


Haikyuu x Male Reader One-shots

by brainwashedblurry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, M/M, Male Character - Freeform, Praise Kink, Smut, Voice Kink, male reader - Freeform, man idk I’ve never used this before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 135,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwashedblurry/pseuds/brainwashedblurry
Summary: haikyuu x male reader one-shotsi literally have never used ao3 before so pls have mercy on me
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	1. Bokuaka x Male Reader

“Agaaasheeee!" Bokuto squawked as he ran towards his setter, his hand finding the younger boy's hair and ruffling it. "Are you ready for practice?!" 

"Yes, Bokuto-san. It's nice to see you too," Akaashi dryly returned, though he had a small smile on his lips. "Let's get going, or we'll be late."

The duo walked to the gym together, where they heard plenty of chatter. They stepped inside, where Bokuto enthusiastically greeted the team with a usual, "Hey hey hey!"  
Then, he saw a new boy standing between Konoha and Washio. He had locks of (H/C) hair, about (H/L), with pretty (E/C) eyes. "Ohohohoh? Who's this?" The captain asked, grinning a bit. 

"Oh, Bokuto, Akaashi, you're here," Konoha acknowledged his teammates, nodding his head. "This is (L/N) (M/N). He's here to join the team. We were just waiting for you guys since you're the captain and vice-captain."

"It's nice to meet you (L/N)-kun. What year are you? And what position do you play?" Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow. The (H) boy rubbed his neck sheepishly, eyes trailing to his feet then back up. 'Cute,' Akaashj thought. 

"I-I'm a second-year middle blocker," (M/N) answered, his voice a bit soft. He wasn't shy or anything; he just felt a bit nervous under the gaze of the wide-eyed captain and his steely-eyed vice. 

"Why are you joining so late, (L/N)-kun?" Bokuto asked with a dopey grin as he took a club application form Washio had been holding, readings over it. "Woah! You're coming from Nohebi?! No way! Why?"

"My old captain and I got into a disagreement. That school is toxic anyway," (L/N) answered, now feeling a bit more confident. "I told my parents that if I couldn't play volleyball at Nohebi, I wanted to go to one of the best schools in the prefecture. They picked this school after hearing about your team."

"Well I suppose it's good you're a middle blocker," Akaashi warmly smiled as he shrugged his team jacket off, holding it in his hands until he was done talking. "We only have two so far; Washio and Onaga."

"Yeah! It'd be great to have you here!" Bokuto added with a light-hearted laugh. "Washio, Onaga, you guys stick with him for most of practice, okay? Make him comfortable! Welcome to the team (L/N)-kun!" 

"Oh, thank you!" (M/N) spoke as the two middle blockers nodded, leaving with the rest of the team to get changed. He grabbed his stuff as well, following behind a bit shyly. 

As the team got changed for practice, Bokuto snuck over to Akaashi. He had a smirk on his lips as he nudged his setter with his hip. "Agaaaasheeee~! I saw you checking out (L/N) earlier~! Are you falling in love with him~?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bokuto-san," Akaashi calmly replied, though he could feel his cheeks heating up. "I was just... interested. You can't tell me you weren't at least intrigued."

"Intrigued means interested, right?" Bokuto mumbled. Akaashi nodded. "Then yeah, I guess! I dunno! Guess I have to see how he plays!" He smiled widely as he finished getting dressed. "Now let's roll out!"

"Yeah!"

And so, practice for Fukurodani began and continued on for a few hours. The team was definitely impressed with (L/N)'s blocks; he had been able to block everyone's spikes on his own, except Bokuto's, since he hadn't tried yet. There was something odd about his energy while he played. When he jumped, you could see this glint in his eyes. It was mischievous, but excited. When he'd land and turn to silently cheer for himself, he always seemed hungry for more. 

Bokuto watched his new teammate with a proud grin. "(L/N) is the newest owl in the nest! So cool!" He beamed. "Hey, (L/N)! Block for me?!" He asked. (M/N) turned his head and grinned, nodding happily. "Cool! Agaashee, set for me!"

Akaashi nodded, grabbing another ball. "Bokuto-san!" He called out, setting the ball high enough for Bokuto to spike. 

(M/N) watched with closely-inspecting eyes, licking his lips. He saw Bokuto run one way and immediately ran, his legs carrying him as fast as they could. When he was ready, he waited until Bokuto's hand made the slightest contact with the ball. Once he saw that contact, he jumped, tensing his arms up. 

And luckily, for the second year, the ball shot back, landing behind Bokuto. 

"WOO!" He cheered, landing and jumping excitedly. "Bokuto-san, your spikes are amazing! I thought my elbows were gonna snap background!" He praised, eyes practically spiking. Then, he turned to Akaashi. "And you, Akaashi-kun! Your setting.. so cool!" 

Bokuto's eyes were wide as he watched the happy boy run over to Washio and give him a high-five. He felt his cheeks heating up, then looked over to Akaashi, who was in a similar state. The two shared a look, and that's when they know. 

They may have just caught feelings for their new middle blocker. 

~~~

Soon, a training camp with Nekoma, Karasuno, and a few other schools came up. As Bokuto and Akaashi sat on the bus together, they watched while (M/N) talked to Komi about a manga he was reading. "Agasheee," Bokuto whispered, annoying Akaashi for the millionth time about the incorrect pronunciation of his name. "We have to keep a close eye on (M/N)-kun during this training camp?"

"Hm? Why do you say that Bokuto-san?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow. "He's not exactly a child. Yes, he's new to the club, but he does have to learn on his own. You're acting like a coddling father." 

"B-But Agasheee!" Bokuto whispered, glancing back at their crush. "Think about it! Who will be at this training camp? Think really good?"

"Karasuno, Nekoma, Date Tech, Aoba Johsai-"

"Exactly! Now think about this!" Bokuto pouted. "Doesn't each of those teams have a player that's bound to be interested in our sweet (M/N)?"

Akaashi considered the issue. In fact, his best friend - and practically boyfriend - was correct. "You're right. Karasuno has the two second years, Date Tech's captain is quite flirtatious, and so is Oikawa from Aoba Johsai. Not to mention Pain-In-The-Ass-Kuroo-san," he listed off. Then, he turned his head up to look at the captain. "So what do you suggest?" 

"Easy!" Bokuto suddenly perked up. "We just keep (M/N) away from all of them!"

"Easier said than done.." 

Oh, Akaashi had no idea how true his words would be. 

They arrived at Nekoma High for the training camp, unsurprised to be the last ones there. Because (M/N) had just joined, they wanted to get him used to it as much as possible before heading to the camp. They all got off and dropped their stuff off to where they'd be staying, then headed to the gym. 

"BOKUTO-SAAAAAN!"

"Oh my god, would you shut up?"

(M/N) raised a curious eyebrow as a ginger-haired boy ran towards Bokuto, jumping into his arms. The two began to happily babble to each other, while a tall blonde boy with glasses approached Akaashi. "Who's the new guy on your team?" The blondie asked. 

"Ah, that's (L/N)," Akaashi answered, giving (M/N) a small smile. The fellow second-year smiled shyly and waved back before he was dragged off by Washio and Onaga. Immediately, Akaashi frowned. 'Right. Remember what Bokuto-san said.'

The camp began for the day, and while (M/N) kept to himself and just studied the movements of his fellow blockers, all sorts of advancements were made. 

First, was from the captain of Date Tech, Futakuchi. 

"Well hello there," He greeted, a small smirk playing on his lips as he sat next to (M/N) on the bench. "You're the new guy, right? I'm Futakuchi, but you can call me the guy that wants to take you on a date," he winked. 

"O-Oh, uh, nice to meet you!" (M/N) blushed, eyes darting elsewhere. "B-But-!"  
And suddenly, the Date Tech Captain was grabbed by the collar. From the strong grip (M/N) could see, he had worried it was Bokuto. But when he looked up, he was relieved to see it was simply Aone, another Date Tech player, with Bokuto and Akaashi at his side. "Oh! Uhm, hi!" (M/N) greeted awkwardly. 

Aone nodded in reply, then dragged his friend away. Futakuchi cursed out the tall white-haired boy the entire way, but those noises were drowned out by Bokuto's concerned words. "(L/N)-chan, did he hurt you? Harass you?!" He yelped, gripping the second year's shoulders tightly. 

"N-No! Not at a-all! Relax B-Bokuto-san!" The (H/C) haired boy tried to relax his captain. Akaashi stood behind the pair, eyes a bit narrowed as he scanned the area. "Is something wrong you guys?" 

"N-Not at all!" Bokuto tried to cover it up with a grin. "Now c'mon! Our match with Aoba Johsai is about to start!" 

"Ooh, Aoba Johsai?" (M/N) repeated, smiling a bit. "I've seen their matches! This should be fun then!" He exclaimed as he stood up, jogging over to Washio and Onaga to chat. Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other and chuckled, nodding and jogging over as well. 

The match between Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani began, and it was an intense one, to say the least. The ace for Seijoh, Iwaizumi, was strong, but not as strong as Bokuto. And (M/N), Konoha and Komi couldn't help but muse at the fact that even though the captain for Seijoh, Oikawa, and Bokuto were practically the same height, Bokuto had way more muscle. "Damn boy, he thicc!" (M/N) whispered as he eyed the captains. 

"Yeah, and the other one's flat as a board," Konoha snickered. The two high-fived each other, just as Akaashi glared at them while setting the ball. "Huh? Akaashi's set was too high!"

Sure enough, Bokuto jumped to hit the spike, hoping to look super cool, but Akaashi's set was way too high for him to hit. The ball flew to the other side of the gym, causing all eyes to land on Akaashi. He flustered and looked down guiltily. 

"Don't mind Akaashi, don't mind!"  
He looked up with a bit of hope as (M/N) smiled sweetly and waved off the mistake. "We all make mistakes!" He added as he walked over to pick up the volleyball. 

Akaashi smiled a little and nodded, while Oikawa watched the Fukurodani middle blocker with a curious grin. The two setters then shared a quick glare before the brunette advanced. "Excuse me!" Oikawa called, walking over casually. 

"Shittykawa, get back here!"

"In a second Iwa-chan!" Oikawa talked back, still approaching the middle blocker, who was mid-crouch to pick up the ball. Oikawa looked him up and down, then chuckled. "And what's your name, cutie?"

"C-Cutie?!" (M/N) yelped, his face flushing twenty different shades of pink. He fell down on to his bottom, the ball rolling into his lap. He picked it up and sat there, holding it shyly. "(L/N) (M/N). Y-You're Oikawa, right?" 

"Mhm!" Tooru chuckled, giving the boy a hand up. "Say, how about you and me go out some time, hm? I can show you Miyagi; it's a bit more country and town-like then what a Tokyo boy like yourself is used to, but I'm sure you'd love it."

"Oh, well I-!"

Before he could even finish, two volleyballs hit Oikawa on the back of the head. He yelped in pain, and (M/N) worriedly looked behind him. Back at the net, Iwaizumi and Bokuto were smirking at each other and giving fist-bumps. "Mean Iwa-chan! Mean Owl-chan!" Oikawa whined, walking back to his side. "Bye (M/N)-chan~!"

(M/N) awkwardly waved and smiled, returning to his side of the net as well. When he handed the ball back to Bokuto, the ace grinned with closed eyes, blushing a few shades. (M/N) found himself doing the same, softly giggling as he walked away. 

"Could you guys not be so gay on the court?" Konoha teased in a whisper, nudging (M/N)'s side. 

"Sorry," (M/N) softly apologized, though he was still smiling. He looked between Bokuto and Akaashi, tilting his head a bit. 'What's up with those two?' He thought to himself. 

~~~

Dinner rolled around for the volleyball teams, who hungrily ran inside to eat. 

Well, except for a few players. 

(M/N) groaned as he slumped against Akaashi, resting his head in the crook of his friend's neck. "Akaashiiii! I don't wanna practice anymore, I'm hungry!" He whined childishly, pouting. 

Akaashi sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy, internally screaming at the contact between the two. "I'm sorry, but you have to practice. Since you're the newest player, we still need you to work hard, harder than the rest."

"No fairrrr!" (M/N) groaned as he pulled away. They both suddenly missed the lack of contact, but neither commented on it. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Fine. Let's get this over with then."

He walked away to drink from his water bottle, leaving Bokuto to walk over to Akaashi. "Bokuto-san, we should tell him soon," the setter commented. "I fear that if we wait any longer, we'll lose our chance."

"Right!" Bokuto agreed. "Let's do it now-!"

"Hey, guys. Mind if we practice with you?"

'Crap!' Both Bokuto and Akaashi thought as they turned to the gym doors. Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Hinata stood in the doorway, the Nekoma captain leading.  
(M/N) on the other hand, was excited to meet the new people. "Bokuto-san, Akaashi, is it okay?!" He beamed, eyes wide like a curiously excited puppy. "Please?!" 

The Fukurodani captains shared a look and sighed, but Bokuto quickly perked up. "Of course! What's up Kubroo?!" He greeted happily, running over to Kuroo. They did their usual handshake, while Hinata and Tsukishima went to greet Akaashi. 

"Akaashi, who's the guy over there?!" Hinata asked, pointing to (M/N). 

"Don't point, dumbass," Tsukishima reprimanded. 

"That's our new middle blocker, (L/N)," Akaashi answered, looking at (M/N). "(M/N), come over here," he said, smiling a bit. 

(M/N) walked over, waving shyly. "Hello!" He greeted politely. "You must be Tsukishima and Hinata! Bokuto-san talks about you guys a lot!" He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 'Makes me jealous,' He thought. 

"Woah! You're so pretty!" Hinata mindlessly praised, causing (M/N) to blush. "Fukurodani has so many pretty and cool-looking people!"

"I have to say, the shrimp's right," Kuroo chuckled as he and Bokuto walked over. He took (M/N)'s hand, bowing politely and then kissing the boy's knuckles. "Kuroo Tetsuro. A pleasure to meet you, (L/N)-kun."

"T-The p-pleasure's all mine," (M/N) stuttered out. 'Way too much praise! Why is everyone here like this?!' 

"Alright, hands off bro," Bokuto piped up, smirking as he pulled Kuroo back. Kuroo snickered, and Akaashi frowned. "Now, let's play some volleyball!"

The boys split up into teams; Bokuto, Akaashi, and (M/N) versus Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Hinata. They began to play a match of volleyball, but (M/N) knew something was bound to go wrong. Most of the day had, so why wouldn't it here?  
As the two groups played, Kuroo would occasionally wink or flirt with (M/N). And every time this happened, Bokuto and Akaashi would get more and more annoyed. Either Akaashi's sets would be off, or Bokuto's spikes would miss. (M/N) was starting to get frustrated, blocking Hinata's spike for the fifth time. Finally, he turned to his teammates. "Are you guys okay? You're acting weird," he bluntly asked, causing Tsukishima to snicker. 

"W-We're fine!" Bokuto stammered, embarrassed to have been caught slipping up because of a crush. 'Damnit!'

"Yeah dude, are you sure you're okay?" Kuroo asked with a smirk. Bokuto shot his best friend a dirty look, causing the Nekoma captain to snicker as well. Little did the Fukurodani players know, this was his plan. "Oh well. Let's keep going, right sweet cheeks?" 

"S-Sweet c-cheeks?" (M/N) repeated, blushing for the umpteenth time. Bokuto growled, fingers digging into the leather of the volleyball. 

They started playing again, and this time, Akaashi's set was perfect as he shot Kuroo a glare. Kuroo smirked, running to block Bokuto's spike. Bokuto jumped high enough to spike the ball, then brought it down with all his muscle. 

Right into Kuroo's face. 

"Holy crap!" (M/N) and Hinata yelled together, eyes wide. While Hinata and Tsukishima went to check on Kuroo, the Fukurodani middle blocker turned to his teammates. "That's it! Come with me!" He snapped. 

'He looks upset,' Akaashi and Bokuto both thought, looking at each other. 'We messed up, didn't we?' 

(M/N) led them outside, closing the doors and then turning to them with crossed arms. "Alright, what's going on with you two?!" He asked, brows furrowed. "You've been acting super weird all day! First, it was with the Date Tech and Seijoh captains, but now spiking a ball into Kuroo-san's face?! Really?!" He rambled. "This isn't like you guys! I may be new, but I know enough to know this isn't how you guys act!"

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other and sighed. "We're sorry," Akaashi spoke softly. "I don't know what came over us. We agreed to keep you away from anyone trying to flirt with you, but we let our jealousy take over."

"Jealousy?" 

"We.." Bokuto stopped himself. He groaned, then hid his face in his hands. "We really like you! Both of us, we really like you (M/N)!" 

(M/N) felt his face flush with color as his heart skipped a bit. He looked at Akaashi for confirmation, and the setter just wordlessly nodded. He took a moment to process, then stepped forward. Bokuto and Akaashi both expected a slap, a yell, something. 

Instead, they were both pulled into a hug. 

"I really like you too, idiots," (M/N) whispered, smiling fondly. "I've liked you since my first week here. You guys could have said something sooner."

"I- wait- really-? What?!" Bokuto couldn't even find words to respond. Akaashi and (M/N) chuckled as they pulled out of the hug. "Wait, really-?!"

"Dear lord Bokuto-san, you're oblivious," (M/N) smiled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Bokuto's collar, pulling him into a quick kiss. Bokuto squeaked, but quickly reacted, his hands cupping the boy's cheeks. (M/N) pulled back, giggling. Then, he turned to Akaashi, who was awkwardly pulling on his fingers. An adorable habit. "Aw, does 'Kaashi want one?" He teased. 

Akaashi, however, wordlessly nodded. His cheeks were dusted a pretty shade of pink, and his eyes were wandering to focus on anything other than his beautiful crush and beautiful captain. 

(M/N) stepped away from Bokuto and took Akaashi's hands in his. "Don't be shy 'Kaashi!" He beamed. Akaashi blinked owlishly a few times, then warmly smiled. He gave (M/N)'s hands a squeeze, softly laughing. "Huh-?"

Akaashi swooped in and kissed (M/N) breathlessly, causing Bokuto to grin and cheer. When he pulled back, he took one of the owl-like captain's hands in one and held (M/N)'s in another. "Thank you (M/N). Thank you," Akaashi spoke quietly, squeezing both their hands. 

"Aww, Agaasheee! You're so cute!" 

"Of course 'Kaashi! It's not a problem - liking you guys is easy!" 

"I'm lucky then.."


	2. Matsuhana x Dominant! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexting, bondage, toys, voyeurism/exhibitionism, dirty talk.   
> this chapter is presented by: matsuhana looking at each other in a very homo way

"This sucks!" (M/N) groaned as he slumped in his desk. "How is it that we're the only ones that have to stay back and take these make-up classes?!" 

"Because we're the dumbasses that didn't pay attention in our classes," Kyotani grunted back, taking a bite of hamima chicken. "They just have us in the same room because it's easier for them to control. I hate it as much as you do."

"I mean, we're at least stuck here together, right?" (M/N) smiled, cocking an eyebrow at his childhood best friend. Sure, he was a year older than Kyotani, but they had met back in elementary and were practically inseparable. 

"I'd rather be at that camp," Kyotani grunted. "Don't you?" 

"Obviously," (M/N) sighed. "I'm not with my babies! They must miss me so much!" He groaned, flopping his head down. Yes, (M/N) was in a relationship with the lovable meme duo of Aoba Johsai, Makki and Mattsun. He absolutely smothered them in love, and they usually returned the favor.   
Just then, (M/N)'s phone vibrated. He opened it up, then nearly found his eyes bulging out his head. Matsukawa had sent a video of Makki bouncing up and down on his cock, the faint sound of a vibrator humming in the background. (M/N) glanced at Kyotani to make sure he couldn't see - which, he couldn't, because he was watching something on Instagram - and then turned back to the video. 

(M/N) could see Mattsun's hand reaching out, giving Makki a swift slap on the ass. Just then, the teacher walked back in. "Ma'am," (M/N) calmly spoke. "May I listen to music while I work?"

"I don't see why not."

He nodded and grabbed his earbuds, plugging them into his phone. Kyotani sat down and started working, and while (M/N) began to work as well, he played the video of Makki and Mattsun on repeat.

'I'm gonna beat their asses when they come back..'

~~~

At the end of the week, the rest of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team had returned from their training camp. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Makki yelled to the group as he and Mattsun got off the bus and started to head home. "Did you hear from (M/N) yet? I texted him earlier, but I didn't get anything back."

"Nah," Matsukawa shrugged. They shared a knowing look, smirking. "Maybe he didn't like our little fun the other day?"

"I still can't believe you sent him that," Makki snickered as they turned the corner to (M/N)'s block. From there, they could see the boy's LED lights on, a gentle white filling the room. "Ooh. He's definitely in a mood."

They walked to the house, knocking at the door. They waited for a moment, then (M/N)'s mother opened it, dressed nicely. "Oh, hello boys!" She greeted kindly. "(M/N)'s in his room. I'm leaving now with his father to go have dinner, so don't break the bed, alright?" She winked, fully aware of their relationship with her son. She didn't completely understand or agree with it, but she did love them regardless. 

"Yes ma'am," Matsukawa chuckled, leading Makki inside the house and up the stairs. They knocked at their boyfriend's door, sharing a last look before they were to be fucked for hours. (M/N) whipped the door open, dragging his boyfriends inside and locking the door behind them. Immediately, they both sat on his bed, smirking. "Well hiya, babe. Miss us?" Mattsun chuckled. 

"Yeah, definitely," (M/N) answered. The chill in his voice caused Makki to bite his lip and sheepishly look away. "I just loved the video you guys sent me the other day.. really enjoyed it without me, huh?" He spoke as he walked over to Makki, leaning down and breathing against his ear. "Right? You didn't need me there to please you, right?"

"I-I wanted you there, I really did. It wasn't the s-same without you," Makki tried to keep himself composed, blushing and looking away. "I-Issei's good, but we love being with you more... I missed you so much.." he murmured. (M/N) smiled, kissing his temple. 

"I'm happy you feel that way baby boy," he said. Then, he looked over at Mattsun. Issei was difficult; he was a switch and a major brat. "And you, babe?" 

"Yeah, we missed you."

(M/N) cocked an eyebrow, walking over to the curly-haired boy. "Yeah? And you didn't need me there to pleasure yourselves?" 

"Nope," Matsukawa said cockily. "I think I did a pretty fine job without you there. Makki couldn't stop moaning - I thought we were gonna get caught if I'm being honest." 

"Mhm," (M/N) hummed. "Strip. Both of you, now."

Makki immediately obeyed, taking all his clothes off and dropping them on the floor. Matsukawa, on the other hand, was taking his sweet time. (M/N) crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, and once Mattsun was undressed, he walked to his closet. He opened up a box, pulling out a few aerial silks and ropes. He walked back to the bed, standing on it and hanging the silks from some hooks on the roof. He forcefully grabbed Issei and dragged him up, tying his wrists first. "I'm not doing this-!" Issei tried to argue, growling at his boyfriend. 

"Makki, baby," (M/N) calmly spoke, looking at the pinkette that sat meekly on the bed. "Grab me the gag, okay?"   
Makki nodded, standing and grabbing the item from the box. He handed it to the other boy, who looked Issei dead in the eye. "You need to relax," he ordered, eyes steely and cold. "This is your punishment. You have to take it. Understood?"  
Issei shook his head wildly, but he couldn't reply as the gag was placed in his mouth and tied. (M/N) finished tying him up, resulting in Issei being suspended a foot or two above the bed. He thrashed in the bondage, but that only caused him to twist awkwardly. He couldn't do much in mid-air. "Hmm," (M/N) tapped his chin. "Takahiro, baby."

Makki perked up, loving the use of his real name and that nickname. "Yeah?" He answered. He was usually a loud, vibrant personality that caught anyone's eye. But as soon as the doors were locked and his boyfriends had their hands on him, he was like putty. 

"Issei used a vibrator on you in that video, right?" The (H/C) haired boy asked. Makki nodded. "Can you get me a vibrator then? And a cock ring?"   
Takahiro nodded again and grabbed the items from the box, handing them to (M/N). He slid the cock ring on to Issei, then tied the vibrator on to his dick. "Good boy. Stay," he smirked. Then, he turned to Makki. "C'mere Taka-kun."

"Finally," Takahiro whispered with a smile. He crawled over to (M/N), giggling as he was immediately flipped on to his back and pulled into a kiss. He moaned into it, hands feverishly grabbing at the material of (M/N)'s shirt.   
(M/N) trailed his lips down, sucking and nipping on his boyfriend's pale skin. "O-Oh, (M/N)! O-Oh~!" He gasped, tossing his head back as the boy stopped on his weak spot. "Yes, yes, oh~! (M-M/N), take y-your clothes off, please!"

"Of course Taka, since you asked so nice," (M/N) replied, sitting up. He straddled Takahiro, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. Makki sat up a bit, undoing his boyfriend's buckle and zipper and pulling his pants off. They heard Issei grunting in the background, but blocked it out as they continued to make out. "Oh fuck, you're so good," (M/N) groaned, grinding their hips together. 

"A-Ah! (M/N), p-please~!" Takahiro whined, glancing back at Issei. He loved seeing how helpless, yet turned on the fellow third-year seemed. "O-Oh, please fuck me!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, you little slut?" His boyfriend laughed breathily, causing him to nod and moan. (M/N) began to trace his lips over Takahiro's nipples, sucking on them until they were perky. "You just love it when we do this, don't you? Issei watching you, trying to get off, while I fuck you until you can't walk. Hm? Right, Takahiro?" 

"Y-Yes! I fucking love it!"

"Good baby," (M/N) smiled. He looked up at Issei, frowning. "Watch and learn, you cocky little bitch," he snapped and the dangling boy nodded frantically, bucking his hips to try and get some friction against the vibrator.   
(M/N) made Takahiro stand up and sat on the edge of the bed, then pulled his boxers down. He pulled Takahiro close. "Hey, I've got an idea," he spoke, pressing his finger to the boy's nose. "For each time you say my name, the faster or harder I'll go," He whispered, and Makki's eyes widened a bit. 

"O-Okay.. but if that's the case, for each time I say your name, you have to let me leave a hickey!" He boldly declared, a new spark in his eyes. (M/N) chuckled and agreed to the deal, thinking it was so cute how the boy wanted to at least try to do something. It would be hard with him getting fucked so hard. 

"Alright, first, let me get you ready," the (E/C) eyed boy advised, reaching over and grabbing the lube from his nightstand. He put some on his fingers, then eased the first one into Makki's back hole, seeing how he arched his back. "One.." he began to count. "Two.." He continued, adding another finger. Takahiro groaned, his fists clenching tightly. "Three.." (M/N) finished, pushing the last one inside. 

"A-Ah.. so good.. (M/N).." Takahiro drawled out. He slapped a hand over his mouth, groaning. "Damnit," he whined. He loved taking things slow and sensual, while his boyfriends preferred doing it fast and passionately. 

"Don't worry baby. I promise to take care of you," the boy cooed as he slowly opened him up, scissoring the pink-haired male and listening to his groans. "Right Issei?" 

Issei moaned back, pre-cum dripping down his thighs and onto (M/N)'s bed. His and Makki's eyes met, and the bottom suddenly felt bad for his boyfriend. "(M/N)," he said softly. It wasn't a moan, so it caught (M/N)'s attention with some worry. "C..Can we take out Issei's gag? I feel bad... please?"

(M/N) hummed, then looked up at the suspended male. "Have you learned your lesson?" He asked, glaring daggers at Issei. Issei wildly nodded, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "Fine. Only because I love it when Taka-kun's so polite and sweet," he chuckled, kissing Makki's nose.   
He got up and took out Issei's gag, who panted and hissed at the overstimulation his cock was receiving. "What do you have to say, slutty brat?"

"I'm so sorry," Mattsun blurted out, hanging his head shamefully. "P-Please, take care of me... I won't misbehave again."

(M/N) smirked, then let it melt into a sweet smile. "Okie dokie!" He cheered. He turned to Makki. "Baby, do you want us to treat you? Or should we take care of Issei?" 

"I.. we can take care of him," Makki answered, smiling as he blushed and looked away embarrassedly. "You guys always take care of me. I-I should repay at least one of you." 

"Mhm, how kind of you," (M/N) giggled. He finished untying Issei, who then collapsed into his arms. "Aw, poor thing. Lay down," he ordered, and Issei obeyed and flopped on to his back. "How do you guys wanna do this?"

"Y...You're letting us pick?" Issei groggily asked, rubbing his eyes. "Am I dreaming..?"

"I've decided out of the kindness of heart to let you guys have some reign today. I may be the dom, but I'm not heartless," (M/N) rolled his eyes, then turned to Takahiro. "What do you think Taka-kun?" 

"We could.." Makki trailed off as he stared at his two boyfriends. He climbed on top of Issei, pointing as his cock. "I could give him head while you take me from behind..?"

"That sounds like a good idea," (M/N) nodded. "Issei?"

"Fuck yeah.."

(M/N) laughed and shook his head, giving Makki's ass a quick slap. Not too harsh though. "Alright then," he hummed. He took Makki by the hips and put him into position, where he leaned down, took of Issei's cock ring, then began to take him into his mouth. By doing that, his ass raised into the air, giving (M/N) a perfect view. "Shit, that's hot," he praised. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Takahiro said, and (M/N) slid into him without another word. They both gasped sharply, feeling how tight one was and how hard the other was. Makki moaned loudly, tossing his head back. "So.. big.."

"You're still really fuckin' tight," (M/N) mumbled as Makki's ass finally reached his base, their skin touching in an incredible way. He took a deep breath, eyes fluttering as he looked down at Makki. "Alright, let's see.. you said my name once," he said. "Which means.. you want me to start fast, or hard?" 

"Uhm, hard," he answered, and (M/N) nodded. He got ready, then bucked his hips and slammed into Makki as hard as he could. "Oh!" He gasped, his hands shooting to grip Issei's thighs. As (M/N) began to thrust into Makki slowly, but harshly, the pink-haired boy leaned down and took Issei's length into his mouth. 

"S-Shit, Makki," Issei groaned, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. Suddenly, he felt something slide into his hole, causing him to hiss. He peeked around the boyfriend giving him head, eyes meeting with the other one. (M/N) smirked and winked, and Issei smiled weakly back. "Damn.. this is so hot.." he groaned. 

"Mhm~!" Makki hummed in agreement, sending vibrations through Issei's body. "Oh, (M/N)," he choked, pulling away from the cock in his mouth. "Oh, right there! There!" 

"You said my name," (M/N) teased, suddenly picking up the pace. Takahiro cried out again and tossed his head up, getting ready to jerk himself off. But a sudden hand atop his head caused him to fly back down, and he nearly choked on Issei's length. "Now now Issei, be gentle!"

"Shit, sorry babe," Issei apologized, his fingers tenderly curling up in Takahiro's hair instead. "You okay?" He asked, and Makki gave him a thumbs up. "Thank god.."

They went on like this for a while, occasionally shifting weights or fixing positions. At some point, Makki's knees had given out, so Issei had decided to stand on the bed and face-fuck the boy instead while he sat on (M/N)'s lap.   
Makki tightly gripped Issei's thighs as he bobbed his head up and down, tears pricking as he felt his high approaching. He began to hop on (M/N)'s lap, his ass bouncing against his boyfriend's thighs. "Close?" (M/N) asked. He hummed back. (M/N) nodded and began to pick up his pace while also slapping Takahiro's ass a few times. "God.. you are so fucking hot," he grunted, bucking his hips up. He heard a whimper from above, looking up and seeing Issei covering the lower half of his face with his hand. However, his eyes seemed sad. "Aw, Issei, you are too, sweetheart," (M/N) cooed. 

"R-Really?" Issei managed to hoarsely ask, his other hand burying itself in Makki's hair. 

"Of course!" (M/N) smiled sweetly. He took Issei's hand and tightly squeezed it, pulling him down so they could share a few kisses. Now that Makki was squished beneath Issei's hips - which of course he wouldn't complain about - he simply rocked his hips back and forth, groaning. "Are you both close?"

"Y-Yeah," Issei replied, leaning his forehead against (M/N)'s. "Shit, I'm coming," he grunted. A few seconds later, Takahiro let out a muffled yelp. "Crap, sorry babe."

Takahiro pulled back, wiping his lips clean as he swallowed the load. "It's f-fine," he chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Issei's toned stomach. The curly-haired boy pulled back, kneeling down and beginning to make out with the pinkette. "Mhm.."

"Shit... Taka, baby, I'm coming," (M/N) warned. Makki nodded, paying more attention to Issei's kisses as he felt his high coming. Just as his seed painted his and Issei's stomachs, he felt (M/N)'s hot cum fill him up. "God.. I fuckin' love you too," (M/N) groaned, slowly pulling out. 

Takahiro pulled back from the kisses for a second, managing to say, "Buttplug please!" before Issei kissed him again. 

(M/N) chuckled and nodded, reaching into his box and pulling out Takahiro's favorite buttplug. He eased it into the boy's hole, then cleaned up the rest of the mess; he took down the silks and ropes, grabbed tissues and wiped the three of them down, changed the sheets, then put and tossed everything away. "Let's go, sweeties, shower time," he ordered, grabbing them each a towel and sleepwear. 

"Yay, aftercare," Issei smiled, standing up and helping Makki to his feet. He walked over to (M/N), giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You do it best babe."

"Yeah yeah, I know," (M/N) smiled. He kissed them both, then led them to the bathroom. When they were done cleaning up, they returned to his bedroom and laid down. He admired how the boys looked in his clothes - Takahiro was wearing a large t-shirt that fell to his thighs and some boxers, while Issei wore a pair of sweatpants and a silk, see-through robe. "I love you guys, you know that, right?" 

"Considering we just had the best sex we've had in a long time, I think we're plenty aware babe," Issei warmly replied. He kissed (M/N) again, then pecked Makki's forehead. "I love you too though." 

"I love you too," Takahiro added, though he was half asleep. (M/N) laughed, pulling the blankets over the three of them. They began to chat, starting to fall asleep. 

Then, Issei asked, "So, (M/N).. can we try that hanging bondage thing again one day? Like, not as punishment?" 

"Go to fuckin' sleep, you horn-dog!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: @Ezi_Ezi on wattpad   
> next up: Daichi x Male Reader


	3. Daichi x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a messy vent chapter-  
> and don't worry the angst doesn't concern daichi himself,,, you'll see. it ends happily.   
> presented by: the fact that daichi is my comfort character

(M/N) stared at his wall, eyes red and dry as he tried to wipe them. He felt exhausted, mentally and physically. 'All over a stupid show. Who starts arguments about that?' He thought, standing up and walking to his desk. He stared at the open sketchpad on the hardwood, fiddling with the page. 'Guess I better apologize. It was my fault anyway.'

You're probably wondering what happened. Well, (M/N) has been home alone all day, so after he did his chores, he began to draw and paint. Then, his family came home and ordered him to come watch TV with them. He agreed, but the show began to make him uncomfortable. He said he was going to bring down his sketchpad to draw, but his family began to get angry. He tried to reason with them, but they suddenly all blew up on him.   
His mother had stormed off to her room, while his dad just stayed in the kitchen to clean. His dad was the kinder of the two, so he went there first. 

"Hey.. dad.." (M/N) hoarsely greeted. His father looked up, a bit surprised. "I'm.. I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't know you guys would get so upset.."

"Oh kiddo, it's okay," the man reassured him. "I didn't mind all that much. It hurt a little bit, but I could care less," he smiled, patting the boy's head. "Now stop crying, and go apologize to your mother. I'm sure she's cooled down by now."

"I hope so.." (M/N) mumbled. He hugged his dad, then went back upstairs. He knocked at the bedroom door, then slowly poked his head in. "Mom..?"

"What do you want?" She snapped back. He instantly flinched at her tone. "Hurry up, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I just wanted to say I'm s-sorry," (M/N) stuttered. He looked down guiltily. "W-We can watch that show, if y-you want-"

"No, (M/N), now get the fuck out of my room."

"M-Mom, please-"

"No, you ungrateful brat!" She shouted. (M/N) flinched again, now holding back tears again. "Don't you get it? I don't want to be around you. It's incredible how I go to work, make money to pay the damn bills to put a roof over your head, and all I get is shitted on return! You acted like a damn child! You're a man, (M/N), but that whole sketchpad thing was so fuckin' childish!"

"I-I really am s-sorry-"

"No you're not!" She screamed, throwing a remote towards him. He gasped and ducked, then straightened up and began to cry. "Get the fuck out!"

He nodded and slammed the door shut, gasping for air as hot tears began to pour down his cheeks again. He dashed to his room, sobbing as he closed the door and sat at his desk. (M/N) brought his knees to his chest and cried into the material of his sweatpants, his head pounding. Just then, his phone began to ring. He glanced at the contact, relieved. "H-Hello?" He whimpered. 

"Hey babe- Hey, are you okay?" Daichi's voice spoke on the other side. He and (M/N) had been dating since the end of their first year of high school. "You don't sound too good, what's wrong?"

"S-Something happened with my mom," (M/N) replied shakily, wiping his tears away. "What's u-up?"

"Uh.. forget it, it doesn't matter," Daichi answered. "Do you need me to come over? I can be there in ten min-"

"N-No!" (M/N) cut him off, tumbling out his chair. "Can I-I just come to your place instead? P-Please?" 

"Of course you can babe. My parents aren't home, so it'll be just you and I. I know you aren't comfortable with them."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Love y-you," (M/N) managed to smile, ending the call. He packed an overnight bag, then grabbed his phone. He turned off the lights and left his room, heading to the front door. "Dad, I'm going to Daichi's to stay the night."

"Alright, be safe kid!" His father responded, walking by and ruffling his hair again. Then, he paused. "I'll talk to your mom, okay? Go, take care of yourself," he smiled. 

(M/N) nodded, smiling back. Then, he left the house and shut the door behind him. He walked to Daichi's house, which was about twenty minutes on foot. He knocked on the door, and he heard some footsteps. Finally, the door opened and revealed Daichi, dressed comfortably in a hoodie and shorts. "Hey," he gently greeted. 

"H-Hey," (M/N) returned. His lip was trembling, as was his entire body. Daichi seemed to notice, opening his arms up. Immediately, his (H/C) haired boyfriend ran into his grasp, crying into his chest. "I'm sorry for coming but today went downhill so fast! I-I don't know w-what to d..do!" 

"It's okay, it's okay," Daichi murmured. He gently picked his boyfriend up, wrapping his legs around his waist to make carrying him easier. He closed the door, then carried (M/N) up to his bedroom. He sat the boy down on his bed, then grabbed him his favorite clothes; one of Daichi's hoodies and his sweatpants. Compared to Daichi, (M/N) was a twig, so the clothes hung off his body in an incredibly comfortable way. "Here," He said, crawling back to his headboard and leaning against it. (M/N) changed into the clothes, then got back on the bed and crawled between Daichi's thighs. He laid his head on one, sniffling. "Now, what's going on?" 

(M/N) gave him the whole explanation, nearly crying every now and then. Finally, when he was done, he hid his face in the fabric against Daichi's stomach. "I'm a bad son, aren't I?" His voice cracked. "All I d-do is make her angry. M-Maybe I should s-stop hiding in my room, s-stop drawing-" 

"Don't say that (Nickname)," Daichi murmured. He pulled his boyfriend up, moving his head from his thigh to his chest. "You're not a bad son. You're an amazing one, one most people wish they had. Did you know that one of the neighbors said you were the most polite boy she had ever met?" He said, trying to cheer him up. "Your mom.. I don't know what to say. To be honest, I want to smack her for hurting you and trying to throw something at your head. But I can't," he smiled, then kissed (M/N)'s forehead. "So I'll smother you instead." 

"W-What?" (M/N) began to crack a smile. "No, Daichi, don't-!" He started to yell as Daichi began to tickle his sides. "Noooo, Daichiiii!" He hollered, grinning as the last of his tears fell down his cheeks and dried. "Babe, babe, stoooop!"

"Say, 'I'm the greatest guy in the world' first!"

"No!"

"Guess I'm not stopping then!" Daichi laughed, blowing raspberries against the skin of (M/N)'s neck. He moved down, pulling up the hoodie his boyfriend was wearing and blowing raspberries against his soft tummy as well. "Say it! Say it, or I will squish you!"

"Okay, okay!" (M/N) giggled, blushing and trying to push his boyfriend's head away. "I'm an a-amazing guy!"

"That's not what I said~!" Daichi teased in a sing-song voice, moving down and blowing raspberries on the boy's thighs. "Say what I said, word for word!"

"Okay, okay! I'm the greatest guy in the world!" The other male gave in, finally managing to escape Daichi's hold. "Thank you! God, you're so mean!" He pouted, though his smile kept trying to reappear. 

"Really?! I'm mean?!" Daichi laughed. He got on his knees and straightened his body up. "Oh no, (M/N)! Gravity is.. crushing.. down on me..!" He dramatically yelled, collapsing on top of his boyfriend. 

(M/N) yelped, his hands trying to hold up Daichi. "No it's not! Daiiiii, this isn't funny!" He couldn't repress his laughter, as much as he tried. Finally, his arms gave out, and Daichi's weight crushed him. "You're so heavy! Moveeeee!"

Daichi let out a dramatic gasp, flipping them over so he was beneath (M/N). (M/N) turned around, straddling Daichi's hips. "(M/N), are you calling me fat?" He mocked, cocking an eyebrow. (M/N) giggled, shrugging. "I'm so hurt!" 

"As you should be," The (H) boy smirked. They both caught their breath, a few chuckles escaping. Finally, Daichi's lips formed a warm smile. He reached up and cupped (M/N)'s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb against it. "Huh?"

"See? Greatest guy in the world," Daichi whispered. (M/N) blushed and smiled sheepishly, getting off his boyfriend's hips and laying next to him. Daichi turned and laid on his side, wrapping his arms protectively around (M/N). "I love you, okay? I don't want to hear any of that negative crap again." 

"Okay.. I love you too Daichi. Thank you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comfort character: character you don't identify as but you find comfort in.   
> daichi,,, is my ultimate comfort character,,, he just seems so nice and huggable and oh my god I think if he was real I'd never let him go   
> but yeah, this was a vent lol  
> but fr- can we appreciate this man more? ty vv much 💘
> 
> next up: Kenma x Male Reader


	4. Kenma x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "soft boy" my ass- kenma looks like he would spit in my face  
> lmao if you don't like tik tok or doja cat just skip this   
> presented by: the headcanon that kenma loves doja cat

"Alright guys, break time!" Kuroo shouted at the Nekoma volleyball team as they decided to rest from a long day of practice. The captain did a headcount, then noticed someone was missing. "Where the hell is (M/N) now?!" 

"I'm right here, ya moron!" 

Kuroo whirled around, surprised to see a bunch of girls huddling around the volleyball player. "What the hell is going on?" He asked as he whisked the boy out of the group. 

(M/N) groaned, hiding his face in the captain's chest. He mumbled something, but Kuroo cocked an eyebrow and told him to repeat it. "My.. my stupid Tik Tok blew up and now they won't stop following me," he muttered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The Tik Tok he was referencing was one he had posted of him doing some dance with Lev, who had encouraged him to do it in the first place. 

"SERIOUSLY?! THAT THING BLEW UP?!" Kuroo cackled, holding his stomach as hysteric tears streamed down his tears. "OH, THAT'S FUCKIN' HILARIOUS! DIDN'T YOU THROW IT BACK IN THAT VIDEO? BAHAHA!"

(M/N) pouted and looked away, just as Yaku walked over. "(M/N), what's wrong? What did this dumbass do?" He worried, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kuroo's eyes widened as (M/N) smirked and sighed sadly. (M/N) was Yaku's favorite of the team; basically his child. 

"Yaku... Kuroo's making fun of me."

"He's WHAT?!"

And suddenly, Yaku was chasing Kuroo around the gym like a madman. (M/N) giggled and snuck over to Kenma, who was playing Animal Crossing on his Switch. "Kuroo's going to make you do laps for this, you know that right?" Kenma asked without looking up. 

"He can try, but I have the Yaku Protection card," his fellow second-year snorted. Kenma rolled his eyes, but let out a small huff and a smile anyway. (M/N) rested his chin on Kenma's shoulder, then noticed he had an earbud in. "Can I listen-?" He began to ask, but Kenma hissed and retracted before he could. 

"Absolutely not," Kenma said, eyes narrowed at his friend. (M/N) pouted, trying his best to win the argument. "(M/N), no. No. Absolutely not. No."

"You're no fun Kenma!" 

Just as (M/N) began to whine, a familiar tall first year walked over. "(M/N)-san! Can we make another Tik Tok?" He asked, eyes wide and hopeful. 

"Absolutely not," (M/N) mimicked his friend, sighing. "The first one was bad enough. Kuroo's making fun of me about it now. Don't you see Yaku chasing him?" He explained, pointing to the two fighting third-years. 

"Aw, man! Pleaseeeee~?" Lev pleaded. He leaned down and whispered into his senpai's ear, "I have an idea. You want Kenma-san's attention don't you?" 

(M/N) blushed, glancing at his friend again. The truth was, he had had a crush on Kenma since they had met the year before. Everything about the pudding head was perfect to him; his soft-spoken personality, his beautiful features, and his love for every video game he had ever played.   
He grabbed Lev's hand and dragged him away. "Alright, what's your idea you lamppost?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "This better work. I don't think I have the dignity to do the woah or throw it back anymore." Lev nodded excitedly and pulled out his phone, showing (M/N) which Tik Tok they had to do. "What makes you think it'll work?"

"Let's just say Fukunaga-san, Shibayama, and I are rooting for you," Lev giggled. "Fukunaga-san told me he caught Kenma listening to this song," he added. They looked over at the quiet second-year, who just gave them a thumbs up. Then, they looked at Shibayama, who grinned and nodded excitedly. 

(M/N) sighed. "Fine. Let's do this."   
They took (M/N)'s phone and set up against a wall, then stepped back and waited for the timer to count down. Once it did, Candy by Doja Cat began to play. 

I can be your sugar when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot

The first and second years began to do the dance that went with the song, grinning like idiots. As the (H/C) male swayed his hips from side to side, Kenma began to hum along to the song. Nobody noticed, but he was; soft and quiet. Then, he realized - it wasn't his earbuds playing the song. He looked up, eyes widening as he watched (M/N) throw it back in sync with the beat of the song. 

Put me in your mouth, baby, and eat it 'til your teeth rot

(M/N) began to laugh and hum along to the music, catching everyone's attention. Lev smirked, glancing at Fukunaga and Shibayama and going along with the plan. He stepped out the frame of the video, watching his senpai keep dancing along without a care. 

I can be your cherry, apple, pecan, or your key lime

Kenma blushed and bit his lip, finally standing up. He put his Switch and phone down, marching over to (M/N). Just as the (H/C) haired boy hit the woah on the word 'cherry', Kenma grabbed the back of his shirt. "Huh?" (M/N) said, turning his head. "K-Kenma?"

Kenma stared the boy in the eyes for a few seconds, then he realized what he was doing. 'What am I doing? What's wrong with me?' He asked himself, eyes widening a bit as his face began to turn red. "I- I-" he stuttered. 

"Kiss already!" Lev, Shibayama, and Kuroo howled. 

Baby, I got everything and so much more than she's got

(M/N) looked down at Kenma as the audio ended. He put his hands on Kenma's shoulders, eyes a bit wide. "I.. yeah?" He asked softly. Kenma, however, had paled. "Ken-?"  
Kenma ripped himself free and made a dash, leaning (M/N) standing there with sad eyes. Yaku recognized the look on his face and rushed over, pulling the (H/C) haired boy into a comforting hug. "Why am I not surprised?" He whispered. "I had no chance.."

"(M/N)," Fukunaga spoke up. He walked over, sympathetically patting his friend's head. "Don't worry. Kenma just needs to breathe."

"Shouhei, it's obvious. He doesn't li-"

"He does," The usually silent second-year stopped him. "Trust me. You always do."

(M/N) sighed. "Fine.." 

And so, after a long ramble of apologizing from Lev, the boys went home for the night. Nobody had seen Kenma since he ran out, so Kuroo had to find them before he went home. He walked to the pudding head's usual hiding spot, ducking beneath the bleachers at the baseball field. "Yo, Kenma. We gotta go home," Kuroo said, holding up Kenma's bags. 

"I messed up."

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow. Then, he remembered what had happened earlier. "Oh, with (M/N)?" He asked. He walked over to his best friend, sitting down with him. "Nah. Not like you left him there, standing in front of the entire team like an idiot. Not like he cried when you left," he shrugged, his tone a bit bitter. He picked fights with (M/N) a lot, but he did care. 

"Very funny Kuro," Kenma muttered. "I just.. you know I'm not good with that stuff. I'm still in shock I even like him. We're so.. different. I don't know how he likes me."

Kuroo put an arm around Kenma, sighing. "Well, I'm pretty sure he won't like for long," he said bluntly. Kenma looked up, panicked. "He thinks you rejected him. He's going to move on if you don't hurry." 

Kenma groaned, but nodded along anyway as he took his stuff from Kuroo's hands. As they began to walk home, he asked, "So what should I do?"

"I have an idea.."

~~~

The next day at practice, the team went on a run. The players were sent on a lap one by one, having to return to the gym once they were done. Kenma went first, and (M/N) went second. Everyone could see the two weren't at their best today; (M/N) seemed like he hadn't slept and was quiet than usual, while Kenma just seemed to be more in his head. 

(M/N) sighed as he stopped at the gym, panting and catching his breath. He didn't want to go inside, since that meant he'd just have to deal with Kenma, but just decided to go with it. He walked inside, surprised to see Kenma leaning against a wall, twiddling a rose between his fingers. Kenma looked up, eyes widening with a bit of panic as his face turned pink. (M/N) sighed and walked over to a bench, grabbing his water bottle and starting to drink from it. 

Kenma took a deep breath and pulled out his phone, pressing play on the music he had ready. 

Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment  
I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?

(M/N) looked up in surprise, cocking an eyebrow. "Doja Cat?" He said. "If this is about yesterday, then-"

"I'm sorry."

Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with

Kenma's voice was soft and gentle, but it sounded like it would break like glass at any moment. "Yesterday... I-I don't know what came over me. When I grabbed your shirt... I think I was just jealous? Or annoyed?" He sounded unsure. "I don't even know. This is so weird for me. You know I don't like this stuff. I can hardly make friends... that's why I'm surprised you're even.. my friend? M-My c..c.."

He stumbled on his words, breathing a bit hitched. He had (M/N)'s full attention though, and the (H/C) haired boy sat up straight. "Kenma?"

You got to keep me focused; you want it? Say so  
Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

Kenma took a deep breath and walked up to (M/N), holding out the rose. "I really like you and I'm really sorry about yesterday," he blurted out in one go, his face suddenly very red and very warm. (M/N) blushed, gently taking the rose. "I'm sorry, you probably hate me... I'll just go-"

I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?

(M/N) sang along to the song, catching Kenma's hand before the pudding head boy could scurry away. He smiled, putting the rose to the side. "Kenma, listen," he spoke, pulling his crush towards him. "I get it. I know you, I should've been more uh... discreet about it yesterday. But I could never hate you!"

"Really..?"

(M/N) nodded excitedly. "I really, really like you Kenma," he said, showing off a wide and sweet grin. He then had an idea and pat his lap. "Can you come here? If it's okay? Or you can just sit next to me, it doesn't matter-"

Kenma sat down on (M/N)'s lap without hesitation, looking away in embarrassment. "Now what?" He asked quietly. 

Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with

"Well, it depends on how you wanna do this," (M/N) giggled, wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist. "We could just hug for a bit, or I could kiss you since I've been wanting to do that since last year," he said nonchalantly, while Kenma's head whipped up. "Or I could just kiss your cheek. That works too, I guess. Whatever you want. I won't rush anything." 

Kenma gave him a look of annoyance. "I'm not a kid you know," he deadpanned. 

"I-I k-know-!"

You got to keep me focused; you want it? Say so

(M/N)'s words were cut off by a pair of soft lips. He gasped, eyes wide as he gazed at Kenma kissing him. Slowly, though, his eyelashes fluttered shut as he nervously placed his hands on Kenma's thighs. Kenma whimpered into the kiss as his hands snuck into (M/N)'s (H/C) hair, gently tugging at the locks. (M/N) tilted his head to the side and moved one hand, now resting in Kenma's back. He slid his tongue into Kenma's mouth, causing the blonde to shudder. "(M/N)~" Kenma managed to softly gasp out, humming. 

When they pulled apart, their lips had become slightly swollen and were covered in saliva. "Aw, Kenma!" (M/N) squealed. "That was so hot!" He beamed. 

He tried to pepper Kenma's cheeks with kisses, but the blonde slapped his hand over the boy's lips. "No. You have drool all over your mouth, it's gross," he denied. He wiped the spit off his hand, then off his lips. (M/N) pouted and whined, so Kenma kissed his cheek instead. "There. Don't whine."

There were a few moments of silence. 

"So.. Doja Cat, huh?"

"If you tell anyone, I will destroy you. Both physically, and on Animal Crossing."

"You wouldn't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did i learn writing this?  
> 1) i love kenma  
> 2) i love doja cat  
> snakwksnwkah this was probably rlly weird but I mean I think the dynamic of 'cute accidentally famous on tik tok' person x 'super shy and jealous' person is adorable 
> 
> next up: miya twins x sub! male reader


	5. Miya Twins x Sub! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I do NOT condone incest.   
> this chapter is not incestuous because the twins will not be engaging in sexual activities with each other. they will only be touching the reader.   
> I'm sorry but it just,,, doesn't sit right :")))))  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST SKIP IT.  
> Warnings: Blindfolds, handcuffs, impact play, body worship, sex in a semi-public place (locker room)   
> im sorry but this ^^^ sounds like a dream  
> AND FINALLY,  
> presented by: the hotties that are the miya twins

The Inarizaki team had just finished practice and were all leaving the gym, heading home. Well, except for a few boys. "Mhm, mhm!" (M/N) grunted, his back slamming against a locker. "A-Atsumu, not here!" He tried to argue, hands gripping the boy's shoulders. 

"But (M/N)-kun, you being such a tease during practice today," Atsumu whispered back, smirking. (M/N) pouted, looking away. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Your shorts are tighter and shorter than normal. What brought that about, hm?" He asked, trailing his lips down the boy's neck. 

"I.. I heard you and some of the other guys talking about what types of bodies y-you like. Y-You said-"

"That's why?" Atsumu suddenly pulled back. "(Nickname), you don't have to do this because of me! If anything, I'd prefer if you did it behind closed doors only. Today, you gave my brother and the rest of the team a peek at something that only I should get to see," he whined, placing delicate kisses on the boy's jawline. 

"You're not the only one, you idiot," a new voice piped up. The two males looked up, surprised to see Osamu standing at the entrance to the locker room. "Now let (M/N)-kun go, you're going to hurt him with the way you have him against the lockers."

(M/N) and Atsumu weren't exactly dating; it was more like friends with benefits, but a bit more personal. The same could be said with gray-haired Miya twin.

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Impact Play," Atsumu scoffed, rolling his eyes. (M/N) managed to snake out his grasp, running to Osamu and hiding his face in his chest. "Hey, no fair!" 

Osamu protectively wrapped his arms around the (H/C) haired boy, sighing. "(M/N)-kun.. was it true? What you said about the shorts?" He asked softly. (M/N) didn't reply, just nodding. "You know we love you any way, right? You don't have to show off for us. I have to agree with 'Tsumu.. I'm kind of upset you let just anyone look at you in those shorts today." 

"Sorry," (M/N) mumbled back. "I won't do it again."  
His voice was sad and gentle, unlike how he usually spoke. The twins shared a look, then mentally put aside their differences. 

"Sorry won't cut it," Atsumu said, walking over. He put his hand on (M/N)'s hips, pressing his crotch again the (H)'s boy ass while Osamu cupped (M/N)'s cheeks and gently kissed him. "Damn babe.. I don't know what you were talking about. Your ass is fuckin' perfection."

(M/N) moaned into the kiss with Osamu, causing the twin to pull back. "Did you like that baby?" Osamu whispered. (M/N) blushed and nodded, pulling him back into a kiss. Osamu's eyes met Atsumu's, and when they understood each other, they knew what to. 

They moved over to one of the benches, Osamu sitting down on it with his legs open. (M/N) slotted himself between them, arms wrapping around his neck. Meanwhile, Atsumu remained got on his knees, leaving kisses all along the back of (M/N)'s neck. Atsumu whispered, "Do you want us to fuck you babe? Take care of your beautiful body? You're so pretty.." 

Osamu let (M/N)'s lips go, and the boy whispered, "Y-Yes please."   
Immediately, Atsumu let go of him and walked to his bag. He opened it up and grabbed a few items, then rejoined the other two males. "W-What did you get?" 

"Your favorites," Osamu answered for his brother, palming the bottom's crotch. "The white fuzzy handcuffs and matching blindfold. You love those, right? We love using them on you, baby. We love seeing you so vulnerable, so perfect." 

(M/N) moaned and grinded his hips against the gray-haired twin, while the blonde one tied the blindfold over his eyes. "Behind or in front, (nickname)?" 

"In front please," he replied. Atsumu nodded and took his shirt off, guided his arms back, then handcuffed them and made sure they were comfortable. Then, the other boys got undressed and took off (M/N)'s shorts. "H-How are we g-gonna do it?"

Osamu turned (M/N) so he was facing Atsumu, then took the bottle of lube from the blonde. "You're going to ride me while you give Atsumu a blowjob," he answered calmly, pulling the boy's boxers down. He poured some lube on his fingers, then slowly stuck one in. "Go ahead and start baby." 

(M/N) nodded, looking up at Atsumu with a pouting lip. "C-Can you please pull them down?" He asked innocently, nudging the blonde's clothed cock with his nose. 

"Of course," Atsumu chuckled lowly. He tugged down his boxers, then interlaced his fingers in the boy's hair. "Be the good boy we know you are, alright?" He smirked. (M/N) nodded and cleared this throat, then began to lick stripes down Atsumu's length. He slowly began by sucking on just the tip, then swallowed it whole. Finally, he had to stop once his lips reached the base. "Fuck.. so good babe.. you have such pretty lips, you know that right? So soft, and with a perfect lil Cupid's bow. People wish they could have your lips," he praised, leaning down and giving the boy a few forehead kisses. "They wish they could be you." 

Meanwhile, while (M/N) sucked Atsumu off, Osamu was giving his attention to the ass in front of him. He kept one hand inside his hole, slowly sliding in a second finger, while his other hand gave a few good slaps to (M/N)'s asscheeks. (M/N) moaned against the blonde twin's cock, causing 'Tsumu to groan and thrust his hips. "You're doing so well (M/N). You take my fingers so well," Osamu spoke, his voice gentle and caring. "But you're going to take my cock even better, won't you?" 

"Mhm," (M/N) hummed back. 

"Fuck!" Atsumu groaned, gently tugging on the hair his hand was still buried in. "Oh, babe, babe, you're so good, fuck," he cursed, his hands shifting to hold (M/N)'s jaw. "You're so good at this, fuck.."

Osamu rolled his eyes, sliding his third finger in. (M/N) whined and tried to move and get friction, but Osamu clicked his tongue. "Now don't do that. You're not one to be needy and whiny," he ordered, slapping the boy's ass once again. Red handprints were now vibrantly visible on the (S/C) skin. "Though I will admit.. taking care of you is such a pleasure.." 

(M/N) pulled back for a moment, panting and letting out loud mewls. "'S-Samu, please p..put it in!" He begged, wanting to turn and use his puppy eyes on the twin. Those usually worked. But now he couldn't, because of the blindfold over his eyes. Suddenly, his hair was gripped, and he was forced to swallow down Atsumu's cock once again. "Mmph!" 

"Don't give him your attention," Atsumu whispered huskily. Just hearing his voice made (M/N) moan, his own member beginning to drip pre-cum. "How cute. You're just begging for us, aren't you?" He chuckled, his arm reaching down and playing with the boy's hardening nipples. 

Osamu finally finished stretching (M/N) out, wiping his hand clean. Then, he pulled down his boxers and gently picked up the (S/C) male. "Ready?" His soothing voice piped up. (M/N) hummed back, so he took it as consent and helped the boy slide down his hard cock. "Damn.. look at this," he smiled a bit, pressing his lips to the nape of the other boy's neck. His hands tightly gripped (M/N)'s thighs, sure to leave red prints. He whispered into his ear, "Hurry up and finish Atsumu off. I wanna hear your pretty voice, baby." 

(M/N) nodded and kept moving his tongue, right into all the places he knew made the blonde twin melt. "Ah- ah! Fuck!" Atsumu groaned. "I'm close.. can you swallow it?" He asked, rubbing his thumb on (M/N)'s cheek. (M/N) hummed back and shook his head. Atsumu understood and quickly pulled out, his cum releasing and landing on (M/N)'s chin and neck. "Damn, sorry." 

"I-It's okay," The (H/C) haired boy mumbled back, feeling the soft fabric of a towel against his chin and neck. Once he was clean, Atsumu gently kissed his lips, then trailed down his jawline. "G..Guys.. hm.."

Osamu thrust his hips up into (M/N), not receiving much of a reaction. He pouted and tilted his head. "(M/N), is something wrong?" He worried. He just got a head shake. "(M/N), come on. Tell me," he prodded, leaning his head in the other boy's shoulder. 

"It hurts.. but I-I'm fine.."

Osamu cooed and planted a few kisses on his skin. "Here. You probably just need some more lube," he murmured gently. He pulled out, causing (M/N) to whine. He poured some lube on to his hole, then slid back inside of him. "Better?"   
He got a nod in return, and (M/N) began to try and bounce up and down on his cock. "Baby, we care about you so much," Osamu whispered, finally moving one of his hands from the boy's thigh. He was satisfied when he saw the red handprint left behind. "You know that, right? 'Tsumu was right - people wish they could be you," he smiled, leaving more kisses, hickeys, and lovebites along the shoulders and neck of (M/N). He thrust his hips up, meeting with (M/N)'s bouncing ass. "You're amazing.."

"A-Ah, O-Osamu!" (M/N) moaned, head tilting back. While he felt himself close to coming, Atsumu kept playing with his nipples and kissing his chest. "I..I'm close! Oh god!"

"Then come," the twins said together. "You've got this babe," Atsumu encouraged. 

(M/N) loved the sound of their voices; it drove him wild. Being stimulated like this, with no sense of sight and barely any touch, it all made him extremely weak and vulnerable. And he wouldn't have it any other way. His thighs began to tremble as he panted, leaning back against Osamu. And just at that angle, the twin's cock hit his prostrate. "O-Oh!" He gasped, bucking his hips up as he came, ribbons of white spilling down his thighs and stomach. "Mhm~!"

"That was really good baby," Osamu praised. He slowly pulled out, wiping them both clean. Then, he looked at his twin. "Help him up. I'll go get the shower ready," he spoke, then walked away. 

"Alright, you heard him. Come on babe," Atsumu smiled. He took off (M/N)'s handcuffs and rubbed his wrists, then untied the blindfold. "You okay?" 

"Mhm.." (M/N) sleepily smiled. "Just sore.." he whispered. He looked down at himself, squeaking. "You guys! I'm all red and purple! This is embarrassing!"

Atsumu laughed, scooping the boy up in his arms. "Good. Next time, don't ever say anything bad about yourself, and do NOT show off like that to the rest of the team." 

(M/N) giggled and nodded, hiding his face in Atsumu's chest. They went to the showers, where Osamu had one running. They all took one together - which made (L/N) blush and internally squeal - but it was over quickly. When they went back to get dressed, Osamu handed him one of his jackets and shorts. "Yours are dirty. And your shorts are too short," he smiled kindly. (M/N) grinned and nodded, changing into the clothes that were a bit too big/small for him. Then, he pecked Osamu's lips. 

The three began to walk home together after locking up. As they walked, Atsumu randomly suggested, "It wasn't too bad back there. We should do it again."

"Absolutely not. I did not like seeing (M/N) sucking your dick, and I'd rather have the idea out my head. I'm reserving him for all of next week."

"You can't do that, asshole-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, I didn't like this all that much-  
> requested by @mystiiqal! i'm rlly sorry if it's not exactly what you had in mind  
> next up: Osamu x Male! Reader (because I realized how much I love him-)


	6. Osamu x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh im soft for writing parent scenarios (even tho I despise kids and never want any)   
> so have this ig   
> presented by: my need to be crushed by osamu's arms

It was silent in the (L/N) household. The house was dark, the only light shining being that of a nightlight in a single room. In the master bedroom, Osamu and (M/N) slept peacefully, the former's arms wrapped around his husband's waist. 

And then, there was screaming and crying. 

Osamu groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. (M/N) sat up as well, though he was still half asleep. "Lay back down sweetheart," Osamu mumbled, kissing his temple. "I'll be back."  
He got up and walked to their daughter's bedroom, where she laid in her crib, wailing. "What's wrong Yuki?" He asked softly, picking her up and rocking her in his arms. "Shh, there ya go baby. Want some milk?" He smiled a bit. The baby whined and hugged her father, and he sighed. "Of course you do. Let's go then. You're waking up poor daddy and I," He glanced back at his bedroom door as he walked into the kitchen. 

(M/N) had been the one getting everything ready for when Yuki was on the way. His old manager from high school and best friend, Kiyoko, had been the one to volunteer to be their surrogate. Osamu felt bad for his lover; he always looked exhausted, and was always the one taking care of Yuki. And on the other hand, Osamu was jealous. They were both his babies, so how come one got to be with the other more than he did?   
He sighed and held Yuki close to his chest, humming as he got her bottle out and filled it with formula. She made the cutest cooing noises as her soft hands grappled with his shirt fabric. "Yuki, make me a promise," he whispered with a smile. "When you're older, take good care of daddy, okay? He's done a lot for both of us, and he loves you soooo much. Okay?" 

Yuki hummed, as if she really did understand what her father was saying. He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. He finished making the bottle and went to sit on the couch, feeding her in the dark living room. "How about a story? Hm? Let's see.. wanna know how daddy and I met?" He suggested. She hummed back. "Good baby. So, I met daddy at a volleyball tournament.."

The Inarizaki volleyball team had just walked on to the court, ready to face Karasuno at the nationals tournament. Osamu and Atsumu were warming up, as were everyone else. "Soul swap delayed spike!" Atsumu shouted, jumping up to spike a ball that Osamu had set for him. 

"Woah!" Hinata gasped, watching. "That was such a cool call!" 

"It's not delayed though," (M/N) cocked an eyebrow. He glanced between the twins, then remembered what he had learned from the Coach's research about them. "Hey, wait a sec!" He perked up, pointing to Osamu. "You're a spiker!" He exclaimed, then pointed to Atsumu. "And you're a setter! And you guys swapped?! That's amazing!" 

"Uh.. thanks," Osamu replied uneasily. He looked the male up and down; he was certainly attractive. He was (H), with pretty (E/C) eyes and (H/L) hair in the nicest shade of (H/C). He, for some reason, stood out among the rest of the team. Osamu gulped. Why did he feel so sick all of a sudden. "I'm Osamu Miya. Let's have a good game."

"Totally! I'm (M/N) (L/N)!" 

Osamu snapped out of his story-telling trance as he felt something wet looking on his shirt. He looked down, nearly gagging as he realized Yuki had fallen asleep and drooled all over him. "Gross kid," he mumbled. He stood up and carried her to her crib, laying her down and kissing her forehead. "Night baby. No more waking up, okay?" He chuckled. 

He headed back to his bedroom, changing his shirt and crawling beneath the covers. Osamu smiled down at his husband, kissing his forehead. "Hngh.." (M/N) groaned. He peeked an eye open. "Is she.. is she okay.." 

"The baby's fine," Osamu whispered, wrapping his arms around him. "Go to sleep, okay?" 

"Mhm.. night 'Samu.. love you.."

~~~

The next night, it was the same ordeal. Osamu groaned as he found himself cradling Yuki for a second time, feeding her milk. "We've gotta stop meeting like this baby," he remarked, causing her to giggle. "That story worked last night.. so why not another one?" He smirked. She squealed, and he laughed. "Alright, alright. Well, after that game.."

"Hey! Miya-kun!"

Osamu and Atsumu turned around, annoyed. But Osamu relaxed when he recognized the boy as the wing spiker from Karasuno, (M/N). He blushed, gulping and waving back. Atsumu smirked and pat his brother's back, walking away. "Osamu is fine, (M/N)-kun," he mumbled. 

"O-Oh, of course!" (M/N) giggled. He walked over, holding out a piece of paper. "But I just wanted to ask.. would you mind giving me your number? I'd really like to get to know you better. And maybe, if you'd allow me.. I could take you out someday?" 

Osamu's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed, glancing at the piece of paper. "That sounds.. like a good idea," he said, slowly smiling. He took the paper and a pen, scribbling his number down. "Text me then. I'll be waiting," he chuckled. (M/N) grinned and nodded, so he began to walk away. But then, he paused and turned on his heel, walking back. He gave the boy a quick peck on the cheek, then walked away quickly.

"That's how your daddy and I first flirted, I guess," Osamu reminisced. He glanced down at his daughter, but she was still wide awake. He sighed. "Guess I'll keep going.."

Osamu and (M/N) texted each other every night, their conversations usually lasting until late - sometimes, past two in the morning. One night, (M/N) had suggested the idea of their first date; Osamu could come down to Miyagi to look around the small town (M/N) lived in. He agreed. 

When Osamu got to the train station, (M/N) stood on the platform with a teddy bear plushie to welcome him. Osamu thought it was incredibly sweet. They hung out for the whole day, exploring - eating at an amazing bakery, watching kids fall at the skatepark, and throwing stones at the river in the forest to the far side of the town. Osamu thought it was an amazing first date. 

"O-Osamu-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Was this a bad idea?" (M/N) asked, his knees pulled up to his chest, feet now edging close to the river water. "This was probably really underwhelming, since you're from Tokyo.. and I didn't really ask what you wanted to do.."

Osamu's eyes widened. He frowned, then shoved the boy into the river. The boy yelped, popping back up and wiping water out his eyes. Osamu chuckled. "Does that answer you?" He teased. "I really liked this, (M/N)-kun. It was cute, seeing how excited you were to show me your home. So it was a stupid question to ask if I didn't like it. I loved it." 

(M/N) grinned, laughing. "That's a relief!" He exclaimed. Then, he smirked. "Now, about this..."  
Osamu yelped as he was dragged into the water, their hands holding each other's tightly as they floated in the and kept themselves above the water. They both laughed, shaking their heads. When they managed to catch their breaths, they looked at each other and fondly smiled.   
And suddenly, they were leaning closer to each other. "Osamu-kun..?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Be my boyfriend?"

Osamu cracked a smile and nodded, closing the gap between them. The water on their lips was salty and a bit disgusting, but he could care less. (M/N) giggled into the kiss, hands resting on Osamu's hips as he kept them afloat. When they pulled apart, the gray-haired twin whispered, "Of course. I really like you (M/N)-kun." 

Osamu smiled at the memory. He opened his phone, turning its brightness down while he went to his photos. He scrolled a long way back, to his high school photos. And sure enough, the first photo he had on this phone; him and (M/N), drenched in river water, hands locked. He shut the device off, then looked at his sleeping daughter. "Who thought this would work?" He chuckled, cradling her as he carried her back to her crib. "Good night baby. Next time, I'll tell you about when daddy proposed." 

~~~

Yeah, you can guess what happened the next night. 

Osamu sighed, smiling. "You love papa's stories about daddy, don't you?" He chuckled, kissing Yuki'd forehead. "So, let's see.. ah, right, the proposal. Well, daddy and papa were in college.." 

Osamu leaned against the railing of the campus bridge, groaning. "I failed that exam, for sure," he complained to his long-time boyfriend. "Why do I even need college? I'm going to own an onigiri shop.." 

"You need a culinary degree to get there hun," (M/N) laughed, pecking Osamu's cheek. "Besides, I doubt you failed the exam. And if you did, you'll get it next time." 

Osamu smiled and nodded, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Well when I do pass, my onigiri business will be the best. I'll make lots of money, get us a nice house.. it'll be fine," he murmured. 

(M/N) smiled, nodding. "I'm sure you will," he reached down and took Osamu's hand, kissing his knuckles. He pressed the warm hand to his cheek, sighing. "And I'll pay for our wedding once I'm an engineering. I promise."

"Wedding?" Osamu cracked a grin, looking up/down at (M/N). "We're not even engaged, baby." 

"Not yet at least," (M/N) smiled. They looked up at the setting sun together, and he sighed. "Osamu?" 

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?" He asked softly, and that's when Osamu felt something cold slide on to his finger. He looked down and gasped; a beautiful ring was on his finger. It was a simple band. "I-I made it in the engineering lab today.. it's okay if you don't like it, and I'm not saying we're getting married any time soon, but-"

"Yes!" Osamu shouted, tackling (M/N) in a hug. "Absolutely! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried, hiding his face in the boy's shoulder. "I love you so much!" 

Osamu glanced at his ring, smiling. Yuki cooed and grabbed his hand, trying to gnaw on the metal with her gums. "No no baby, you can't do that. Don't want you getting hurt," he scolded gently, pulling his hand back. She pouted, and he smiled. "Just like your daddy. Wanna hear about you came around?"   
Yuki giggled, putting her bottle back in her mouth. He took that as a yes, then continued. 

Osamu and (M/N), now married for about four years, were sitting in their living room, watching tv. (M/N) made an 'aww' sound as the tv family's baby showed up, since she had just been born. "Aren't babies adorable 'Samu?" He asked, tilting his head. 

"I suppose," Osamu chuckled. 

"We should have one."

Osamu spluttered on his soda, nearly choking. (M/N) winced, but didn't say anything. Osamu wiped his mouth, eyes wide. "W-Well.. it's not like w-we can make one sweetheart," he stammered, blushing. "Besides.. are you ready? I mean, I don't mind, of course, but.."

"Yeah, I'm ready," (M/N) looked up with a warm smile. "I think a baby would be nice."

Osamu was frozen. But after a few moments, he smiled back. "Okay. Well, let's start planning for our baby then, hm?"

"So daddy and I started buying you all the stuff you have, like your crib and toys," Osamu recalled, smiling. Yuki babbled at the word toys, reaching her hands up and grabbing his chin. He chuckled and pushed her hand down. "Your godmother Kiyoko was the one that carried you for us. Oh you should've seen daddy's face when he realized the insemination had worked," he chuckled. 

"Kiyoko, Ryu, hi! How are you?" (M/N) greeted his old friends, who were also married. "How's the married life going?" He chuckled, sitting on the couch with Osamu. 

"It's going great (M/N)," Kiyoko giggled. Then, she and Ryunosuke looked at each other. "We have news for you two though."  
The (L/N)'s perked up, and she laid a hand over her stomach. "I'm pregnant," she said simply, smiling sweetly. "The insemination worked. I'm six weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god!" (M/N) dropped the cup in his hands, covering his mouth. "I-It worked?! Kiyo, please tell me you're serious!" He gasped, tears welling up as Osamu held his hand. Kiyoko nodded, Ryunoskue laughing at his old teammate's reaction. "Oh my god! Thank you, thank you!" 

Osamu looked down. 'Sound asleep,' He thought with a smile. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you the rest."

~~~

"Osamu!"

"What?"

"Kiyoko's giving birth!"

"WHAT?!"

Osamu and (M/N) drove as fast as legally possible to the hospital, parking and running inside. "We're here for Kiyoko Tanaka!" (M/N) exclaimed to the woman at the front desk. 

"I'm sorry, but nobody is allowed into her rooms. Unless you're the family she's acting as surrogate for, then-"

"We are!" Osamu cut her off, his hand moving to rest on (M/N)'s trembling waist. "Osamu and (M/N) (L/N)!" He added, furrowing his brow. "Can you please let us go?! I want to see my child!" 

"O-Oh! R-Room 137!" 

The couple dashed to the room, panting as they knocked at the door. Tanaka opened the door. "A-Are we late?" (M/N) asked breathlessly, leaning against Osamu for support. 

Then, they heard loud screams and wailing. 

Tanaka shook his head, sweatdropping. "Not at all, they just pulled the baby out. But uh, wow," he rubbed his eyes. "That just made me never want kids. Like, ever."

"C-Can we see her? Please Ryu?" (M/N) begged. Ryunosuke chuckled and nodded, moving to the side so they could walk in. Kiyoko looked up, dazed from what she had just gone through. "Kiyoko!" He exclaimed, running forward and taking her hand in his. "Please tell me you're okay, that the baby's okay. I'm so sorry we weren't here f-faster-!"

"(M/N), I'm fine," Kiyoko smiled, wiping her eyes. "The baby's safe too. They just took her to get cleaned."   
A few moments later, a nurse returned with a bundle of pink her arms. She looked at Osamu and (M/N) with a kind smile. "It's a girl. Congratulations." 

"C-Can I hold her?" (M/N) managed out, tears welling up in his eyes. The nurse and gently handed the baby to the man, who cradled her as if she were fine china. "O-Oh my god, O-Osamu," he whimpered, beginning to cry as he pressed his forehead to the baby's. "It's our baby. She's.."

"Precious," Osamu sniffled, smiling as he wrapped an arm around (M/N)'s shoulders. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, then looked at the little girl. "She's absolutely precious, (M/N)."

"What are you going to name her?" 

Osamu and (M/N) looked at each other, smiling. Then, Osamu took the baby and held her close to his chest. 

"Yuki."

"You know, I thought you were going to pass out that day."

Osamu's head whipped up as he laid Yuki down in her crib. (M/N) stood in the doorway of the baby's room, smiling as tears of joy slipped down his cheeks. "You were so pale holding Yuki. You were as pale as the snow we named her after," he joked, walking over and hugging his husband from behind. 

"You should be sleeping baby," Osamu worried, turning around and tightly hugging him. 

"I know," (M/N) sniffled. "But I heard the baby.. and each night you've gone to check on her, you stay awake for long periods of time, so I wanted to see what was going on," he explained. "And I heard you telling her the story.. and now here we are."

Osamu smiled. He glanced back at Yuki, who was sleeping peacefully. "I've been telling her our story every night," he whispered. (M/N) looked up from his chest, raising a sleepy eyebrow. "When we met, our first date, when your proposed.." he trailed off, kissing the man's lips. Then he added, "When you told me you wanted a baby, when Kiyoko told us she was pregnant, and of course," he chuckled, "when she brought Yuki into the world for us."

"Ooh," (M/N) giggled. He looked past his husband, smiling fondly at their daughter. "I love her so much," he whispered. 

"I love her too. And I love you as well, my beautiful river," Osamu replied as he picked up the man he had given the pretty nickname to. "Now come on. Off to bed, both of you."

"Of course. But only with you by my side."

"Oh baby, Yuki and I will always be by your side. Forever and always."


	7. Ushijima x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMALEKSKEK USHI MAKES ME SOFT  
> btw again the angst doesn't involve ushijima- but death and abusive relationships are mentioned.  
> presented by: ushijima's babey and secretly dumb beautiful ass

Ushijima and (M/N) (L/N) were neighbors. But God, did they despise each other.   
Okay, that's not completely true. It's more like (M/N) hates Ushijima because he tried to persuade him and his captain - Oikawa - to join Shiratorizawa, while Ushijima is just confused on why (M/N) won't agree. And it didn't help that the two lived right next to each other. 

Luckily, Ushijima wasn't home much. Only on weekends. That made (M/N) happy. But there were weekends where he wished Ushijima didn't come home, or didn't exist for that matter. 

There was the Saturday that (M/N) got into a fight with his parents. The next morning, when he was sitting in his backyard to cool his nerves, Ushijima poked his head over the fence. "(L/N)-san, is everything alright? I heard shouting."

"I'm fine, stupid Ushiwaka."

There was the Saturday (M/N) had his boyfriend over. They were so loud that Ushijima could hear. When (M/N) left the house with hickeys the next day, Ushijima commented, "I hope you used protection."

"Oh shut the fuck up, weirdo!" 

And there was the Saturday when (M/N) and his boyfriend broke up. Ushijima could hear the boy's weeping and loud music from his bedroom window. The next morning, he was worried when something went flying out the teen's bedroom window. He opened his window, peeking down at the ground. A photo was in the grass. He looked up. "Are you okay?" 

"GO AWAY!"

Ushijima sighed. Another weekend, gone and over with. Truth be told, he didn't know why he cared so much about his neighbor. But he did know one thing for sure; he wanted to befriend him. 

So the next weekend, he was going to do just that. 

~~~ 

Rain. That was all (M/N) could see. He shuddered as he tugged his school jacket closer to his body while he walked home from volleyball practice. Just as he turned the corner, he saw a familiar giant, clad in white and purple, kneeling down on the sidewalk, facing an alley. He clicked his tongue. 'What is this idiot doing?' He asked himself, getting ready to go around. 'He'll get sick.' 

He went around Ushijima, humming as if it were nothing. At least, until he heard a distressed meow. (M/N) turned around, eyes wide as Ushijima looked up. "(L/N)-kun," he spoke. "This cat is giving birth. Can you help me?" 

'Damnit! I love cats, but why does he have to be around?!' (M/N) internally cursed. He sighed and nodded. "Sure," he muttered. He walked back over, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a towel. "We shouldn't move her, but it's going to start storming soon, and we need to get ourselves and her inside." 

"Right," Ushiwaka agreed. "We'll go to my house-"

"Absolutely not-!"

"(L/N)," Ushijima stopped him. "Please. She'll give birth at any second."

(M/N) groaned, giving in. "Help me move her then," he grunted. Ushijima nodded and with surprisingly delicate movements, moved the stray cat on to the towel. He picked her up, then (M/N) held his umbrella up over them. "Let's go."  
They walked as fast as they could to Ushijima's house, as to not disturb the cat too much. When they got inside, they laid her and the towel down on the ground. "Grab me wash cloths, a fresh towel, floss, and some fresh clothes," he ordered. Then, he sighed. "Please. Sorry." 

"It's okay," Ushijima mumbled back. He got up and left, then returned a few minutes later with what his neighbor had requested. "Now what?"

"Well, it depends on how long she's been giving birth," (M/N) answered as he took off his soggy clothes and tucked them in his back. "When I was searching cats for a school project, it said it takes between two or five hours, but can sometimes last for a while twenty-four. But we're not supposed to interfere with the birth," he spoke as he changed into Ushijima's clothes, which were way too big for his body. 

"So why do we need the towel and wash cloth?" He asked, also changing into some clothes he brought for himself. "And the floss?"

"Just in case she can't do everything by herself. The mom is supposed to be able to break open the sac her babies come in, then clean them and break their umbilical cord," (M/N) answered. "The floss is for the cords. But seeing how much pain this cat's in, she'll need help."

"I see," Ushijima nodded. "So.. we just wait then?"

"Mhm," (M/N) sighed. "Unfortunately..."

Time began to pass, and the thunder outside roared. (M/N) began to delicately trace his fingers over small scars on his body, humming. Ushijima glanced at him every now and then. Then, he spoke. "(L/N), do you hate me?" 

"W-What?" (M/N) looked up, caught off guard. He saw the look in the ace's eyes and sighed, looking away guiltily. "N..No. Not really," he murmured. 

"Then why are you so rude?" Ushijima bluntly asked. (M/N) cringed, keeping his head low. "Sorry. But.. it bothers me. It's been bothering me for a while now, I suppose. Or, well, you do, in general."  
(M/N) looked up, trying to see what he meant, but that was before a loud wail escaped the cat in front of them. Their heads whipped forward, shocked to see a bloody kitten coming out. However, the mother cat didn't bother to try and clean the kitten; instead, she pushed out another. "Do we help?"

"Y-Yeah," (M/N) nodded. He approached, and while Ushijima walked off to get the wash cloths ready, he gently picked up the first kitten. He used the towel to break the sac it was in, cooing as he cleaned its nose. "Ushijima, hurry," he softly called out. Ushijima returned, smiling a bit as he sat back down. "Watch. I might need your help," he suddenly frowned, looking at the mother. "I.. I don't think she's gonna make it.." 

Ushijima nodded. (M/N) took the damp washcloth and gently wiped the kitten down, then immediately took the other cloth to dry and warm it. However, it hadn't breathed yet. (M/N)'s breath hitched, fingers soothingly rubbing its small back. "C'mon baby, breathe for me," he whispered. 

A few minutes went by. There were now about seven kittens laying out. Ushijima had started to help them as well, but (M/N) was still holding the first one. "(M/N)..." he murmured, about to tell him to let it go. 

But suddenly, the kitten breathed. 

They both let out a sigh of relief, looking at each other with fond smiles. Then, they found themselves blushing and looking away. "A-Are the rest okay?" (M/N) asked quietly. 

"They're all alright, but the mother hasn't tried to cut their umbilical cords. I think we have to," Ushijima replied. (M/N) nodded, grabbing the pack of floss and tearing off a strand. He tied it around the umbilical cord, about two inches from the first kitten's body, then tied another piece about another inch. He held up a pair of scissors, but his hand trembled. "(L/N), do you need me to do it?"

"Please," (M/N) whispered. "I'll.. I'll check on the mother."

Ushijima took the scissors, eyeing the boy worriedly as he got up and stumbled over to the mother cat. As Ushijima cut the kitten's umbilical cord, then repeated the process on the other kittens, he occasionally looked up at (M/N). The teen was cradling the mother's head, whispering soft words as the cat mewled. 

And then, her chest stopped moving. 

Ushijima looked away, blinking back tears. He had to look back up, however, as (M/N) began to cry and caress the cat's fur. "W..We'll bury her properly," the ace suggested. (M/N) looked up and sadly smiled, wiping his tears away. "And I'll.. I'll take care of the kittens. I promise." 

"Thank you, Ushijima-kun."

'Ushijima-kun? That's an improvement from stupid Ushiwaka.'

A few hours later, and after burying the mother, (M/N) and Ushijima we're taking care of eight surprisingly small, but healthy, kittens. "They need to be fed, soon," (M/N) worried. "But their mother's passed, so.. we need kitten milk.." 

"I can run and grab some," Ushijima suggested. (M/N) immediately looked bothered by the idea. The ace instead offered, "Or I can ask one of my teammates that owns a cat to bring some?" 

"Please," (M/N) whispered. He eyed the basket in the corner, where the deceased mother stayed. "I don't want to be left alone." 

"Okay," Ushijima nodded. He dialed someone's number and spoke with them, then hung up. "He said he'll be here soon. He's bringing powdered kitten milk."   
(M/N) simply nodded, eyes distant and sad. Ushijima scooted closer, worried. "(L/N).. something's wrong, isn't there?" 

"Mhm."

"Your boyfriend.. the one you broke up with.."

"Mhm."

"Your hands.. the scissors.."

"Mhm."

"Those scars..?"

"Cut," (M/N) whispered, eyes tearing up. "I was cut twenty seven times with a pair of scissors. They weren't big cuts, nothing life threatening. But I was cut." 

Ushijima's eyes widened a bit, and he gently rest a hand on (M/N)'s. The other teen let out a soft sob, looking away. "I don't hate you, Ushijima," he whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I just.. I was in a world where everything was so dark.. and I.." 

Ushijima squeezed his hand, telling him to stop. "I understand, you don't have to explain," he whispered. He scooted closer to (M/N), guiding the boy's head on to his shoulder. "You're okay." 

(M/N) began to cry, his hands still holding one of the kittens. The kitten had began to nibble at his thumb, but he could care less. He hadn't been able to talk to anyone; he never expected it to be his neighbor. The rain outside certainly didn't help his mood either.   
A few minutes later, Ushijima's friend had dropped off the powered kitten milk and some kitten bottles. He brought it inside, immediately making the milk for the kittens and then bringing it over. (M/N) was silent as he held two kittens, feeding them with a small smile. Ushijima managed to feed four at once, since his hands were larger and he could hold more. (M/N) giggled at the sight. When they finished feeding all eight kittens, the kittens all laid down on a blanket-lined basket Ushijima had brought down from the garage. 

"I should.. probably go," (M/N) mumbled. He began to stand up and grab his stuff, but Ushijima stopped him. "Huh?"

"Don't," Ushijima murmured. "I..I don't know what I'm doing. I've never cared for cats before. Stay the night, please." 

"I.."

"Please."  
(M/N) sighed. "Okay," he mumbled. He sat back down, leaning against Ushijima and shutting his eyes. "You're lucky I think you're cool, Ushijima.."

Ushijima chuckled. "I suppose I am lucky," he thought. 

That night, (M/N) had a nightmare. "No no," he whispered. He covered his ears, trying to forget the screaming. "Stop.. no.."

"I own you, (M/N).."

"(M/N).."

"I own you.. (M/N).."

"(M/N).. (M/N).. (M/N)!"

(M/N) opened his eyes as he woke up, laying on a couch with a blanket draped over him. He squinted, seeing the kittens still resting peacefully in their basket after having been fed for the third time. He looked at the other couch, where Ushijima sat awake. The ace walked over, gently resting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You're awake, at my house. Nobody is here," he stated flatly, but his eyes showed how concerned he was. 

"U-Ushiw-waka.." (M/N) spoke. He sat up, tightly hugging the olive-haired male. "Please don't leave me.." 

"You make it sound like we're dating."

They both froze. (M/N) paled and looked away. "N-No! Not at a-all! I just- I just don't like being alone! Not in a creepy way, or anyth-!"

A soft peck against his lips stopped him. But no, it wasn't the cliche kiss from Ushijima. Instead, Ushijima was holding a kitten that had awoken and had pressed the kitten's nose to (M/N)'s lips. The (E/C) eyed male grinned, his worries disappearing. 

"I never said I disliked the way you made it sound."

~~~

"Wakatoshiiiii, open the door!" (M/N) groaned, banging on the door. "I wanna see my babies!" 

Ushijima opened the door, chuckling as four kittens perched upon his head, and two rested on each shoulder. "And they want to see you," he mused. He let his neighbor inside, then closed the door. "Go kittens, run to (M/N)," he encouraged. All the kittens clambered down and began to leap, one by one, on to (M/N)'s shoulders. 

"My lil acrobats!" (M/N) giggled. Once they were all safe, he pet them while walking up to Ushijima. "And hello to you too, lover boy," he greeted with a smirk. 

"Hi," Ushijima shortly returned, smiling as he dipped his head to the side to kiss the (H/C) haired male. When they pulled apart, he said, "Come on then, kitten. It's time to feed the children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seiwiiwensksi I got lazy   
> i have a list of characters to work with after asking ya'll what to do on my message board, so here's ushiwaka  
> next up: tsukishima x male reader


	8. Tsukishima x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: if your soulmate is listening to music, it'll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it.   
> warning!!: suicide attempt. (READ THE PSA AT THE END.)  
> tsukki wears headphones like 24/7 so likeeee let's go-  
> presented by: sleeping tsukishima

Tsukishima did not understand his soulmate. Their music tastes were beyond bizarre. He sat on the bench during his break in volleyball thinking about that, frowning and staring at the ground. "Tsukishima!" He looked up, scoffing as Hinata ran over. "What's up with you? You're not as snarky as usual!"

"It's none of your business," the blonde replied, standing up and taking his water bottle. "I'll be back. I'm going to refill my bottle," he announced, walking away. 

"Okay, be careful!" 

He rolled his eyes and kept walking, heading to the faucet outside. As he filled his water bottle, he heard a sudden blast of music. He winced, rubbing his head. He ignored it at first, then just gave in and listened as he watched the running water. 

Don't blame me for fallin'  
I was just a little boy  
Don't blame the drunk caller  
Wasn't ready for it all  
You can't blame me, darling  
Not even a little bit  
I was away  
And I'm just an arrogant son of a bitch  
Who can't admit when he's sorry

"Tch. How cheesy," he remarked as he walked back into the gym. The song continued on in his mind, and he caught himself slowly tapping his foot to the beat. "I'm really starting to hate this whole soulmate thing.."

"Hm? Why Tsukki?" Yamaguchi worried. "Is your soulmate playing something weird?"

"They're probably playing something like 'iNtEriOr cRoCoDiLe aLliGaTOr-!'" Tanaka hollered before getting smacked by Sugawara and Ennoshita, which caused Nishinoya to laugh. 

Tsukishima groaned, nearly thankful when his soulmate decided to turn up the volume of their music. 

~~~

Just a little chunk of hope  
Keeps me going, keeps me going every day  
(Keeps me going every day)  
I hope that one day  
Things will change  
But a little chunk of hope  
Keeps me going, keeps me going every day

"Seriously?" Tsukishima complained as he held his head in his hands. For some reason, this was just not his week. Their soulmate was playing the peppiest, cheeriest songs known to mankind. "I enjoy Jack Stauber as the next person, but Hope? Really?!" 

The next day, it was the same story. He sat at his desk, eyes shut as he listened to the song playing. It wasn't as bad as the rest, but it wasn't his cup of tea. Still, the lyrics intrigued him. 

Pretty face with pretty bad dreams  
No one knows I cry in my sleep  
Waking up feeling like shit  
It's a normal thing to feel like this  
I don't care  
I'm feeling down  
I wanna stay home  
Never go outside  
Summer depression comes every year  
I just want to disappear

He clicked this tongue, grabbing his headphones. He had had enough of this. He was going to at least respond to this sudden outcry of music. Tsukishima grabbed his phone and scrolled through his music, then picked a song. 

If you've been waitin' for fallin' in love  
Babe, you don't have to wait on me  
'Cause I've been aimin' for Heaven above  
But an angel ain't what I need

There was no more music that day. 

~~~

"Hey, did you hear about the new kid?"

"Yeah, I heard he's super weird! He doesn't talk to anyone!" 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he walked down the halls, heading to his classroom. He opened the door, Yamaguchi joining him as he walked inside. Just then, he noticed a new student at the desk in front of his. The boy that sat there was (H), with (S/C) skin, (E/C) eyes, and (H/L)(H/C) hair. 'Must be the new kid,' He thought, walking past him. 'No difference to me.' 

He pulled his headphones on, biting his lip. He did have hope of finding his soulmate, eventually. Tsukki put on the usual song he listened to before class; it usually settled any nerves or bad feelings he had, so he could focus. 

Drifting away on the various notes  
She said she liked the way my voice hits the highs and the lows  
How it reminded her of home  
A familiar tone  
I think we've been here before  
A familiar zone

He sighed in relief, then noticed that the boy in front of him was now facing the windows of the classroom. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, then watched as the boy softly smiled to himself and turned back to face his desk. But now, his head was gently swaying. As if to the sound of music. 

'Weirdo.'

That day, at volleyball practice, Kei heard a new song in his head. One that tugged tears out of his eyes. He sat on the steps of the gym, trying not to tear up as he listened to the lyrics and melody of the song. 

What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'  
What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'

"Stop," Tsukishima whispered. He pulled his headphones on, shaking his head. "Stop making us both sad, you moron," he scolded no one in particular, playing a song he knew was bound to calm his soulmate, who - if this song meant anything - was as teary-eyed as he was. 

Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'  
Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line  
I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better than to call you mine

The music from his soulmate stopped playing, and Tsukishima sighed in relief. He wiped his tears away, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, surprised to see Yamaguchi. The freckled teen smiled kindly, sitting beside his best friend. Tadashi had already found his soulmate; the captain of the Johzenji volleyball team. 

(A/N: YES TERUYAMA IS THE SOFTEST RAREPAIR THANK YOU)

"Am I hopeless, Tadashi?" 

Yamaguchi looked at his best friend in shock. Tsukki was never one to ask questions like this. The boy sighed, putting a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. 

"Of course not Tsukki."

Tsukishima sighed the next day as he went up to the rooftop to eat lunch. Yamaguchi wasn't with him since he had to go practice his jump float for their next game. The blonde opened the door that led out to the roof, stepping out and shutting it behind him. When he looked to the side, he saw the boy that sat in front of him in class eating as well. Their eyes locked. "I'll just.. go," Tsukishima muttered, turning on his heel. 

"W-Wait," the boy softly called out. Tsukki turned around, cocking an eyebrow. "Can you.. can you stay here? I-I get if you don't want to," he mumbled, pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear. "B-But... I think some company would be nice. R..Right?" 

Tsukishima didn't know why he agreed to it. But, he did. He shrugged and nodded, walking over and sitting a foot or two away from his classmate. They ate in silence before the boy spoke again. "You're... Tsukishima, right?" He murmured. Tsukki nodded. "I-I'm (L/N) (M/N)." 

"I know. You're in my class."

(M/N) blushed, smiling awkwardly. "R-Right," he chuckled. He looked up at the sky, then glanced at Kei's headphones. "You listen to music a lot?"

"Mhm."

"What music do you like?"

"Just.. anything, if I'm being honest," Tsukishima shrugged. "Whatever plays. I don't let anything define what I like. I just save the ones I enjoy."

"That sounds nice," (M/N) giggled. "I have the habit of just listening to the same songs over and over again," he looked back up at the sky, fiddling with his jacket sleeves. "Maybe I should change that. Any recommendations?" 

Tsukishima smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't see why not," he chuckled, reaching into his backpack and tearing out a paper. He scribbled down some artists and songs he liked, then handed them to the (E/C) eyed boy.   
Maybe coming to the rooftop wasn't a horrible idea. 

~~~

Tsukishima cackled as Hinata and Kageyama argued about something stupid, leaning against a wall for support. He wiped his tears of laughter away, straightening up. Yamaguchi giggled as well, but that soon faded as a warm smile suddenly slipped on to his lips. "What's got you smiling?" The blonde asked, his signature smirk and raised eyebrow plastered on his face. 

"Terushima's playing our song," Tadashi answered, running a hand through his hair. Tsukishima snickered and elbowed his best friend. "What? It's sweet!" He defended himself, laughing. He looked at his phone, smiling warmly. "He even texted me!"

"Dorks," Tsukishima rolled his eyes. But deep down, he was happy for his childhood friend. 

"Hey, Tsukishima!" Hinata exclaimed. "Have you found your soulmate yet? They've been way more active, haven't they?!" 

"Hinata boke, that's not your business!" Kageyama scolded, shaking his head and smacking the back of the ginger's head. The two began to argue, but soon broke apart when Tsukishima cleared his throat. "Huh?"

"I am looking for them. I just don't know how to find them," Tsukishima answered. He looked away with a bit of shame; almost all of his teammates had found their soulmates. Why couldn't he? 

Daichi placed a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. "It's okay Tsukishima. These things take time," he reassured the blonde. Then, he turned to the team. "Let's go! Classes start in a few minutes!" 

Everyone got changed for school, then split up. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi headed to class together, walking in. They split up to take their seats, and when Kei sat behind (M/N), the boy turned in his seat. "Tsukishima-kun!" He exclaimed, smiling sweetly. The two had been accustomed to each other over the last few weeks, sharing their tastes in music and chatting about anything else. The (H) boy held out an envelope, tilting his head. "Open this later, okay?" 

"Uh, alright. What is it, your confession?" Tsukishima joked, ruffling the boy's (H/C) hair. 

(M/N) laughed, shaking his head. "Not at all! Just promise me you will!" He said. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and nodded. "Great! Now let's sit, the class is about to start."   
They took their seats, and after a bit, the teacher arrived and began to teach. Half an hour into the lesson, and (M/N) asked, "Sensei, may I use the bathroom please?" 

The woman nodded, and (M/N) walked out with his phone and headphones in hand. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. But soon, his curiosity got the best of him; what was that letter about? He pulled it out his pocket, slowly ripping it open. He glanced around, then unfolded the paper inside. Just then, a song began to play. 

Take me to the rooftop

"Dear Tsukishima,  
Hi. If you're reading this, then you either couldn't wait and started reading when I got up to go to the bathroom, or I'm already gone."

"What?" Tsukishima whispered, eyes widening. 

I wanna see the world when I stop breathing, turning blue

"Tsukishima, I don't know how else to say this - but I like you. You've intrigued me since the day I transferred, and when we first spoke on the rooftop, I knew it'd grow into something more. But you probably don't feel the same way."

Tsukishima's hands trembled, reaching to touch his temple. "Tsukishima, is something wrong?" The teacher asked, walking over. "What is that?" 

He couldn't form a reply. He didn't understand why his heart was starting to skip a few beats, why his cheeks were turning red, and why he wanted to smile. But he couldn't. Instead, he was trying not to scream. 

"But this might be the last time we see each other." 

Tell me love is endless, don't be so pretentious  
Leave me like you do

Suddenly, the letter was ripped from his hands. He looked up, mouth agape as he stared at his teacher. "No distractions in class," Tsukishima's teacher scolded. She began to walk back to her desk, reading the letter. Then, she froze.   
Tsukishima shot up from his desk, papers flying off his desk as he dashed out the room. "Tsukishima-!" The teacher tried to stop him, but a part of her knew he had to do this. She frowned, preparing to call the police and hospital. 

If you need me, wanna see me  
Better hurry 'cause I'm leaving soon

Tsukishima panted as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He fumbled with his phone and headphones while he began to run up a flight of stairs, sliding the headphones on. He played a song to try and drown out the music he could hear, but nothing worked. He simply gave up, throwing his headphones to the side as he reached another flight of stairs. 

Sorry can't save me now  
Sorry I don't know how

'Please no!' Tsukishima's mind screamed as he tried to open the door to the rooftop. But, it wouldn't budge. "Come on!" He grunted, pushing all his body weight against the door. "Please move! Don't do this, please!" He yelled, throwing himself against the door. It had to be blocked. 

Sorry there's no way out (sorry)  
But down  
Hmm, down

"Tsukishima?"

The blonde looked up, surprised to see Daichi walking down the hall. "H..Help," the blonde stammered. "M-My classmate- he's going to- he's going to jump- I think he's my soulmate," he tried to explain, but random jumbles kept spilling out past his lips. "Captain, please, help!" He finally broke, pressing his full weight against the door again. 

"Okay, breathe Tsukishima, I'll be right back!" Daichi nodded, running off. He returned a few moments later with Asahi and Sugawara. "On three, everyone push!" He ordered, and the four boys nodded and got ready. "One.. two.. three!"

Taste me, these salty tears on my cheeks  
That's what a year-long headache does to you

Tsukishima grunted as he threw himself against the door once more. But this time, with the help of his seniors, the door easily burst open. Tsukishima panted, looking around the roof. Then, he spotted (M/N) - the boy was standing on the ledge of the roof, precariously balancing on it. One wrong move and Tsukishima would never get to tell him how he felt. How they were soulmates. How he wanted to share everything with him, hold him for hours, and cry. Oh God, did Kei want to cry. Cry and cry for hours. 

I'm not okay, I feel so scattered  
Don't say I'm all that matters  
Leave me, déjà vu

Daichi pushed Tsukishima forward, nodding. "We'll be here in case anything happens," he said. Kei simply nodded and turned, looking back at (M/N).

"(M-M/N)," Kei gently called out. The boy didn't turn around. He had his headphones on. 

If you need me, wanna see me  
You better hurry, I'm leaving soon

Kei edged closer to the boy. He didn't want to force him down, but he would if he had to. He took a few deep breaths, trying to stay calm. He examined the boy's state; for the first time, (M/N) wasn't wearing his school jacket. Instead, Kei could see bloodied bandages wrapped around the boy's (S/C) arms. It broke the usually emotionless blonde's heart. 

Sorry can't save me now (sorry)  
Sorry I don't know how (sorry)  
Sorry there's no way out (sorry)  
But down  
Hmm, down

Kei finally got close enough to where, if he reached out, his hands would be holding (M/N)'s. Instead, he opted to grip the boy's shirt. (M/N) turned his head, eyes full of tears and shock. He didn't say anything; he just flashed a broken smile. 

Call my friends and tell them that I love them  
And I'll miss them  
But I'm not sorry  
Call my friends and tell them that I love them  
And I'll miss them   
Sorry

The music came to an end, so (M/N) took off his headphones. Neither of the boys said anything for a few moments. Then, (M/N) softly said, "You were impatient. You opened the letter. Why?" 

"I-I don't really know," Tsukishima answered. "But.. you can't do this, (M/N). Please," he pleaded, climbing on to the ledge the other boy stood on. "Because if you jump, I will as well."

(M/N) looked up with a panicked face. "Why would you do that?" He whispered, wiping some of his tears away. 

Tsukishima took a deep breath. "Because we're soulmates," he blurted out. (M/N)'s eyes widened. "Your music... Listen Before I Go, by some girl. Don't know who, don't care. But... I could hear it. And your headphones weren't even that loud. (M/N), don't you see?" He gently reached down and took the boy's hands. "So, since we're soulmates.. if you d-die, a part of me does as well. And I don't think I could live like that."

"You'll find someone else," (M/N) tried to reason, sniffling. "I'd be a bad boyfriend and soulmate anyway."

"I don't want someone else," Tsukishima retorted. He turned, taking the boy's other hand, his feet keeping them both balanced from falling. "I've actually really come to enjoy our time together. You're.. kind, and funny, and uh... cute. I guess. This sounds weird coming from me, doesn't it?" He cracked an uneasy smile, and (M/N) giggled. "But.. please. Come down from the ledge with me. We can talk about this."

(M/N) sighed, looking back at the sky. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The simple squeeze he gave Kei's hand was enough to let him know. Immediately, Kei got down, dragging (M/N) with him. As soon as their feet were on the concrete of the roof, safe and sound, the blonde pulled the (H/C) haired boy into a tight embrace, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

"Thank you, Tsukishima."

"K-Kei. Please, just call me Kei.." 

~~~

"Kei! Keiiii, come on, I want to meet your team!"

"Absolutely not," Tsukishima grumbled as he and (M/N) walked out their classroom together. "They'll taint you. I don't need anybody ruining you when you're absolutely perfect," he stated, glancing at his boyfriend with a flirtatious smirk. 

(M/N) blushed, looking away. "I-Idiot, don't say that!" He whined. Kei snickered, ruffling the boy's (H/L) hair. "You're no fun Kei-kun," he pouted. 

"I may be no fun, but you can't say I'm a bad boyfriend and soulmate," Tsukishima replied. (M/N) grumbled, ignoring him. "Don't be like that, you're not a child. I'm just saying, I know that the moment you meet Nishinoya or Tanaka-san, it'll be chaos. They'll never leave me alone."

"That makes you seem lonely," (M/N) bluntly stated. Kei scoffed, shooting the boy a glare. "I'm serious! Pleaseeee Kei!"

"Fine, fine," Tsukki groaned. Then, he slung his arm around (M/N)'s waist. "But you're staying right here. I don't need those heathens touching you."  
(M/N) giggled and nodded, reaching up/down to kiss Kei's cheek. They walked into the gym where the rest of the volleyball team was practicing, and the third years all looked up with kind smiles. They had met (M/N) right after Kei pulled him down from that ledge and brought him inside to safety. "I'm here," Tsukishima greeted, sliding on his shoes for practice while still keeping (M/N) in his grasp. 

Tadashi looked up, grinning. "(M/N)-kun, hi!" He greeted kindly, walking over. "I didn't think Tsukki would actually let you come," he smirked, glancing between the two lovers. 

"I didn't either!" (M/N) replied, looking at Tsukki with a victorious, heart-winning smile. Then, he looked at the rest of the team, waving. "Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" 

"Who's this?"

"He's super cute!"

"Hey, have you found your soulmate yet-?!"

"Yes, he has," Tsukishima interrupted, glaring at the whole team. "This is my boyfriend and soulmate, (M/N) (L/N). And if any of you touch him, I'll make sure you never play volleyball again."

"Tsukki, be nice.."

Everyone was silent before Tanaka grinned and praised, "Well damn Shittyshima! Didn't think you'd find such a catch!" He held up a thumbs up. "You're a lucky guy!"

Kei smirked, looking at (M/N). He ruffled his hair, then walked away with a confident step. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if I like this-  
> but anyways. if you are struggling with depressive/ suicidal thoughts, please, reach out. my dm's are always open. and if you can't reach me here, my discord is lexi#8566. I understand it's hard, especially with this quarantine. but there are people that care - I care. 
> 
> next up: goshiki x male reader


	9. Oikawa x Chubby! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: it took me a very long time to get around to liking oikawa  
> also, this was not the original draft but I hated it so I completely rewrote it  
> presented by: this (somewhat) respectful king  
> NOTE: IM EDITING CERTAIN PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER BC THE ORIGINAL IS ABSOLUTE SHIT (it’s the part with the *)

"Tooru, I'm not going with you and the volleyball team to go shopping." 

"(M/N)-chaaaaan! Why not?!" Oikawa groaned as he flopped on to the couch, laying his head in his boyfriend's thighs. "It'll be fun! We can buy you new clothes, and even matching ones!" He exclaimed, reaching up and squishing (M/N)'s cheeks. 

"What's wrong with my clothes now..?"

Tooru sat up, waving his hands around. "Nothing sweetheart!" He tried to defend himself. "But I think you need to wear more than just baggy hoodies and sweatpants! Why don't you try to show a bit more, honey?"

(M/N) deadpanned, glaring at Tooru. "You know why," he said flatly as he stood up. He grabbed the fabric at the back of his hoodie, tugging it close to his body. His pudgy tummy and rolls were suddenly obvious. Yes, our sweet (M/N) was thicc, he was chubby, whatever the hell you want to say. He had soft hips that curved down and away from his tummy, an incredibly soft and cute ass, and thighs that rubbed together when he walked. Basically, the opposite of his flat-as-a-board boyfriend. "I'm a blob."

"An adorable blob that I love very much," Tooru pouted, moving his boyfriend's hands away. "Pretty pleaseee~?" He begged, giving his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine," (M/N) sighed, standing up. "I'm gonna change; but if I get uncomfortable, I'm leaving, alright?" He said, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Of course! Thank you so much (M/N)-chan!" Tooru giggled. "Wear something cute, pretty please!" He yelled as he ran to get dressed.   
(M/N) sighed and exchanged his hoodie and sweatpants for another hoodie, but with baggy jeans instead. He fixed his hair and sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. 'It's not obvious, right?' He thought, turning to the side. He sucked in his stomach, happy when his hoodie sunk into where his stomach once was. 'Just gotta wall like this all day!' 

"Are you ready babe?!" Oikawa yelled as he walked in, dressed in a t-shirt and skinny jeans. 

"Ah!" (M/N) yelped, causing him to release his breath and his stomach. He looked down, then pouted. "Tooruuuu, don't scare me like that!"

Tooru raised an eyebrow and smiled, like a curious puppy. "Silly (M/N)-chan. Stop sucking in and let's start going!" He ordered, turning on his heel and walking out. (M/N) sighed and followed him, anxiously fiddling with his hands.

After a walk to the shopping plaza, Oikawa and (M/N) met up with the volleyball team in the park in the center. (M/N) hid behind Tooru nervously, embarrassed to even show his face. Their relationship had been a secret all this time, so this was his first time meeting any of the team. What if they thought he wasn't good enough Tooru? Would he agree? 

"Hey, guys!" Tooth greeted, waving and pulling (M/N) along. "I have someone for you guys to meet!" He beamed. (M/N) poked his head out, waving awkwardly. "Meet my boyfriend, (M/N)-chan~!"

Everyone just waved. Immediately, (M/N) felt awkward. That was, until, one of them piped up. "Say, he's pretty cute. I might have to steal him, huh Trashykawa?" He chuckled. He walked over, holding a hand out. "Hey, there cutie. The name's Matsukawa, but you can call me Mattsun." 

(M/N) smiled a bit, returning the handshake. "Nice to meet you," he replied, now getting a bit more confident. 

"Yeah! He's cute, plus he's got more than enough fluff to make up for your flat ass, eh?!" Another one joked, standing next to Mattsun. "I'm Makki, but you can call me your future boyfriend~!"

"Alright, enough from you two," another boy with bara arms and spiky hair chimed, dragging the flirts away. It was Iwaizumi, Oikawa's best friend. He was the only one that knew they were dating. "Hey (M/N)."

"Hey Iwaizumi," (M/N) waved back. The rest of the team introduced themselves, then they got to walking around.   
"Ooh, let's go in here!" Oikawa exclaimed, pointing to a store. Everyone spoke in agreement, so they walked inside. They walked around and looked at the clothing offered, leading Oikawa to pick some godawful plaid shorts and a jacket to match. Then, he tapped (M/N)'s shoulder. "(M/N)-chan, we should get something to match!"

"Uh.. okay," (M/N) responded softly. "Like what..?"

Oikawa hummed, looking around. Then, he spotted the pajama aisle. "Ooh, ooh, those!" He cheered, running over and grabbing two sets of pajamas; one in his size and one in (M/N)'s. (M/N) smiled and followed him to the dressing room, where they tried them on the make sure they fit. Oikawa finished first, waiting outside (M/N)'s door. "How do you feel sweetheart?" He asked gently. 

"Uh... it's not too bad," (M/N) answered, stepping out. "Just a bit tight. And really... aliens?" He smiled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

"Of course!" Tooru giggled. They both changed back into their normal clothes, and the brunette said, "I'll go get you a bigger size, okay sweetie?" 

(M/N) nodded and watched him walk away, then looked around. He saw a cute sweater and walked over, picking out a teal one. He knew teal was Tooru's favorite color. He glanced and saw a (F/C) sweater as well, but waved it off. Then, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned, surprised to see the boy that had been introduced as Kyotani behind him. "Oh? Hi Kyotani," he greeted sweetly. 

"Uh.. hi," the boy mumbled back. He glanced at the teal sweater. "Are you getting teal for Oikawa?" He asked. (M/N) nodded. The bleach-blonde shook his head, grabbing the (F/C) one (M/N) had looked at. "Don't buy for him. You looked like you liked this one. N-Not that I was paying attention or anything.." 

"Aww! That's sweet Kyotani!" (M/N) giggled, patting his head. "Thank you for that. I'll buy it then."   
Kyotani perked up, nodded, - quite literally like a dog - and decided to stay near (M/N). It was a defense thing. The boy was sweet, which Kyotani could appreciate. Besides, he didn't call him that stupid nickname his captain had given him.   
(M/N) made sure the sweater was baggy enough for him before going to find Oikawa. When he did find his boyfriend, Tooru was staring at more alien pajamas. "Tooru, the rest of the team is getting ready to go. No more alien pajamas, please," he giggled. 

"Aww, okay!" Tooru whined, pulling back and walking next to his boyfriend. They went to pay for their clothes, then joined with the rest of the group back at the entrance. "To the next store!" 

(M/N) giggled and walked with him, their hands clasped together as they all chatted with each other. Makki and Mattsun were still trying to flirt with the (H/C) haired boy, while Iwaizumi scolded them and kept pulling them back. Meanwhile, the first years Kunimi and Kindaichi were finally brave enough to speak to their captain's boyfriend. Kindaichi couldn't stop getting flustered, while Kunimi and (M/N) just conversed with a lot of witty banter. And of course, Kyotani would growl at anybody that dared to even look at (M/N).   
While they walked, (M/N) glanced to the side and noticed a few people staring, whispering at pointing at him and Tooru. Of course, the reasonable explanation why was because they were holding hands. But to (M/N), it seemed like they were pointing out how someone chubby like him was with the slim and perfect captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. 

"(M/N)-chan? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" He looked up, eyes a bit wide and worried. "N-No, sorry.." 

Tooru raised an eyebrow, looking at the team. "Guys, go outside without us," he ordered. They all nodded and walked in, keeping up the conversation. Then, he turned to (M/N). "What's wrong sweetie?" 

"Tooru, I wanna go home," (M/N) blurted out in a whisper, trying not to panic. "People are looking... they're probably thinking I don't d-deserve you.. and they're right- I'm too fa-"

Suddenly, their lips were smashed together. (M/N) gasped, but leaned in anyway. Small tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, but he tried to blink them away. Finally, after a few more seconds, Oikawa pulled back. He leaned his forehead against (M/N)'s. "If you finish that sentence, I'm going to smother you with affection," he breathed. (M/N) smiled sadly, nodding. "I don't care what they say, (M/N)-chan. I love you. So what if you’re chubby? I wouldn’t want you any other way, my prince.”* 

"Tooru.." (M/N) blushed, wiping the small tears that had slid down his cheeks. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"Of course!" Oikawa perked up, pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. When they pulled apart, he kissed his forehead. "Now c'mon! Let's go inside!"

~~~

The boys were kicked out for being too loud. Apparently, without Oikawa and (M/N) to help Iwaizumi wrangle up the team, they were chaotic. Makki and Mattsun were taking pictures with the mannequins, Kyotani and Yahaba were arguing over a type of shirt, and Kunimi and Kindaichi were about to buy out half the stock. 

Iwaizumi groaned as he rubbed his temples, standing with Oikawa and (M/N). "I hate children," he whispered. (M/N) giggled and rubbed his back comfortingly. "I despise children. Absolutely despise them. And these aren't even children! These are damn near grown men!" He snapped, smacking Makki and Mattsun's heads. 

"We said sorry already!"

(M/N) shook his head and laughed as he and Oikawa held hands again, walking with the rest of the team down the sidewalk again. He looked to the side and saw an American store for plus-sized girls. His eyes widened as he saw a male model on one of the posters. He smiled, then shook his head and returned his attention to Tooru. 

"What were you looking at sweetheart?" Tooru asked curiously, trying to peer behind him. 

"N-Nothing-!" 

"Ooh, that one?" Mattsun cooed, pointing at the store. "(M/N), hun, if you wanna go in there, we can."

"N-No, it's fine! Really, it's embarrassing!" 

"And who are you calling hun?!" Tooru stuck his tongue out at Matsukawa, looping his arms around (M/N)'s waist. "(M/N)-chan is my boyfriend!" He smirked, peppering (M/N)'s soft cheeks with kisses. "But Mattsun's right; we can go in there if you want sweetie."

"Really..?" (M/N) mumbled. He looked at the rest of the team, who was giving encouraging nods and smiles. "You guys are too nice," he smiled, blushing shyly and looking away. 

"It's settled then!" Makki announced, patting (M/N)'s head. They all walked inside and looked around, then the pinkette suggested something. "Why don't we all pick something for (M/N)-chan to wear? Nothing tacky, of course. We have to make him comfortable!"

"Oh, that's not necessary," (M/N) blushed even more, hiding his face in Tooru's chest. It was quiet, so when he turned his head, he was surprised to see the team all giving him pleading eyes. "I m-mean.. okay.." he whispered. 

"Woo! Let's go!" Oikawa exclaimed. "(M/N)-chan, you go wait by the changing rooms, alright? I'll make sure the boys get the right size," he said. (M/N) nodded happily, kissing his cheek. Tooru returned it but instead kissed his forehead. 

(M/N) walked away like Tooru said, then took a seat. He began humming and tapping his knees while he waited patiently. He started to play a game on his phone but heard some commotion by one of the clothing racks. He was worried it was the boys, so he looked up, but was surprised to see a girl trying to reach a blouse. He was a bit taller than her, so he could try to help. "Excuse me," he murmured. "Need some help?"

"O-Oh!" The girl squeaked, looking at him. "Yes please.."  
(M/N) smiled kindly and nodded, standing on his toes and grabbing the blouse. He handed it to her, nodding. "Thank you," she grinned. "My parents didn't want to come with me... they don't think I should be shopping here." 

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," (M/N) frowned, patting her back. "Mind me asking why?" He asked as they walked together to look at more clothes. 

"They think I just need to lose weight and buy clothes for skinnier people. That I'll fit into them eventually," She answered, shrugging. "But to be honest, I like myself this way. I'm not fat or anything, and my body weight has distributed nicely."  
(M/N) nodded in understanding, humming. She looked at his (E/C) eyes, then smiled. "I used to dress like you, you know," she giggled. He blushed, tilting his head. "Be more confident dude! This store is great to help with that."

"O-Okay! I'll try!" (M/N) squeaked, nodding excitedly. The two shared some fashion advice and picked a few clothes out for each other, then said their goodbyes. Just as (M/N) returned to the dressing rooms, the Seijoh team all brought over their own outfits for him to try on. "Oh dear.."

"We got all the right sizes and shirts with all your favorite colors, bands, and TV shows and movies!" Tooru exclaimed as he held up his pile of clothes for his boyfriend. "Plus I got a few things I wanna see, just by myself~" he smirked, winking at his boyfriend. 

"Ew, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi spat, cocking an eyebrow. He turned to (M/N), shaking his head. "Sorry for him. I tried to stop him. But here," he held out a few t-shirts and shorts. 

Everyone handed him their chosen clothes, and he soon retreated to try them on. The first thing he tried on was from Tooru; it was a pair of shorts and a crop-top. (M/N) changed into them, staring at himself in the mirror. He gulped, turning in the mirror. But surprisingly, he didn't feel the way he did every time he tried on clothes at other shops. The shorts fit over his hips and thighs comfortably, nothing digging into his plush skin. The crop top showed a small sliver of his tummy, but it was cute if he were being honest. He smiled, squeezing his cheeks and trying to hold back an excited scream. 

He stepped out, grinning widely. "Well?" He asked, turning a few times to show off the clothes. 

Tooru grinned, gasping and squishing his cheeks. "(M/N)-chan, you look absolutely adorable!" He squealed, rushing forward and kissing the boy's cheeks. "Don't you guys think?" He turned to his team, holding his boyfriend proudly.   
Mattsun and Makki gave a thumbs up, while Kyotani and Iwaizumi nodded and gave small smiles. Kunimi whistled, smirking a bit. Tooru turned back to (M/N), smiling sweetly. "See sweetheart? We think you look perfect," he murmured. 

"Thanks, Tooru," (M/N) giggled, kissing the brunette's lips. "Next outfit!" He announced, marching back into the changing room. 

Tooru sat back down next to Iwaizumi, sighing contently. "You're so whipped, it's not even funny," Iwaizumi snickered, smirking. 

"I know I am," Tooru chuckled. "But why shouldn't I be? I have the squishiest, cutest boyfriend in the whole world~!"

"I heard that Tooru!"

"Good~! I love you (M/N)-chan~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL SEIJOH WOULD DEFINITELY BE THE TYPE TO HYPE SOMEONE UP LIKE RESPECTFUL KINGS   
> also lol this wasn't a vent but likeeeeeee it kinda was ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> next up: kenma x male reader


	10. Kenma x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh it's short and cute ig  
> presented by: Kenma’s cute ass

(M/N) picked up Kenma and pressed his back up against the wall, holding his thighs tightly. "I'm so tired," he mumbled, leaning in and connecting their lips. "But after this week.. I think we need this. Right?" He added, one hand roaming over the blonde's body. It slid on to the boy's crotch, surprised to find that he was already hard. "Oh~?"

"(M/N).." Kenma whispered, squirming in his boyfriend's grasp. (M/N) gently palmed his erection, causing him to gasp and moan. "O-Oh.. (M/N).. please.. don't be a tease," he whimpered. 

"Since you asked so nicely," (M/N) smirked. He leaned in and connected their lips once more. They feverishly touched each other, hands traveling through locks of hair and beneath layers of clothing. They stripped themselves of those clothes, now able to feel their skin-to-skin contact. "Suck," he ordered, holding his fingers in front of Kenma's lips. Kenma obeyed and took them in, sucking and licking all along the digits. 

(M/N) took out his fingers and gently prodded them, one by one, into Kenma's tight hole. "(M/N), it hurts," the blonde mumbled, blushing and hiding his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"I know babe, just give me a bit," (M/N) murmured back. He finished stretching Kenma's hole, then pulled his fingers out and wiped them off. He pressed the tip of his cock to the entrance, then locked their lips. He teased his hole, smirking into the kiss. "Ready~?" He hummed. 

"Y-Yes!" Kenma grunted, trying to grind against the other boy's stomach. 

(M/N) locked their lips once again, this time thrusting into Kenma's hole. Kenma moaned and dug his nails into (M/N)'s shoulders. (M/N) began to thrust himself into Kenma, picking up speed and groaning as he felt the bleach-blonde's ass touch against his thighs. "God.. Kenma," he breathed, looking at his boyfriend. 

"A-Ah~! (M/N)~!" Kenma moaned, tossing his head back. "Oh, right there! A-Ah!" He tried to catch his breath, but he could barely keep his thoughts in tact with how fast his boyfriend was pounding into him. "O-Oh~!"

(M/N) gently tugged at Kenma's hair, pulling the blonde up into a kiss. (M/N) grunted as he continued to abuse Kenma's prostrate, feeling the pale boy melt beneath him. They parted, and he began to lay kisses and hickeys along Kenma's chest and neck. After a few more minutes, (M/N)'s pounding became sloppy. "Kenma.. I'm gonna come.." he mumbled, nails digging into the blonde's thighs. 

"Me too~! (M/N)!" Kenma cried out, bucking his hips. Their lips locked once again as his seed spilled, landing on his chest. (M/N)'s cum filled him up, a soft mewl escaping Kenma's lips as he felt some of it leak out. "Mhm.. you're mean.." he mumbled, putting his head in the other boy's shoulder again. "Doing that right after practice.. I'm so sleepy.."

(M/N) giggled, carrying him away from the wall and to his bathroom. "How does that make me mean, buttercup?" He asked as he turned on the bath tub, running the water as hot as Kenma liked it. 

"I was gonna play video games before I went to bed," Kenma whined, curling up into his boyfriend's chest while they waited. After a few more minutes, they got into the hot water, comfortably bathing with each other. "Can I at least get a bath bomb..?"

"Of course babe," (M/N) hummed. He reached out the bath tub and into the side basket, pulling out a bath bomb. He pulled off the wrapper and dropped it into the water, causing Kenma to chuckle and hum at the feeling of the sizzling bubbles. "Aw, Kenma, you're too cute~"

"Shut up," Kenma muttered, hiding his face in the other's boy chest. (M/N) giggled and nodded, taking some shampoo and massaging it into his hair. "Mm.. I'mma take a nap.." he yawned, shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

"Cutie," (M/N) mused. He finished washing them both down, then drained the bath tub. He wrapped Kenma in a towel and laid him down on the bed, grabbing and helping him into some boxers. He pulled on boxers and a pair of sweatpants, then dragged the boy to the top of the bed. He covered them both with the covers, then pulled Kenma so that his back against (M/N)'s chest. "Good night buttercup," he smiled, kissing the boy's head. Then, he drifted off to sleep. 

~~~

The next morning, (M/N) woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and sighed, stretching and rubbing his eyes. He got up to look around for the shirt he had worn the night before, seeing as it was his favorite shirt. But, among the mess of clothes, he couldn't find anything. Then, he got a whiff of the smell of fresh eggs and toast. His parents weren't him since they had a business trip, so he knew it was his boyfriend. "Hey Kenmaaaa, have you seen my shirt?! Or did you put it to wash?!"

He didn't receive a reply, so he hummed and walked downstairs. He looked around, then headed into the kitchen. (M/N) was about to call to his boyfriend again, but froze when he saw what awaited him in the kitchen. Kenma stood at the stove, headphones on as he listened and nodded along to music. He still wore the boxers his boyfriend had given him, but those were barely visible from beneath the shirt he was wearing. 

(M/N)'s shirt. 

It was the shirt (M/N) had been searching for, and God did he love how it draped on Kenma's small frame. It fell to about his mid-thighs, and was obviously too large for him. His head could probably fit in one of the sleeves.   
(M/N) blushed and walked forward, looping his arms around Kenma's waist. He took one of the headphone speakers off his ear. "Good morning, honey bear," he whispered, kissing Kenma's cheek. 

"G'morning," Kenma returned just as quietly, leaning against (M/N)'s chest. "I made your favorites. And sorry for taking your shirt.. it looked so comfy.."

(M/N)'s blush traveled to his ears, and he smiled sweetly. "You can keep it and wear it for today then," he cooed, kissing Kenma's cheek again. "But that's my favorite shirt, so you'll have to give it back."  
Kenma pouted and nodded, sighing. (M/N) noticed and chuckled. "But~ you can take any other shirts you want before you go~" he offered. 

Kenma's eyes lit up a bit and he wordlessly nodded, just as the eggs finished cooking. He put them in the two bowls, over rice, then put the pieces of toast on the side. "Couch?" He asked. "There's a new movie I wanna watch.."

"Of course buttercup," (M/N) replied. They took their bowls and chopsticks to the couch, where he sat down comfortably. Kenma pried his legs open and sat between them, then leaned back against his chest. "How am I gonna eat, you cutie~?!" He exclaimed. 

Kenma wordlessly took (M/N)'s chopsticks and picked up a clump of rice, then shoved it in his mouth. "Like that. But so help me God, if you spill rice or egg on me (M/N), I will drop kick you," he spoke calmly, eating his own rice before stabbing the egg. "Got it?"

"Aye aye captain," (M/N) chuckled, kissing the crown of Kenma's head. They began to watch the movie, eating and enjoying the food in silence. When they were done, they laid down together. (M/N) looked down at Kenma, admiring how his shirt fit him. "You know.. I really love you," he whispered. 

Kenma looked up at him, smiling a little bit. "I love you too," he mumbled back. (M/N) smiled and kissed his lips quickly and gently, then they went back to watching the movie. "And if this is because of the shirt.. remind me to wear your clothes more.."

"Oh god please do, you are absolutely adorable and perfect and so cute-"

"Okay shut up, dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was short and sweet right???? hopefully it was good????? 
> 
> next up: kyotani x male reader (YESSSS FINALLY MY MAN)


	11. Kyotani x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the one man I love your honor, I would die for his feral headass   
> presented by: Mr. Bumble Bee Dog Man, as my lil sister calls him

(M/N) sighed as he shut his textbook, placing his forehead down on his desk with a soft sigh. He had just finished studying for a test, and after six hours of reading, he was sure had everything down pact. He heard a meow and a bark, turning his head and smiling happily. His corgi, Aki, had just entered with her kitten Yuzuki.   
"Hey guys," he yawned, kneeling down and petting his pets. "I'm done studying, so why don't you let me get dressed before we settle for the night, alright?"

Aki howled happily, licking her owner's face, while Yuzuki just meowed and dug his small claws into (M/N)'s pant leg. The boy giggled and pet their heads, then stood up and headed to his closet. He changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He turned off the lights in his bedroom and instead turned on his fairy lights, smiling and sighing. He got in his bed and allowed his pets to get on it with him, then pulled the covers up and shut his eyes. It took a few minutes, but soon, he was asleep. 

Well, until he wasn't. 

Sometime during the night, his phone began to vibrate. (M/N) yawned and groaned, reaching over and grabbing it. He rubbed his eyes before unlocking the device and reading the various texts he had received. 

Kyotani 💘:  
(M/N)  
Are u awake   
Fuckinf repsong 

(M/N) blushed. Why was his crush texting him this late? And before you ask - yeah he doesn't know why he likes him either. Kyotani wasn't the nicest guy at Aoba Johsai. But he felt that somewhere, deep beneath that rough exterior, was a nice guy. 

(M/N):  
im awake now-  
is something wrong?  
u okay? ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

Kyotani 💘:  
Are you home aline 

(M/N):  
uhmmm no  
my parents are home 

Kyotani 💘:  
Well fuck  
Oh well  
Be ready

(M/N):  
foRrRrr...?1!2?

Kyotani 💘:  
Moron  
I'm cominf to tour house

(M/N) squealed, his blush intensifying. 'He's.. coming here?!' He thought, looking around. He quickly hustled to clean up his room, then glanced at the time. 'Wait.. at 3 AM..?!'

Kyotani 💘:  
I'm at the feont door

(M/N) snuck down the steps, making sure his parents' room door was shut. Then, he headed to the door and quietly opened it. He poked his head out, and of course, there stood Kyotani. Well, Kyotani with scratches all over his body and a bleeding dog. "K-Kyotani?" He worried, stepping outside. "What the hell happened?" 

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk," Kyotani replied, but his voice was hoarse. "And I saw this d-dog.. a bunch of other dogs were attacking it and trying to basically kill it," he added, but he seemed distracted. Not only that, but he looked pale compared to his usually tan skin. "And.."

He rubbed his eyes, and (M/N) could recognize the exhaustion in him. (M/N) nodded and shushed him, bringing the two inside. The dog itself was a beagle, and a young one at that. "Let's get you two cleaned up," he said softly, shutting the door behind them and then taking them to his bathroom. The beagle hopped into the tub, yawning and laying its head down to take a nap. It whimpered every now and then, but (M/N) trusted that it would be alright. He turned to Kyo. "C-Can you take off your shirt- s-so I can clean the c-cuts!" He stuttered, his face flushing as he looked away.   
Kyotani nodded and pulled off the shirt, folding it and putting it to the side. (M/N) grabbed the med-kit and his spray bottle of hydrogen peroxide, setting it down beside them as they sat on the edge of the bathtub. "This is gonna sting a little," he warned. 

"Just get it over with," Kyotani sighed. (M/N) shot him an annoyed expression for a moment before taking the bottle and spraying the alcohol over his cuts. "Okay, ow-!" He whispered, digging his nails into his knees. 

"Shh!" (M/N) whispered back, slapping a hand over Kyotani's mouth. "My parents will kill me if they find out you're here!"   
Kyotani growled and was about to bite the boy's palm, but (M/N) pulled back before he could. The blonde huffed, and they stayed quiet for a bit. As (M/N) began to wipe down all the wounds and wrap them up, he finally spoke. "You were brave for helping the dog," he murmured. "Anybody else would have left it there to fend for itself.."

"It's a boy," Kyotani mumbled. "And would you have let him? Fend for himself?"

"Oh god no," (M/N) shook his head. "I have two pets. A corgi named Aki and a kitten named Yuzuki. I saved Yuzuki during a storm after his mother and the rest of his litter died." 

"They must fight a lot," Kyotani remarked. "Y'know, cats and dogs, worst enemies.."

(M/N) giggled, shaking his head. "Actually, Aki took Yuzuki in as her kitten," he replied. Kyotani looked surprised and confused, so the other male explained. "All of the pups Aki had given birth to were stillborn. So when I brought Yuzuki home during a storm, Aki took him under her wing- well, paw," he giggled. 

Kyotani chuckled, nodding. "That's nice. The dogs and cats in my neighborhood hate each other," he said. "They're the reason I can't sleep. It's all barking, hissing, nasty shit." 

"Oh I bet," (M/N) smiled. He finished cleaning and wrapping all the wounds, standing up and brushing himself off. "Your shirt's full of blood," he pointed out, rubbing his neck. "Want one of mine?" 

"Sure," Kyotani shrugged. (M/N) stiffly nodded and left, returning a few moments later with a spare t-shirt. He helped the blonde pull it on. "And uh, thanks. For helping me and this dog out."

"O-Oh!" (M/N) froze, a bit surprised by the sudden thanks. He blushed, then grinned. "Of c-course, it's not a problem- you're welcome- uhm," He stammered a few times, gripping the edge of the bathtub as he kneeled down in front of it. "Hey boy, wake up," he whispered, nudging the beagle.   
The beagle sat up, yawning once again. He smiled and pet his head, then turned on the sink. He didn't want to run the bathtub, in fear of waking his family. (M/N) got a bucket and filled it with warm water, then gently poured it over the dog to run all the blood off his body. "You should name him," he said as he looked at Kyotani. 

"Copper," Kyotani immediately answered. "Like from Fox and The Hound.."

"But wasn't Copper a hound dog?" (M/N) mused, shaking his head. He finished washing off all the blood, then grabbed an electric razor and some Vaseline, putting the lubricant over the wounds. He carefully shaved off the hair around the scratches, then rinsed it all off. He put the items back, then grabbed the ointment and put it over the cuts. "Whatta good boy," (M/N) praised the pup as he stayed quiet, only whimpering from time to time. He put a loose bandage over it, then kissed the dog's head. "I'm betting you two are hungry. Want anything to eat?" 

"Anything would be fine," Kyotani replied, yawning and rubbing his face. "Thanks again.." he mumbled, leaning back and shutting his eyes. 

(M/N) blushed once again, but simply smiled warmly and nodded. He left and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of dog food for Copper, and made a bowl of instant ramen for Kyotani.   
He hummed as he carried the bowls upstairs and into his bedroom. He went to get Kyotani and Copper from the bathroom, but nearly shrieked when he walked in. Kyotani had his phone. "W-Wh-Why do you have that?!" He whispered. 

"Some group chat wouldn't stop blowing up, so I was turning your ringer off," Kyotani mumbled, placing it back down on the sink counter. (M/N) took it and pocketed it, praying and praying that his crush didn't see- 

"But why is there a heart by my name..?"

(M/N) froze, his skin pale. He looked at Kyotani, and when their eyes locked, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He turned and ran, diving to hide his face in the comfort of his bed. He panted as he felt his tears welling up, trying to hold them back. Yuzuki and Aki awoke, padding over to him and pawing at his back. He turned, wiping his eyes. "I'm so stupid! Why didn't I change it! Why did I leave my phone there?!" He whispered, lip trembling.  
A soft howl was heard, but it wasn't from Aki. (M/N) looked up, scared to see Kyotani and Copper at the door of his bedroom. He looked away, pointing to his desk. "Y-Your food is there," he mumbled.

Kyotani nodded, walking over. He put the bowl of food down on the ground for Copper - who was playing with Aki and Yuzuki - then sat down on the bed with the bowl of ramen. He silently ate, eyeing (M/N) every now and then. He noticed the redness in the whites of his eyes, and how his lip was quivering. 'He's trying to not cry,' He thought. He gulped down a mouthful of noodles, then set the bowl back on the desk. "(M/N)-"

"Just reject me already."  
Kyotani looked up in shock, his eyes gazing to see (M/N) wiping his cheeks clean of tears. "You wouldn't be the first," He whispered. "I..I probably look like a creep now, with a heart by your name. I'll change it," he said, reaching to grab his phone. Kyotani watched, hands worriedly gripping the bed sheets. (M/N) deleted the emoji, then tossed his phone on to his pillow. "Well? Reject me, please.."

"You.. want me to reject you?" Kyotani repeated. (M/N) nodded, and the bleach-blonde furrowed his brows. "Fine. (M/N) (L/N), I reject your feelings."  
(M/N) nodded and was about to stand up, but he felt something warm touch his hand. He looked down, confused when he recognized Kyotani's tan hand holding his (S/C) one. "I reject your feelings of wanting me to reject you," he added, standing up. (M/N) raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Y-You moron! I like you!" 

(M/N) squeaked as Kyotani slammed his hands down on each side of (M/N)'s legs, trapping him beneath the blonde's body. He whimpered and looked up, blushing. "Y-You d-do?" 

"Yeah.. I-I think so.." Kyotani muttered. They both awkwardly adverted their eyes, then looked back at each other. His amber eyes trailed down to (M/N)'s lips, and one of his hands shakily made its way to the back of his neck. "Can we..?"

"Yes please," (M/N) answered for him. They both leaned in, their lips softly brushing against each other for a second. Once they were comfortable with the feeling, their lips locked, hands nervously gripping t-shirt fabrics. When they pulled apart, he whispered, "Are you sure you're not just pitying me..?"

Kyotani shook his head, sitting back down. He kept their hands held between them. "I've liked you for a while. I'm just not that great at.. feelings. And talking. And doing stuff," he admitted, rubbing his neck. "And Yahaba and shitty Oikawa said I was going to scare you off.. so there was no point.."

(M/N) smiled warmly, squeezing his hand. "Don't listen to them. I'm here," he murmured. "I've liked you since last year. When we had to partner up for that project one time. Remember? You were so awkward!"

"Don't remind me," Kyotani grunted. (M/N) continued to giggle, so the bleach-blonde's gaze relaxed. "I.. didn't think that, of all things, would make you like me.."

"Well, it did," (M/N) commented. He looked at the time and frowned. "It's really late.. and I don't think you and Copper should be out right now. Wanna stay the night? I can stay on the couch, you can take my bed-"

"You can't possibly believe that I'm going to let the guy I just kissed sleep on the couch, right?" Kyotani snorted. He stood up. "I'll go take the couch. You stay here with your pets."

"My pets?" (M/N) smiled. "Only Aki and Yuzuki are mine. You saved Copper, so he's all yours. Besides, I can't do that to you; either I get the couch, o-or-"

Kyotani smirked tauntingly. "We could share the bed," he snorted. (M/N) blushed, awkwardly fidgeting. "I was joking (M/N), relax-" he tried to say, but he was soon tugged and tucked under the covers of the bed. Next to him laid (M/N), anxiously setting up an alarm for the next morning, while the dogs and kitten all climbed up to sleep at the foot of the bed. (M/N) finished setting the alarm, then did one more thing before putting his phone to the side. Kyotani did something on his phone as well, and (M/N) picked up his phone as it buzzed.

Kyotani 💕:  
Night dork

(M/N) 💘:  
good night ♡'･ᴗ･'♡

Kyotani chuckled, looking at (M/N). He was already out like a light. He put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead, then slowly began to fall asleep.  
"Night (M/N). Sweet dreams."


	12. Ukai x Male Teacher! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time I see a tik tok that's like "if you like these characters you have daddy issues" UKAI ALWAYS POPS UP LMAOOOO  
> like im sorry but yes i do love ukai, he's the og pretty setter of the show   
> presented by: ukai's cute ass in season 4

"Tsukishima Kei?"

"Present."

"Yamaguchi Tadashi?"

"Here.."

"Alright!" (M/N) looked up from his roll call list with a cheery grin. "That concludes roll call! Good morning everyone, I hope you had a good weekend. Today, we'll be learning.."  
He began to teach the class, humming softly every now and then. He was a (H) man, with (H/C) locks and (E/C) eyes. He was certainly attractive; even his students thought so. And he was young - they considered that a bonus.   
The day went by fast, and soon, students were leaving school or heading to clubs. (M/N) stayed behind to grade papers, sighing as he leaned back to take a breather. He looked out at his empty classroom, then spotted a black bag. "Oh?" He hummed as he stood up and picked it up. He read the label - 'Yamaguchi.' He peeked inside, a few items inside. He recognized them as knee pads and spare clothes. 

"Right, he's in volleyball. I'll go drop them off," he shrugged. He took the bag and left the room, heading down to the gymnasium. (M/N) poked his head in, biting his lip. 

"Oh! (L/N)!"  
He turned his head, relieved to see his associate Takeda walking over. "What brings you here?" The supervisor asked, smiling kindly. 

"Ah, Yamaguchi-kun left his bag in class," (M/N) answered, holding up his student's bag. 

Tadashi perked up, grinning. "T-Thanks sensei!" He exclaimed, jogging over and taking the bag. 

(M/N) nodded and pat his back, then turned to Takeda. "Hey Takeda, do you mind if I stick around a little bit? I'm kinda tired of grading," he asked, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

"Oh! Of course!" Takeda happily replied, clapping his hands once. "You can come sit with me and the coach on the bench."  
(M/N) bowed and thanked him, then followed him to the bench. Another man, around his age, was sitting, shouting at some of the kids. "Ukai, this is (L/N)-san. He's Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's teacher." 

"Nice to meet you," Ukai greeted, waving to (M/N). (M/N) waved back, a bit taken aback. When Takeda had mentioned a coach, he expected some old man - certainly not a young, extremely good-looking one. He glanced him up and down, even noticing and admiring the two piercings he had on his ear. "Ah, are you okay? You look a bit red," Ukai smirked, snapping (M/N) out of his trance. 

"I'm fine, thanks," (M/N) smirked back, sitting down next to the coach. Their legs brushed against one another's, and their eyes met for a moment. Ukai snickered, looking back at the team to watch their practice. 'So he's that type, huh?'

Practice continued for the team, but not without Ukai and (M/N)'s playful banter. Just as it was beginning to wind down and end, Tsukishima watched, cocking an eyebrow. Finally, he said something to Tadashi. "This is just gross," he mumbled. "I did not want to see my teacher and coach flirting with each other today.."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY GLASSES?!"

"Tsukishima Kei, how dare you?! I won't hesitate to call your mother!"

"Eh?!" Tsukishima's eyes widened a bit as his coach and teacher stared him down. He sweatdropped, then groaned. "Ugh, fine- sorry," he muttered, looking at Tadashi. "Let's go before the old men scream again.."

Tadashi giggled and nodded, following his best friend to help clean up. Meanwhile, Ukai and (M/N) chatted. "Wanna come to the bar with me when I finish closing up shop tonight?" Ukai asked, leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand. "I think we should get to know each other, don't you?"

(M/N) smirked back, crossing his legs and resting his elbow on his knee. "That sounds like a good idea," he replied. He checked the time. "What time do you close? I'll need some time to get ready."

"We close at midnight. But I doubt you need that much time to get ready," Ukai said with a wink. (M/N) chuckled, his cheeks flushing a bit. 

"Coach! We're done!"

"Good! Let's get out of here then!" Ukai shouted back to Daichi. He offered a hand to (M/N), who graciously took it with a smile. "Have a good night, ya brats! Rest up for tomorrow's practice match!" He ordered, then turned to Takeda. "And have a good night Specs."

"Same to you," Takeda chuckled. He looked at (M/N) and gave him a knowing look. "And you, mister - don't forget you have a class to teach tomorrow!"

"I know Takeda," (M/N) laughed, waving his fellow teacher off. "Have a good night - don't stay up too late grading!"  
Takeda walked away laughing, allowing for (M/N) to turn to Ukai. "So, shall we? I can drive you to your store," he offered, putting his hands in his pant pockets. 

"Ah, that'd be great. Thanks," Ukai responded with a smile. The two began to walk to the car, so he decided to keep up conversation. "So, how old are you?"

"Turning twenty-six soon. How about you?"

"Ah, I'm already twenty-six."

(M/N) smirked. "Old man." 

"Hey!" Ukai laughed, elbowing the teacher. (M/N) laughed as well, elbowing him back. They continued to playfully push each other around until they got in the car. When they caught their breath, he spoke again. "You been teaching for a while?"

"Nah," (M/N) shook his head, pulling out the parking lot and beginning to drive. "I've only been teaching for about two years. This'll be my third. You been coaching for a while?"

"Nope," Ukai snorted. "I was supposed to only coach the team this year back when we had our first practice match, against Nekoma High. Coach Nekomata and Naoi started making bets with me to take the team to nationals and to beat Nekoma.. so I stuck around."

"Nekomata's still around? And Naoi's coaching?" (M/N) cocked an eyebrow, shaking his head with a chuckle. "That old man. And Naoi was such a fool." 

"You know them?"

"Well duh. I went to Nekoma." 

"Seriously?!" Ukai exclaimed. He squinted, focusing on (M/N)'s features. The male giggled, shaking his head. That's when it clicked. "Holy crap- were you that annoying middle blocker?! Number.. Number 7?!" He gasped, one of his hands reaching to smack the back of his own head. 

"Bingo," (M/N) answered as they pulled up to Ukai's convenience store. "I'll come back and pick you up at midnight, alright handsome?" He said. Ukai nodded ecstatically, reaching for the door handle. "Wait!"  
Ukai turned his head, surprised to feel (M/N)'s lips softly pressing against his cheek. The teacher pulled back, smiling coquettishly. "That was to seal the promise. Be ready~"

Ukai laughed, nodding. "You got it. Here," he smiled back and kissed (M/N)'s cheek as well. "Now its really sealed. See you in a bit."

~~~

"Okay, what the fuck? You look hot as hell, and I'm dressed like a hobo." 

(M/N) cackled, covering his mouth to hide any spit that would fly out. Ukai was telling the truth; while he was wearing his usual orange hoodie and jeans, his date was dressed in a white button-up shirt and black skinny jeans. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, which certainly didn't help. 

"Sorry!" (M/N) apologized after he caught his breath. "I can go change-!"

"Nah," Ukai waved it off. Then, he smirked. "Actually, wait here."  
He left to the back of the store, then returned after a few minutes. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jacket now, then held out another jacket to (M/N). "Here, so we're even."

(M/N) blushed and took the jacket with a thank you, shrugging it on. It was a little small/large on his frame, but he didn't mind. "Shall we?" He said, walking Ukai out the store. After the man locked up, they got in (M/N)'s car and drove to the bar. They got out together, still chatting as they took their seats at the counter. When the bartender came around, (M/N) said, "I'll have a (drink), thank you. What do you want?" 

"I'll have a beer, thanks," Ukai said. The bartender left to get their drinks, so Ukai turned to his companion. "So.. uh.. I actually have no clue what to talk about."

(M/N) giggled. "Well, how about this - what do you like?"

Ukai perked up, then started to speak about himself. The bartender dropped off their drinks, which they began to drink as their conversation carried on for a while. Soon, it was 2 AM, and the two were laughing their asses off. 

"W-Wait, what?!" (M/N) laughed. "Lemme get this straight - you were leaving the gym, and you just saw Yamaguchi tackle Tsukishima?! No way! I don't believe you, Yamaguchi's too kind to do that!" 

"That's what I thought, but I swear, I'm telling you the truth!" Ukai laughed, finishing off his bottle of beer. He checked the time and sighed, chuckling. "Well, it's pretty late. We should get you home, huh pretty boy?"

"Hey, who are you calling pretty boy?" (M/N) snorted, elbowing his companion. "But yeah, you're right. But you do realize that I'm the one that has to drive you home, right?" He said as he stood up with a smirk. 

Ukai put an arm around his waist, leaning against him. "Maybe you don't have to drop me off. Maybe you could stay the night, if you get what I mean~"

"Huh? Are you drunk?" (M/N) asked softly. Ukai raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "This isn't.. this isn't gonna be a one-night stand or something.. right?"

"Huh?" Ukai now repeated the phrase, pulling back. "Of course not. I-I was just offering. It's been a while since I've done this - it's not high school anymore, huh?" He chuckled awkwardly. "If you don't want to, then-"

A soft/rough pair of lips pressed against his, stopping him from talking. He froze for a moment, then kissed back. (M/N) pulled away, smiling sweetly. "Good. I like you, Ukai. That's probably stupid to say, but this is the most fun I've had in a long time.."

Ukai blinked a few times, then smiled back. "I get what you mean. I think I like you too - not to sound like an awkward fifteen year old or anything. But I think I do."

"Good," (M/N) hummed. Then, his eyes traveled up and down Ukai's body. "Now.. you said something about staying at your house~?"

Ukai snickered and nodded, grabbing (M/N)'s hand and dragging him back to the car.   
For you that are innocent, they spent the night watching movies before passing out together. For those of you that aren't innocent- you can guess what they did. Ya nasties. 

The next morning, Ukai woke up and rubbed his eyes. He heard his alarm and groaned, knowing he'd have to go help open up the store. But when he heard a soft yawn from beside him, he let that go. Instead, he slid down and smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty," he greeted quietly, tapping (M/N)'s nose. 

"Mhm.. morning," (M/N) mumbled back. "Do you have to go to work already..? I don't have to go until.. 6.. isn't it only, like, 4..?"

"Yeah. I usually help open up the store," Ukai shrugged, laying back down. (M/N) nodded and snuggled closer to him, his nose brushing against Ukai's arm. He moved it, then rested it over the man's shoulders. "But I think I can stay behind for today."

"Yay.." (M/N) murmured, a sleepy smile slipping on to his lips. "Hey, Ukai..?"

"Hm?"

"I'm happy this isn't a one-night thing.. I really do wanna get to know you better.."

"I do too. And (L/N)?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Keishin."

"Only if you call me (M/N)." 

~~~

"Hey Specs, any good jewelry places you know about here?" Ukai asked that day as they watched the team do their flying laps of the day. Takeda looked up from his notebook, a bit confused. 

"No, why?"

"I'm going to marry (M/N)."

"H-HUH?! But you just met! Wait- what?! What happened last night?! Are you two crazy?! I-!"

"Takeda, calm down," a familiar voice laughed. They turned, surprised to see (M/N) standing at the door. "He's just playing. Right..?"

"Hmm, maybe. Maybe not."

"Oh that's just gross!" Tsukishima groaned as he looked away from the coach and teacher. "Sensei, your neck.. you were with Coach.. gross!" He remarked as he hid his face in his hands. 

Yamaguchi awkwardly pat Tsukishima's shoulders, then turned to the adults. "Invite us to the wedding please!"

"We're not getting married!"

"Not yet at least."

"Keishin-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol didn't like this one that much   
> next up: aone x male reader


	13. Aone x Small! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aone is babey aone is babey aone is babey aone is-  
> I love him so much pls  
> presented by: babey

"And then, Sensei tripped, and she yelled at me for laughing-! Aone, are you even listening?!"

Aone turned, raising an eyebrow at Futakuchi. He shook his head as they continued to walk. Truth be told, he had been distracted by a squirrel he saw scurrying around outside one of the windows in the hall. "You've been really distracted lately. Is something up?" Futakuchi asked, hands in his pockets.   
Aone shook his head once again, then shrugged. Futakuchi sighed and nodded, patting his friend's shoulder. He knew he wasn't one to speak about his emotions; or speak in general. Just as he was about to say something else, something crashed into them. 

Well, more like someone. 

"Ah, so sorry!" A boy apologized as he tumbled backward, landing on his bottom. He poked his head up, eyes a bit wide. "A-Aone-kun, Futakuchi-kun! Hi!"

"Hey (L/N)," Futakuchi greeted with a small smirk, while Aone simply waved. They helped the (H/C) haired boy to his feet. "In a hurry?"

"Y-Yeah!" (M/N) smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. "I'm on my way to a meeting for the Paws club, but they wanted me to hand out flyers before we got started."

"Paws?"

"Oh! It's like, a club for volunteer hours," (M/N) began to explain. "We usually go to animal shelters, or ranches to help out with the animals."  
He perked up, grinning. "Do you guys mind taking these flyers? You don't have to come, I know you're busy with volleyball - but they'll kill me if I don't help get the word out!"   
Aone nodded, and (M/N) smiled sweetly and handed him one of the flyers. He bowed and even smiled a bit. Futakuchi took one as well. "Thanks so much you guys! Have fun at volleyball practice!" He exclaimed before skipping away. 

Futakuchi chuckled and put the flyer in his pocket, then looked up at Aone. The white-haired boy was reading over the flyer as they started to walk again. "Are you gonna go?" He asked. Aone seemed like he was still contemplating the idea. Futakuchi sighed. "I'm not sure I can. With captain duties, and all my chores.. I'm pretty sure I can't. But you should definitely do it. I'm pretty sure (L/N) is into the soft, silent type," he teased. 

Aone gave him a dirty look, then looked at the flyer again. He smiled a little, feeling his cheeks grow warm as he pocketed the flyer as well. It's worth a shot. 

A few days later, instead of heading to volleyball practice, Aone was standing in the doorway of the classroom that Paws was being held in. There weren't many kids, but the few that were there were distracted in a conversation. And there was no sign of (M/N). He huffed and was about to leave, when-

"Aone-kun! You came! Are you going to join?!" 

He turned his head and looked down, his mood instantly changing once he recognized (M/N) standing next to him. At that moment, he realized how small (M/N) was compared to him. Next to Aone, the (E/C) eyed boy's head only reached a little past his elbow. He nodded, and his companion grinned. "Wonderful! Guys!" He called out to the club, taking Aone's hand and pulling him inside. "This is my friend Aone-kun! He wants to join the club!"

"Welcome," The club leader greeted, smiling kindly. "Everyone, taking your seats. Sensei and I have forms to hand out for the next trip to the animal shelter."  
Everyone groaned, but the leader simply laughed. "I know, I know, it gets annoying - but it's just to make sure your grades are in good condition. We don't need failing students playing with precious animals."

(M/N) sat down and pat the seat next to him, smiling at Aone. The middle blocker sat next to him, nodding his head as a thank you. When everyone else was sitting, the teacher walked in with a folder of papers. She recognized Aone and smiled. "Aone-kun, I'm so glad to see you joined. But won't this interfere with volleyball?" 

Aone shook his head. (M/N) was about to start worrying and asking if he was sure he wanted to join, but he spoke before he could. "I made sure with the coaches and my captain that it was alright if I joined," he said, his deep voice quiet and soft. "I'll be coming every other day. On the days I don't come, I'll be at volleyball practice. But I might miss a few days, depending if we have games or practice matches."

"Well, we're glad to have you with us," The club leader piped up. The rest of the group nodded and agreed, easing the tall student's nerves a bit. (M/N) hummed happily and nodded, patting Aone's arms. That made him relax even more. 

The meeting lasted for about an hour before everyone was allowed to go home. Aone decided to just go to volleyball before going, and (M/N) was walking him there. "So.. are you going to come with us to the animal shelter next week?" He asked. Aone nodded. "Cool! I-I look forward to it!" He grinned, blushing and rubbing his neck. 

Aone raised an eyebrow, and (M/N) waved it off. "I'm fine. Just excited, that's all!" He said. They arrived to the gym, and he turned to Aone. "I'm looking toward to the field trip. See ya around," he chuckled. Aone nodded, then watched as he retreated and left the school grounds. 

"Field trip, huh? Should be fun. Maybe a first date."

Aone turned and glared at Futakuchi. "Hush," he said, walking past him. But once he was away, he smiled a little. 'Maybe..'

~~~

"Woo! We're here! Aone, do you see the shelter?!" (M/N) squealed as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the animal shelter. Aone nodded, smiling a bit at the boy's excitement. "Come on, let's go!"   
He dragged Aone out the bus, following the rest of the group. They walked into the shelter, signing in and getting assigned to different areas and animals. Aone and (M/N), luckily, were assigned to the puppy pen. They opened the gate and stepped in, then shut it behind them. "They're so cute! Aren't they?!" (M/N) remarked, kneeling down and petting one of the pup's head. 

Aone nodded, but he was hesitant to step forward. All the puppies were running towards (M/N), and the few that looked at him seemed scared. He kneeled down instead, holding a hand open. One pup tilted its head at him, then padded over. "Hello," he mumbled, petting its fur. 

"He likes you!" (M/N) cheered, leaning against Aone's arm. Aone looked down at him, then nodded. "He's not the only one, you know?"  
Aone was confused by what he meant, but just nodded once again. By deep down inside, he was blushing and trying not to say something ridiculous. He wasn't the best at speaking when he was flustered. (M/N) sighed and played with the pups, then stood up. "Well, we have to get these guys cleaned and fed before we play with them! Mind helping me out with getting them to the bath out back?" 

Aone looked at the fifteen pups, then nodded. He gently scooped up a few of them, holding them delicately in his arms. (M/N) picked up a few of them as well, even setting some on his head and shoulders. Then, he told the rest to follow them. They all went to the back of the shelter, where a tub, a hose, and a basket of soaps, shampoos and conditioners waited. They set the pups in the tub, then started the water. "You brought your spare clothes, right?" (M/N) asked with a smile. Aone nodded. "Good, let's change. This tends to get messy." 

They grabbed their spare clothes from their bags and turned so that their backs faced each other. Aone quickly changed into his spare t-shirt and shorts, then made the mistake of turning. He was met with the sight of (M/N)'s petite back and body. The other boy's waist was slim, which he had never noticed due to the uniforms at school. His skin appeared soft, dotted with birthmarks and a few freckles here and there. He turned back around, blushing and trying to calm down. 

"You ready?!"

Aone jumped and turned around again, only to see (M/N) dressed with a happy grin on his lips. Aone nodded embarrassedly, then watched as the boy kneeled down in front of the now filled tub. He kneeled down with him, marveling at how (M/N)'s head only reached his mid-bicep. The pups all scrambled around in the tub, splashing water everywhere. "Let's do this!"   
After about two minutes, Aone and (M/N) were soaked. (M/N) giggled as he scrubbed one of the pup's fur with shampoo, making bubbles atop its head. Aone was rinsing and drying off some of the other pups, but insisted on jumping on his lap and trying to lick his face. "Woah! Pup on the loose!" The small boy yelled, standing up to chase a puppy - still covered in soap suds - that was running around the area. 

Aone chuckled, shaking his head as he finishes drying off another puppy. It jumped up and licked his face, causing him to pause for a moment. Then, he laughed softly. 

"Incoming!"

Well, he certainly didn't expect the pup that (M/N) had been chasing to land in his lap. Aone looked back up, eyes widening. He quickly held the two pups up, wincing and shutting his eyes as (M/N) toppled over and landed on top of him. He opened his eyes back up, looking down. (M/N) was mumbling out a million apologies, cheeks pink. His hands rested on either side of Aone's hips, his nose brushing against Aone's t-shirt. 

"I-I-I'm really sorry! I.. I swear, I didn't mean to land on you! I-I just want to c-catch the puppy before it got hurt, but now I look like an idiot!" (M/N) rambled, retracting and sitting beside Aone. He pulled his knees to his chest, hiding his face in his arms. "I'm just a tiny, dumb fool! I crashed into you - my.. ack! I can't stop blushing, and I feel so stupid!" 

Aone grabbed (M/N) and made him sit up, staring him in the eyes. "What were you going to say?" He murmured. The boy looked confused. "You said 'my' then stopped. What were you going to say?" 

"I.." (M/N) whispered. Then, he freed himself from Aone's grip at sat properly. "I like you, Aone-kun. Y-You're really kind, and even though some people think your quietness is weird, I think it's really endearing. I think you're an incredible person - don't get me started on the volleyball matches I've seen you play in!" He giggled. Aone didn't say anything; he was too busy registering everything. "I understand if you don't return my feelings, but I hope we can still be friends!"

"I don't want to be."  
(M/N) looked up at Aone in surprise. He was blushing, looking down at his lap. "I like you too," he whispered. 

There was silence for a moment. Then, Aone felt a weight on his chest, and his back hit the ground. 

"Really?! That's incredible!" (M/N) squealed. "I'm so happy, I could kiss you!" He blurted out. Then, he sat up. "I mean, o-obviously I won't, it's too early for that."

Aone chuckled and nodded as he sat back up. They heard some barking, turning their heads to see all the puppies back in the bath water. He sighed. "We should finish."

"Right! And.. Aone?"

Aone looked up. 

"It's nice to hear you speak. You don't have to force yourself too. But.. I like hearing your voice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE HIM AKKEKEIWJRN  
> he was probably ooc,,, and he probably spoke too much,,, but he still deserves the world 
> 
> next up: lev x male reader


	14. Daichi x Chubby! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO SO UHM I WROTE THIS WHILE TRYING NOT TO SOB IN FRONT OF MY MOM BECAUSE SHE JUST SAID MY RECENT WEIGHT GAIN IS NOTICEABLE BUT MY DAD ALREADY POINTED THIS OUT SO IM TRYINF NOT TO BREAK DOWN BECAUSE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED I DEVELOPED AN EATING DISORDER AND TURNED INTO A TWIG  
> SO I NEED SOME COMFORT CHARACTER DAICHI THANK YOU  
> MENTIONS: SELF-HARM   
> PRESENTED BY: MY DEPRESSION

"Hey Daichi!" Nishinoya exclaimed as he ran over to Daichi, Suga and Asahi. "When's your boyfriend supposed to get here?!" 

Daichi chuckled, rubbing his neck. "He should be on the way. He said he had to help the robotics team finish their new program first."   
Nishinoya whooped and ran off, excited to meet the 'step-dad' of the team. The third-years laughed, then started talking again. "Hey guys.. you know how (M/N)'s really self-conscious?" He asked in a low voice. Asahi and Suga nodded. "Well.. help me keep the second and first years in check, please. If they say one thing-"

"Don't sweat it Daichi!" Suga smiled kindly. "If they do say anything, I'll kick their asses! (M/N)'s a sweetheart that deserves the world!"

"Suga's right," Asahi smiled. "I-I mean, I won't kick any a-asses, but I will scold them!"

"Okay, you big teddy bear," a new voice giggled as warm arms wrapped around Daichi's torso. Daichi turned around, happy to see his boyfriend behind him. "Hey Daichi," (M/N) greeted sweetly. 

"Hey squishy," Daichi laughed, turning around and kissing his boyfriend's soft and chubby cheeks. Others might find the nickname odd or rude, but (M/N) just thought it was cute. "Ready to meet the team?" 

"Mhm!" (M/N) hummed, though he kept his face hidden in Daichi's chest. Then, he looked up. "You don't think they'll make fun of me, right..?" He worried. 

"If they do, I'll kill them," Daichi, Suga and Asahi all said at once, causing the (H/C) haired boy to giggle. "Who could ever make fun of you babe?" Daichi smiled, putting his arm around (M/N)'s shoulders. "Boys, gather around! Our guest is here!"

"WOAAAH, YOU'RE DATING (M/N)-SAN?!" Tanaka shouted as he and Noya ran over like touch-starved dogs. "SO COOL!"

"You know him?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow. 

(M/N) nodded. "I tutor him."

"(M/N)-SAN, I'M NISHINOYA, TANAKA'S BEST FRIEND-!" Nishinoya went to leap on (M/N), but Asahi caught him half way and set him down on the ground. "Hey, no fair!" 

Daichi and (M/N) laughed, trying to get the second-year to calm down. Then, he turned to the rest of the team. "It's very nice to meet you all. My name's (L/N) (M/N), but you guys can just call me (M/N) if you want," he greeted politely, bowing along with his words. 

After a few seconds of silence, the boys suddenly burst into a flurry of chatter. 

"Hi I'm Hinata Shouyou and I'm gonna be the next ace! It's really good to meet you!"

"(M/N)-SAN, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR BLESSING OF BEAUTY!"

"(M/N), I NEED HELP FOR MY NEXT TEST PLEASEEEE!"

(M/N) squeaked and hid behind Daichi, poking his head out from under his arm. "W-Wow, they sure are a rowdy bunch!" He remarked, smiling uneasily.

"That's for sure," Daichi sighed. "Well, we've gotta start practice now. You gonna stick around?" He asked, cupping (M/N)'s cheek. 

The boy smiled and nuzzled into it, nodding. "Yep!" He cheered, pulling away. He kissed Daichi's cheek, then pat his shoulder. "Go knock 'em dead captain!" He winked, walking away and sitting on a bench to watch. 

Daichi chuckled, grazing his fingertips over where his boyfriend's lips had touched. Then, he grinned and turned to his team. "Let's go!" He shouted, and everyone got to practicing for the next volleyball match.   
While they were practicing, (M/N) watched with a bittersweet gaze. His eyes were mainly focused on his boyfriend, smiling a little at the way Daichi's eyes lit up whenever he received a ball. He loved watching him chat with the other players, leading them like the great captain he was. And he loved when he stretched just right, showing off the body he worked so hard to achieve. The body that was the opposite of (M/N)'s. 

(M/N) gulped and placed his arms in front of his stomach, feeling how it rubbed against his uniform fabric. He sucked in and tried to fix his pants over his tummy, but was embarrassed when he let go and felt it pinch and tug uncomfortably. He looked down sadly, eyes trailing over his thighs, which pushed against the seams of his uniform pants. He looked up again, refusing to cry in public. 

"(L/N)-kun?"

(M/N) looked up. "Takeda-sensei," he said, a bit surprised to see his Japanese literature teacher standing next to him. "H-Hi. I didn't know you watched the club.."

"Well I am their club advisor!" Takeda laughed, taking a seat next to his student. When he caught his breath, he looked at (M/N) with gentle eyes. "So, what's bothering you?" 

"Huh?!" (M/N) squeaked. 'How did he read me so easy?!' He thought. "N-Nothing! I'm fine! Just.. in my own thoughts!"

Takeda hummed, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really? 'Cause you seemed pretty sad to me," he remarked. (M/N) pouted, looking back at Daichi. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know.. but it's probably something stupid," (M/N) sighed. He looked down at himself again, shifting his legs uncomfortably. He even tugged his uniform shirt down to try and hide anything. But even with all his effort, you could still see the small dome of his soft and chubby tummy, or how his thighs were packed into his pants. "Just me.. comparing myself to other people.."

"Ah, I see," Takeda said. "Let me guess.. these people are the players? Or, more specifically, Sawamura-kun?"  
(M/N) nodded and curled into a ball, hoping his (H/C) locks would hide his teary eyed. Takeda gently rubbed his back. "You know.. I know it's probably uncomfortable to talk to me about these things.. but I know Sawamura would really care," he gently spoke, hoping to comfort (M/N). "And.. I know it's not easy, knowing you're dating someone that makes you feel inferior. But he wouldn't want you to think that, right?" He smiled. "So just think about it. Or, talk to me."

(M/N) looked up, blinking in surprise. Then, he managed to find the heart to smile back. "Right.. thanks Sensei," he said softly. "It means a lot to me.."

"Of course! I'm happy to make you feel at least a little bit better!" Takeda warmly said. He pat (M/N)'s back one last time, then stood up and walked over to Ukai. But little did the teacher and student know, a certain captain had been watching the whole time. 

~~~

"Alright, nights guys!" Daichi shouted to the rest of the team as they all split up outside of Ukai's store. Then, he looked over at his boyfriend - who was happily eating an ice cream cone - and smiled. "Hey squishy, want me to stay the night at your place?" He asked, walking over and placing his chin on the boy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around (M/N)'s waist, his thumb sliding under his boyfriend's shirt to gently rub the skin beneath it. "I think it'll be fun~"

"Okay, if you say so," (M/N) giggled. Daichi whooped and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, then let go of him - only to take his hand instead. 

They began to walk together, chatting about their days. Then, Daichi asked, "So what were you and Takeda talking about earlier?"

(M/N)'s smile dropped, and he looked down with a heavy sigh. "Daichi.. I have to tell you something. But.. when we get home," he said softly. Daichi raised an eyebrow, but nodded.   
They reached (M/N)'s home and greeted his family, then went up to his room. "I have your clothes from the last time you stayed over," he said, pulling out a pair of Daichi's sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

The captain nodded and changed into them, then sat on the bed and waited for (M/N) to finish up. The shy boy turned and began to change, and Daichi couldn't help but smile and watch him. Daichi loved everything about (M/N); the way he was shy around new people, but turned into a completely different person behind closed doors. He loved his smile, and how they made little crinkles in (M/N)'s cheeks. He loved his plush thighs and stomach, and how comfy they were to lay on while (M/N) ran his hand through Daichi's hair to calm him down. Daichi even loved the little stretch marks that littered (M/N)'s skin. He thought they were akin to proud war scars. 

So when (M/N) turned around with a guilty look in his beautiful (E/C) eyes and his t-shirt in his hand held over his body, Daichi knew something was wrong. 

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" Daichi asked softly. (M/N) walked over, sniffling as he stopped between Daichi's legs. "(M/N)?"

"Please don't be mad," (M/N) whispered as he lowered his shirt. Daichi froze while he gazed at the red scratches and scars that stretched over (M/N)'s tummy, nearly matching the color of his stretch marks. "I- I'm sorry," he whimpered. "People w-were saying mean t-things.. and I kept comparing myself to you, a-and thinking about how ugly I must be compared to you. I-I have these ugly stretch marks and all this," he gestured to himself, poking his stomach, biting his lip to stop it from trembling. "So the s.. scratching h-helps-"

(M/N) froze when he realized Daichi was crying. 

"(M-M/N)," Daichi whispered, wiping a tear off his lips. "Why didn't you t-tell me..? I never want you to hurt yourself, baby," he questioned. "You're so p-perfect.. can't you see that? I don't care if you're chubby, or if you don't play sports. You are so goddamn beautiful."  
He pulled (M/N) closer, laying his forehead on the boy's (S/C) chest for a moment. Then, he pulled back and began to press pecks and butterfly kisses across (M/N)'s tummy. (M/N) sniffled again and smiled sadly, softly chuckling. When Daichi looked back up, he peppered his boyfriend's jaw with kisses. "Are there any more?" 

(M/N) nodded sadly. He pulled up the hem of his boxers, showing off more scratches on his thighs. Daichi leaned down and kissed them as well, then stood up and cupped (M/N)'s cheeks. He pulled him into a gentle kiss, their tears dripping down their cheeks and meeting at their chins. When they pulled back, (M/N) hid his face in Daichi's chest.  
They said nothing as the boy finished getting dressed, then the two got other the covers of the bed. Daichi kept his arms protectively around (M/N), his cheek pressing against his boyfriend's (H/C) hair. He worriedly asked, "You put your lotion on, right?"

"Mhm."

"And your aloe? Did you put it on your thighs? They looked really red today."

"Daichi," (M/N) looked up at the male and smiled. "I'm fine. I did everything. Thank you."

Daichi sighed, then nodded. He smiled back and kissed (M/N)'s forehead, holding him tight. "I know, I know. Now I just worry. But.. I do it because I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much, I think I might die without you."

(M/N) froze for a moment. Then, he relaxed, turning and facing Daichi. "I love you too Daichi," he murmured. Their lips brushed against each other for a second, before he laid his head on the captain's chest. "Good night.." 

"Good night, my beautiful squishy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am calm now  
> daichi is my ultimate comfort character so im sorry if you see more of these but my god am I miserable 
> 
> next up (for real this time): lev x male reader


	15. Lev x Tall! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I only like Lev cuz of his nickname- levochkaaaa  
> he's so dorky omg  
> presented by: the russian beauty, lev

ra ra rasputin:  
(m/n)!!!!   
(m/n)!!!!!!  
(mmmm/nnnn)!!!!!!

(insert username lmao):  
yes bby?

ra ra rasputin:  
i just wanted to say hi!!!  
school just ended so I'm going to practice!!  
and i haven't been able to talk to u today ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

(username):   
aww!  
hi sweetie! good luck at practice!  
we'll talk in a bit, I promise!   
( ˘ ³˘)♥( ˘ ³˘)♥( ˘ ³˘)♥

ra ra rasputin:  
yay!!!   
thank youuuu!!!!  
love u ♡'･ᴗ･'♡

"Lev, stop texting your imaginary boyfriend!" Yaku yelled as he kicked the tall first-year's knees. "We gotta go!"

"He's not imaginary Yaku-san! I swear it!" Lev whined, putting his phone in his bag. He followed the rest of the team into the school gym. "He's just studying abroad! That's why you guys haven't met him!"

"Yeah, studying abroad," Kuroo snickered. "Where, in the back of your brain?"

Lev pouted and crossed his arms, not even bothering to try and convince his teammates anymore. It was true though; the boy did have a lover somewhere across the sea. (M/N) was studying in some other country and wasn't set to return until next year, when he was a third year and Lev was a second year. But none of Lev's teammates believed him, unfortunately. 'Whatever! I'll show them, one day!'

Practice went on as it usually did, until Lev got a phone call. At first he ignored it, trying to focus on his blocking instead. But after five more calls, the coach groaned and yelled at him to pick it up. "Hello?" 

"Lev! I'm not bothering you, am I?" 

"Oh, (M/N)!" Lev immediately perked up, grinning. "Uhm, I'm at practice, but our break is coming up soon! Maybe I can FaceTime you then?"

"Ooh, of course! So sorry baby! See you in a bit, okay?!"

"Y-Yeah! Bye!" Lev grinned, ending the call. Then, he stuck his tongue out at Kuroo and Yaku. "See?! He exists! You guys will get to see in a few minutes!" He exclaimed proudly, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah yeah, we'll see," Kuroo snickered. "Get back to practice, then we'll take our break."  
After about ten more minutes of practice, it was time for the break. Lev finished drinking his water, then grabbed his phone and sat down on one of the benches. "Let's see this boyfriend of yours, eh?" Kuroo teased as he walked by. Yaku snickered, walking with him. 

"Okay!" Lev chirped happily. He clicked on his boyfriend's contact, then clicked FaceTime. He waited a few moments, then grinned when he saw that it said 'connecting.' Once (M/N)'s face appeared on the screen, the first-year greeted him with, "(MMM/NNN)! Hiii!"

"Hey baby! How's practice going?" (M/N) giggled, setting the phone up against something. Then, he stepped back, so Lev could see he was in his dorm kitchen. 

"Well Kuroo-san and Yaku-san don't believe that you're real," Lev pouted, glaring at his older teammates. "They keep teasing me!"

"Oh really?" (M/N) smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Call them over and give them a phone, then go talk to one of your friends, alright?" 

Lev nodded and turned. "Kuroo-san, Yaku-san, (M/N) wants to talk to you!" He yelled. The two third-years walked over, sitting down and taking the phone. "Bye (M/N)! Don't mentally scar them please!" 

"What do you mean-?" Kuroo began to say as he looked at the phone. His jaw dropped and his speech stopped. "Holy shit- you're real? And you're hot?!" He gasped, causing Yaku to facepalm. 

"Thanks. But here's the thing," (M/N) innocently chuckled, then stepped closer to the camera. "Tease Lev again and when I get down there, I swear to God, I'll kick your asses," he threatened as his aura suddenly turned dark. Yaku even shivered from it. "Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Kuroo laughed uneasily, nodding. "Y-Yaku, anything to say..?!"

"Uh, sorry?" Yaku chuckled nervously, slowly standing up and running away. "Lev, your boyfriend's terrifying!"

"I know right, isn't he such an angel?" Lev giggled as he took the phone back from Kuroo. "So, how's school?" 

"Ah, the usual!" (M/N) relaxed, turning away from the camera and looking for something in his refrigerator. "We have the last of our exams coming up, so that's fun. Then from there, it's smooth sailing. I might be coming back to Japan soon," he smiled. 

"Really?!" Lev squealed, eyes wide and excited. "Tell me when! I can pick you up from the airport, and Alisa can drive us around, and-!" 

"Lev, calm down," (M/N) chuckled. "I'm not gonna tell you when I come back - it's gonna be a surprise!" He said, causing Lev to whine and pout. The half-Russian male could hear a door opening and closing, causing (M/N) to sigh. "Ah, my roommate just got here, so I've gotta go. Bye baby!" 

"Bye! I miss you!" Lev returned loudly, waving at the phone. (M/N) smiled fondly and sighed, mumbling something before ending the call. Lev sighed happily, his grip tightening on his phone. Then, he stood up. "See?! I told you guys he was real!" 

"I don't know why you acknowledge Kuroo's stupidity," Kenma commented as he took a sip of water. "He's just jealous he doesn't have a boyfriend. I don't know what Yaku's excuse is. I think he just likes making fun of you. But (M/N) seems nice." 

"Yeah!" Shibayama joined in, grinning. "It looks like you guys are made for each other!"

"What do you mean?" Lev innocently asked. Shibayama rubbed his neck sheepishly then spoke. 

"W-Well.. he seems really nice, like you are! And when he spoke to Kuroo and Yaku, it reminded me of when you got all scary and intimidating during the Nohebi match. I thought they were gonna pee themselves!" 

"We were not!"

"Well, I guess you guys are right," Lev giggled. "He's a really great guy. I'm so happy to be his boyfriend! And now, he's supposed to be coming home soon! I'm so excited!"

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"Yaku, we need to leave the country.."

"OH SHUT UP, KUROO YOU IDIOT!"

~~~

A few weeks later, and it was the same routine everyday for Lev. Wake up, go to school, go to volleyball practice, go home, sleep, repeat. Except for the day that it wasn't the same. 

First, Kuroo and Yaku were being oddly nice. They had showed up late to practice, but immediately, they were chatting with Lev and treating him like an old friend. "Uh, why are you guys being so weird?" Lev awkwardly smiled. 

"No reason!" Kuroo responded, practically sweating bullets.   
"Yeah! It's nothing!" Yaku added, fiddling with his fingers and giving a fake smile. 

"Yaku-san, that smile looks really ugly..!"

"HEY-!"

"Lev, baby, be nice."  
Lev whirled around, eyes widening. (M/N) stood at the door of the gym, smiling warmly. "It's been a while," he chuckled, opening his arms. 

"(M/N)!" Lev screamed, darting forward and leaping into the arms of his boyfriend. Now, Lev was tall, since he stood at 6'4. So it was a bit concerning when he buried his head in (M/N)'s chest, who laughed and rested his head on top of Lev's. "Y-You're here! When did you get here?! Why didn't you tell me?!" The gray-haired boy rambled, grinning widely. 

"Your teammates picked me up," (M/N) smirked, looking over at Kuroo and Yaku. The two third years nodded rapidly, trying to save their own asses. He looked back down at Lev and peppered his cheeks with kisses, giggling. "You've gotten really tall in the last year. You were so small when I left," he teased. 

"Hey!" Lev whined, but kept on a smile. "Just because I was 6-foot when you left doesn't mean I was short! You were just too tall back then!"

"Wait, how long have you guys been dating?" Yamamoto asked, blinking and gawking at (M/N)'s height. "And how tall are you dude?! What the fuck?!"

"Ah, I've known Lev since middle school. We only started dating for about a year now though," (M/N) answered, putting an arm around Lev's shoulders. "As for my height, I'm 6'6 and a half. I could step on half of you," he chuckled light-heartedly, as if he just didn't make a joke about squishing short people.   
"Now, if you don't mind," he said, turning to Coach Nekomata. "Nekomata-sensei, it's been a while. May I take Lev for a little bit? Only about.. fifteen minutes?"

"Sure. Bring him back in one piece though, or I'll make you run laps with the team."

(M/N) sweatdropped and nodded, looking at Lev. "Let's go sweetheart," he cooed, taking the green-eyed boy's hand and dragging him outside. As soon as they were hidden behind the gym, he pushed Lev against a wall. "I missed you so much," he whined, collapsing and putting his head in his boyfriend's shoulder. "School sucks! America sucks! I missed you so much that it sucked! I just wanna cuddle with you foreverrrrr!"

"Aww, I'm so happy you missed me!" Lev beamed, hugging his taller boyfriend tightly. "I missed you too! Oh I can't wait for you to see our next volleyball match, and meet everyone properly! Ooh ooh, and we can get oinarisan!" 

"That sounds great baby," (M/N) laughed, straightening himself up again. "Now.. if you don't mind.." he smirked. He leaned in and kissed Lev, causing the younger boy to blush and smile. He put his arms around (M/N)'s neck, tilting his head up and humming happily. When they pulled apart, (M/N) sighed contently. "You're so cute, Levochka~"

Lev's pupils practically dilated immediately, a grin slipping on to his lips. "Call me that again please!" He swooned, kissing (M/N) again. They both pulled apart, giggled, then kissed again. 

"Home sweet home," (M/N) whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry,,, I had absolutely no inspiration for this,,,, 
> 
> next up: asahi x male reader


	16. Asahi x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo is it just me or is asahi sEVERELY underrated????? i literally love him wth   
> presented by: this soft sweet teddy bear that deserves the world

Asahi never liked a lot of noise. It always made him jumpy. Too much noise means too much chaos, and too much chaos means trouble. He always tried to keep the things around him quiet. 

But that didn't mean he hated all noises. 

He liked the sounds of his friend's voices. They got him to calm down when he had anxiety or jitters. He liked music, it helped him fall asleep. 

But God, he had never loved noise as much as the day when he heard ukulele strumming as he walked to volleyball practice.   
Asahi paused and looked around, trying to see where it was coming from. It was charming and gentle, but loud enough to be heard from where he was standing. He was about to follow it, when he heard Nishinoya scream, "ASAHI, HURRY UP!" from the doors of the gym. He winced and sighed, then nodded and walked away. 

The next day, it was the same story. But this time, Asahi managed to hear a few words to go along with the ukulele picking and strumming. He sat down on the steps of the gym, listening with a small smile. 

"But I can't help it, I'm falling for you.. And I can't quit it, 'cause I'm stuck on you, and it might be pathetic and you might be skeptical, but I just want to be with you. Please tell me, boy, can you get a clue? Or come through 'cause I just want to be with you- I'm sca-"

"ASAHI!"

Asahi yelped and shot up, running into the gym. He sighed, already missing the voice he had heard outside. It was sweet and gentle, but carried its emotion powerfully.   
He smiled. He was starting to like noises again. 

~~~

Asahi takes it back. He hates noises. 

Asahi hates fighting. He hates screaming and yelling, and he hates breaking glass and shattering wood. He hates hearing the fights his neighbors have. He's told his parents, but they won't do anything. It's worse for the anxiety-ridden teen because the neighbor's room is right near his. 

Asahi hadn't been able to sleep for the last few nights. He rubbed his eyes as he walked to the school gardens, where kids usually only go for environmental clubs or groups. But luckily, it was usually empty during lunch. 

Or at least, he thought it was. 

Asahi turned a corner, eyes widening as he spotted a boy with (H/C) hair take a seat under one of the large oak trees. He recognized him as one of Daichi's classmates; (M/N) (L/N). He wasn't one to say much, but when he did speak, Asahi knew it wasn't out of nowhere. 

"Oh, Azumane. Hi."

Asahi paused. 'He said hi to me?' 

(M/N) smiled, tilting his head like a curious puppy. He had a pretty smile. Asahi liked that. "Would you like to join me for lunch?" The boy politely asked. Asahi nodded and meekly sat near him. "I hope you don't mind.. but I was hoping to play my ukulele. It's alright if you don't want me to," he said, reaching into a case he had next to him. 

"It's alright," Asahi murmured. He watched as (M/N) pulled out his ukulele, which had intricate carvings in its side. 'Is he the one that's been singing everyday after school?' He asked himself. "W..What song are you going to sing?" 

(M/N) hummed, tapping his chin. Then, he smiled. "I heard this one song in this movie," he said. "It was played on guitar, so excuse me if I mess up translating the chords."  
Asahi nodded and began to eat, basking in the sound as (M/N) began to strum his strings. Then, the strums evolved to intricate plucking. Asahi smiled contently, waiting for his companion's sweet voice. "Here we are.. took so long, came so far," (M/N) started off. "I slept half the way on your.. shoulder.. Safe and sound, as the night tore and spun around. And we had to get lost.. to be found," he completed, his fingers slowing down. He looked up with a hopeful smile. "How was that?"

"It was.. beautiful," Asahi admitted. "Y-You're very good at playing and singing. I-I could never do that.."

"I'm sure that's not true. But thank you!"

For the next few weeks, Asahi and (M/N) would eat their lunch together in the gardens. Some days, (M/N) would play ukulele. Other days, they would just talk. 

Today was the day for talking.

"How are you Asahi?" (M/N) asked, now addressing his new friend in a more personal manner. "You seem tired. My uncle says to take a rest, because a field that has rested gives a beautiful crop," he quoted, taking a sip of tea from his thermos. 

"Ah, it's just.." Asahi trailed off. Then, he sighed and rubbed his neck. "My neighbors argue a lot at night. And I-I'm really sensitive to noises. I tried to block them out with my music, but it doesn't work. If I turn the music up too loud, I get yelled at, which doesn't help. So I just.. haven't slept right."

(M/N) frowned. Then, he moved his bento box from his lap and patted his thigh. "Come. Rest," he offered, his voice kind and gentle. Asahi blushed, trying to deny the offer. "Please, Asahi. I know you need rest for volleyball. You do love playing, don't you?" 

Asahi blinked a few times. Then, he decided to give in. The urge to sleep was too much for his poor body. "A-Alright.. is it okay if I take my hair down? It hurts to keep it up while I sleep," he asked quietly. 

"Of course dear," (M/N) giggled. Something about that giggle made Asahi feel warm inside. He pulled his hair down from its bun and laid it over his shoulder and on his chest, then laid his head in (M/N)'s lap. "Do you need anything?" 

"C-Can you s-sing? Please?"

(M/N) was surprised. He then smiled and nodded. "Of course I can," he murmured. Asahi shut his eyes, listening as (M/N) hummed and contemplated what to sing. Finally, he began to do so. "Ultimately I don't understand a thing, I try to do the best I can, I know you try to do the same; we're just so bound to make mistakes, you could call it a disposition," he sang softly, hand gently resting on the crown of Asahi's head.   
Asahi melted into his touch, the ends of his lips curling into a smile. "I apologize for all your tears, I wish I could be different," (M/N) continued, his hand now running its fingertips through Asahi's hair. "But I'm still growing up.. into the one you can call your love.. I don't know if I'll ever be enough, I'm throwing in my chips, I guess I tend to push my luck..."

And as if he were magic, (M/N) was serenaded Asahi into a longly-missed nap. And as Asahi's consciousness drifted away, he realized that he liked the noise from (M/N)'s voice.

~~~

Asahi hated the sound of (M/N) crying. He didn't know that until recently.   
He had walked into the garden to have lunch, as usual, when he saw (M/N) leaning again the tree. The (H/C) haired boy was wiping his eyes, hiccups and wheezes escaping his lips. He tried to catch his breath, but the sudden release of coughs and sobs beat him. Asahi felt his heart crumble at the sight, quickly walking over. 

"(M-M/N)?" He whispered, setting his stuff down gently. "What's wrong? W-Why are you crying? Is everything okay?" 

(M/N) looked up and shook his head, pressing his lips into a tight line. He breathed in, then sighed. "It's just been a really stressful day," he whimpered, wiping his face. "Honestly, I'm being dramatic.. you don't have to worry about me A-Asahi.." 

Asahi sat down, unsure of what to do. So, he did what worked best for him. He looked down and gently laid his pinky finger over (M/N)'s. Teary, wide (E/C) eyes looked down at their hands. Then slowly, their hands grasped on to each other, fingers interlocking. "If it's something that makes you cry like this, then it's not too dramatic," he mumbled. "Everything is worth something. So.. what happened?"

(M/N) smiled shakily, using the sleeve of his jacket to clean more of his tears away. "Well.. I had a lot of tests this morning," he chuckled. "And my teacher.. well, she was being oddly cruel today. She kept yelling at me if my mind drifted off, and you know I do that a lot. She m-made me stand in front of the c-class to say what was on my m-mind.. and I'm not v-very good with confrontation. It was just.. a lot.."

Asahi nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "Well," he hummed. "There's no point in wasting tears, r-right?"  
He reached into his bag and pulled out a few tissues, handing them to his friend. (M/N) smiled and thanked him, cleaning off his face. "Lets just eat. Where's your lunch?" 

"Oh.." (M/N) trailed off. He rubbed his neck and laughed bashfully. "I think I left it home- oh dear!"

Asahi chuckled and opened his bento box, grabbing his chopsticks. He picked up a piece of to tonkatsu, then held it up to his friend's mouth. (M/N) blushed a bit and took it gratefully, thanking him. He smiled and ate a piece as well, sighing softly. 

He hated the sound of (M/N) crying. But he loved the giggles that followed. It was like the calm after the storm. 

~~~

"Hey Asahi," Daichi piped up during a break at volleyball practice. "Y'know, Suga and I noticed you haven't been with us at lunch lately. Where do you go during it?" 

"O-Oh, my friend and I eat somewhere else," Asahi stammered, looking away shyly. "It's actually really nice.."

"Ooh?" Suga smiled, resting his arm on Asahi's shoulder. "Is someone in love~?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. 

Asahi began to stutter and yelp, trying to defend himself. "N-No! What?! T-That's c-crazy! It's just lunch..!"  
But then, he caught himself. Asahi thought about it; he did love spending time with (M/N). He loved how sweet, kind, and understanding the boy was. He liked his voice, and the way his fingers plucked and strummed the ukulele - or how they ran through his hair when he took his naps. And he loved his (H/L) (H/C) hair, how it accentuated his beautiful (E/C) eyes. He found himself having a difficult time breathing, a red hue spreading over his cheeks. "Oh my god," he whispered. "I'm in love. Oh my god, oh my god." 

"Well?! What are you waiting for?!"  
Asahi turned, surprised to see Noya standing behind him with a proud grin. He slapped the ace's back. "You need to confess! Look at you- you're even blushing!" 

"Yeah, you can do it Asahi!"

"You've got this man!"

Asahi smiled shyly, nodding rapidly. "O-Okay! I'll do it!" 

Asahi actually loved the sound of his teammates encouraging yells. 

The next day, he walked into the garden with his head held high. Asahi poked his head around a tree, happy to see (M/N) sitting in their usual spot. He had his ukulele again, plucking and humming. He seemed in an even better mood than usual. Asahi walked over, waving and smiling. "Oh, hi Asahi," (M/N) greeted, his plucking coming to a stop. "How was your day?"

"It was good, so far. How about yours?" Asahi answered and returned, sitting down in front of his companion. "Your teacher didn't embarrass you again, right?" 

"No Asahi, I'm fine," (M/N) giggled. "And my teacher left me alone; she even apologized!"  
Asahi sighed in relief, happy to see that his friend was at peace once again. They began to eat their food, and when (M/N) finished his, he picked his ukulele back up. "Any requests dear?" He asked, smiling sweetly, as he usually did. 

"Uh.. anything is fine."

(M/N) hummed, then smiled. "Alright," he said.   
He tuned his ukulele, then tapped his fingers on the wood. After a few seconds, he pressed his fingers on the frets and used his other hand to start slowly strumming. "I make enough mistakes, and it feels like he's the only one that hears the things I say. So if for any reason there's some miscommunication or I'm lying to his face," he sang, smiling when he changed the pronouns in the song. Asahi caught his heart skipping a beat. "My immaturity and habits gettin' in the way, 'cause I can barely breathe and I don't know how I'll explain myself this time - wish it wasn't a case of 'this time'." 

Asahi scooted closer to (M/N), closing his eyes and listening to the other boy's voice and playing. Their knees brushed against each other, and he gulped. 

"But why can't I be any other boy that doesn't need a hand in love? Someone that I would trust.. how did I fail to give you all the love that you deserve?" (M/N) sang, now looking back up at Asahi. He giggled at his friend's pink face, leaning a bit closer. "When you're the only thing that's worth what life is worth."

"Wh-?" Asahi whispered, then his eyes slowly widened in realization. 

"And I don't mind if you hate me, 'cause baby if I were you , I would probably hate me too," (M/N) continued, pouting and leaning back again. "I said that I don't mind if you hate me, 'cause baby if I were you.. I would probably hate me too.." he completed, trailing off. He put the ukulele down, putting his hands in his lap cutely. "Well?" 

"I-I could never hate you!" Asahi blurted out, grabbing (M/N)'s shoulders. "I like you way too much to hate you! I mean, my friends think I'm in love with you! They're probably right, I-I don't know! Yeah, they are! I- JEKSOMWDM!"   
He panicked and leaned in, connecting their lips with noses bumping. (M/N) froze, and Asahi felt himself do the same. He was about to pull back and apologize, but he stopped when he felt a hand gripping his collar. He looked down. (M/N) was gripping his collar. His (E/C) eyes were shut, his lips curling in the corners. He was smiling. 

Asahi relaxed and shut his eyes, his hand shakily moving to (M/N)'s cheek. He tasted the (favorite flavor) chapstick on his lips, which were soft/rough. And finally, his lungs began to feel weak. He pulled back, gasping for air as he opened his eyes again. (M/N) opened his eyes as well, then smiled. "I didn't know you were so bold Asahi," he whispered. "But I liked. Just as I like you."

"R-Really?!"

"Mhm," (M/N) hummed. He eased Asahi down so that his knees were on either side of (M/N)'s hips, looking up/down at him. "I like you a lot. Perhaps it's safe for me to say I love you as well," he said. He blushed and looked away sheepishly. "And that kiss.. it was wonderful.."

Asahi smiled. He pulled his lover into another kiss, but this time, it was sweet and short. "I'm happy it was," he whispered before connecting their lips once again. 

That day, Asahi realized the one noise he cherished most was the sound of (M/N)'s voice. Because it was caring, sweet, gentle, and everything he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEKSKSKRNWOAMRNAKAKRND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH 🥺💕💗💕💝💘💝💘💞💗💞💝💖💘💝💞  
> this might be my favorite one shot beside the daichi ones???? nekskwjfnd  
> sorry if the ending was rushed though,,, I found out my great grandfather passed away yesterday while I was writing this, so I was trying to comfort myself and get it done. 
> 
> next up: kuroo x dancer! male reader   
> (ᴀᴋᴀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ɪ'ᴅ ʀɪsᴋ ɪᴛ ᴀʟʟ ғᴏʀ)


	17. Kuroo x Dancer! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd literally risk it all for this man I hope you know that  
> like sir you big dork you give me a lot of dopamine pls be real   
> presented by: this man and his dorkiness and slight (almost none existent) sex appeal

"Bro, come on!" Bokuto yelled, gesturing for Kuroo to follow him. "Hurry up, my friend's recital is starting soon! I promised him I'd be there!"   
Kuroo laughed and nodded, following his best friend through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Akaashi and Kenma sighed from behind the duo, following as well. "I promise, you guys are gonna love this! He said it's gonna be their best performance yet!" Bokuto boasted, as if he were the performer. 

He had dragged the other three teens along with him, since he really wanted them to meet this friend of his. Apparently, Bokuto's friend was one of the best dancers in Tokyo.   
They arrived to the theater and handed in their tickets, then went inside to find their seats. Luckily, this friend had gotten them front row seats. The lights soon dimmed, and a group of dancers emerged on to the stage. 

One boy in particular stood out to Kuroo; he had (H/C) hair, with (E/C) eyes that dazzled in the stage lights. He wore a (F/C) shirt and black tights. He also happened to look right in his direction and slightly waved. He was about to raise an eyebrow, then turned his head and saw Bokuto wave back happily. "That's your friend?" Kuroo whispered, mouth a bit agape. "He's.. gorgeous dude! What's his name?!"

"(M/N) (L/N)!"

Kuroo turned his head, smiling. '(M/N), huh?' He thought.   
The group began their dance, with (M/N) and one of the other boys being the main center piece of the routine. Their movements with perfect; rhythmic, pristine, sharp, precise, and clean. To Kuroo, it was just a bunch of twirling and jumping, but to anybody with a half a brain, it was more than that. It was strategic and stunning. 

And then suddenly, the music stopped. 

Kuroo looked around in surprise, but Bokuto just grinned and looked as if he were awaiting something more. Kuroo shifted his gaze back to the stage, where poles had now lowered from the roof. He gawked as (M/N) walked to the front pole, gripping it tightly. All the dancers followed his movements to a T, down to the way his feet clapped against the wooden stage. Kuroo kept his eyes on (M/N) though. 

The boy tugged off his shirt, revealing a black leotard beneath. The tight-fitting fabric emphasized his muscles, fitting his form perfectly. He elegantly made his way up the pole, curling his body around it like a coil. He grabbed the toe of his tights and pulled, picking up speed as he whirled closer to the ground. When his ballet slippers touched the ground once again, his tights were discarded, revealing black shorts beneath. The other dancers mimicked his movements in the exact manner once again, while he did swift and gentle rotations around his pole. When all the dancers were in position again, he stopped and grinned. 

"We are the dancers of the Tokyo Academy! And we are pleased to perform for you here tonight!" (M/N)'s voice boomed across the auditorium, causing the crowd to cheer. He stomped his foot down on the stage, and the music began. 

Kuroo's eyes trailed off the male's strong body as his arms carried him up the pole, then spun him around. "Isn't he amazing dude?!" Bokuto whispered, shaking Kuroo wildly.

Kuroo smiled a little, nodding. "He's incredible bro," he mumbled back. His and (M/N)'s eyes met, and the boy on stage smirked a bit. "Wow.."  
The dancers performed a few routines, and soon, the show came to an end. Bokuto stood up and took Akaashi's hand, grinning. "Dude, where are you going?" Kuroo asked as he and Kenma stood up as well. 

"To see (M/N), duh!" Bokuto laughed, pulling out four VIP passes. He led the group backstage, looking around. Finally, he spotted his (H) friend. "(M/N)!" He yelled, dashing towards the dancer. He hugged him tightly, catching (M/N) off guard. "You were amazing out there!" 

"Oh, Koutarou! Thank you!" (M/N) giggled, hugging his friend back. Then, he turned to the others. "And you guys must be Kou's friends. I'm (M/N), his neighbor and childhood friend."

"Actually, this is Akaashi, my boyfriend!" Kou explained, grabbing Akaashi's hand and holding it tightly. Akaashi waved bashfully and introduced himself. 

Kenma waved and introduced himself as well, leaving Kuroo for last. He stepped up to (M/N) with a smirk, holding his hand out. "Kuroo Tetsuro. Bokuto's told me lots of good things about you," he greeted smoothly. 

(M/N) caught on to his antics and smirked back, taking his hand. He said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm flattered," with a sweet smile, yet Kuroo could see right through it. They let go, and the dancer looked at Bokuto. "My instructor would love it if you came by more often. He says you really helped pick up everyone's moral," he giggled. 

"Really?! That'd be so cool, I'd love to!" Bokuto gasped, shaking (M/N) excitedly. Then he looked at Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo. "Can my boyfriend and friends come?!" 

"Of course! We'd love to have 'em there!" (M/N) nodded, looking at Kenma and Kuroo and winking. Kenma blushed but scoffed and looked away, while Kuroo blushed and grinned devilishly. "Our next practice is on Monday. See you boys there~!"

He walked away, and Kuroo swooned and leaned against Akaashi. "Kuroo-san, is something wrong?" The setter asked, raising an eyebrow. "And can you please get off..?" 

"Akaashi, I think I'm in love~! Did you see that gorgeous boy?! I'm going to get him to be mine, watch!"

"Don't be a pervert Kuro," Kenma said, crossing his arms and fiddling with his jacket zipper. He had nothing better to do, since the group took his PSP and phone. "You only believe (L/N) is gorgeous because of what you saw his body do on stage. Wait until you really get to know him, you idiot." 

"You're so mean Kenma!" Kuroo groaned. Then, he straightened up after pulling away from Akaashi. "But you're right.. until Monday then!" 

~~~

Monday came, and Kuroo was sweating bullets. "Come on bro, it won't be that bad!" Bokuto encouraged, dragging him and Akaashi inside. Kenma hadn't been able to make it because of some big event on one of his games. "(M/N) will love you once he gets to know you, just like how I love you!"

"Excuse me?" Akaashi cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

"Don't worry Agasheee, I love you most!" Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi chuckled and nodded, kissing Bokuto's cheek and following him inside. They walked to one of the practice rooms, where (M/N)'s class was warming up. "Hey everybody!" 

"Bokuto!" Everyone shouted, waving and greeting him happily. (M/N) walked to the front of the group, smiling. "Hey Kou! Thanks for swinging by!" He greeted, then looked at Akaashi and Kuroo. "You guys too! You're in luck!"

"Huh? Why?" Kuroo asked. (M/N) smirked, walking over to him, poking him in the chest. "Oya?" 

"We're down a few guys. You want in?" (M/N) asked, and everyone began to cheer. "Kou's joined in before, but you two," he stepped back and gestured to Akaashi and Kuroo, then said, "have excellent bodies to dance."

"I wouldn't mind that," Akaashi admitted, rubbing his neck.   
Kuroo, on the other hand, was a bit nervous. 'If I agree, I might make a fool of myself! But if I don't, he'll think I'm a loser!' He panicked. Then, he looked at (M/N). "Teach me the basics first, then I'll do it," he said with a smile. 

"Deal!" (M/N) cheered, taking Kuroo's rough and calloused hands in his soft and delicate ones. "I'm sure you'll be great!"   
He got the boys some shirts and tights and waited for them to change, then joined the rest of the dancers. After showing them the basics - like the five positions, movements and jumps - they were ready. "So here, we do ballet, freestyle choreography, and well, the pole dancing you guys saw at the last performance. Some of us also do tap or salsa, and a few other things." 

"What are you guys learning right now?" Kou asked excitedly. 

"Choreography to an American song," (M/N) answered, stretching his limbs. Kuroo couldn't help but eye the boy's muscles. (M/N) looked up at him, smirking. "And lucky for you boys, it's a duo dance. So everyone, split up into your pairs!" He ordered the group before taking Kuroo's hands again. "You're with me, okay?" 

"Yes sir," Kuroo chuckled. (M/N) giggled and took his hand, leading him into position. Once everyone else was ready, (M/N) cued for the music to begin. Everyone moved in sync, and the Nekoma captain simply prayed to any god that he could keep up. And luckily for him, he could. It was easy with (M/N) guiding him.   
The dancer took Kuroo's hand and pulled him close, smirking a bit. Their hips moved against one another's, knees bouncing to the beat of the music. (M/N) placed his free hand on Kuroo's chest, gripping the fabric as they moved in sync. 

"You're surprisingly good at this," (M/N) whispered with a smile as he guided Kuroo in a simple spin. "Maybe consider joining our program? I could use someone like you. My old partner isn't as strong as you," he smirked. "Or as hot."

"Oh~? Y-You think I'm hot?" Kuroo teased, their feet stopping as the beat dropped. As soon as the music began to boom again, their bodies collided gracefully, hips swaying. "I'm flattered, lil dancer~"

(M/N) giggled, not saying anything else. The music began to end, so (M/N) trailed his hand down Kuroo's body. Kuroo gulped as the dancer's hand stopped on his thigh and he leaned in, smirking. The music ended, and everyone cheered. As if nothing had happened, (M/N) pulled away from his partner. "That was great everybody! I saw a few mistakes while we were dancing though, so let's run through it again!" 

Kuroo watched the boy go to drink water, with Koutarou trailing behind like a happy puppy. The rooster-haired teen pressed a hand to his chest, his heart pounding against it. "Woah," he whispered. 

The class continued the routine for a few more hours before it was time for everyone to go home. Kuroo and Akaashi grabbed their clothes, but stopped when they saw Bokuto following (M/N) somewhere. "Where are you two going?" Akaashi asked, glancing at Kuroo with a confused expression. 

"Oh, (M/N)'s practice doesn't end now!" Bokuto laughed. "He does his own practice afterward!"   
Kuroo and Akaashi followed behind the ace, heading into another room. There stood a bunch of poles, with (M/N) dangling from one. "You guys should try it!" Bokuto laughed as he gripped one of the poles, mimicking (M/N)'s movements. 

Akaashi shrugged and was about to follow the other two boys, but stopped when his phone rang. "Hello?" He said. "..Oh, okay. Bye mom. See you soon," he spoke for a few minutes before ending the call. "I have to go home, actually."

"Aww man!" Bokuto pouted. He slid down the pole, looking up at (M/N). "I gotta go dude! I'm taking Keiji home! See ya around, right?!"

"Of course! Bye Kou!"  
Bokuto and Akaashi said goodbye to Kuroo and (M/N) and left. The dancer slid down the pole, opting to stand in front of it with an innocent smile. However, Kuroo could see the mischievous look in his eyes. "So.. I have a confession," he said. "Koutarou's told me a lot about you.. that's why I've been coming off so strongly. I guess I was just.. really excited to meet this 'super hot' and 'incredibly dorky' volleyball player. I apologize if I've been too straightforward."

"You thought you were being straightforward?!" Kuroo yelped, facepalming. "I thought I was the one making things awkward and full of sexual tension!"   
They both groaned, then laughed. When they caught their breath, they looked at each other and smiled. "Soooo.. Wanna go out sometime?" He asked. He began to blush and stammer, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "There's this great place I heard people go to to make out- I mean- uhm- dating, right?"

(M/N) giggled, leaning against the pole behind him. "You're pent up right now, aren't you?" He hummed. Kuroo's blush intensified and he shrugged, grinning a bit. (M/N) stepped toward him and put his arms around his neck. "How about we make out now.. and go on that date later~?"

"Hell yeah," Kuroo chuckled. The dancer giggled and pecked his lips, and before he could teasingly pull away, Kuroo put his hands on (M/N)'s hips. He tilted his head to the side and groaned, sliding his tongue across the other boy's soft/rough lips. (M/N) hummed and parted them, allowing Kuroo to slip his tongue inside.   
As he did so, Kuroo picked up (M/N) and made sure his legs were secure around his waist. Then, he carried the dancer to a more quiet and secluded area; the supply closet. Yes, cliche, I know. 

When they had to part for air, Kuroo panted and wiped his lips clean of saliva. "You're really good at that," he whispered. He cupped (M/N)'s cheek, placing him on one of the shelves of the closet. 

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," (M/N) smirked, spreading his legs. Kuroo slotted himself in between his thighs, which he then gripped. Their lips locked again, but this time, things got a bit more touchy-feely. (M/N)'s hand gripped the back of Kuroo's hair, his other one on the captain's shoulders. Kuroo moved his hands up (M/N)'s legs and stopped on his ass, kneading the skin and causing (M/N) to gasp. He pulled his lips away from the boy's, instead pressing them to his (S/C) skin. "A-Ah, Kuroo-kun~!" (M/N) moaned, tilting his head back. 

Tetsuro took the opportunity to suck on the exposed skin of (M/N)'s neck, leaving behind purple and red marks. Just as he found the boy's sweet spot, the doorknob jiggled. "Shit," he whispered. 

"K-Kuroo, we have to go-"

"I know, hold up," Kuroo whispered. He planted his mouth on the valley of (M/N)'s shoulders, biting down. The boy beneath him moaned and covered his mouth, body trembling. Once a deep enough impression was left behind, Kuroo was satisfied. "Now let's-"

"Hey!" A voice shouted behind them. They turned around and hid their faces in embarrassment. "Get outta here, ya damn horny teenagers! What, fuckin' in here like rabbits?!" 

"Sorry sir!" (M/N) yelled as he grabbed Kuroo's hand and leaped down from the shelf, dragging the other male behind him. Once they were safe in the ballet room, he sighed. "That was.. fun.." he whispered. 

Kuroo laughed, looping his arms around (M/N)'s waist. "It certainly was," he replied. "Now, what do you say we go on that date? Or.. would you rather finish what we started~?" 

(M/N) giggled and walked to his bag, grabbing it by the strap. "You got a car?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do." 

And so, Kuroo and (M/N) got to go on that date, getting delicious food and goofing around all night. After messing around in the backseat for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao horny fuckers   
> I need to write dorky kuroo more 😌 
> 
> next up: yamaguchi x insomniac male reader


	18. Yamaguchi x Insomniac! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> presented by: tadashi's cute lil freckles that I want to kith

"Excuse me. Is Tadashi here?" 

The Karasuno volleyball team's eyes travelled to the doors of the gym, which were slightly open as a boy poked his head in. He had messy (H/C) hair and glossy (E/C) eyes, which had dark bags beneath them. "Uh, he went to get a stray ball that flew out the window right now. Who are you?" Tanaka asked, crossing his arms. 

"(L/N) (M/N)," The boy answered tiredly. He spotted Tsukishima and waved. "Sup Tsukki."

The team expected a dry response; something along the lines of 'Don't call me that' or 'Shut up'. But instead, the blonde simply replied with, "Hey."

(M/N) looked over at Daichi. "Do you mind if I wait here for Tadashi to finish practice? I'm supposed to walk him home."

"Uh, yeah, that sounds fine," Daichi shrugged. (M/N) took a seat against the wall, sliding down to the floor and pulling his knees to his chest. He laid his head on his arms, shutting his eyes. "Uh.. Tsukishima, who is that?" The captain whispered to the blonde. 

Just as Tsukishima was about to answer, Yamaguchi returned, a ball in hand. "Hey guys! I got the ball!" He exclaimed, smiling and catching his breath. The rest of the team just looked at him - some with worried expressions, others with ones of confusion. "Uh, is something wrong?" 

"Yamaguchi! Some weird guy said he had to walk you home!" Tanaka shouted, pointing at the boy against the wall. He hadn't said a word. "Now he's being real quiet! Is some perv trying to get in your pants?!"

"Weird guy-?" Yamaguchi replied, turning his head. He dropped the ball and squeaked. "(M/N)!" He yelped, speed walking over to the boy. He kneeled down, taking off his jacket and laying it over (M/N)'s shoulders. "Are you seriously sleeping right now..?" 

"Uh, who is that Yamaguchi?" Hinata asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy. Kageyama nodded and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

Tadashi chuckled, kissing the boy's head. "My boyfriend!" 

"..."  
"YOUR WHAT?!"

Tadashi bashfully laughed and rubbed his neck, nodding. He felt a tug on his jacket and turned his head. (M/N)'s head was poking up, eyes half-lidded. "Hi Tada.." he mumbled. "Can you tell them to quiet down..?" 

Tadashi chuckled and pat (M/N)'s head. "I mean, you are at a volleyball practice. We can't be all that quiet," he spoke. (M/N) groaned and nodded, and Tadashi gave him his earbuds. "Use these. I'll be done in like, an hour."   
(M/N) nodded and put the earbuds in, connecting them to his phone and turning on music. Within seconds, he was asleep again. Tadashi turned to the team. "Sorry about him. But yeah, he's my boyfriend!" 

"Wow. Did not expect that!" Hinata laughed. Kageyama smacked his head, growling. "Ow! Why'd you do that, Bakayama?!"

"Don't be rude, Hinata boke!" 

"Guys, guys, please!" Sugawara interrupted. He looked at (M/N) and Tadashi, smiling kindly. "We should at least try to be quiet for (L/N). He's obviously tired." 

Yamaguchi sighed and smiled. "Thank you Suga-san," he thanked. He kissed (M/N)'s head one more time, then ran off to finish practice.   
After about an hour and a half of practice, the team had just finished cleaning up and were all leaving. Tadashi walked over to (M/N), kneeling down and gently shaking him awake. "We're all done. We can go home now."

"Finally," (M/N) mumbled. He stood up and stretched, then shrugged on Tadashi's jacket. It was a bit loose/tight, but he didn't mind. He held his boyfriend's hand and yawned. They walked home with Tsukishima, who eventually split apart from them at his street. When they got to Yamaguchi's house, they stopped at the doorstep. "I'll try not to call you again tonight. You look sleepy, and that's my job," (M/N) chuckled. 

"You know I don't mind (M/N)," Tadashi giggled, resting his arms on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Call me if you need to. And if you don't," he kissed (M/N) and pulled away, saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

~~~

Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, hon-!

Tadashi yawned as he sat up and picked up the call that had his phone blasting music. "Well hello," he greeted with a yawn. "Took my advice?" 

"Oh shut up. I didn't want to, I just got really bored." 

Tadashi laughed and flopped backwards, putting an arm behind his head. "Well, what are you doing right now?" 

"Thinking of you.. and eating.."

Tadashi blushed, smiling a little bit. "Really? What were you thinking of about me?"

He heard (M/N) sighed and chuckled. "Well.. I was thinking about how cute you are. With all your little freckles and acne scars, even the ones on your shoulders and back. I really love your hair - it's so soft and cute.."

"No it's not, it's a really ugly shade of olive green-"

"Shhh, I'm praising you right now, baby," (M/N) cut him off. "I like your hands.. they're so soft and warm, even on the coldest days.. and I like when you kiss right under my eyes, where I have the dark spots.."   
(M/N) went on for a while, listing every single thing he thought was cute about Tadashi. By the end, Tadashi was nearly in tears. He yawned, smiling fondly. "Tired?" (M/N)'s voice asked gently on the other side of the line. 

"Mhm.. I think I'm gonna go to bed," Tadashi mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Byeeee~"

"Bye babe," (M/N) chuckled. He ended the call, then sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He stood up and walked around his bedroom, trying to tire himself out. After about five minutes, he sat back down. He unlocked his phone and opened his music app, beginning to listen to any music playing.   
When one song began to play, he had an idea. (M/N) smiled and looked at his wallpaper, which was a photo of him and Tadashi eating ice cream. "Hmm," he hummed. "I've got nothing better to do.."

~~~

The next day, the volleyball team questioned Tadashi about his relationship with (M/N). They were still in shock; how could they not know one of their teammates had a boyfriend? And that it wasn't Tsukishima?   
Tadashi explained that he and (M/N) had started dating half a year ago, after a very awkward and shy confession. He also had to answer the question of why (M/N) was always so sleepy; he had insomnia. Because of that condition, it usually led to sweet conversations in the middle of the night. 

And that night, it just that. (M/N) couldn't sleep for the life of him, so he called up Tadashi again. But this time, the chat was about something different. "Tadashi, do you remember when we met?" (M/N) laughed, his phone on speaker as he cleaned his room up. 

"Yeah, on the first day of school. Didn't I crash into you?" He heard Tadashi giggle from the other side of the line. "I remember.. you were lost, so you were walking around to look for your class. Tsukki and I were walking to class, and I tripped and well- landed on you! Wow.. that was really bad, now that I think about it.."

"But if you hadn't fallen, we wouldn't have met," (M/N) chuckled, tossing some dirty clothes in the hamper. "Wanna know my first impression of you?" He asked as he looked at the photos he had pinned up on his wall of his boyfriend. 

"Oh yes, please enlighten me~" 

(M/N) smiled and took down one of the photos. In it, Tadashi was wearing a cute shirt and some shirts, sitting on (M/N)'s lap in a photo booth. "Well, I thought you were clumsy. I mean, who trips on the first day of school?" He smirked. He heard Tadashi whine and snickered. "But, I also thought you were pretty cute. Your expression while you were trying to apologize - absolutely priceless!" 

"You're so mean!" Tadashi laughed. (M/N) laughed along, putting the photo back up. "Well, I thought you.. I thought you were kinda scary.."

"Wait, really?" (M/N) asked, looking at the phone with a concerned look. "Why?"

"Well, you had these super dark eye bags, for one. They made you look super.. well, I don't know, scary!" Tadashi exclaimed. "And you just looked really annoyed while I was trying to apologize- I shouldn't say this! Not after all the nice stuff you said!"

(M/N) smiled, but felt a small pang of hurt in his heart. "Well, I'm sorry I scared you that day," he mumbled. He looked at the time. "Hey, you should probably head to bed. You have a game tomorrow, don't you?" 

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Tadashi yelped. (M/N) chuckled as he heard the shuffling of bed sheets and pillows. "You still want me to come over tomorrow night, right? For our three month anniversary?"

"Of course Tada. Good luck tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks (M/N). Night!"

"Night," (M/N) smiled and ended the call. As soon as the call screen disappeared, he went to his music app and looked at the playlist he had made the night before. He then glanced at the bags by his door and hummed happily. "This should be perfect.." 

~~~

The next day, Tadashi returned to school with a grin on his face. The team had won their volleyball game, and now he could go home and celebrate his anniversary with (M/N).   
He arrived to the gate of the school after the extra practice, happy to see (M/N) standing there. "(M/N)!" He yelled, running over to him and tackling him in a hug. "We won!"

"That's great Tadashi," (M/N) replied, hugging him back. He cracked a smile, but Yamaguchi could see through it; he was exhausted. The way he rubbed his eyes as they pulled apart was enough evidence. "How about we get some food to celebrate? You can even ask for the extra soft and floppy fries." 

"Y-Yeah, that sounds great," Tadashi chuckled. "But are you sure you don't want me to run inside and grab the food? You look tired.." 

"Nonsense. I'm treating you today," (M/N) hushed Tadashi, pressing a quick and gentle kiss to the boy's lips. They walked to Tadashi's favorite fast food restaurant and went inside, standing at the counter to order. (M/N) kept his arm around Tadashi's waist, leaning his head atop his boyfriend's. "When we get home, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Ooh, that sounds great!" Tadashi exclaimed, grinning widely. (M/N) smiled and kissed his temple. The person in front of them finished ordering, so they went next. They ordered their food - plus some chocolate chip cookies and sodas - and moved to the side.   
After (M/N) paid for their food and took it from the worker, the couple walked to his house. They headed up to his bedroom, since his parents were home, and sat on his bed. "So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Tadashi asked as he pulled the food out, laying their meals out on paper plates he had grabbed from the kitchen. They decided on (insert movie) and started watching it, eating while doing so. Somewhere along the line, after they had finished their food, they laid down and cuddled as they continued to watch it. "(M/N)?" Tadashi whispered. "I.. I love you.." 

It was the first time Yamaguchi had ever said those words. He had been scared to, but he managed to do it. But when he didn't get a response, he looked up. And he was disappointed to see that (M/N) had fallen asleep, nose buried in Tadashi's hair.   
Tadashi sighed and stood up, turning the TV off. He laid back down, wrapped his arms around (M/N)'s torso, and hid his face in his chest. 

'His stupid insomnia.. he can't even control it, so I shouldn't be mad.. but it's not fair,' Tadashi thought. Before he knew it, tears were welling up in his eyes. 'It's not fair..! To either of us! He can't catch a break! And I.. I just told him I love him and he wasn't even able to hear it!' 

(M/N) groaned as he slowly awoke, rubbing his eyes. However, he was caught off guard when he felt something wet press against his chest. He looked down, eyes growing wide. "Tada?" He whispered to Tadashi. He pulled back, tilting the freckled teen's head up. "Oh my god, are you crying? No no no, what's wrong? I'm so sorry, I fell asleep-"

"That's what's wrong..."  
He looked down at Tadashi, who then sat up and wiped his tears. "I.. you fell asleep before I could say what I wanted to say. Now I s-seem like a big baby," he muttered, looking away. 

(M/N) cupped his cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks. "Well what did you want to say? You have all my attention now. I won't sleep for a million years if you need to tell me something." 

Tadashi stared up at (M/N), blinking a few times. Then, he blushed and cast his gaze downward. "I said I love you," he whispered. (M/N)'s hold on his face nearly faltered. "It's probably too early to say that b-but-"

He was cut off by (M/N)'s lips meeting his, the taste of salty fries still lingering. Yamaguchi's eyes widened, and he slowly kissed back. When they pulled apart, he sniffled. (M/N) pressed their foreheads together, murmuring, "I love you too Tadashi. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
He pulled away and grabbed his phone, opening the music app. "Just.. listen to this, okay? I made it for you."

Tadashi nodded, and (M/N) pressed the play button. He tugged the freckled teen toward him, laying down. Tadashi laid his head on his chest, their hands interlocking. They sat there for hours, listening to the music that (M/N) had pulled together.   
When the playlist finished, Tadashi's cheeks were warm. He smiled, sitting up. "That was.. beautiful (M/N)," he said. "Thank you so much. That might the best anniversary gift ever - and it's only our half year!" 

(M/N) sat up and laughed. "Well, expect many more anniversaries to come my dear," he said. He kissed Tadashi's cheeks, right where his freckles were. Then, he took his hand. "And.. I really am sorry about falling asleep earlier. I'll see if I can buy some melatonin gummies, okay? I heard those help with insomnia," he apologized once again, kissing his boyfriend's knuckles. 

"That'd be nice," Tadashi giggled. He crawled on to (M/N), hugging him like a koala. "Now, can we finish that movie we were watching?"

"Sure thing babe. And maybe a movie marathon after?"

"It's nearly 2 AM! (M/NNN)!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just playing around!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ejakekskwmska this is a hot mess  
> but Tadashi is baby and he was my first ever favorite haikyuu character
> 
> next up: iwaizumi x male reader


	19. Iwaizumi x Athlete! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may be sorta weak for bottom iwa ngl  
> not just in an nsfw way but like,,, imagine him being intimidated and pining for someone way bigger and more intimidating then him  
> presented by: iwa’s hot asf arms

Iwaizumi Hajime was not a popular guy. Sure, his best friend was Tooru Oikawa, and sure, he was pretty good looking. And damn, did he have an amazing body - and a great personality as well. But despite all these things, he just isn't one of those people you recognize in the hallways.   
And he didn't mind it. At least he didn't have a bunch of annoying fan girls surrounding him 24/7, or have people confessing to him left and right. He'd probably kill himself if he did have to live like that. 

But he didn't. And maybe he needed some change. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi as they ate their lunch. "I think someone's got an eye on you~!" He giggled like a schoolgirl. 

"Huh?" Iwaizumi perked up a bit. Oikawa pointed behind him, and he turned his head. At one of the other tables sat a tall, muscular male. He was laughing at something his friend said, but his (E/C) eyes occasionally wandered over to Iwaizumi. But this time around, since the volleyball players had caught him, his face flushed pink and he hid his eyes with his (H/C) hair. "O-Oh. Who is that?" Iwaizumi asked, turning back around with a bit of blush on his cheeks. 

"(L/N) (M/N)!" Tooru answered, happily biting into his food. "He's on the (insert some sport) team! Isn't he cute~?" He teased, smirking. 

"I guess.." Iwaizumi shrugged. "I don't know Trashykawa. You know that I'm not exactly good with.. well, crushes, to put it bluntly. I don't think I've ever even had a girl like me, much less a guy." 

"Then this is the perfect chance!" Oikawa exclaimed. "(L/N)-kun is a great guy! I talk to him occasionally; captain things, you know?"  
The bell rang to head back to class, so the duo stood up and threw out their trash. While they walked out, Iwaizumi glanced back one last time, surprised to catch (M/N)'s gaze again. The athlete smiled a little and waved before he was dragged away by his friend. Iwaizumi smiled a bit and shrugged, following Oikawa out. 

The rest of their classes finished for the day, so they headed to volleyball practice. Just as Iwaizumi and Mattsun had finished setting up the net for the day, Coach Irihata piped up. "Hey, can somebody go drop this off to the (sports) team? We borrowed it the other day," he asked, holding up a clipboard. 

"Iwa-chan can do it!" Oikawa yelled. Iwaizumi shot him a glare, but sighed and nodded to Irihata. The adult handed him the clipboard, and the captain slinked his arm around Hajime's shoulders. "Go give it to (L/N)-kun! This is literally the perfect opportunity to talk to him!" 

"You're so annoying, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi groaned. He marched out the gym, running his hand through his hair as he went to the club room for (sport). "What do I even say? 'Oh hey, here's your clipboard, mind if I get your number?' That sounds stupid!" He muttered to himself. "Maybe just say hello and introduce myself? Damnit, this is why I don't talk to many people-!"   
He was cut off as he collided with someone, grunting and holding his forehead. "Shit, sorry," he apologized, opening his eyes and growing hot. He was met with the sight of a bare chest. 'Damn he has good abs!' 

Hajime heard laughter and looked up, and of course, - like a cliche movie - there stood (M/N). "Thanks, I guess!" He laughed, pulling the jersey he had in his hand over his chest. "Sorry for that though - I got distracted. You're Iwaizumi, right? What can I do for you?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me," Iwaizumi stuttered. (M/N) grinned and rubbed his neck, seeming like he was trying to find something to say. "Oh, uh, I brought this clipboard for you guys. My coach said we borrowed it."

"O-Oh! Thanks!" (M/N) beamed, taking the clipboard. Their hands grazed each other for a second before he tucked the clipboard under his arm. "Say, would you like to hang out sometime? You seem pretty cool."

"Oh, sure, I guess," Iwaizumi cracked a smile. "I gotta go.. but I'll see you around. Right?"

"Right!" (M/N) replied. Iwaizumi turned around and started to leave, and he heard the athlete behind him whistle and cheer, "Yes! I did it! You hear that fuckers?! I talked to him! Now fuck off!"

He couldn't help but laugh. 

And so, for the next week or so, one of them would find an excuse to visit the other. Whether it be the excuse of 'He left his water bottle at lunch' or 'Here's the notes you asked for', they managed to see each other everyday. Both teams caught on eventually, teasing them whenever the other left. 

"Damn (M/N), he sure is hot! You weren't lying!"

"Iwa-chan, was that (L/N)?! I knew it! Soulmates!"

It was annoying, to say the least, from Hajime's position.

Now, he'll be the first to admit that he may have a slight interest - or crush, as everyone else called it - in the captain of the (sports) team. But it definitely wasn't something he found easy to admit. Hajime always knew he was open to anything, but liking girls was the society's norm. So the concept of liking a guy definitely wasn't opposed.   
But having Oikawa as his best friend - who was openly bisexual - didn't make it any easy. At any given moment, the brunette would ask if his relationship with (M/N) had gotten any farther. Obviously, the answer was no. 

Yes, Hajime did like (M/N). But other than the few fleeting moments they got to see each other and chat, they hadn't made any progress. 

Then, everything changed when the fire nation att- 

Nope. 

Everything changed when one day, in the hallway, Iwaizumi was trying to get him and Oikawa to their classes, but all of Oikawa's fan girls were crowding the brunette. Iwaizumi grunted as he was pushed against a wall, unable to move. If he did move, he'd accidentally press against one of the girls, and he'd be damned if he were to be called a pervert or anything. 

"Hey, you guys know you're crowding the hallway, right?" 

Iwaizumi looked up, glad to see (M/N) and his teammates standing at the end of the hall. The girls all looked at them, just giving them dirty looks. (M/N) sighed, looking over at the ace. He walked over, smiling kindly. "Need some help?" He asked, tilting his head. 

"Oh no, I'm just fine," Iwaizumi snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yes I need some help. Mind sparing some?" 

(M/N) smirked and crossed his arms. "Dunno. You look pretty cute pinned up against a wall."  
Iwaizumi blushed and scoffed, looking away. He felt a hand on his arm, glancing back up. (M/N) was much, much closer now. "Do you trust me?" 

"Yeah?"

(M/N) didn't hesitate to push one of the girls to the side, then picked up Hajime bridal-style. "I-Idiot! You c-could've just moved her! I can walk!" Iwaizumi began to yell, pounding his fists against the other boy's chest in embarrassment. 

"You're so cute when you're flustered," (M/N) laughed, stepping back from the crowd and setting Iwa down. "I picked you up because of that," he said and pointed to the ground. There sat a girl, desperately trying to grab at Oikawa's waist. "You would've tripped over her."

"W-Whatever," Hajime grumbled. (M/N) smiled and put an arm around his shoulders, walking him to class. "Huh?"

"You, me, after our practices are over. What do you say we go on a date, my place?" (M/N) asked kindly. "I think we've been talking long enough, and I'm sure we both share an interest in one another. So why not?" 

Iwaizumi blushed. He certainly did not expect the boy to be so straightforward. He'd be lying if he said he didn't admire it. He sighed and smiled a little. "Sure. I don't see why not." 

"Yes!" (M/N) shouted, jumping excitedly. He turned to his teammates, who were all laughing and cheering for him. "Hear that hoes?! I got a date before all of you!" He cackled. He then turned to Hajime. "Sorry about that, they just wouldn't leave me alone! I'll see you later, okay?" He grinned. Hajime nodded bashfully, then felt a soft peck on his temple before (M/N) made a dash. 

'Did.. did he just kiss me?' Hajime thought, allowing his fingers to gently touch the spot he had felt (M/N) kiss. 'Woah.. this might not be as bad as I thought.' 

"Iwa-chan, did I hear that right?!" Oikawa shouted as he ran away from the group of fan girls and chased Iwaizumi. "Are you going on a date after practice?!"

"Yeah, what about it Crappykawa?" Iwaizumi scoffed, acting calm about it. 

"You're going on a date! You've never done that! Be more excited!" Tooru squealed, shaking Iwaizumi happily. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh fuck off, you're not my creepy uncle!"

"Rude!"

~~~

Iwaizumi stood at the gates of the school, nervously tapping his foot. He took a few deep breaths, trying not to get agitated about waiting for such a long time. "Did this idiot forget?" He muttered to himself. He sat down, leaning his head on his palm. "I'm a fool. He probably forgot. Or too busy hanging out with his teammates. And I thought I had a chance.."

"I thought I did too. I hope I didn't mess it up?"

He looked up, blinking owlishly for a few moments. (M/N) stood above him, rubbing his neck with embarrassment. "Sorry I'm late. The guys were being idiots," he apologized. "Do you still wanna go out? I understand if you don't."

Iwaizumi stood up, dusting himself off. He looked up at (M/N) and smiled a little. "I suppose. You owe me though."  
(M/N) perked up and nodded excitedly. He held his hand out, raising an eyebrow. Hajime sighed and took his hand, enjoying how warm the other's boy's hand was. It was also slightly larger than Iwa's, so it was kind of nice. They started to walk together, talking about their day and how their practices went. 

Finally, they arrived to an apartment building. They went inside and up the elevator, arriving at one of the floors. (M/N) unlocked his door and led Iwaizumi inside. "If you want to change, feel free to. And if you need to use the shower, let me know," (M/N) offered sweetly. 

"Then may I please shower? Trashykawa barely let me change after practice," Iwaizumi asked. (M/N) laughed and nodded, fetching him a towel and wash cloth. "Thanks. I have clothes to change into, so no worries."  
(M/N) showed him the bathroom, then allowed him to be alone. He sighed and undressed, getting in the shower and timidly washing off all the sweat from volleyball and the walk here. When he finished up, he dried off and got dressed. He walked out, expecting for (M/N) to be waiting for him so he could shower, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?"

Iwaizumi stepped out the bedroom and looked around, only to spot (M/N) in the kitchen. The (H/C) haired boy stood at the stove cooking, a towel around his neck. Hajime could tell he shower from the water dripping from his hair, down his neck. If he were being blunt, he found it hot. (M/N) turned. "Oh, hey!" He greeted with a beautiful grin. "Hope you don't mind agedashi tofu - it's all my mom left behind for us to eat!" 

"I.. I actually love agedashi tofu," Hajime chuckled. 

"That's great! Thank goodness!" (M/N) sighed in relief. He served the food in two bowls and with chopsticks, then handed one to Iwa. They sat down and said their thanks, then started to eat. 

Hajime took a bite of the tofu and swallowed. "Holy crap.. this is really good!" He praised, covering his mouth as he spoke. "Did your mom make this, or did you?!"

"She left it pre-made, I just had to cook it."

"Well regardless, thank you to both of you! It's probably the nest agedashi tofu I've ever had," He laughed, eating the rest of his bowl. 

(M/N) giggled and watched the ace with a fond gaze and smile. He thought Iwaizumi was perfect; he had the perfect smile and smirk, the perfect personality, the perfect laugh, and the perfect.. everything. His body was nice too, but (M/N) didn't really care about that. He liked how flustered the teen could get, especially about small, kind gestures. It was obvious he didn't get those often. 

They finished eating, so (M/N) said, "Wanna watch a movie? You can pick anything you want."

He loved the way Iwaizumi's eyes lit up at the sound of that. "Can we watch one of the Godzilla movies?" He asked. (M/N) was surprised - he didn't expect that. 

"Sure!" 

They put on one of the films, sitting next to each other on the couch. (M/N) bit his lip and looked down at Hajime, and decided to pull the ever-so-classic shoulder move. He yawned and covered his mouth, then slowly rested his arm around Iwa's shoulders. Almost instantly, the ace tensed up. "Sorry," (M/N) whispered. "I can move if you want."

"N-No, you're fine," Iwaizumi whispered back. In fact, he leaned his head on (M/N)'s side. They both blushed, but just smiled and continued to watch the movie.   
About halfway through, Hajime shifted closer. His hand began to fidget with (M/N)'s shorts, which showed off his thighs nicely. He gulped and let out a shaky breath. 

"You've never gone on a date before, have you?"

He looked up, embarrassed when he saw (M/N)'s raised eyebrow and slight smirk. "Is it obvious?" He asked. (M/N) shrugged and nodded. "Damn. See, this is why this was a bad idea," he mumbled, getting up. "I seem like an idiot-!"

"I never said that was bad!" (M/N) blurted as he stood up. "I'm sorry, please don't be offended!" He apologized and bowed. Iwaizumi turned back around with a bit of a concerned expression. "I just.. I didn't know if I was making you uncomfortable or something! And i-it's kinda cute that you've never done this before! I'm happy I'm the first guy you've decided to try this with!"   
He sighed and sat back down, rubbing his face. "I just.. you confuse me, Iwaizumi-kun," he admitted. Iwa sat back down, curious. "For a while, I'd just watch you from afar, like at lunch or in the halls. But once I saw you at a volleyball match my friend made me go to... I thought you were the most handsome guy there."

Iwaizumi's face turned pink and he said a thank you. (M/N) giggled. "And that! I like how embarrassed you get!" He pointed out, scooting closer to the volleyball player. "You're an amazing guy, Iwaizumi. I didn't wanna make this weird or anything, but I really do like you." 

Iwaizumi blinked a few times. Then, he looked at his lap and chuckled. "Idiot. I like you too," he said. (M/N) perked up, and the ace laughed. "Sorry that I don't have much experience with this stuff.. but I'll try.."

"I don't mind that at all. I'm just happy I'm the one you get to try it with," (M/N) smugly remarked. Iwaizumi laughed again and punched his shoulder, which made him laugh as well. When they caught their breath, they just stared at each other for a few seconds. "Do you mind if I.. kiss you..?"

Iwaizumi's blush increased tenfold. He tried to mumble out a response, but nothing was cohesive or made any sense. Finally, he just nodded his head. And God, when their lips collided, did he feel like he'd lose his breath. (M/N)'s hands rested on either side of Iwaizumi's hips, while Iwa's hands wrapped around (M/N)'s neck.  
He found himself panting and making soft noises as he tilted his head, enjoying every second and inch of skin. When they pulled apart, he wiped his lips and tried to catch his breath. "Wow.." he managed to whisper. 

(M/N) smiled and kissed his cheeks. He smiled back and hid his face in the taller boy's shoulder. 

"You're a bottom, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm a switch." 

"Really? I couldn't tell-! Hey wait don't hit me! Meanie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottom iwa bottom iwa bottom iwa   
> anyways-   
> next up: suna x male reader (a request!)


	20. Suna x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another parent scenario! this one was requested by imasimpuwu!   
> presented by: hot ass mean ass boy

Rintarou sighed as he sat down on the couch, exhausted from practice. He shut his eyes, hoping to get some shuteye. 

"Papa!"

Never mind, fuck shuteye. He sat up and smiled tiredly, opening his arms as his son ran into them. "Hey Jun. How was school?" He asked, pulling the boy into his lap.

"It was great papa!" Jun beamed, happily gripping his father's jacket. Then, his smile soon fell. "But.. some kids were mean to me. But I kicked their butts!" 

"You know you shouldn't do that Jun," Rin sighed, pushing some stray hairs out of Jun's face. "But why were they making fun of you?"

"Because I don't have a mommy."

There was the arrow to Rintarou's heart. He sighed again, kissing Jun's forehead. "Well, what did they about you not having a mommy?"

Jun pouted. "They said I was gonna grow up and become a very lonely, ugly, disgusting person, because their mommies and daddies said so," he answered bluntly, his voice nearly mimicking Rin's. "Then they.. they pushed me.. and said that I shouldn't have two daddies.. that I should be taken away."   
He looked up at Rin with wide, teary eyes. "They're not telling the truth, right papa?" He whimpered. "I-I don't wanna be taken away! I love you and daddy too much!" 

Rintarou held his son close to his chest, frowning and petting Jun's hair. "It's okay, it's okay, don't cry Jun," he comforted his son. "No, nobody's going to take you away. I'd rather die than let them do that," he smirked. Jun giggled. "But no, Jun, you're not going to be alone. No, you will never be ugly, and no, you are not disgusting. You are the cutest, sweetest kid I've ever met."  
He stood up, sighing at the slight ache in his body. "Now, where's daddy? I think we all need to just eat, watch some movies together and cuddle. Don't you?" 

"He's napping. When we came home, I told him about what happened, and he started crying," Jun answered. Rintarou frowned and set the boy down, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry papa.. but I got daddy to sleep, so he'd stop crying!"

"Thanks kid," Rin cracked a tired smile. "How about you go play with your toys while I shower and wake up daddy?"  
Within seconds, Jun was out the living room and into his bedroom. Rintarou walked to his master bedroom and shut the door behind him. He headed to the bathroom to shower, sighing and planting his head against the tile wall. When he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist, he relaxed his muscles. "Hey," he murmured. 

"Hey.. did Jun tell you?" (M/N)'s quiet voice replied, sounding weak and raspy. Rintarou nodded, picking his head up and moving his hair out his face. "I.. did we make a mistake? Are we bad parents Rin?" He worried, finally lifting his head up. His eyes were swollen and red, as were his cheeks. 

"No no, don't you ever think that (M/N)," Rintarou replied, cupping his husband's cheeks. "You are the perfect father. And that little boy in the other room is probably the greatest kid we could've asked for." 

"But if this is how kids are going to treat him-!"

Rin cut off (M/N)'s words with a soft kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was all that was needed. When he pulled back, he smiled a little. "Then we'll kick their asses. Their parents' asses too."

(M/N) blinked a few times at his husband, then smiled a little. "I'm so lucky you're my husband," he remarked. He laid his head in Suna's shoulder, sighing. "What are we gonna do about this?"

"We'll go to the school tomorrow and speak to the teacher about this," Rintarou replied as he finished washing off and turned off the water. He grabbed the both of them some towels, wrapping up his lower half. "And if it escalates any further, we'll just move him."

(M/N) nodded and kissed Rin's cheek before the two got dressed. When they went to the living room, Rin called Jun from his room, while (M/N) got to cooking. "Papa, can we see Uncle 'Samu soon? And Uncle Kita? And maybe Uncle 'Tsumu, if he's nice," Jun asked as he started doing his homework. 

"Sure thing Jun," Rintarou smiled a little. "I'll even tell Uncle 'Samu to come over tomorrow with onigiri." 

Jun cheered and kept working, while Rin walked over to (M/N). He wrapped his arms around (M/N)'s waist, gently kissing his cheek. "It'll be okay," he murmured. "I promise."

~~~

Two days later, the Suna family got dressed and ready. Instead of Rintarou heading to work while (M/N) dropped off Jun, he would be heading to practice later than usual. He held both (M/N)'s and Jun's hands as they walked into the front office of the school. "Excuse me," he said with a serious, deadpan voice. "We're here for a conference. Last name is Suna." 

The woman at the desk nodded and pointed to one of the conference rooms. Rintarou looked at Jun and smiled a little. "It's going to be okay," he said quietly. Then, he looked at his husband. "Same goes to you, Mr. Worrier." 

"Oh hush Rin," (M/N) chuckled. They walked into the room, where Jun's teacher and a few other adults sat. Apparently, these were the parents of the kids that had told Jun those awful things. 

"Ah, hello (M/N)-san and Rintarou-san," the teacher greeted, bowing to Rin and (M/N). "Thank you for arranging this meeting. I was hoping we could discuss this situation - it's been quite distressing."

"Mhm," Rintarou hummed. He looked at the rest of the adults with his usual cold stare. "Yes, it's quite distressing when my son comes to me asking if he's going to grow up lonely and disgusting. So I'd like an explanation."

Nobody spoke for a moment. Until one woman piped up. "It's true," she scoffed. "You're raising a child without a mother, and with two men committing a sin by living as homosexuals."

A few other parents mumbled in agreement. Immediately, Jun looked down sadly, and (M/N) tightly hugged him. "Where is your proof that a child needs a mother to grow into a proper man?" Rintarou questioned, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. It was like staring at the scariest cat in the world. "Because I know plenty of people without mothers, and they're doing much better than you certainly are, bi-."

"A-Ah, ladies, gentlemen, please," The teacher tried to intervene. "Please remember that there is a child in the room."  
Rintarou sighed and relaxed, feeling (M/N)'s comforting hand rubbing his back. "Now, I must say that this simply must stop," she spoke. "While I understand that not everyone agrees with the Suna's ways of life, we must respect them. Jun has not done anything to deserve the cruel words your children have spoken to him - words that were only taught by you as parents."

"Oh shut up," another man snapped. "Here's the truth - I will not have my son around a child that lives with two men. I won't have it! Not when that child can spread his ideas of homosexuality!"

"He doesn't even understand what homosexuality is!" Rintarou argued as he stood up and planted his hands on the table. "All he knows is that he has a good life, with two parents that actually respect each other!"  
Jun had never seen his father so angry. He hid his face in (M/N)'s chest, sniffling and trying not to cry. 

"That child would probably better off if you didn't get from whatever poor surrogate gave birth to him! Or if you didn't adopt him!" Another woman piped up. 

Rintarou and (M/N) tensed up, glancing at each other. Jun pulled his head up, raising an eyebrow as tears began to fall. 

"S-Surrogate? Adoption..?"

All the adults fell silent. The little boy looked up at (M/N), who was now terrified of what was coming next. 

"I'm not yours?"

The teacher immediately stood up, glaring at all the other parents. "All of you, outside. Now," she ordered with a bitter tone. The adults all stood up and left the room, glaring at Rintarou and (M/N). 

Jun began to sob, crawling out of (M/N)'s lap. "I-I'm not yours?" He repeated, holding on to his shirt tightly. "You're n-not my p-parents?!"

"No no, honey no," (M/N) cooed, kneeling down in front of him and cupping his cheeks. "Of course you're ours, of course we're your parents!" 

"Your daddy's right," Rintarou added, putting his hand on Jun's shoulder. "Yes.. yes you were adopted. But that doesn't mean we don't love you like our own. You are the best thing that happened to us Jun."

"B..But.." Jun whimpered, wiping his tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rintarou picked Jun up, hugging him close. "We were waiting until you were older Jun," he said softly, looking at (M/N). The (H/C) haired man joined the hug, kissing Jun's head. "We love you so much. I promise. We just.. didn't want you to think you were an outsider. You're so young - we just wanted to give you all our love first." 

Jun nodded and wiped his tears, then heard another sniffle. He turned his head, sad to see that his parents had began to cry. "Don't cry papa," he whispered, hugging them back with just as much force. "Don't cry daddy," he added, kissing both their cheeks. 

(M/N) pulled back and smiled, using his sleeve to dab his tears away. "Okay baby, whatever you say," he replied.   
The family stood up and walked out the room, hands in hands. (M/N) looked at Jun's teacher and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for teaching our son so far, but I think it's best if we take him out of this school."

"I understand," The woman smiled sadly. She looked at Jun and pat his head. "It was a wonder teaching you Jun! I'm grateful for our time together - you're an amazing student, okay?!"

Jun giggled. "Yes ma'am! Thank you!"

Rintarou smiled and kissed his temple, then put an arm around (M/N)'s shoulders. He glared at the other parents, then smirked. "I hope you're kids aren't miserable living with you assholes. Bye~" he hummed, leading his family out the office.   
They got in their car, and as soon as the door was shut, he screamed, "FUCK ALL OF THEM!"

"Rintarou, please. Jun is right behind you."

"No, it's fine daddy. Papa needs to scream right now."

~~~

That night, after Rintarou had returned home from practice and showered, the Suna's decided to go out for dinner. "I spoke to Osamu. He said there's a really good school near his house, and that if we ever need him to pick up Jun, he'd be happy to," Rintarou spoke flatly, reading over the menu. "I'm glad at least one of those idiotic twins grew half a mind."

"Rin, be nice," (M/N) giggled, kissing his cheek. Someone walked by and sent the two a disgusted look, then glanced at Jun and scoffed. (M/N) looked at Jun, who was frowning and glaring back. "Jun, don't do that."

But Jun ignored his father and stood up. "Hey! Stop looking at my dads like that, meanie!" He yelled, pointing at the man angrily. "Your face looks really ugly like that!"

"Jun!" (M/N) and Rintarou exclaimed, grabbing him and sitting him back down. "I am so sorry, he doesn't know what he's saying!" 

But while (M/N) apologized, Rintarou and Jun fist-bumped under the table. "Nice work kid," he whispered to his son, smirking a little bit. Then, he stood and grabbed (M/N)'s shoulder. He looked up at the man. "I apologize for them. Have a good day."  
The man left, so Rintarou looked at (M/N) and chuckled. "You're cute when you're flustered," he teased, sitting down next to Jun. "Now, sit down. I'm starving."

(M/N) looked between the two. Jun began explaining to Rin why his toys were fighting, and Rin just listened with a small smile. He may be a bit dry, and he could be the most sarcastic asshole ever, but (M/N) knew better. Deep down, Rin was the best man (M/N) could ask to marry. And he was the best father any child could have.   
(M/N) giggled and sat down in front of them, placing his cheek against his palm. "I love you guys so much," he said absentmindedly. 

Rintarou looked up and blinked a few times, caught off guard. But soon, his lips formed a warm smile. "Love you too," he returned softly. 

"Yeah! We love you soooo much daddy! Like, this much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is what you were hoping for! im sorry if it's not the best ;w; I don't really know how to write for suna- but I do know I like him so far
> 
> next up: kyotani x shy! reader (the next request!)


	21. Kyotani x Shy! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I once made a edit of kyotani and I and had it printed  
> presented by: this brat I am absolutely head over heels for

"Kyotani, you need to stop scowling like that. You'll have frown lines when you're older." 

Kyotani rolled his eyes at Yahaba as they walked to practice. "Whatever you say, cream puff," he grunted. 

"I'm not a cream puff!" Yahaba whined, glaring at his friend. Yes, you would not believe your eyes - these two are actually friends. Kyotani kind of had to respect Yahaba after the whole 'slamming him against a wall' incident. "You know, I heard that Oikawa brought in a new recruit. Apparently he just transferred here from another school."

"I don't give a crap about what that flat-assed captain does," Kyotani replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "As long as this newbie doesn't fuck up the flow of the team and knows what he's doing, then whatever. It's fine I guess."

"You know, for the next vice captain of this team, you're a shitty team player," Yahaba scoffed as he opened the doors to the gym. He took a step inside, then froze. Kyotani bumped into his back and growled. "Dude.. Kunimi's actually smiling.. and I think it's 'cause of the newbie!"

Kyotani didn't believe that. Kunimi rarely ever smiles; the last time he did see him smile was during their last game.   
He pushed past Yahaba and looked around. But sure enough, the second-year setter was right. Kunimi was poorly hiding a smile behind his hand as he spoke to an unfamiliar male. The two looked up, and immediately, Kunimi's smile fell. But that wasn't what Kyotani was looking at - he was looking at the boy next to him. 

He had (S/C) skin, cheeks painted with a faint blush, lips forming an uneasy smile. He had (H/L) (H/C) locks, which neatly framed his face. His (E/C) eyes had an adorable light in them. 

"Ah, Mad Dog, Yahaba! Perfect timing!"

'Fuck me, I hate it here,' Kyotani thought as he sighed and turned to Oikawa, who was strutting over. "Who's the newbie?" He asked with a tone of annoyance, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Oh, right!" Oikawa grinned. He looked at the new boy, who squeaked and gripped Kunimi's arm. "Come over here!" He yelled. Kunimi looked at the newbie and nodded, patting his back. The boy timidly approached, keeping his head down. "Guys, this is (L/N) (M/N)! He just transferred from..!"  
As Oikawa went on to explain where (M/N) had come from and his position, Kyotani glanced at the quiet male. He had began to fidget with his shirt and looking around. 

"KyoKen, did you get all that?"

"Huh?" Kyotani looked back at Oikawa, cocking an eyebrow. "No."

Oikawa sighed. "(L/N)-kun will be learning the ropes from you. Yahaba has to help Watari with something," he repeated, smirking a bit. "Does that sound fine to you?"

Yahaba glanced between Kyotani, Oikawa and (L/N). It wasn't the best idea; if poor (L/N) didn't keep up with Kyotani, he'd lose his cool and blow up on him. He was about to say something, but what Kyotani said next surprised him. 

"Sure."  
Kyotani looked at (L/N), who had now perked up. "I wasn't paying attention to this rat. What's your position again?" He asked, ignoring Oikawa's hollering about being called a rat. 

(M/N) smiled nervously and lowered his hands from his shirt. "I'm a setter, b-but my blocking skills aren't too bad."  
Kyotani nodded and walked away. (M/N) was about to sigh and talk to Oikawa, but the bleach-blonde returned a few moments later, now dressed and ready for practice. He walked to the net, then looked at (M/N) expectantly. "O-Oh!" He squeaked, speedwalking over. "Do.. do you want me to just set to you..?" 

"For now," Kyotani answered. "Eventually, we'll get you used to everyone's pace. But right now, you're dealing with mine, so get ready."   
He took a few steps back, then got ready to jump and spike. And as if the ball levitated and stopped right in front of him, it was set. He spiked it down with enough power to leave a mark on the ground. He looked up with wide eyes. Half the time, the sets he got were flukes; either too slow or too fast. But that- "That was perfect," he remarked, straightening up. "How'd you do that?" 

"O-Oh, was it bad?! I'm sorry!" (M/N) apologized, rubbing his neck. "I-I just timed it- you move like a b-blur, but I counted the footsteps. I-I'm better at audible cues then visual ones, since I don't like seeing people much- not that it's because you're ugly! Trust me, y-you're not! I just g-get flustered when people see me looking, because I seem like a c-creep- I'm rambling aren't I?!" He blurted out all at once, anxiously fidgeting. 

"Yeah. Shut up," Kyotani said flatly, huffing with a bit of annoyance. 'This dude's way too shy. It's oddly cute though.'

"Set for me again."

~~~

A few weeks passed. Kyotani and (M/N) had become an incredible duo, with sets and spikes that would be missed with the blink of an eye. It wasn't like Hinata and Kageyama's quick, but it was near it. 

Kyotani had found himself more and more protective of (M/N) though. He was a shy, kind and fragile soul, so Kyo had found out that a few people were pushing him around as they pleased. He put that to an end with Iwaizumi's help.   
But now, he noticed something else. (M/N) was really close with Kunimi. The two were always walking together, smiling and laughing. Around Kunimi, (M/N) was calm. 

Around Kyotani? Oh dear lord. 

(M/N) was the reddest tomato when it came to talking to Kyotani. Makki and Mattsun were convinced it was because he liked him, but (M/N) told them it was because Kyotani was intimidating and that he was still getting used to him. 

Kyotani sighed as he sat in his classroom, eating his hamima chicken. He didn't like eating in the lunch room; too noisy. He heard chatter and arguing outside the door, but ignored it at first. That is, until the door opened. He looked up, surprised to see Kunimi shoving (M/N) inside. "Akira no-!" (M/N) squeaked, trying to get out, but the door was slammed in his face. He looked at Kyotani and smiled awkwardly. "Oh.. hi..?!"

"Uh, hey," Kyotani grunted. (M/N) walked over and sat in front of him, sighing. "You're sitting with me..?"

"I-If that's okay! I can leave if you want-!" (M/N) squeaked, hiding his face. He stood up to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Huh?"

"Don't. It's boring in here," Kyotani grumbled. "Just.. don't ramble so much. I don't know why you always get so nervous.."  
(M/N) nodded and sat back down, pulling out his lunch. They ate in silence for a bit, before Kyo asked, "Are you and Kunimi close?"

'Why did I ask that?! Why do I care?!' Kyotani mentally screamed as he saw (M/N) pause and smile a little bit. 'Wait, are they?!'

"I mean, I-I would hope so. We are cousins," (M/N) giggled. 

"Really?" Kyotani perked up. He relaxed, smirking a little. "Man.. for a second, I really thought you guys were dating or something."

"Oh, gross!" (M/N) laughed. Kyotani laughed with him. When they stopped, the shy boy smiled sheepishly. "Actually.. Akira's the reason I'm here.. uhm.."  
Kyotani raised an eyebrow, finishing his chicken. (M/N) fidgeted awkwardly, gulping. "Uhm.. would you.. we could.. do you wanna? Uh- god.."

"Are you two making out yet or wh-?" Kunimi said as he walked in. (M/N)'s face paled and he looked at his cousin, waving his hands. Kyotani cocked an eyebrow. "Oh shit. Uh, bye," he awkwardly added, giving (M/N) a look before leaving. 

"What was he talking about?" Kyotani asked. (M/N) groaned and laid his head down, covering it with his hands. "Uhm, (L/N)?"

"I-I.. I was wondering..!" (M/N) fidgeted with his shirt, then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pink envelope, sliding it over to Kyotani. "Ugh.. Yahaba said you might like it- but if you don't, that's fine!"  
Kyotani took the envelope and opened it. "Uhm.. do you wanna go to a concert with me..?" 

Yep. Inside the envelope were tickets to Kyotani's favorite band's show that weekend, along with his favorite chocolate. His eyes shot wide open; he hadn't been able to get the tickets, since they were so expensive.   
Then, he looked up at (M/N), who was staring at his lap anxiously. "You got these for me? Really?" He asked in surprise. (M/N) nodded. "Then.. hell yeah. It should be fun," he grinned. 

(M/N) grinned as well, cheeks dusted red. "O-Okay! That's great! Uhm.. do you want me to pick you up? Or do you wanna pick me up? Wait, that's stupid, I asked you-!"

He was silenced as a piece of chocolate - the candy inside the envelope - was tossed in his mouth. Kyotani snickered and stood up. "Stop blabbering. I'll pick you up. It's the least I can do for getting us the tickets." 

(M/N) grinned. "Okay! This'll be fun!"

~~~

"AKIRA, I'M GONNA CRY! I'M FREAKING OUT! I-I DON'T GO TO CONCERTS - I STAY HOME AND READ, O-OR PLAY VIDEO GAMES!" (M/N) walked to his cousin as he searched through his closet for something to wear for the concert. "C'monnn, you have good tastes! What do I wear?!"

"Oh my god would you shut up? I'm trying to text Kindaichi," Kunimi grunted as he stood up and walked into the closet with (M/N). He pulled down some clothes, then tossed them at his older cousin. "Besides, don't complain. You're the one that asked Yahaba what Kyotani would like."

(M/N) sighed and went to get ready. When he returned from changing, he was wearing a (F/C) shirt with a jacket, as well as some jeans and sneakers. He looked in the mirror, fixing his hair a bit. "Do I look okay?" He asked softly, turning around. 

Kunimi looked up and smiled a little. "You look fine," he said. The doorbell then rang. "Oh, and there's your date. Knock 'em dead," he sniggered.

(M/N) nodded and jogged down the stairs, opening the front door. Kyotani stood on the other side, wearing a t-shirt from the band they were going to see, as well as some jeans and boots. 'He looks cute,' Kyotani thought. "Hey," he greeted, smiling a little. "You look.. good."

"O-Oh, thanks! You t-too!" (M/N) stammered, giggling nervously. "We should get going.. right?" He suggested. Kyotani nodded, and the two began to walk together to the train station. They were able to hold small talk, but Kyo could see that (M/N) was nervous - well, when wasn't he?   
They got on a train and rode it to Sendai, arriving at the arena early. "Do you want anything before we head in?" (M/N) managed to ask without stuttering, opening the door for Kyotani. 

"Just water. Can't pass out - these things get hot and wild fast," Kyotani replied, pulling (M/N) inside. They walked to the concession stand and bought a few bottles of water, then walked into the arena. 

(M/N) wanted to cry when he saw how many people were inside. 

He and Kyotani made their ways to their seats, sitting down. (M/N) bit his lip and began to play with his jacket zipper, glancing at Kyotani every now and then. The bleach-blonde was taking in the sight, eyes wide like a child in a candy shop. Then, he looked back at (M/N). "It's great, isn't it?" He said with a slight grin. 

"Y-Yeah, lovely!" (M/N) giggled. If anything else failed, then at least he had Kyotani's smile to ease him throughout the experience. The lights dimmed, and fans began to cheer. The duo stood up, leaning on their banister as the band performing entered the stage.  
Songs played, fans sang and scream. Kyotani was laughing and having the time of his life, while (M/N) was just smiling and watching. He'd flinch every now and then, but he was having fun. 

At some point, a drunk woman came and stood next to (M/N). She began to yell and shout, occasionally bumping into the boy. He ignored it for a bit, just trying to have fun with Kyotani. But he couldn't ignore it when she bumped into him hard enough to knock him over. "Ack-!" He grunted, falling against Kyotani. "S-Sorry-!"

"Hey!"  
He looked up, eyes wide as he saw Kyotani glaring at the woman. "Chill out lady!" He barked. Kyotani looked down at (M/N), gaze softening. "Are you okay?" 

"F-Fine!" (M/N) squeaked back, smiling a little. Kyotani nodded and helped him up, then switched spots with him. "Thanks Kyotani-kun."

Kyotani nodded, leaning down with a small smirk on his lips. "Thanks for putting yourself through this for me," he whispered into (M/N)'s ear. "I can tell you're uncomfortable."  
(M/N) blushed and nodded. He felt something warm hold his hand and looked down, surprised to see Kyotani holding it. He blinked a few times, then grinned. He looked back up and giggled. "Woo!" He cheered along with the song playing. 

~~~

"That was amazing!" Kyotani laughed as he and (M/N) left the arena, a bag of merchandise in one hand, (M/N)'s hand in the other. "Did you see the fire?! It was like, everywhere! So cool!"

"Yeah, it r-really was," (M/N) agreed, staring up at the stars. They stopped right outside the arena, in the grass leading to the sidewalks to the train station. "Uh.. Kyotani-kun? C-Can I tell you s-something?" 

"Yeah?"

(M/N) gulped and looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I.. I really l-like you.. I understand if you don't f-feel the same w-way, but I thought it was only f-fair to tell you now.."  
He didn't get a reply. Instead, he felt the warmth that enveloped his hand disappear. (M/N) felt his heart crumble a bit, but he froze when he felt those warm hands grab his cheeks. "Huh-?!"

Kyotani was kissing him. His teammate was kissing him. His crush was kissing him. The kiss was a bit rough, with how their lips met, but it slowly melted into something soft and sweet. When Kyotani pulled back, he had a slightly smug grin. "I like you too, idiot. C'mon."

He began to walk away, while (M/N) stood there frozen. 'Did we just kiss?! HOLY SHIT!' He thought with a smile slipping on to his lips. "W-Wait for me!" 

~~~

On their next practice day, Kyotani and Yahaba were talking about something. (M/N) was currently learning setting techniques from Oikawa, but the captain was being a bit.. overwhelming. 

"See (L/N)-chan, like this!" Oikawa said, placing his hands on (M/N)'s wrist and fixing his position. (M/N) tried to ignore the contact without blushing, but their proximity made it hard. "Ooh, am I making you flustered (L/N)-chan~?"

"Shittykawa."  
Oikawa and (M/N) turned around, Iwaizumi and Kyotani standing behind them. While Iwaizumi snacked Oikawa's head, Kyotani protectively grabbed (M/N). "Don't touch my boyfriend."

"YOUR WHAT?!"

"About time."

"Kyo, w-warn me next time..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajakkamskdoa I had no inspiration for this I'm SO SORRY ELWOWOS  
> only reason it got done was because my friend in a discord server made me a mad dog playlist so,,, yeah
> 
> next up: iwaizumi x little! male reader


	22. Iwaizumi x Small! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god to be crushed by iwaizumi's arms  
> also note: (f/f) is favorite food   
> presented by: casual iwa that I would hug in a heartbeat

"Hajimeeeee~!"

"In my room babe!" Iwaizumi shouted back, in the middle of doing push-ups. He heard his bedroom door open and close, then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled, happy to see (M/N) leaning down next to him. He leaned up and kissed the boy's lips, chuckling as he pulled away. "What's up sugar cube?" He asked, returning to his push-ups. 

"I'm bored, so I just wanted to hang out!" (M/N) replied, sitting down next to Iwaizumi and watching. "Are you gonna be doing this for long?" 

"Well I just got started, so yeah," Iwaizumi chuckled. (M/N) pouted and sighed. "Sorry babe. I promise, I'll give you all my time when I'm done."

(M/N) perked up and smiled. "Yay!" He cheered. Then, he tapped his chin. "What if I make this more fun?" He suggested. Before Hajime could protest, the small teen stood up and promptly sat on his back, crossing his legs with a smile. "If I fit, I sit." 

"Get off-!" Iwaizumi tried to argue as he pushed his arms up again, about to stand. But when he realized that his boyfriend wasn't that heavy, he stopped and shrugged. "Whatever. More of a workout for me," he chuckled and continued doing his pushups. 

"Woo! One!" (M/N) giggled, pulling out his phone and starting to record. "Two! Three! Four! Five!" He counted each push-up, which stroked Hajime's ego. "Hajime, you're so strong~" 

"If you're trying to seduce me, it won't work."

"I wasn't! At least, not right now~"

Hajime laughed and continued to do his pushups. He and (M/N) held cute, casual conversation as he finished up, stopping after around eighty pushups. (M/N) got off his back, then helped him to his feet. "You're so handsome Hajime," he giggled, standing on his toes and pecking Iwa's lips. 

"And you're adorable," Hajime returned, softly kissing the boy's forehead. (M/N) giggled and blushed, then hid his face in his chest. "How does some (F/F) sound?"

"Absolutely perfect! You're the best!" (M/N) praised, jumping onto Hajime's back. "Onward, loyal boyfriend! Yip yip!" 

"I will not hesitate to drop you on the floor (M/N)," Hajime smirked as he carried the smaller boy down the stairs and to the kitchen. He set him down on the counter, then got to cooking. Every now and then, he'd glance back at (M/N), who was happily playing a game on his phone. He smiled. He loved his boyfriend; he really was perfect.   
In comparison to Iwaizumi, who was tall and buff, (M/N) was tiny and soft. Everyone usually compares them to a celebrity and his overprotective body guard, and honestly, they weren't too far off. And for some reason, Hajime found (M/N)'s shortness comforting. It made him feel comfortable and happy. 

He finished cooking the (F/F) and served it, turning to give (M/N) his bowl. But he was surprised to see nobody behind him. "Babe, where'd you go?! The food'll go cold!" He shouted, setting the bowl down and starting to eat. 

"Coming! I just got cold, so I went to change!"   
Hajime looked up to see (M/N) bouncing down the stairs in different clothing. Instead of his shorts and t-shirt, he was in his boxers and one of Hajime's long sleeved shirts. Since he was smaller, the sleeves dangled off his arms, and the hem of the shirt hung over his soft (S/C) thighs. 

"W-What?! In my shirt?!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, blushing. (M/N) nodded happily, taking his bowl and moving to sit down at the table. Iwaizumi sighed, but soon smiled and joined him. "Fine.. but you can't steal this one. Soon, I might not have any shirts left to wear."

"Is that such a bad thing~?" (M/N) smoothly replied, earning a nudge from Iwaizumi. He giggled and continued to eat, smirking a little. "Mhm~! It's so good!" He remarked, making sure to slip in a few sultry noises. Iwaizumi stiffened up, sending him a dirty look. "You're such a good boyfriend Hajime~"

"If you're trying to get me riled up, it won't work today babe," Iwaizumi shot him down, smirking and closing his eyes. (M/N) whined and shoved another bit of (F/F) in his mouth, leaning on his palm. "Why are you being so clingy today? Did something happen?"

"No! I just want your love Hajime!" (M/N) exclaimed, kicking his legs childishly. "Don't you love me?! Your adorable, short, perfect boyfriend?!"

"You're starting to sound like Trashykawa," Iwaizumi commented. (M/N) frowned and sighed, shutting up. He finished his food and stood up, quietly putting the bowl in the sink before walking to the couch and curling into a ball. "(M/N)?" Iwaizumi called out, but only to get no response. He sighed and finished eating, then walked to the couch and leaned over the back of it. He wrapped his arms around (M/N)'s shoulders, pressing his face into the crook of the boy's neck. "I'm sorry. You don't remind me of Trashykawa; you're way better than him."

"That's what I thought!" (M/N) giggled, cheering up and standing on the couch. He leaped on to Hajime, who grunted and caught him with ease. "Now, I demand to be cuddled and carried all day! Understood?!"

"Yes sir," Iwaizumi laughed, peppering (M/N)'s cheeks with kisses. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, walking around the couch and taking a seat.

(M/N) shook his head and turned in Hajime's lap, so they were face to face. "Can we just kith?" He giggled, poking his fingers together like a shy boy. "And cuddle? Pwease?" He asked, batting his eyelashes cutely. 

"Fine, but only if you stop doing that stupid shit," Iwaizumi laughed. (M/N) squealed and nodded, kissing along Hajime's jaw line. The ace began to rub his thumbs against the skin beneath (M/N)'s shirt - well, his shirt - and smiled, humming contently. He grabbed his phone and turned on some music, since he knew (M/N) hated silence. But he kept the volume low; he still wanted to hear his boyfriend's noises.

(M/N) laid his hands on Hajime's chest, resting his head in the crook of the ace's shoulder for a moment. Then, he laid soft butterfly kisses across Hajime's collarbone. Meanwhile, Hajime's warm hands shifted up and rested on (M/N)'s back, pressing against the cold skin. His fingers traced over every bump, scratch, scar, bruise. No, (M/N) wasn't being abused or anything - he was just a hormonal teenager. They were acne bumps, scratches and scars, the bruises being painted from his clumsiness that kicked in every so often.

"Mhm," (M/N) hummed as Hajime's finger ran over a knot in his muscle. "Righhhhht there. Oh, you're perfect Iwa," he praised. Iwaizumi laughed softly and mumbled a thanks, massaging the knot until it was relaxed. "Hajime? I don't really bother you, do I?" He whispered, glancing up at the tan jawline he laid beneath. 

Hajime's ministrations on (M/N)'s back stopped, to his dismay. He looked down, eyes wide. "Of course not sugar cube," he replied, hand pulling out and gently cupping (M/N)'s cheek. "You're perfect. Are you a bit overwhelming? Yeah, but I love that. I need it sometimes - and not in the annoying way like Oikawa is," he smirked. (M/N) giggled, nuzzling into his hand. "I love you for you. Okay?"

"Okie dokie!" (M/N) chirped. He went back to kissing Hajime's jawline, but the ace resisted. "Huh?"

Iwaizumi lifted (M/N) up, hands tightly gripping his bottom to make it so they were at eye-level. (M/N) blushed, eyes traveling to Iwaizumi's strong arms as they held him up. But his attention went back to his boyfriend's face - well, more like his head. Hajime had began to kiss along (M/N)'s neck, but not leaving any marks behind. "I love you so much," he whispered, looking back up with a love-struck smile. 

(M/N) felt his heart melt and cooed, hiding his face in his hands. For some reason, he felt the same way he had years ago, when he and Hajime had first met. How could he ever forget that feeling? 

"Hey, wh-! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see ya there!"

"Yeah yeah, make short jokes, meanie!"

"I wasn't making short jokes- I really didn't! I'm sorry!"

(M/N) giggled at the thought. Man, had he always been so feisty? "Why are smiling for, huh?" Iwaizumi cracked a smile as well, now kissing the bridge of his boyfriend's nose. 

"I just remembered when we met- we were so young and tiny!"

"You've always been tiny though~"

"HAJIME!" (M/N) shrieked in a gasp, hitting his fists against Iwaizumi's chest. Hajime began to cackle and tease the boy, who just whined and complained. "That's it! You're going down!" 

"Eh-?!" Hajime yelled, but it was too late. (M/N) had slammed him on to the couch, head hitting the arm rest. "Ow! What are you-?! NO NO (M/N) NOT MY FEET NOT MY FEET-!" He hollered as (M/N) reached down and began tickling his feet. "NOOOO, YOU LIL FUCKIN' GREMLIN! AJAKOAMSk-!" 

(M/N) laughed victoriously, taking in the moment to cherish. People may think he and Hajime are an odd match, but he wouldn't have it any other way. And Hajime felt the same way; he didn't care if (M/N) was a shortie. He was his shortie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: terushima x femboy! male reader! (another request!)


	23. Terushima x Feminine! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aiwkwkwoks this lil hOE I LOVE HIM  
> contains: dirty talk, oral, hair tugging   
> presented by: HIS TONGUE PIERCING 😳😳😳

Terushima bit his lip, squinting at the person across the courtyard. They had flawless (S/C), a jawline that was absolute perfection, and beautifully long (H/C) hair. Their long eyelashes fluttered over their (E/C) eyes, and he couldn't help but swoon. That was before they stood up and began to pack their bag. 

"Dude, stop eye-fucking him."

"Huh?" Terushima turned his head, surprised to see Bobata standing behind him. "Him? Really?! I thought it was a girl!" He exclaimed, standing up and brushing himself off. 

"How the hell?" Bobata snorted. "Now c'mon, dumbass, we have to get to our classes."

"Who are you calling dumbass?! I'm the one in class 7- oof!" Terushima began to argue, but he was cut off as he collided with someone. "Oi, watch it-!" He began to grumble, but when he looked up, he froze.   
The supposedly male from before looked at him with calm eyes, an eyebrow raised. He bowed apologetically, then began to walk away. Terushima blinked; he was way hotter up close. "H-Hey! What's your name?!" He yelled.

The boy turned around, eyes actually widening for once. He held up his ID. '(L/N) (M/N),' it read. Then, he walked away. "Dude, he doesn't talk. Nobody's heard his voice. Let's go," Bobata snickered, dragging Terushima with him. 

"Nobody, huh? Guess I'll be the first!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

~~~

"(L/N)-kun, looking extra handsome today!" 

"(L/N)-kun, did you do something new with your hair?! It looks so pretty!"

"Don't be shy (L/N)-kun, unbutton your shirt more~!"

(M/N) could feel the agitation in his body building up. He glared at Terushima as he silently swept his hair into a bun, ignoring the stray hairs that fell. For the last two weeks, the hyperactive blonde had been chasing after (M/N), trying to provoke him into speaking. His ploys included compliments, gentle touches, requests to come watch his volleyball practice - anything he could come up with. But (M/N) wouldn't give in.   
At least, he didn't think he would.

"(L/N)-kun~!" Terushima's voice called out his name as usual, his feet guiding him to stop right in front of the silent boy. "How are you doing today? You look as gorgeous as ever," he flirted.   
(M/N) shrugged and began to eat his lunch. Terushima sighed and pouted, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "C'mon (L/N)-kun~ I just wanna hear your voice. Is it really soft and pretty? It probably is. You seem like an angel."

(M/N) blushed, but just kept eating. "(L/N)-kun, pleaseeee?!" Terushima began to plead loudly. No reply. "My imagination's running wild! I wanna hear your voice! It's probably cute and sweet and perfect-!"

"It's not."

Terushima immediately shut up. He looked up at (M/N), who was sending me a dirty look. 'Shit, was that him?' He thought. 'No way! That voice was so deep! No way!'   
It's true - (M/N)'s voice was deep, but still quiet. That was enough though; it was strangely entrancing. "Why are you so interested in hearing my voice anyway?" (M/N) asked, looking back down at his bento box. "I don't speak much for a reason. My voice doesn't go with my appearance, as you thought."

"Y-Your voice is f-fine! It's actually way hotter than I imagined!" Terushima blurted out. His cheeks had darkened in pink hue with each word (M/N) spoke. (M/N) raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it matters if it goes with how you look - you're attractive either way!"

(M/N) felt an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout his body. Hotter than imagined? Attractive? He had never heard those before - pretty or beautiful, maybe. His masculinity was masked by his feminine appearance, so he had forgotten the feeling of being called handsome or attractive. His lips tugged into a small smile. "Thank you," he said softly. Terushima nodded and averted his eyes. "I've never been called that. Everyone just calls me beautiful. I don't mind it - it's quite nice, actually. But it feels nice to be called handsome every now and then."

"O-Of course!" Terushima laughed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I'd happily call you handsome, anytime-! Wait, that sounds weird! Uhm-!"

"Your rambling and compliments can get annoying sometimes."

(M/N) had admitted that truth with a small smirk. Terushima looked at him with an embarrassed expression, then looked away. Why was he okay with this? Usually, he would've argued, or told (M/N) to fuck off. But he didn't. "S-Sorry," he whispered, crossing his legs. 

(M/N) scooted to sit closer next to him, craning his neck so his lips were besides Terushima's ear. "I'm surprised you didn't argue," he whispered. Terushima stiffened up. "Is there something wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, with almost an innocent tone. Terushima shook his head. (M/N) chuckled and hummed, then said, "Then.. why are you so red, Terushima-kun?"

"You know damn well why," Terushima huffed back. "My legs are crossed so fucking tight my dick hurts. You gonna help or what?" 

"You speak like a slut you know," (M/N) said, standing up. He rubbed his neck, smirking. "And no, I won't be helping you. Consider this.. payback."

~~~

Terushima swore to God, he had never been so horny. Not even around women, and they're hot. Guys are too; bi king. 

For the last week, (M/N) had managed to put him in the most sexual situations without actually fucking him, and oh god was it starting to fuck with his head. Especially all the dirty talk - Terushima hadn't realized he was into it, but when (M/N) called him all those dirty names, he was practically putty. 

The two met during lunch at their usual spot in the courtyard, on a bench by the flower garden. They held casual conversation, until (M/N) noticed Terushima's eagerness. "Something wrong?" He teased, eating from his bento box. 

"You're what's wrong!" Terushima muttered, blushing as he crossed his legs once again. He found himself doing that a lot. "You keep fucking with my head dude! How about you fuck me instead, God!" 

(M/N) gagged on his food, eyes wide. When he managed to properly swallow, he looked up and grinned sadistically. "Alright, you asked for it," he said. He took off his blazer and handed it to Terushima, who was quick to wrap it around his waist to cover his crotch. "Let's go," he ordered, walking away without another word. Terushima followed, nearly looking like an animal with its tail between its legs.   
They went to the boys' bathroom on the third floor, which nobody used since there were apparently rumors surrounding it. (M/N) took Terushima's wrist and used it to force the blonde up against the tiled wall. "I'll be blunt; you're very hot, Terushima. But that tongue piercing.. you look like such a dirty little bitch. Are you one?" He asked, eyes fluttering as if he were an innocent child. 

"Y-Yes," Terushima whispered, eyes wide as they trailed down to (M/N)'s lips. The other boy smirked and nodded, pulling away to unbutton his shirt and put it to the side. "Woah, you're ripped," the blonde commented, unbuttoning his shirt as well. 

"Mhm, of course that's the first thing you say," (M/N) snorted, cupping Terushima's cheek. "Such a hoe. You want to have sex here, don't you? With a boy you barely know," he teased. "Right? You're gonna beg for me, ask me to tear you up inside?" 

"Y-Yes.."

"Yes what?"

"Yes p-please.."

(M/N) chuckled and unzipped his pants, then placed his hand on the back of Terushima's head. Their lips clashed, and immediately, Terushima's hands were feverishly touching (M/N). Grabbing at his shoulders, his pants, his hair, anything he could latch on to. When they separated, he gasped when he felt (M/N) palming his raging erection. He was about to grind back for friction, but (L/N) pulled away before he could. "Down on your knees, whore," he ordered. 

Terushima nodded obediently and slid down to his knees, nudging his nose against (M/N)'s clothed cock. He pushed the flaps of the pants to the side, slid them down his legs - which, holy shit, seemed to be carved by gods - and then pulled his boxers down as well. He licked a stripe up the underside of (M/N)'s length, causing the male to shiver and groan. Terushima smirked and continued to administer small kitten licks until he finally took (M/N) whole. "Fuck," (M/N) cursed, hand tightly gripping Teru's hair. "Listen to me - you're gonna come completely untouched. Got it? And you're gonna take my dick fucking perfectly." 

Terushima nodded, already in for the thrill. He bobbed his head back and forth, making sure his tongue piercing touched every sensitive nook and cranny. His pants felt uncomfortable, but it only added to his pleasure. (M/N) slowly began to rock his hips, cock hitting the back of Yuuji's throat. Did he flinch, choke, or gag? Fuck no, he's not new to this. He felt himself throb down below and softly moaned, shutting his eyes for a second. 

"I'm coming! Damn!" (M/N) grunted, hand tightening in Yuuji's locks. Yuuji was about to pull back, but (M/N)'s grip kept him from doing so, so hot seed soon filled his mouth. "Sorry.. I kinda got lost in the moment. Now get up," the (H/C) haired male apologized, then quickly changed his tone. 

"It's fine," Terushima chuckled light-heartedly, swallowing the cum and wiping the bits of it off his chin. He stood up, and was soon met by (M/N)'s lips once again. Their teeth and tongues clashed as he was effortlessly lifted and shoved against the wall, legs wrapping around (M/N)'s waist. "Mhm..!" He moaned, hand moving to fiddle with his pant button and zipper. "F..Fuck, (L/N)-kun!" 

(M/N) slapped his hand away, holding it tightly. "I don't have lube," he muttered, tugging Terushima's pants down. "Is spit alright?"  
Terushima nodded wordlessly and opened his mouth. "What a good whore, so willing to do this," (M/N) taunted, holding his fingers up. "You're so desperate. I bet you want me to ram you into this fucking wall." 

"You bet your fine ass I do," Terushima smirked back, taking the fingers in. He ran his tongue piercing along the digits until they were coated heavily, which is when (M/N) pulled them back. The boy slid his finger effortlessly into Terushima, who immediately responded with a cry. "(L/N)-kun, ah~! Fuck, please~!" 

"Call me (M/N)," (M/N) muttered beneath his breath, sliding another finger in soon after. Eventually, all four fingers were buried in Terushima's ass, stretching him out as much as possible. "Ready whore?" He asked, pulling his fingers out. Terushima nodded, eyes hazy and fluttering. (M/N) lined himself up with Yuuji's hole, then slowly slid in. 

"A-Ah~! It hurts!" Yuuji cried out. His arms flew around (M/N)'s neck and he hid his face in his shoulder, eyes slowly tearing up. "At least let me get used to it, p-please.."

"Fine," (M/N) sighed. His hands tightly held on to Teru's ass cheeks, making sure he was steady. He felt a tug on his hair and blushed, craning his neck. "Hair tugging? Really?"

"You look so hot with your hair out it's bun," Terushima remarked in a soft voice, pulling his head back. His hand grasped (M/N)'s hair tie and tugged, eliciting a groan from (M/N)'s throat. It was deep and guttural, shooting a chill up Yuuji's spine. (M/N)'s hair fell over his shoulders, while Yuuji kept his hand curled up in the back. "Start moving.. I might not last long," he moaned, rocking his hips a bit. 

(M/N) nodded and began to pound into Terushima, either by moving his hips or helping the blonde bounce up and down. He let out a few sultry grunts and moans from the feeling of his hair being tugged, but was silent otherwise. He began to leave marks all along Terushima's chest, nails digging into his bottom. "S-Shit," he muttered, looking down at Yuuji's raging erection. "Looks painful. I bet you'd just love for me help you get off, huh? Take your cock and jerk it off until you're dry." 

"S-Shut up! God, (M/N)~!" Yuuji whined. It was true; his dick was red and dripping with pre-come, and did seem very painful. He yanked (M/N)'s hair, forcing them into a kiss. "Mhm~! Faster, harder, oh please~!" He begged as he pulled back, tossing his head back. 

"Shhh, okay okay," (M/N) coaxed him into quieting down, leaving soft pecks along his neck. He picked up his pace, helping out by bouncing Terushima up and down. The blonde groaned and began to tear up, a quiet scream starting to escape his throat. "Are you close?" 

"Y-Yeah! F..Fuck, (M/N)!" Terushima finally gave out, hitting his release. White suddenly painted their stomachs, and he blushed and let out a relieved laugh. "Thank fucking god.. please tell me you're close.." 

"Mhm," (M/N) grunted back, soon chasing his release. He came inside of Terushima, slowly pulling out. They cleaned up and washed themselves off, then got dressed. "Sorry it was so rough.. I would've waited until we got home, but you were so demanding," he softened his tone, awkwardly looking away. As if nothing had happened, his quiet persona had returned. 

Terushima cracked a smile and kissed his cheek, making sure to press his tongue piercing against the skin. When he pulled back, he threw his arm around (M/N)'s shoulders. "It's fine babe! Just take me on a date now to make up for this~" he hummed, his usual attitude back to normal. (M/N) chuckled and nodded. Terushima smirked and pressed his finger to (M/N)'s lips. "Oh, and (M/N)?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't speak out in public - I wanna be the only one to hear your cute voice!" 

"Whatever you say.. Yuuji."

"ANSLAKWKS THAT'S NOT LEGAL-! THAT WAS SO HOT-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hATE THIS AND I WAS SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT BUT HHHHH IM REALLY SORRY IF IT'S BAD PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT A RE-WRITE I WILL HAPPILY DO IT 👉👈 
> 
> next up: hinata x sub! chubby! male reader (a request!)


	24. Hinata x Chubby! Sub! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters are aged up !! third years bby !!   
> contains: body worship, praise, marking  
> presented by: the sun himself

Hinata hummed happily as he got out the shower, pushing his hair out his face. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then stepped into his bedroom. "So, (M/N), we should watch-!" He began to exclaim, but stopped when he saw (M/N)'s somber expression. The boy sat on his bed, wearing Hinata's jersey and a pair of booty shorts. "(M/N), what's wrong?" He asked, grabbing his boxers from a drawer and slipping them on. 

"It's nothing Sho," (M/N) shrugged, taking off the jersey. He got up, ignoring the way Sho's eyes lingered on his chubby frame, and pulled on his loose t-shirt. But just as he was hanging the jersey back up, he felt warm arms wrap around his stomach. "It's fine Shouyou," he said with a forced smile. 

"Why are lyingggg?" Hinata groaned, pouting as he put his head on (M/N)'s shoulder. (M/N) giggled and shrugged, trying to escape. But the gentle grip Hinata had on him tightened, and he pressed his lips to (M/N)'s shoulder, where his shirt hung loosely. "Don't make me do it!" He laughed. 

"Oh noooo, not that!" (M/N) tried to playfully fight back, but it was too late. Hinata began to blow raspberries and nip at the soft skin, causing (M/N) to burst into laughter. "Shooooouuuyouuuu, noooo!" 

"Yesssss!" Hinata laughed, dragging his boyfriend to his bed with ease. They rolled around, trying to land ticklish kisses on each other, until Shouyou finally pinned (M/N) beneath him. They both caught their breath, then he asked, "Will you tell me now?"

(M/N) sighed and nodded, sitting up on his elbows. Hinata grinned and flopped down, now resting his head on his boyfriend's soft, full thighs. "I.. I saw one of my friend's wearing her girlfriend's sports jersey and it looked really cute.. and she filmed her girlfriend's reaction, and she was so happy! So I wanted to do that for you!" He explained, staring at the ceiling. "But.. you're slim and muscular, and I'm.. you know."

Shouyou looked up and pressed his nose against (M/N)'s tummy. "Soft? Pretty? Fluffy? Perfect?" He filled in the missing word, causing (M/N) to softly laugh. "So what if you're not like me? That's something I love about you! You're so soft and squishy and perfect!" He complimented, sitting up and kissing (M/N)'s nose. "C'mon, can I see? Pleaseeee~?"

"Fine," (M/N) sighed. He got back up and grabbed the jersey, then walked back to the bed. He stripped in front of Hinata, pulling his shorts up a little as he tossed the shirt to the side. He pulled the jersey on, and it was a bit of a tight fit - the number 5 was stretched across the valley of his stomach, clinging in certain places. "See? It's not cute and loose on me like online-"

Within seconds, he was tossed on to the bed and pinned down. Hinata's eyes were scarily wide, taking in the sight below him. "You look amazing," he commented, biting his lip. "So what if it's not loose? You're still my boyfriend wearing my jersey. Do you know how happy I am right now?!" 

(M/N) blushed and looked away, smiling a little. He felt the jersey rise up and looked back down, surprised to see Shouyou laying kisses along the skin of his tummy. "Sho?" He whispered, eyes wide. Hinata hummed, trailing his lips down. "S-Sho..! You just showered!" He tried to stop him. 

"Don't care! I can shower again!" Hinata replied excitedly, sitting up on his knees. "Pleaseeee~?"  
(M/N) gave in and nodded, and was soon pulled on to his knees as well. His plush thighs were parted, yet still touched in the middle. He winced at the sensation, but that soon melted away as he felt more kisses on the soft skin. "So soft," Hinata mumbled, occasionally biting down on the flesh. 

"A-Ah, Sho, be careful," (M/N) whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. Shouyou hummed back and nodded, orange locks of hair bouncing as he moved up. His hands trailed up the sides of (M/N)'s body, fingers tracing over every roll formed. He reached (M/N)'s face and removed his hands, instead swooping in to kiss his plump lips. "Mhm~" 

Hinata flipped them over, making sure (M/N) was straddling him. His hands moved down to grip his boyfriend's ass cheeks, but their lips remained connected. When they did part, Shouyou began to work his usual wonders. "You're so pretty," he whispered, moving his mouth down to suck and bite on (M/N)'s throats. (M/N) whined and tilted his head back, squeezing his thighs together. "Look at you - I love how soft you are. Like your squishy butt, and your cute tummy," he chuckled, emphasizing his point by squeezing the mentioned body parts.   
He leaned back, scanning (M/N) once again. "Let's get.. these off!"

"Ah!" (M/N) squeaked as he was suddenly stood up, shorts and boxers yanked down. "God, Sho! At least warn me!" He shyly complained, trying to pull the jersey down to cover his exposed member. 

"Aww, but it's so funny to see your cute reactions," Hinata innocently replied. (M/N) blushed as he was dragged back down, then slowly slipped his fingers into the elastic of Shouyou's boxers. "Do you really wanna do this?" 

"Mhm," (M/N) responded, eyes wandering. "I... I think I like it when you call me.. pretty. It makes me feel g-good," he admitted, hand subconsciously tugging at the jersey once again. 

"Good!" Hinata chirped, tackling (M/N) in a kiss. They both giggled, and when they pulled apart, he said, "I love making you feel good! You deserve to feel good, always!"   
He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer, pouring some on to his fingers. "Ready?" He asked nicely. (M/N) nodded, biting his lip and tightly gripping the bedsheets. 

Hinata slipped the first finger in, and (M/N) tensed up and let out a soft whimper. After a few moments, Sho slipped in another finger, and another. When all four fingers were in, he made sure his boyfriend was properly stretched and had him practically melting into his calloused hands. "S-Shouyou! Put it in me, please~!" (M/N) begged, arching his back. 

"But you take my fingers so well," Shouyou smiled, receiving a dirty, yet flustered look. "Fine fine!" He laughed. 

That was something (M/N) was glad about having Hinata as a boyfriend; he never failed to make a moment cheery. Even something as serious as sex was always fun with Hinata - besides, he really was the best at praising people. I mean, have you seen him around Bokuto?   
And Hinata had similar feelings to having (M/N) as a boyfriend. He was adorable and his giggle was probably the cutest thing you'd ever hear - and his body? Shouyou will be the first to admit that he prefers (M/N) to be on the chubbier side. He thought it made him way cuter and fun to cuddle with - and do other things, of course. 

Shouyou pulled his boxers down and lined himself up with (M/N)'s hole. But before he slid in, he cupped his boyfriend's cheek with one hand, then held (M/N)'s hand with his other one. Their eyes locked, and the (H/C) haired boy nodded with a small smile. They both took a deep breath, and that's when Hinata inserted himself inside. "O-Oh, Sho..!" (M/N) whimpered, hands tightly grabbing on to the bed sheets around him. 

"You're doing great," Hinata said with a small smile. (M/N)'s eyes teared up as he looked up at him with a returned smile. "You're so beautiful (M/N).. I'm gonna kith everything I love about you!" 

"Kith? W-What are you, f-five?" (M/N) laughed. Hinata pouted. "Fine, fine, gimme kithes, you big baby." 

Shouyou perked up and began to slowly rock his hips, so (M/N) could slowly get used to the feeling. Then, he slid his fingers beneath the fabric of his jersey on (M/N)'s body. He slowly pulled it up and started to kiss along the stretch marks. "These are so cool," he mumbled. "'Cause I have them too. On my back from getting taller.."

"Not by much," (M/N) teased, smiling cheekily. Hinata stuck his tongue out and gave a particularly hard thrust, causing (M/N) to cry out and shut his eyes. "O-Okay okay, sorry!" 

"Mhm, you better be, meanie!" Hinata snickered, moving back down to kiss (M/N)'s belly again. When he was done, he pulled the jersey back down, then moved up to (M/N)'s neck. The collar around his collarbone was somewhat loose, so he managed to sneak a few kisses and hickeys in there.   
He leaned back and began to move into (M/N) more, watching with wonder how his boyfriend moved and reacted. His thighs bounced with each pounding, his cheeks were dusted with a red tint, and he was biting his lip tightly. Shouyou moved in and tapped his cheek. "I wanna hear you," he said with a kind tone. 

(M/N) nodded shakily, slowly releasing the grip his teeth had on his lip. "S-Shouyou.. please keep g-going~!" He moaned, arching his back. Comforting hands were laid on his full hips, gently gripping the flesh. Hinata began to pick up the pace, hands still traveling to get a feel of his boyfriend. "A-Ah! Right there, right there!" 

"You're doing great," Hinata continued to praise, fingers soothingly rubbing the skin. "And you look so cute right now. All your chub is beautiful," he said, pressing a kiss to (M/N)'s thighs. "In fact...!"  
He pulled (M/N)'s legs up and tossed them over his shoulders, his head squished between (S/C) thighs. Then, when he rocked his hips again, (M/N) let out a scream of pleasure. "Haha! Perfect!" He cheered. 

"S-Shouyou, not the time!" (M/N) panted, feeling Hinata's cock hitting his prostate with each thrust. "Oh my god! I'm coming!" He cried out, a hand flying up to bury in his boyfriend's ginger hair. His other one grabbed the hem of Hinata's jersey and tugged it up, tossing his head back. "A-Ah~!" He screamed as ribbons of white released and landed on his stomach, leaving him a panting mess. 

"I'm close, don't worry," Hinata mumbled, starting to sweat. He tilted his head and continued to mark up (M/N)'s thighs, leaving them with red and purple masses of bite marks and hickeys. "You're so beautiful.."

(M/N) blinked a few times, then smiled. "Thank you Sho," he whispered, hiding his flustered face in his hands. "I love you."

Shouyou's eyes widened, but he soon grinned and felt himself coming close. He simply let out a soft squeal, squishing his grinning cheeks between (M/N)'s thighs as he came inside. He slowly pulled out, then looked around. "Ack, I can wash this," he shrugged. He used (M/N)'s spare t-shirt to wipe themselves off, then helped him sit up. "C'mon! We're gonna take a bath!" 

"O-Okay, hold on!" (M/N) laughed shakily, standing up. Hinata held on to his waist, which made him blush a bit. They walked to his bathroom together, then Sho helped him take off the jersey. After Hinata had put everything in the washer, they got into the hot water together. "Ah.. this is the life," (M/N) sighed in relief as he relaxed in Hinata's lap. 

"Mhm! And when I become a pro volleyball player, we're gonna live an even better life!" Hinata exclaimed, wrapping his arms around (M/N)'s tummy. He traced shapes in the soft skin with his fingers, humming happily. "We're gonna live in a big house, with puppies - or kittens! - and maybe a kid or two. Dunno, just saying."

"That sounds perfect Shouyou," (M/N) giggled, turning his head and pecking his lips. "I love you. Thank you for that.. stuff in the bedroom. It made me feel.. good, for once."

"Well, you should always feel like a prince. I'll be your knight in shining armor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so self-indulgent thank you for requesting this-   
> y'all are pretty and perfect regardless of your weight or appearance and that's on period
> 
> next up: oikawa x chubby! male reader (a continuation of the first part, and a request!)


	25. Oikawa x Chubby! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: lingerie, praise, power bottom  
> presented by: the only man that makes me attracted to glasses (tsukki too but like-)

"Wasn't that fun (M/N)-chan?!" Oikawa cheered as they returned to their apartment after a fun day of shopping. The sun had begun to set, so everyone went home. "It was so cute seeing how protective Mad Dog-chan was over you! I honestly thought he was gonna rip that one cashier's head off!" He mischievously giggled. 

"He's so sweet, isn't he? So are Makki and Mattsun," (M/N) laughed, setting his shopping bags down. "What do you want for dinner tonight? I can make onigiri, Hayashi rice-" he began to list off as he made his way to the kitchen, but was stopped halfway when two arms wrapped around his waist. "Tooru?" 

"I want you for dinner (M/N)-chan~"

(M/N) tensed up and blushed, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He hummed as he turned around. He wrapped his arms around Tooru's neck, tilting his head and smirking. "And what? You want me to try on those 'private' clothes you mentioned at the store?" 

"Yep," Oikawa smirked back, hands trailing up and down (M/N)'s body. When he stopped at his bottom he kept his hands there, he tilted his head. "You're acting weird. I like it. Did something happen?"

(M/N) smiled and shrugged, curling a finger up in the hair at the nape of Oikawa's neck. "This girl I met at the shop said I need to be more confident with myself. And those outfits the boys chose for me were really cute and made me feel good - plus," he pecked Tooru's lips. "I think it's time for my turn to take charge~"

"Oh? You're topping?" Tooru smirked, cupping (M/N)'s cheek. (M/N) shook his head, giggling mischievously. "What?"

(M/N) leaned down/stood on his toes, lips beside Tooru's ear. "I wanna be a power bottom," he whispered. Tooru blushed, grip tightening on his boyfriend's rear. "I want you to fuck me, good and hard.. but by my rules. Got it?" 

"Your wish is my command," Tooru hummed back, grabbing one of the bags by the front door. "Shall we then?"   
They locked hands and practically dashed to the bedroom, locking it behind them. Tooru sat down on the bed and took his shirt and pants off, leaning back on the headboard. (M/N) reached into the bag and pulled out a (F/C) lingerie set, causing him to blush and gulp. He went to the bathroom and stripped, then changed into the intimate clothing. He stared at himself in the mirror, running a finger down some of his stretch marks. 

"I don't.. look horrible..?"

He smiled. He liked the way he looked.   
The lingerie had lacy panties that rested comfortably against his plush skin, with garter belts that connected to thigh-high stockings. He also had a lacy bralette on to match, and it fit him perfectly. He obviously didn't have boobs, but it went well with the look, and was soft enough against his soft and puffy nipples. (M/N) expected to hate it - but he was actually pleased. 

(M/N) stepped out the bathroom, resting his hands on his hips. "W-Well?" He asked, trying to keep up a confident front. Tooru looked up at him and nearly gasped. He grinned and sat up straight, nodding excitedly. "Speak, dummy!"

"You look beautiful!" Tooru blurted out, patting his lap. "Come here, come here! Oh my goodness baby, you look absolutely gorgeous!" He continued to praise, causing (M/N) to perk up and walk over. He got on the bed and was immediately pulled into a kiss, causing him to squeak. When they pulled apart, Tooru exclaimed, "That's it! You win most beautiful person of the year award!"

"More beautiful than you?" (M/N) joked, fixing one of his garter straps. 

"Yep!"

That took (M/N) by surprise. He was so used to Oikawa calling himself pretty that he didn't expect for the moment to turn out like that. Before he knew it, he was sitting on top of Oikawa's hips. He knew he didn't like the feeling; he was chubby, so wouldn't he break his boyfriend's hips? "You'll be fine baby. I'm not a porcelain doll," Tooru said, as if he had read his lover's mind.   
(M/N) nodded and connected their lips again, hands touching everywhere. Tooru's hands slid beneath (M/N)'s panties and began to knead his ass, sure to leave red handprints. (M/N) moaned into the kiss and squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers tracing over the lines of muscle on Tooru's stomach. 

After a good few minutes of making out, Tooru pulled back and wiped the drool slipping down their chins. "You look pretty," he repeated from earlier, making (M/N) sit up so he could gaze at him completely. "(F/C) really does suit you.. but you know how you could look much prettier?" 

"Hm?"

"Riding me, sweetheart," Tooru shamelessly said. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers. "Ready?" He asked. (M/N) excitedly nodded, biting his lip. The brunette slid his boyfriend's panties to the side and slipped a finger in with ease, seeing as he was still slightly stretched from another day of fun. (M/N) hummed and tilted his head to the side, wincing every now and then when Tooru's finger would graze the sides of his hole.   
After sliding in all four fingers, Oikawa pulled his fingers out and wiped them off with some shirt nearby. He sat up and used his teeth to delicately grab the side of (M/N)'s panties. He slid them down and off his soft and round body, then moved back up and left behind a trail of kisses. "Whenever you're ready," he murmured. He kissed (M/N) one last time before laying down on the pillows. 

(M/N) nodded and glanced at his boyfriend's boxers, where his member stood beneath. He took a deep breath, then swiftly pushed the boxers down with a tug of the bottom hem. Tooru made quick work of kicking them off, so (M/N) turned his torso back around to face his boyfriend. "I-I'm gonna do it," he whispered. He raised himself up and moved back, then slowly slid down on to it. "O-Oh~" he gasped out, eyes shooting open. 

"D-Damn, this is pretty hot, isn't it?" Oikawa breathlessly laughed, cheeks flushing pink. (M/N) nodded, unable to speak. They both knew it; neither of them had felt this way before. The positioning of Tooru's member inside (M/N) was different, and neither of them could complain. "Well, get to riding, sweetheart," Tooru said with a smirk. 

"H-Hey, I'm the one in charge!" (M/N) whined, trying not to moan and squirm due to the feeling inside him. It felt like if he were to move too much, he'd come almost instantaneously. "S-Start moving," he ordered, though his voice came out kind of weak. 

Tooru obeyed and slowly began to thrust his hips up, smiling when he saw the way (M/N)'s eyes shot open wide. He did this for a bit; slow, teasing thrusts to get his boyfriend worked up. But just as he was about to pick up speed, he was caught off guard. 

"You're too slow!" (M/N) whined. He placed his hands on Tooru's hips and used them as leverage to start bouncing up and down on his cock. "A-Ah~! Like t-that!" He cried out, blushing furiously. 

Oikawa watched with an entranced look, biting his lip in a small smile. He picked up the pace, but instead did them in small bursts. He used the rest of his saved energy to sit up and lay his hands all over (M/N)'s body. He leaned forward and began to suckle and nip all over the soft (S/C) skin, leaving behind red and purple marks. "You're doing so good (M/N)-chan," he whispered, hand slipping beneath the boy's bralette. "You look so gorgeous."

His pale hand pinched one of (M/N)'s nipples, causing him to squeak, "T-Tooru!" as he bounced up and down. Oikawa chuckled softly and slipped his other hand under as well, fiddling and playing with the sensitive nubs. "O-Oh~! Stop, t-that's not fair!" (M/N) continued to squirm and whine. 

"What happened to leading the way (M/N)-chan~?" Oikawa teased, craning his neck down and kissing (M/N)'s jawline. "For being a power bottom, you sure are putty right now~"

Within seconds, he was shoved back down, his wrists pinned to the bed. His eyes widened and he looked up in shock. (M/N)'s eyes were also wide, but he had a sadistic grin. "I said fuck me, Tooru, not play dirty," he whispered, a new fire in his (E/C) eyes. 

Tooru's mouth fell slack, but he wordlessly nodded and gripped his thighs anyway. He helped him ride his cock, grunting and hissing every now and then. (M/N) kept moaning out his name and bucking his hips, but he couldn't find himself close to release. So, to help, Tooru grabbed (M/N)'s member in his hand and began to jerk him off, up and down. "A-Ah, Tooru~! So close~!" He screamed, eyes teary as he adjusted himself so that his prostate could continue to be struck. "R-Right there! Harder, brat!" 

Tooru was taken aback but couldn't help but obey. He gave one particularly hard thrust, and that was all (M/N) needed to go over the edge. He came, white landing all over his and Tooru's bellies. It spilled down his thighs and some seeped into his lingerie, causing him to pout. "Aw, man, I liked this one," he complained, slowly pulling himself off Tooru's cock. He looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. "Is your flat ass alright?" He asked with a smirk, his usual personality returning. 

"Don't be so mean (M/N)-chan!" Oikawa whined, sitting up. He grabbed a wipe from the nightstand and cleaned them both off. He watched as (M/N) took the lingerie off and put it in the hamper, but stopped him before he could go to the bathroom to shower. "Oh, you don't think we're done, do you?"

"Uhm, aren't we?" (M/N) awkwardly chuckled, glancing at the hamper. "The lingerie needs to be washed, Tooru."

"Oh, darling," Tooru laughed, pressing his chest his to (M/N)'s back. He put his hands on the male's hips, then moved his face so his lips were next to (M/N)'s ear. (M/N) blushed at what he heard. 

"I bought more than one set. And I need you to model all of them."


	26. Kageyama x Chubby! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter so much lol   
> presented by: the original king of my heart

"Tobio, wait up!" 

Kageyama turned his head, slowing down once he recognized that his boyfriend, (M/N), was chasing after him. He smiled a little as he watched the boy pant and catch his breath. He knew his boyfriend was not the skinniest, but that was completely fine with him. If anything, he liked it. So when (M/N) caught up with him, he said, "Hi. You hate running. What are you doing here?" as he pressed a soft kiss to (M/N)'s cheek. 

"Well jeez, I can't find my boyfriend and say hi?" (M/N) pouted. Kageyama immediately reacted, eyes widening. He was about to try and argue, but (M/N)'s giggle made him pause. "I was playing Tobio. Don't over think it."  
Kageyama relaxed and nodded. The two held hands and began to walk together - though the setter's legs itched to run - and chatted about how everything was going so far. (M/N) kissed Tobio's knuckles, then casually asked, "So, where are you going?"

"The gym," Tobio answered. "What about you? You don't have to walk me this whole way." 

"Ah, I'm heading to lunch with some family," (M/N) answered with a sigh. "I don't have to go, but I have nothing better to do. But Kei was complaining about me leaving him alone, and my mom might kill me if I don't come greet the relatives."  
Yes, you heard that right - Tsukishima Kei was the twin brother to (M/N). Only differences, other than their appearances (if you guys don't have blonde hair or brown hairs), were while Kei was lanky and skinny and had a small appetite, (M/N) was chubby and could probably eat four plates of food by himself. 

Kageyama shrugged, rubbing his thumb against the back of (M/N)'s (S/C) hand. "You could come to the gym with me," he offered. "It could be good for us, and for you," he added. 

(M/N) tensed up, looking at Tobio with surprised - and hurt - eyes. "Uh, y-yeah! N-Not a bad idea hun!" He laughed sadly. There was a plaza ahead, so the (H/C) haired boy quickly retracted his hand. "Well, h-here's my stop. Bye Tobio, have fun at the g-gym," he spoke quickly, rushing away to go into the restaurant. 

Tobio stared blankly at his retreating boyfriend, blinking a few times. He shrugged and began to run again. He hoped his boyfriend would take the offer; he did want to spend more time with him. 

Oh, what a dumbass. 

~~~

The next day, at school, Kageyama saw (M/N) walking with a few friends, looking pretty down. He was about to walk over, but when the group saw him, they all frowned and dragged (M/N) away. That was just the first of many awkward scenarios to come. 

When Tobio tried to eat lunch with (M/N), the boy said he had to go help a teacher. When Tobio asked (M/N) help him study, (M/N) said he had to tutor a friend. When Tobio asked (M/N) to help him with volleyball, (M/N) simply walked away. It was starting to bother the blue-eyed beauty. 

He sighed as he sat down on the gym floor, taking a sip of water from his water bottle. He was in the middle of volleyball practice, his very heart and soul; and yet, because of his boyfriend, he just couldn't focus. "Kageyama! Bakayama! Why aren't you paying attention?!" Hinata complained, throwing a volleyball at his friend. 

"What?! I am not!" Kageyama tried to argue, glaring at Hinata. "Boke Hinata boke!" 

"No Kageyama, I think Hinata's right," Sugawara piped up, Daichi and Asahi behind him as they walked over. "Is something on your mind?"

"Well.." Kageyama trailed off, awkwardly looking down at his legs. "I think my.. boyfriend is avoiding me."

Tsukishima looked over, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, that's unfortunate," Sugawara frowned, sitting down next to Kageyama. "Did anything happen between you two?" 

Kageyama shook his head. "The last we spoke was on Sunday. I was on a jog, and he caught up to me. He hates running though. We walked and talked, then he told me there was a family lunch he didn't want to go to. I told him to come with me, and he started being.. weird. Then he ran away," he explained without a hitch. Now, the entire team was standing nearby and listening. "And now he's avoiding me."

"Well, where were you going?" Daichi asked, tilting his head. "Since it seems he only got weird after you asked him to go with you."

"To the gym," Kageyama answered. Tsukishima immediately facepalmed. "What?"

"Are you stupid?" Tsukishima asked, frowning. Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Oh for fuck sake- (M/N) isn't.. skinny, right? He's not like us, right?" He said, and Kageyama nodded, about to spring into defense mode. But Tsukishima stopped him. "And you told him to go to the gym with you? Did you say anything else?" 

"Uh.. that it'd be good for him? For us?" 

Everyone went quiet. And then, when Tsukishima slapped Kageyama across the face, everyone suddenly began shouting. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!" The blonde shouted, shaking Kageyama wildly. "DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT SOUNDS LIKE?!"

"BAKAYAMA! DUMMY!"

"MAN KAGEYAMA, I KNEW YOU WERE DENSE, BUT NOT THAT MUCH!" 

"BAD BOYFRIEND! BAD!"

Kei tossed Kageyama to the ground, chest heaving as he tried to calm down. "What the hell are you all on about?!" Tobio yelled, rubbing his ass. "I asked him to go so we could spend more time together! Is that so wrong?!" 

Kei got on his knees and grabbed Kageyama's collar again, eyebrows furrowed with fury. "You moron, you made it sound like he needed to lose weight!" He burst, eyes lit with an anger nobody had ever seen before. "No wonder he's been moping around, trying not to eat! You fucking-! And that's on top of what they told him at that damn lunch! I should kill you!" He threatened. Finally, Yamaguchi had to ease his best friend away. "You moron! Idiot, dumbass!" 

Kageyama stared at the blocker in shock. Had it really come off that way? He stood up and dusted himself off, blinking a few times. "Kageyama.." Sugawara gently spoke. "Tsukishima is right you know.. but we know it was with your best intentions-"

"What's your address?"

Kageyama had marched up to Kei, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" Kei snapped, tightly holding on to Yamaguchi to make sure he didn't knock the shit out of Tobio. "I'm not giving it to you. What, gonna go make fun of him more?"

"No. I'm going to apologize."

The seriousness in Tobio's tone was not to be messed with. Kei growled, but gave in. He gave the setter the address, and within seconds, Kageyama had grabbed his bag and was out the door. He ran and ran and ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew he had fucked up, horribly, so he was going to fix it now.   
He knocked at the Tsukishima household's door, biting his lip. (M/N) and Kei's mother opened the door, obviously caught off guard. "Oh, Kageyama- how can I help you?" She asked. 

"I need to talk to (M/N)," he answered, eyes locked with hers. "I messed up." 

She blinked a few times, then nodded and stepped to the side. Tobio walked inside and took his shoes off, then made a beeline for his boyfriend's bedroom. He heard soft sobs from behind the door and winced, a frown making its way on to his lips. He knocked, and when he heard a quiet, "Come in," he opened the door.   
(M/N) laid on the floor, curled into a ball, a bag of chips next to him. Kageyama set his bag down, walking over and sitting next to him. (M/N) rolled over, eyes full of tears as they met with Tobio's. "What do you want?" He weakly asked, wiping his eyes. He sat up and pushed the bag of chips away. "Here to say I need to go to the gym again? I.. I know already Tobio. So just-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

(M/N) looked Tobio dead in the eye and froze. Kageyama looked genuinely sad for once. (M/N) knew he wasn't the best at expressing emotions, so he knew this was serious. "I didn't mean it like that," Tobio repeated. "I.. just wanted us to spend more time together. That's why I said it'd be good for us. I didn't mean it like you had to lose weight. You don't have to. You're.. you're perfect. I'm sorry."

(M/N) processed everything first. Then, once he was ready, he flung himself at Tobio and hid his face in his shoulder. "You idiot!" He sobbed, tightly gripping the setter's shirt. "You sweaty idiot! Why didn't you say it like that?! D-Do you know what that f-felt like?! To have my boy- my boyfriend say that?! And then get chewed out for my weight at that stupid family lunch?!"   
Tobio listened, eyes tearing up as well. Why did he feel like this? He didn't cry often. The last time he can recall was when Karasuno lost to Aoba Johsai. "The only reason.. the only reason I haven't lost weight is because of Kei," (M/N) whispered as his loud sobs turned into quiet sniffles. "I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to drink anything. I.. I can't even do a simple sit-up. That's why I was on the floor. But nooooo, I'm the fat ass that just eats and can't do anything else.."

"Don't call yourself that," Tobio sat up straight, pulling (M/N)'s head out his shoulder. (M/N) looked down shamefully. "You can do plenty of things. Just because they're not physical or something about health doesn't mean anything. But don't call yourself that," he said. He wrapped his arms around (M/N)'s body, hand gently rubbing his back. "Please.. there's so much that's good about you.. don't degrade yourself to something so ugly-sounding." 

(M/N) was tense in Kageyama's hold for a little bit. Then, he slowly relaxed, the last of his tears falling down his cheeks. When he was okay, he looked back at his boyfriend. "You're an idiot, you know," he scolded softly. Kageyama nodded shamefully. But when he felt soft/rough lips against his cheek, he perked up. "But you're my idiot. And I accept your apology."

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Tobio innocently asked. (M/N) laughed and nodded, and as soon as he had done that, his lips were captured in a kiss. Kageyama's lips were a little chapped from running against the wind to get here, but neither of them cared. 

They moved in sync, hands beginning to travel. (M/N) wrapped his arms around Tobio's neck, while Tobio moved his hands down to gently grasp and rub the flesh on (M/N)'s hips. The kiss soon grew much more passionate, cheeks darkening with hues of pink and red. "T-Tobio~" (M/N) whined, feeling his boyfriend's hand move down. 

"Bed. Now. Please."

"Aw, you're so cute when you say please Tobio!" 

~ Bonus ~ 

Kei walked back into the house after practice, yawning as he slipped his shoes off. That's when he recognized another pair of shoes next to his. "Ugh, don't tell me he's still here," he mumbled. He walked down the hall to the bedrooms, peeking into his brother's room. 

(M/N) and Tobio were cuddled up together, sleeping peacefully. Kei shrugged and was about to leave, but did a double take. That's when he realized they were shirtless, and that there were purple and red marks littering (M/N)'s neck. 

"Gross!" Kei whispered, shutting the door and walking to his room. He slammed his door closed, wishing he could bleach his eyes. "Well.. blackmail on them I guess," he smirked.

And as Kei went to get ready for dinner, he smiled to himself. Just a little bit. 

Because as much as he disliked Kageyama, as much as an idiot Kageyama was, he couldn't deny the truth. That he was deeply happy that his brother had someone to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jekskwnsojaw don't ask why i made the reader Kei's brother, just seemed like a good idea??? idk im dumb   
> also i was vibin/crying/screaming to heather by conan gray while writing this so excuse me if it was a bit boring/depressing ✨


	27. Kiyoko x Female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay okay this was bound to happen  
> this is a songfic!! the song is girls by girl in red!!   
> (F/N) - female name  
> presented by: our goddess

I've been hiding for so long  
These feelings, they're not gone  
Could I tell anyone?

As the volleyball team came back from running up Heartbreak Hill, they heard shouts in the distance. "What's that?" Hinata asked, tilting his head. Daichi squinted, then grinned. "Captain?"

"That's the girls (sports) team," Daichi answered, squeezing the cap of his water bottle closed. "I have a friend there. C'mon, we should go check it out; it sounds like they're having fun. And it'll be a good break."

Everyone began to cheer and walk, but Kiyoko slightly lacked behind. For the last few days, around the girls in her classes, or any girl for that fact, she had been feeling butterflies in her stomach. The only one she hadn't felt that around was Yachi, and that's because the young blonde was her protege and close friend. She didn't know what it was that was making her feel that way. 

Afraid of what they'll say  
So I push them away  
I'm acting so strange

"Kiyoko!" Nishinoya exclaimed as they reached the entrance to the school field/gym/whatever athletic area. "Why do you look so sad?! Did someone hurt you! Ryuu and I will kick their ass!" 

"Yeah!" Tanaka shouted with him. He pounded his fist against his palm. "We'll destroy them!"

"That's quite alright. I'm fine," Kiyoko replied calmly. She didn't bother to say anything else; she just walked ahead. To some, it may seem like her normal behavior, but to others, they could see right through it. Noya and Tanaka looked at each other and shared a curious glance. 

"Shimizu, are you alright?" Daichi asked. She simply nodded in reply. "Okay.. (F/N)! Over here!" 

"IS THAT THIGHCHI SAWAMURA?!"

They're so pretty it hurts

Kiyoko looked up and swore she was staring at an angel. A girl with (H/L) (H/C) hair that swayed around her, and beautiful (E/C) eyes ran towards the volleyball team. She wore a (sports) uniform, as well as a beautiful grin on her lips. The mysterious girl tossed herself at Daichi, who caught her with a grunt. "Daichi! About time you come to visit, idiot!" 

"(F/N), I told you to stop jumping at me like that!" Daichi scolded, setting her down on the ground. "Everyone, this is (L/N)(F/N). (F/N), this is the volleyball team."

"Nice to meet you all!" (F/N) greeted with a sweet smile. "Would you guys like to watch practice for a bit? You all look very sweaty. And hey, maybe you could learn a thing or two from my team," she giggled with a wink. 

"We'd love to!" Suga answered, clapping his hands together. The excitable boys of the group cheered in agreement, while the rest just chuckled and nodded. 

"Great! Follow me!"  
(F/N) led the group to some benches they could all sit at. Kiyoko sat with Yachi, staying quiet and watching the (sports) team practice. They were all quite beautiful, and talented - but Kiyoko couldn't keep her eyes off of (F/N). Something about her was different, whether it be her happy attitude or her incomprehensible beauty. She tried to distract herself and speak to Yachi, but the young blonde was soon called over by Hinata and Kageyama. 

"So, what's your name, gorgeous?"

I'm not talking 'bout boys  
I'm talking 'bout girls

Kiyoko looked back up and froze. (F/N) stood in front of her, smiling, and their noses were practically touching. She pulled back, looking down at her lap. "Shimizu Kiyoko," she murmured. 

"It's nice to meet you Shimizu-chan," (F/N) said, grabbing her water bottle from the ground. "You can call me (F/N) if you'd like. You look lonely, maybe we should hang out," she calmly suggested, taking a few sips of water. She set the bottle back down, then began to walk away. Kiyoko blinked and watched, eyes scanning the girl up and down. 

She was surprised when (F/N) turned her head and winked. 

They're so pretty with their button-up shirts

A few days later, Kiyoko was walking in the halls. She turned a corner and spotted (F/N) and Daichi talking by a window. It was the first time she had ever seen the girl out of her (sports) uniform, and God was she thankful for the sight. (F/N)'s hair, clean of sweat and grease, fell elegantly around her face. Instead of the way the girls uniform should have been - with a sweater vest and buttoned black blazer - she looked.. unruly. Wild, fun, energetic.   
The first few buttons of her uniform shirt were undone, exposing her (S/C) chest, just before her cleavage. Her blazer was tied around her waist, contrasting against her skirt. And finally, she wore thigh-high socks. 

Just as Kiyoko was about to walk away, (F/N) caught a glimpse of her. "Shimizu-chan!" She yelled. Daichi turned his head and saw his manager and friend, smiling a bit. "Over here!" 

I shouldn't be feeling this  
But it's too hard to resist

Kiyoko joined the duo, hands neatly folded behind her. "Hello Sawamura, (L/N)," she greeted. 

"Oh c'mon, I said to call me (F/N)!" (F/N) giggled. She pointed to Daichi with a smirk. "Dorkus and I were planning to invite you, Sugawara, Asahi, and some of my teammates to hang out. You in?" She asked. 

Kiyoko was about to accept, but an arrow shot through her heart. It wouldn't be her and (F/N) alone - there would be other people. Why did that bother her so much? 

"I'd love to." 

Soft skin and soft lips

"Great!" (F/N) cheered, clapping her hands together. She looked at Daichi, flicking his forehead. "We'll talk about this more later Dai. See you guys around!" 

Kiyoko's eyes watched as she walked away, saying hello to people. The greetings slipped off her lips like velvet, just like how her skin must've felt. The third-year manager found herself with the unexplainable desire to feel that (S/C) skin. 

I should be into this guy  
But it's just a waste of time

"This should be fun, right Kiyoko?"

She looked at Daichi, who was smiling kindly. "Yes, it should be," she answered dryly. She turned to the window, leaning against it. She looked up at Daichi. "How do you know (F/N)?" She asked suddenly, a bit of bitterness to her tone. 

"Oh, we've been friends since childhood," Daichi answered. He then raised an eyebrow. "Why, is something wrong?"

He's really not my type  
I know what I like

"No, not really," Kiyoko sighed, straightening up. She dusted herself off. "I just thought you guys were.. into each other. Goodbye."  
She walked away, biting her lip anxiously. Why did she say that? It wasn't like her at all.   
Meanwhile, Daichi just watched in confusion. But that soon relaxed into a look of understanding. He chuckled and walked to his classroom. 

That weekend, it was the day the third-years had agreed to meet up. They were going to go shopping at the local mall; nothing too fancy. Kiyoko sighed and fixed herself up, making sure she looked appropriate. She arrived to the meet up spot, and of course, was met with everyone that had decided to come. The third-years from the volleyball team were there, and of course, next to Daichi was (F/N). And once again, she didn't disappoint when it came to her beauty. 

Her hair was fixed into a (hairstyle), and she was wearing a (F/C)-button up shirt with jeans, all held by suspenders. Kiyoko blushed and smiled, walking over. "Shimizu-chan!" (F/N) exclaimed. "I'm so happy you could make it!" She said as she reached down and took Kiyoko's hands in hers. 

"I'm happy I could make it," Kiyoko replied softly, smiling gently. (F/N) blushed and grinned back, then let go of her hands. She frowned a bit. 

"Lets go guys!"  
The group began to walk around and shop, but after a while, something odd began to happen. One by one, everyone began to leave - (F/N)'s teammates had to go for an emergency, Michimiya and the other girls had to go practice volleyball, and Asahi needed to go check on his boyfriend. That left (F/N), Kiyoko, Daichi, and Suga. 

Daichi got a call and glanced at the group, then answered. "Hello?" He spoke, causing (F/N) and the other two stop in their tracks. "Okay? Okay, I'll be home soon. Love you too, bye mom," he said, ending the call. He turned to the others. "I've gotta go. Suga, you coming with?" 

"Sure!" Suga replied, the two of them looking at (F/N) with matching smirks. "You two have fun, okay~?" 

The girls nodded as they watched Daichi and Suga leave. Then, (F/N) shyly turned to Kiyoko. "So, uhm, if you wanna go that's fine," she began, nervously rubbing her neck. "But I was hoping... u-uhm.. would you wanna just stay together like this? And hang out? Like a d-date?" She asked finally, sticking her hand out and looking away bashfully. 

No, this is not a phase  
Or a coming of age  
This will never change

Kiyoko stared at her hand, then looked up at her pretty features. She warmly smiled and accepted her hand, nodding. "I'd love to," she softly replied. They began to walk together, exploring the mall and having a blast. As the day went on, Kiyoko found herself falling harder and harder for (F/N). Besides her beauty, Kiyoko learned that (F/N) was a girl with a kind heart. She was very funny, never failing to make her fellow third-year burst into giggles.

Finally, the sun had began to set. Kiyoko and (F/N) walked out the doors of the mall together, hands and fingers still interlocked. They stopped at the entrance, facing each other. "I.. had a lot of fun. Thank you," Kiyoko admitted, smiling sweetly. 

"O-Of course! Thank you for spending the day with me!" (F/N) beamed in return, tilting her head like a sweet puppy. Kiyoko giggled. "Well, uhm.. see you around?" 

Kiyoko nodded, saying that she'd love to. (F/N) awkwardly laughed and said goodbye, beginning to walk away. "Wait, (F/N)," Kiyoko called out, following behind her. When the girl had turned around, Kiyoko stood on her toes/leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She pulled away, looking away bashfully. "Let's get dinner. Soon."

(F/N)'s eyes grew wide, and with rosy cheeks, she grinned. 

"That sounds lovely."

They're so pretty it hurts

And so, Kiyoko and (F/N)'s relationship developed; instead of innocent chatter and spacing between them, there was witty, playful banter and sensual brushes of hands. Students were shocked - the star player of the girl's (sports) team was getting close to one of the beautiful managers of the male volleyball team? It was like a fever dream. 

I'm not talking 'bout boys  
I'm talking 'bout girls

Soon, the day for their planned dinner date came up. They went out, beautiful as ever, and found a good place to eat. The date was going swimmingly, of course - not a single mistake or misstep so far. 

They're so pretty with their button-up shirts

Kiyoko smiled as her eyes swept over (F/N)'s face as she laughed. She was perfect. But that smile fell when a young waitress came over and began to flirt with her (E/C)-eyed date. (F/N) bashfully blushed and tried to avoid the flirting, but it was awkwardly hard. When the girl left, (F/N) looked at Kiyoko and gulped. "I'm sorry about t-that- she- she was so forceful-!" She began to apologize and look down. 

"It's alright."

They're so pretty it hurts

(F/N) glanced back up, feeling something soft and cold touching her hand that rested on the table. She blushed and smiled back warmly, sighing in relief. In truth, she thought everything about Kiyoko was wonderful; from her calm and peaceful nature, to her secret humor, even her ineffable beauty. 

I'm not talking 'bout boys  
I'm talking 'bout girls

They enjoyed their dinner, keeping up conversation as if nothing had happened. Soon, they had finished and paid the bill. "Kiyoko, come with me!" (F/N) beamed, taking the girl's hand in hers. "Then I'll take you home, promise!" 

"O-Okay, but slow down-!"

They're so pretty with their button-up shirts

(F/N) dragged Kiyoko behind her, feet keeping the pace of a jog. Kiyoko was able to keep up, luckily, so they soon reached their destination. It was a quaint park, where fairy lights hung from tree to tree. "Isn't it beautiful?" (F/N) spoke, eyes watching as people walked around. 

Kiyoko looked around, eyes wide in awe. She looked back at (F/N). "It's gorgeous. Thank you for bringing me here," she said softly. (F/N) glanced at her and giggled, squeezing her hand. "What? W-What's funny?" Kiyoko awkwardly asked, smiling a little. 

'Cause I don't know what to do  
It's not like I get to choose  
Who I love

"I think I've liked you for a while, Kiyoko," (F/N) blatantly admitted, looking back up at the fairy lights. They began to walk through the park, both trying not to explode from shyness. "When Daichi first mentioned you, I thought he was crazy. I mean, me, like girls? I know I always.. have.. deep down. I just never got to really think about it," she continued. She laughed. "Hell, I thought I was in love with my best friend!"   
Kiyoko gulped, nodding. But (F/N) continued to talk. "But.. in these last few weeks, almost month.. I think I've fallen head over heels for you Kiyoko," she finished. Kiyoko blushed as her eyes widened. (F/N) made them stop beneath a tree, fairy lights hanging from its branches. They faced each other. 

Who I love

"So.. Shimizu Kiyoko, girl I like very much," (F/N) began, smiling like an idiot. "Will you-"

Who I love

She took a step closer. "Be my-" she kept pausing herself, stepping closer and closer. 

"Oh my god you dork," Kiyoko whispered, starting to smile as well. 

Who I love

"Girlfriend?" 

Kiyoko squeaked, staring at (F/N) with wide and hopeful eyes. "(F/N), you absolute dork," She giggled. "Absolute dork that I also like, very much," she stepped closer, holding both of (F/N)'s hands. They were nearly on top of each other now. "Yes!" 

They're so pretty it hurts  
I'm not talking 'bout boys  
I'm talking 'bout girls

"Fuck yeah!" (F/N) cheered, now grinning from ear to ear. She began to bounce around happily, squealing and yelling. "I have a girlfriend now! Woo! Fuck yeah!" 

"You can't yell like that here!" Kiyoko laughed, covering her mouth as she tried to hide her smile. (F/N) saw this and smirked, running back over. "Wh-?"

"Then mind shutting me up?" 

They're so pretty with their button-up shirts

Kiyoko paused, eyes scanning from (E/C) eyes to soft/rough lips. Then, she slowly found herself nodding. (F/N) brought herself closer, hands delicately cupping Kiyoko's cheeks, while the ravenette's arms looped around (F/N)'s shoulders. 

And they're so pretty it hurts

Their lips soon met. First, the kiss was soft and slow, easy-going for the both of them. But when (F/N) tilted her head and leaned in, Kiyoko had no choice to follow along. She squeezed her arms, softly giggling every now and then when their lips would part. (F/N)'s hands - which were strong from her participation in (sport) - trailed down and gripped Kiyoko's waist, smiling into the kid. Unfortunately, they both had to breathe and were forced to pull apart. 

I'm not talking 'bout boys  
I'm talking 'bout girls  
They're so pretty it hurts

(F/N) laughed breathlessly as they parted, leaning her forehead against Kiyoko's. "That was nice," she commented, smiling widely. 

"No duh," Kiyoko replied, rolling her eyes with a playful attitude. They both chuckled, hands falling to their sides. But they weren't separate for long; they soon interlocked, (S/C) fingers lacing with pale ones. Kiyoko felt a surge of confidence. "So.. want to do it again?" She asked. 

"Oh hell yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE THIS WHY IS IT SO BADDDD THIS IS WHY I STOPPED WRITING SONGFICS DJWIDMEKDUWNENS AAAAAAHHHHHH-
> 
> but anyways this was meant to be dedicated to someone special to me during pride month, I still love ya bitch
> 
> next up: kenma x short! flirty! male reader


	28. Kenma x Short! Flirty! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao my friend suggested this so pls don't hate me for giving you kinda angsty couple stuff again like I did with kageyama 😌  
> (edit: this is the second time i make kenma act like a bad person then make up for it- oops)   
> presented by: this gremlin

"Kuro, could you not scare the kids at the claw machine?"

"But they left their plushies! It's free stuff Kenma, so we've gotta take advantage!"

Kenma sighed, shaking his head. He looked around the arcade; Kuroo had planned for the team to come as a team to bond, but it just seemed like chaos right now. Yamamoto and Fukunaga were playing the basketball hoop game, Yaku was trying to beat Lev with a whack-a-mole mallet, and Nobuyuki, Shibayama, and Inuoka were buying milkshakes for the group. But there was one person missing. 

"Where's (M/N)?" Kenma asked quietly, tugging on his best friend's sleeves. They had invited their teammate - and Kenma's possible crush - to come with them, but he was nowhere to be seen. "I wanted to see if he would play that dinosaur shooting game with me.."

"Ooh?" Kuroo smirked, holding up a few plushies he had gotten. "Don't you guys have to sit in a little box to play that one? And it's super dark, with curtains~? Kenma, were you going to try and be naughty in there with him~?" 

"What? N-No-"

"BOO!"

Kenma squeaked in surprise, whirling around and holding up a hand defensively. His eyes were wide, nearly representing a cat's. He looked down, frowning. (M/N) stood there, laughing so hard his cheeks were turning pink. "Not funny (M/N)," Kuroo snorted, also trying to hide his laughter. "We get that you're a prankster and a brat, but I thought Kenma was gonna piss himself!"

"I know right!" (M/N) giggled, straightening up. Kenma held back a smile and lovestruck sigh as his eyes met with (M/N)'s (E/C) ones. "Hey Kenma~" the shorter boy greeted with a purr, eyelashes fluttering as his hands traveled up Kenma's arms. 

"Hi (M/N). Could you let go of me?" Kenma scoffed. (M/N) whined but complied, backing up. Kenma glanced at his outfit and pouty face - 'Cute,' he thought. "What took you so long?"

"I was stretching myself out in the bathrooms!"

Kuroo choked on the milkshake Shibayama had just brought around. Kenma tilted his head, then caught on and blushed. "W-What?" He murmured. 

"I was stretching out my muscles?" (M/N) smirked, tilting his head as well. He stepped closer to Kenma, giggling. "I get cramps a lot Kenma; wouldn't it be nice to help me out with them?" 

"Tch," Kenma replied. 'What a brat, and such a pain. Why am I interested in him again?' He asked himself. "Get off. Let's go play some games. I wanna go home soon.."

Kuroo and (M/N) nodded, so the trio began to walk around. (M/N) would joke around with Kuroo, then occasionally flirt and mess with Kenma. As time passed, he simply only found himself growing more and more embarrassed. And the setter didn't handle embarrassment well. Because of this, with his embarrassment, annoyance grew as well. 

(M/N) went to go help Yaku with a game, so that left Kuroo and Kenma alone again. "He's so into you," Kuroo remarked, leaning against a game Kenma was focusing on. "Nobody is that flirty - even I'm not!" 

"Stop lying Kuro," Kenma sighed. "He's just.. weird. And he's like that with everyone."

"Not with me!" Kuroo complained. "If he were like that with me, we'd already be dating!"

"You wouldn't dare," Kenma suddenly dropped his tone, eyes menacingly looking up to meet with his best friend's. "Touch him and I end you."

"Touch who?!"

"Wh-!" Kenma gasped, hand slipping off the control of the game he was playing. He had been resting all his weight on that hand, so he tipped backwards with a strangled grunt. However, two arms caught him. 'Please be Kuro..' he thought. But when he opened his eyes, he was met with (M/N)'s wide grin. 

"Wow, didn't expect you to fall for me like that Kenma!" The (H/C) haired boy teased. He helped Kenma up, then crossed his arms. "So, who are you touching up on, hm?"

"Nobody, idiot," Kenma huffed. "And could you stop coming out of nowhere?"

"Ooh, coming? That sounds naughty Kenma~"

"No, like coming up behind me out of nowhere," Kenma dryly snapped. Kuroo inhaled, seeing the new attitude in his friend's voice. That was never good. "And stop being so.. I don't know. It's weird. You're acting weird. I usually don't care but seriously. It's enough." 

(M/N)'s smile now looked forced. He laughed. "Jeez, okay! Wish you had said that earlier!" He exclaimed. Kenma raised an eyebrow. (M/N) chuckled and shrugged, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Man.. guess I should let you cool off, huh?" 

"Hey, (M/N), you don't have to go," Kuroo tried to reason. 

"It's fine Kuroo!" (M/N) laughed once again. Kenma noticed his cheeks were turning red. Did he like Kuroo? Was his best friend wrong? "I-I'm just surprised, that's all! I think.. I'm gonna go h-help Lev with that game he wanted to win! Bye guys!" 

The short boy soon scurried away, hands soon traveling to his face. Kuroo furrowed his brows and looked at Kenma. "My guy - are you an idiot? I thought that was my job here!" He blurted out. 

"What? I just said the truth," Kenma sighed, turning back to the game he was playing. Kuroo stood in front of the screen to block him. "Kuro, move-"

"Not unless you tell me why you acted that way."

"Because it was the truth?" Kenma replied. Kuroo moved to the side, knowing that if Kenma was stimulated with the game, he'd talk. Kenma began to play and said, "I don't know Kuroo. You know I'm not the best with these.. things. I don't know.."

Kuroo sighed. "Well, I hope you figure it out."  
Kenma raised an eyebrow, and Kuroo nodded behind him. The two-tone blonde turned, surprised to see that Yamamoto and Fukunaga were now trying to awkwardly calm (M/N) down. The two were his closest friends. "Because I think you just messed it up big time."

edit: lmao why do I always make kenma mean and kuroo put him in his place- kuroo bias???

Meanwhile, (M/N) was trying to calm down. "I messed up! I'm an idiot!" He whined. His cheeks were still red, but not from crying. He wasn't doing anything like that; just ridiculously embarrassed. "He thinks I'm weird! What do I do?!"

"Buddy, we told you Kenma's a tough case," Yamamoto sighed, shaking his head. "He barely likes people - I'm surprised he keeps Kuroo around! I just don't think he's ready for someone as awesome as you dude!" 

"Taketora," Fukunaga mumbled, tugging on his companion's arm. Yamamoto looked at Fukunaga and shut up, looking away with a sigh. "Thank you. (M/N)," the usually quiet boy redirected his gaze to the other male. "There is nothing wrong with how you act. But maybe Tora's right."

"So.. Kenma might not like me back?" (M/N) whispered. The two second-years looked at each other, then at him, and shrugged. "Oh.. but.. he.."

Taketora saw the sadness in his best friend's eyes. "C'mere buddy," he sighed. He opened his arms, and the short male walked into them and wrapped his arms around his waist. Fukunaga joined in, one arm around Tora's shoulders and the other around (M/N)'s. "Kenma's chill, and we get it if you still like him! But I just want the best for you bro!"

Shouhei nodded, and (M/N) giggled. "Thank you guys. It means a lot to me."   
They pulled apart, and he grinned widely. "Now let's go win some more tickets!" 

"Yeah!" Yamamoto yelled, tossing a fist in the air. Fukunaga smiled a little and took his fist, bringing it back to his side. The trio began to walk as the mohawk-haired boy rambled to the other boys about what prizes he wanted.   
(M/N) tried to hide his sadness with a smile and laugh. 

~~~

It was the end of the day, and the arcade was getting ready to close. Kuroo and Nobuyuki did a head count, only to find one teammate missing. "Yamamoto, Fukunaga, where's (M/N)?" Kuroo asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"He said he was gonna go exchange his tickets and meet us here," Yamamoto replied. "But Shouhei said he saw him going another direction." 

Kuroo looked at Kenma, who now looked worried; well, for being Kenma. He nudged the setter. "Go find him," he said. Kenma nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and shuffling away. 

He began to search the whole arcade for his teammate, but it was creepy to look around, seeing as some of the machines had already been turned off. Finally, he heard someone yell, "Haha!" and raised an eyebrow as he heard game gun shots follow the voice. He followed the sounds, leading to the dinosaur game he had mentioned earlier. The objective was to shoot and kill the dinosaurs and escape the park; simple enough.   
Kenma reached the booth and slid the curtain open, peeking in. (M/N) sat inside, hands tightly gripping the bolted down game gun. A stuffed toy was next to him. His (E/C) eyes met with Kenma's gold ones. "Oh.. hi Kenma," he greeted. "Didn't expect to see you here." 

"Hi," Kenma whispered back. He took a step inside the booth. "Mind if I sit?" He asked quietly, and (M/N) nodded. When the blonde sat down, he also asked, "Mind if I join..?"

"I guess." 

Kenma nodded and put his tokens in, activating the second player gun. The two began to play the game together, and the setter noticed that the other boy was now completely quiet. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. "For earlier. I didn't mean to sound so.. angry."

"It's fine.. you were the speaking the truth," (M/N) sadly smiled. Kenma winced. The other boy looked up at him. "Were you not?" 

"I mean.. I guess," Kenma shrugged. He pulled the trigger on the game gun. "Like.. Yeah, you're kinda weird and that- that flirting thing you do isn't something I'm.. I'm used to," he said plainly. (M/N) cringed. "But.. I do like spending time with you.. so I'm sorry."

(M/N)'s eyes widened a bit. He looked up. Kenma was focused on the screen, but he could see the regret that danced in those golden eyes. "It's okay," (M/N) gave in with a giggle. Kenma perked up. The shorter male found that adorable. So, he leaned in and smiled. "You're so cute when you're bashful Kenma~"

"And you're cute all the time.."

They both registered what he said and blushed. (M/N) blinked a few times, then slowly moved back to his side. "Y-Yeah?" He stammered. Kenma slowly nodded. "Oh.. thank you.."

Kenma raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. "Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled. (M/N) hummed back, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. Kenma scooted closer, the game beginning to play a cut scene. "(M/N)?"

"I like you Kenma," (M/N) said bluntly. Kenma shut up. "I've liked you for a while. So yes, the cat does have my tongue, meanie," he pouted. Kenma blushed and didn't know what to say, hands falling to his side.   
Another hand rested on top of his, and he looked at it. (M/N) had one hand on the game gun and the other on Kenma's. And they liked each other. Woah. 

"Wanna.. be the cat to get my tongue?"

Kenma's face turned a dark shade of red, and he looked up to (M/N). The short boy was now watching the cut scene, biting his lip. Kenma simply nodded. (M/N) saw that and hummed happily. "Good," he whispered. They scooted closer to each other, right in front of each other. "Then do it, Kenma~"

Kenma leaned in, causing their lips to softly clash, but he pulled away just as fast. But when he saw (M/N) pout, he kissed him again. 

The game they were playing ended since they had died, so now dramatic music played in the background as they kissed. (M/N) had crawled to sit on Kenma's lap, arms wrapping around his neck. The lights of the screen flashed and cascaded on their skin, creating beautiful shadows of their figures. Kenma tightly gripped the material of (M/N)'s shirt, slowly taking the lead in the kiss. 

"Kenma," (M/N) gasped as they parted for air for a moment. "Kenma~ you're such a good kisser~ mhm.."

"Stop making those noises, we're in public-"

"You bet your ass you are!" Kuroo and Yaku shouted as they ripped the curtain open. (M/N) shrieked and tried to run for safety, but Yamamoto caught him and cackled. "I'm glad you guys made up, but don't have sex in an arcade game booth!"

"Kuroo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao can you tell I was lazy 
> 
> next up: akaashi/kenma x male reader (next request!)


	29. Akaashi/Kenma x Femboy! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee- so femboy hooters AU, am I right?   
> that's where I got the inspiration for this one-   
> also also this is a timeskip fic !! have y'all seen how pretty these two are in the timeskip im-  
> contains: double penetration, marking, fisting, choking  
> presented by: hot ass setters

"Woo! Chicken time! Let's do it!"

"Bokuto-san, please calm down.."

"BOKUTO'S RIGHT! CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN!" 

"Shouyou, quiet down or I'm cutting your funds."

Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma and Hinata were walking into a Hooters to eat dinner. Hinata and Bokuto had just finished volleyball practice, so their best friends decided to treat them to a meal of their choice. The two idiots chose Hooters. And the infamous Femboy Hooters at that. Dear god.   
They were seated at a booth, and immediately, Kenma and Akaashi knew this would be chaotic. Almost immediately, Hinata was drawn to a raven-haired server that was walking around with a tray, and Bokuto was cheering him on. 

Soon, another male came along. He was dressed in the typical uniform; skimpy orange shorts and the tight white tank top. It seemed to bring out his (H/L) (H/C) hair and pretty (E/C) eyes. "Hiya darlings!" He greeted sweetly, putting all his weight on one leg - causing his hip to jut out - as he grabbed his notepad. "The name's (M/N) (L/N), I'll be your waiter for the night. Can I start you guys with some drinks?"

The group put in the order for the drinks, but Akaashi couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel up and down (L/N)'s figure. He glanced at Kenma, who seemed to be doing the same. The two, since graduating, had become occasional fuck buddies, boyfriends, whatever- they didn't really have a label or set relationship status. But Akaashi could tell that the gamer had the same interest in their waiter.   
He returned his attention to (L/N), who had just finished writing the drinks and appetizer order down. He walked away, hips and ass swaying in a slightly seductive manner. Akaashi bit his lip and looked down at his menu. 

(L/N) returned a few minutes later, holding a tray of drinks and a basket of chips and dip. From holding that weight, the muscles he had on his arms were now apparent; they were there, but not too muscular or defined. Just nice to go with his general appearance. "Here ya go~!" He giggled, handing each boy his drink. Then, he saw the way Hinata was drooling over that waiter from earlier. "Oh, got an eye for Kageyama?" (L/N) asked. 

"W-What?! No way!" Hinata laughed nervously. The waiter known as Kageyama glanced over and scoffed, then continued to walk. Hinata blushed. "Okay, maybe.."

"Ooh, I got your back hun," (L/N) chuckled. He leaned back. "Kageyama! You got any spare tables?!"

"Yeah, why, dumbass?!"

"You got a new customer!" (L/N) beamed. Kageyama groaned. The (E/C) eyed waiter looked back at Hinata and kindly smiled. "Go sit at table seven, he'll be with you soon. And you," he turned to Bokuto as Hinata scurried away. "Wanna join him?"

"Nah, I'm good," Bokuto smirked, pointing to the bar and its bartender. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Kuroo. He makes the best drinks."

"Guess I'll be introducing myself then!" Bokuto grinned and stood up. He looked at his friends. "Bye guys! Wish me luck!"

note: bokuroo rights 

Bokuto walked to the bar, leaving Kenma and Akaashi with (L/N). The waiter leaned against the table and smiled, ass jutting out behind him. "And you two? Any other waiters you'd like to meet?" He asked. 

"No thank you," Akaashi replied, smiling a little. "You're just fine. Very fine, in fact."

"Oh, why thank you! You're not too bad yourself," (L/N) laughed. Then, he looked at Kenma. "And you, cutie?" 

"No, you're good."

"Mhm, why thank you," (L/N) chuckled. Finally, he grabbed his notepad. "So, what can I get you guys to eat?"

Akaashi and Kenma ordered, the waiter left, and he returned a while after with their food. The restaurant was near closing time, so they felt bad for keeping him there. He had to assure them it was fine.   
When they were done eating, Kenma made sure to leave a good tip; he was a CEO and a huge gamer online. He had money to spare. The two grabbed their best friends and left. 

"Are you crazy?! I can't take this money!"

(L/N) had run out after them, panting to catch his breath. Kenma and Akaashi paused. "This is nearly five thousand yen! That's way too much! We usually don't even take tips!" He tried to reason, holding it with shaking hands. "Please, take it back!"

"No," Kenma curtly replied. He then smirked and crossed his arms. "How about I take half of it back and you give us something else?"

"I-I mean.." (L/N) awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure. What do you want?" 

"Your number," Akaashi and Kenma said in unison, wearing matching smirks. (M/N) blushed and shyly nodded, giving them half the money and slips of paper with his number. Then, the two could finally leave.   
Days and weeks passed, and the three kept in contact. They learned that (L/N) was quite the flirt; even more than he had shown at his job. Speaking of his job, every now and then, Kenma and Akaashi would pop in to eat and say hello. And one day, they came near closing and were not happy with the sight they saw. 

"Sir, I'm asking you to leave," (M/N) said, arms crossed with an angry expression on his face. "It's closing time, and you've scared away half the other waiters. Beat it."

"Oh come on, pretty boy," the drunk man (M/N) was addressing slurred, standing up to tower over the waiter. He gulped. "Don't you wanna ride my dick~?"

"Gross, no way!" (M/N) gasped, backing up. "Stay away from me, you fucking perv! I'll call the cops!"

"No you won't-!"

"No, but I will."  
(M/N) whirled around, happy to see Kenma and Akaashi behind him. They both wore terrifying expressions, and Kenma held his phone in his hand, finger hovering over the number dial pad. "Beat it, he said," Kenma repeated. Akaashi nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose.

The man scoffed and looked like he was about to argue, but he knew what was good for him. He left the restaurant, causing (M/N) to release a breath of relief. "Thank you so much for that guys!" He exclaimed, running to them and hugging them tightly. 

"Not a problem. He was a creep," Kenma murmured, putting his phone away and his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, how can I repay you two?" (M/N) asked, a lazy smirk soon slipping on to his lips. He put his hands on his hips, causing the other two men's eyes to linger down to those hips and thighs. "Hm?"

"Can you leave right now?" Akaashi suddenly asked. 

"Yep. I can get one of the other boys to close up for me," (M/N) answered. "Why~?"

"You're coming with us," Akaashi chuckled. Kenma caught on and smiled, just a little, and lowered his hoodie to cover the tent in his pants.   
(M/N) caught on and nodded, running to the back to grab something. When he came back, he had a jacket on and a bag, then followed the two out. They got in Akaashi's car, where Kenma sat in the passenger's seat. 

But instead of sitting in the backseat, (M/N) crawled on to Kenma's lap, smirking and biting his lips. "So.. this gonna be no homo or what?" He asked in a quiet voice. 

"Depends," Kenma retorted, chuckling darkly. He cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want it to be?"

"Very homo, thanks," (M/N) snickered before leaning in and capturing Kenma's lips with his. Kenma's hands traveled to the waiter's hips, holding him close as Akaashi began to drive. When they parted for air for a moment, he asked, "Where are we going..?" before getting pulled back into another harsh kiss. 

"My house," Akaashi answered, giving them a side-eye. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of the way Kenma got to go first when it came to kissing and touching (M/N).   
They soon pulled up to Akaashi's apartment, the three heading inside. As soon as the front door was shut and locked, Akaashi grabbed (M/N) by the hips and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were swollen enough, but Akaashi was rougher than Kenma. 

"Akaashi, the bedroom," Kenma mumbled, shoes already off. Akaashi nodded, pulling away from (M/N) just enough for them to take their shoes off and head to his room.

(M/N) laid back on the bed, cracking a wicked grin. "So, how are we doing this boys?" He asked, watching with fluttering eyelashes as Kenma and Akaashi got undressed. "You two are hot, woah. But if you want any of me, I expect to be undressed~"

"Ask and you shall receive," Akaashi mumbled, tossing his shirt to the side. He and Kenma got on the bed and while Akaashi pulled (M/N) into his lap and kissed him, Kenma sat behind (M/N) and began to leave marks all along the man's neck. His white tank top uniform straps had slipped off, revealing his (S/C) skin, free for marking. 

"Ah, Kozume-kun, you really are like a cat, huh?" (M/N) breathlessly asked, tilting his head back and sighing in ecstasy. Meanwhile, Akaashi worked on undoing the clasp of (M/N)'s fanny pack for his tips. "And Akaashi-kun, you're so pretty~"

"Why thank you," Akaashi chuckled. "Kenma, move for a second and help me get these damned clothes off."

"Do we have to?" Kenma complained, hands tracing up (M/N)'s soft, but slightly toned, stomach. "I think they make him look nicer.. his thighs look even nicer in them.."

"Well you want to fuck him, don't you?"

"Ohohohoh!" (M/N) laughed, eyes fluttering as they met with Akaashi's. "Your both tops? I'm more of a switch myself~ and I expected that from Kozume~"

"Kenma is fine," Kenma finally said. "And I'm a switch too. But you'd probably be a better bottom than me.."

"You're right with that, kitten," (M/N) snorted. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Fuck me good and hard," he shamelessly announced, raising his arms up so his shirt could be stripped. 

"Don't mind if we do," Akaashi replied. He pulled (M/N)'s shirt off, then undid the button and zipper on his shorts. The male got on his knees, allowing Kenma to slide the tight orange shorts down his smooth thighs. Beneath the shorts was a (F/C) thong, squished between the male's cheeks. That wasn't what Akaashi paid attention to though. "Hm.. look at this pretty neck Kenma," Akaashi remarked. "Looks bare, hm?"

"I guess," Kenma murmured. "Can I leave some marks on it first? I already know what you're planning.."

"Fine," Akaashi sighed. "While you do that, guess I should get him ready."

"Please do, I'm rather delicate," (M/N) commented, giggling as he turned his body to face Kenma. Akaashi smiled and nodded, leaning over to his nightstand and grabbing the lube. He poured some on his fingers, then slowly slid one in (M/N)'s hole - but he was surprised to find it was already slightly loose. "Oh c'mon, do you think I don't play myself when I'm talking to you two?"

"You do?" Kenma piped up, in the middle of leaving hickeys on (M/N)'s thighs. "That's.. nice to think about, I guess."

"Mhm," (M/N) hummed, hand cupping trailing down to cup the blonde's cheek. "You're so cute Ken- ah~!" He suddenly cried out, feeling four fingers now bury themselves in his ass. "A-Akaashi! Give a w-warning next time!"

"Well pay attention to me then," Akaashi argues, smirking devilishly. "I am the one that has his hand in your ass. Not very nice to give Kenma all the attention," he said, emphasizing his point by curling his fingers up. 

"O-Okay, I woN'T~!" (M/N) yelped, feeling Akaashi stick his whole fist inside him. "A-Are you seriously fisting me right now?!"

"Obviously. Do you think I'm going to risk having you too tight while we're both inside? That might lead to tearing something."

(M/N)'s eyes widened, meeting with Kenma's. "B-Both of you?" He whispered. Kenma nodded and leaned up, then kissed his cheeks reassuringly. "Oh god.."

He was soon tossed against the sheets, Kenma and Akaashi towering over him. He laid on his back, blushing furiously and watching with lustful eyes as the two men finally pulled their boxes off and slid their condoms on. And before they could join him, Akaashi grabbed his fanny pack and began tightening the strap as much as possible. "W-Wh-?!"

Before (M/N) could finish, Akaashi pulled the fanny pack strap around (M/N)'s neck and made sure it was secure. "Like I said, such a pretty neck to be left bare," he chuckled. 

"R-Right," (M/N) stuttered for air as the other men laid on each side of him, using their hands to spread his legs. "So.. who goes in first?" He asked with a hesitant chuckle, looking scared shitless. 'I may act like a horny bastard, but I've never been fucked in the ass but two dudes at once! It's usually one there, one in the mouth!' He internally screamed. 

"Who would you rather?" Akaashi asked, hands soothingly rubbing (M/N)'s thighs. "I believe you're more comfortable with Kenma, so he can go first-"

"You."  
(M/N) turned his head to the side, leaning in and softly pecking Akaashi's lips. "You go first. I have been neglecting you after all," he said. 

Akaashi blushed, but nodded along anyway. He positioned himself beneath (M/N)'s hole, then pulled up and in. The (H/C) haired male tossed his head back and hummed loudly, the feeling of Akaashi's cock right against his wall something he was getting used to. Akaashi began to thrust in, just to get them both used to the rhythm.   
Meanwhile, Kenma used his hand to slowly jack off (M/N)'s cock, biting his lips. "A-Ah, Kenma~ faster please~!" The (S/C) skinned male whined. 

"Not until I'm inside you," Kenma muttered back, releasing his grip on (M/N)'s dick so he could sit up. He made sure his long hair was secure in a tight bun, then laid back down. "Now. You ready?" 

"Y-Yes, pLEASE OH MY GOD~!" (M/N)'s words turned into a scream as Kenma pressed between his wall and Akaashi's cock. "W-Wow! Oh, ah, ah~! Boys!" He cried, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. He screamed too loud with a specific thrust, causing Akaashi to tug the fanny pack buckle around his neck. "Hmph!"

"Damnit," Akaashi mumbled, steadying his pace. He began to bite along (M/N)'s shoulders, leaving dark red bite lines and marks. (M/N) whimpered and hiccuped, causing Keiji to frown and gently kiss along those marks as well. "There there.. we're almost done.."

Kenma whined, glaring at Keiji, "I'm not."   
The ex-setters had a friendly rivalry at times, considering their relationship. This was one of those times. Kenma got one knee and leaned his weight on one arm, changing the angle and picking up speed inside (M/N). His other hand went to pinch one nipple, mouth diving down to capture the other. 

"O-Oh, Kenma~! A-AkaASHI~!" (M/N) began to shout and moan, body trembling. "I'm close! Please! Please hurry!" 

Akaashi groaned, using the same technique as Kenma to lean up and kiss the male beneath him. With both of the men above him angled inside him, (M/N) gasped as his vision turned white and he came across his chest. Akaashi and Kenma chased their release and soon joined him, filling the condoms up. They pulled out, one after another, threw the condoms away and cleaned (M/N) up. After that, they all laid together. 

"So, is this gonna be just a one time thing?" (M/N) giggled, rubbing his neck, where a red mark from the fanny pack clasp once constricted his throat. "Or you guys wanna do this again?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Same.. oh shit, I have to edit that video for today's upload.."

"Upload?"

"Yeah. I'm a Youtuber. Kodzuken?"

"HOLY SHIT, THAT'S YOU?!" 

~~~

The next day, (M/N) walked into his job with a limp and a turtleneck sweater beneath his work tank top. "(M/N), what's with that sweater?!" His manager, Sugawara, yelled with a cocky grin. "Take it off and get to work!"

"But Suga-!"

"Now!"

"I'm gonna kill them," (M/N) whispered as he went to the back to change. When he returned, his co-worker Noya paused and burst into laughter. Suga soon joined. 

"(M/N) got laid! By which one - the blondie or the glasses dude?!"

"Both."

"OH SHIT-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this probably sucked- 
> 
> next up: terushima x male reader


	30. Terushima x Skater! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask why but I got the sudden urge to make this AU so- heheh ✨  
> ALSO NEXT GEN CAPTAINS JDKSNEKZJSBS  
> presented by: this hottie (HIS EARS ARE PIERCED? I NEVER NOTICED-)

"Terushima, why are we here?"

"Because the price to skate got lowered!" Terushima answered as he dragged Ennoshita, Futakuchi, Yahaba, Akaashi, Yamamoto, and Shirabu behind him. The seconds years had agreed to hang out, as they usually did once per month. "This used to be my favorite place to go! But then the roller derby team started practicing here and they raised the skate prices!"

"So you're dragging us here because you're broke?" Yahaba and Shirabu asked in unison, smirking. Futakuchi snickered, he and Ennoshita elbowing each other. Akaashi just watched in disappointment. 

"That's so not true!" Terushima complained, heading to the counter to pick up the skates he had asked for. "They also added a new rink, just for that roller derby team I mentioned. Maybe we can find some hotties~"

"You horny bastard," Yamamoto smirked. "I like the way you think."

The rest of the group got their skates and laced them up, then headed out on to the rink. Ennoshita and Yahaba struggled at first, but were fine after learning the basics. Meanwhile, Terushima was basically a tornado; his skating was effortless and flawless. Even Akaashi - who was the definition of perfection - couldn't keep up. "Come on guys!" He laughed. "You guys are too slow!"

"Well excuse me if I'm not a robot with built-in wheels, Astro Skater Boy!" Yahaba hissed, holding on to Shirabu tightly for support. 

"Oh whatever! You're just jealous, Shigeru~!"

"Am not! And don't call me that!"

Terushima and the others laughed it off. They all kept skating, until about after an hour, a young woman screamed, "Oh my god, it's them!"

Terushima turned his head, raising a curious eyebrow. He couldn't really see around the hoards of people around him, so he skated and pushed his way to the front. Walking into the second rink was the roller derby team, and boy were these new players hot. They wore tight shorts, exposing more skin on some thighs than others. Their shirts were form-fitting, showing off their muscular bodies; and dear heavens, were they an array of.. interesting men. From skinny to bulky, from bald to bowl-cut, from scary to soft, they were beautiful. 

The other boys joined Terushima, watching with intrigue. "They.. sure are an odd bunch," Ennoshita remarked, leaning against the wall of the rink. "What's roller derby anyway? Isn't it just skating?"

"No way!" Terushima answered, shaking his head wildly. "Roller derby is way more! There's pivoting, blocking, jamming, there's collisions and tumbling; it's all really cool!"

"Blondie here's right. You boys interested?"

Terushima looked back at the other rink, where an extremely attractive male leaned against the barrier. He had (H/L) (H/C) hair held back with a hair clip, knee and elbow pads protecting his (S/C) skin beneath. "Well hello," Terushima chuckled, crossing his arms. Ennoshita and Shirabu rolled their eyes. "And you are?"

"(L/N) (M/N), captain of the roller derby team," (M/N) answered, winking. "You?"

"Terushima Yuuji~"

"Oh God, and I'm gay," Yahaba scoffed, crossing his arms. "Can we get back to skating- holy shit, who is that?" His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, hiding behind Terushima. The blonde followed his line of sight, eyes landing on a skater with odd blonde hair with black stripes. 

"That's Kyoutani," (M/N) replied, pushing away from the barrier. "Say, you all seem pretty chill. Hang around after closing tonight and you can watch practice, 'kay? I'm sure the boys would love to meet you guys." 

"Hell yeah," The group all spoke in unison. Terushima winked and blew (M/N) a kiss before they headed back to skating. The captain just laughed and shook his head before skating away. 

~~~

And so, as promised, Terushima and the others stuck around until closing. After (M/N) had to save them from a scary manager, they were allowed to watch the practice. "Boys!" (M/N) yelled. "Round up!"  
The men in the rink all skated to the center and lined up, some seeming more interested than others. (M/N) turned to Terushima and the others and smiled. "Introducing the Miyagi roller derby team," he said. Then, he went down the line, introducing each player. 

"Bokuto, one of our blockers."  
Akaashi met the eyes of a dual-haired male and felt weak in the knees, smiling warmly and waving. 

"Tanaka, our jammer."   
Ennoshita looked at Tanaka's piercings and felt his cheeks grow warm. 

"Aone, another blocker."  
Futakuchi caught the white-haired boy staring at him and winked playfully. Aone blushed and looked at his skates. 

"Goshiki, a back-up jammer."  
Shirabu looked at Goshiki's ridiculous bowl-cut and scoffed. But the way the younger boy's eyes were lit was adorable. 

"Fukunaga, a back-up pivot."  
Yamamoto swore he fell in love with Fukunaga's cute, wide eyes right there. 

"And Kyoutani, our newest recruit. He's the last blocker."   
Yahaba and Kyoutani looked at each other and glared, then smirked and nodded. This should be fun. 

"And then there's me!" (M/N) clapped his hands, which caught Terushima's attention. "The pivot and captain."

"So, you like to be in charge, huh?" Terushima asked, tilting his head as if he were an innocent puppy. Tanaka and Kyoutani snickered, and were consequently smacked on the back of their heads by (M/N). "Oh, and you're a hitter?"

"I suppose so Yuuji," (M/N) replied without hesitation. Terushima blushed; he sounded really hot saying his name. "You guys wanna skate with us for a bit before we really start practice? It'll be fun!"

Everyone agreed to the idea, and soon, they were all in pairs. Terushima skated over to (M/N), hands on his hips. "Wanna race, captain?" The blonde proposed, licking his lip with his piercing.

"I don't see why not!" (M/N) shrugged, leaning down and fixing the laces on his skates. When he stood back up, he crossed his arms. "Wanna make deals on winning?"

"Sure. If I win, you.. have to skate shirtless for the rest of the night."

"And if I win," (M/N) replied, cupping Terushima's cheek. "You have to go out with me."

"Ohohohoh, so it's a win-win for me!" Terushima cackled. (M/N) rolled his eyes and started making his way over to the other rink that was now empty. "I was kidding~! You've got a deal!"   
They stood at one point, counted down, then took off on 3. Terushima gaped at how fast (M/N) was, skated gilding on the wood without effort. They were at a near even pace, with the captain just ahead of Yuuji. They went around for 3 laps, occasionally nudging against each other - playfully, of course. It ended with (M/N) ahead of Terushima, grinning and shouting victoriously. "Damnit," Terushima complained. 

"Aw, don't be so sad," (M/N) smirked, snickering. "Now I just gotta take you out."

"With a sniper?"

"On a date, idiot!"

They both burst onto laughter, elbowing each other. The other guys watched with knowing smiles, shaking their heads. 

"Captain doesn't really hang out with many people," Kyoutani commented to Yahaba, the two of them holding hands as they slowly skated. "I'm surprised he's being so friendly with your friend."

"I'm not," Yahaba snorted. Kyoutani cocked an eyebrow and gave him a questioning glance. "Terushima has a really.. good energy, I guess? He can make almost anybody smile and cheer up. And your captain seems to feed off that energy, and Terushima likewise."

"...I just said that Captain doesn't hang out with people. Not that he's a parasite living on energy.. weirdo."

"Just how much of a simple-headed dog man are you?!" 

"Both of you, shut up!" (M/N) and Terushima yelled as they returned to the group, leaning against each other. Everyone else laughed as Kyoutani and Yahaba went red in the face. "Now, team, let's get to practice. Yuuji, can you and the others watch from the side? I do have to get these morons into shape."

"We're not morons!" Tanaka and Bokuto whined, pouting childishly. Their new friends (cough boyfriends) just chuckled and pat their backs comfortingly. 

"You heard the man, let's move it!" Terushima beamed, a new sort of energy surrounding him. He seemed even more ecstatic than usual. The other boys moved from the rink, thanking their new friends for the skating time, then watched as they started practicing for the next roller derby match. "So, we're all gay for at least one of them, right? Not just me?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Of course."

"Dearly so.. Bokuto-san is incredible.."

They all looked at the ever so shy and quiet Akaashi, who was now as bashful as a child. Terushima chuckled, then looked at (M/N), who was skating backwards while chatting with Bokuto. 'How is so fucking hot?! And respectful?!' He thought, smiling and sighing happily. 'I'm glad I lost that race..' 

~~~

A few hours later, and the roller derby team was done skating. (M/N) held his skates over his shoulders and walked over to Terushima. "Ready for that date?" He asked with a smug smile. 

"If you're ready to handle me, then sure," Terushima cockily returned. The two walked out together after saying goodbye to their friends and teammates, hand holding hand. "So, what do you wanna do?" 

"I dunno," (M/N) answered, shrugging. "I'd say we should go skating again, but that's probably no fun," he chuckled awkwardly. 

"No way! I love skating!" Terushima shook his head, grinning. "I have a skateboard at home - wanna go to the park and hang there?" 

"Hell yeah!"  
They went to Terushima's house and grabbed his board, then went to the skatepark. While (M/N) laced up his skates, Terushima started skating, doing a few tricks every now and then. (M/N) soon joined him, the two skating around and chatting. (M/N) laughed as he watched Terushima slip off his board and down a ramp, holding his stomach. However, he stopped laughing when he realized Terushima wasn't moving. "Terushima?" He yelled. "Terushima?! Yuuji!" He repeatedly called out, soon skating over and kneeling down next to the blonde. "Hello?!"

"Mothertrucker, that hurt like a buttcheek on a cheek.." 

"You idiot," (M/N) sighed. Terushima laid on his back, groaning as blood seeped from a scrape on his forehead. "Do you feel dizzy? Wanna relax?" 

"If that's cool, yes please," Yuuji chuckled. (M/N) nodded and helped him sit up, the two deciding to sit on the edge of the ramp, legs dangling. "So.. sorry for ruining this date. I must seem like a dunce, huh?"

(M/N) looked up and shook his head wildly, panicking. "No no, not at all! You're fine!" He reassured him. "I mean, we get to actually talk now! Not just skate!"   
He sighed and leaned back, laying on his back to stare up at the sky. Terushima joined him, cocking an eyebrow. "Skating is all I know," he said. "I just.. think you're pretty cool. And cute. But I'm probably just some idiot skater. You probably deserve better. So.. this is what I can at least try to do to make myself worth it for you. 'Cause you seem cool; I said that already, damnit," he laughed pathetically. "I shouldn't be trying so hard, right? We just met.."

"Then why are you?"

(M/N) perked up. Terushima was blushing, smiling awkwardly. "I've never had someone try so hard," he muttered. "Girls and guys always make me chase.. but I think it's sweet to have someone trying to make an effort for me."

(M/N) blinked a few times, then grinned. "Well, then I guess I'll be making more of an effort, hm?" He suggested. Terushima squeaked and hid his face behind his hand, so (M/N) leaned in more. "Yuuji~ don't make me ask again, or I'll force it out~"

"No- hmph!" 

(M/N)'s lips met with Terushima's for a brief second, pulling away with wide eyes and red cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be a pussy, do it again!" 

Terushima dragged him into another kiss, grinning ecstatically. When they pulled apart, (M/N) cracked a smile and asked, "So.. first date a success? Second date soon?"

"Hell yeah! And I have the best idea!"

"Oh?"

"I can go to your next roller derby match! And wear your jersey like a cute boyfriend!" 

"I- that's adorable.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright! i liked the idea- don't know if i executed it right tho,,, 
> 
> next up: goshiki x uke! male reader


	31. Goshiki x Sub! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he do be baby  
> contains: wet dreams, first time, praise kink, scratching   
> presented by: pretty boy

"(M/N), I'm back from practice!" Goshiki yelled as he walked into his dorm room, tossing his bag to the side. It was late, and he knew he had to shower, but he was way too hyper at the moment. "You won't believe what happened! Today, when I spiked one of the balls Shirabu set for me, Yamagata-san couldn't receive it-!"  
He cut off his rambles as he poked his head up to his boyfriend's bunk, seeing that (M/N) was knocked out sleeping. He smiled and shrugged. "Oh well. I'll tell you tomorrow!" He excitedly whispered. He ran off to go take a shower, then returned to his bunk. Just as he was laying down, however, he heard something. 

"Mm.. Tsutomu..! Mhm.. no, stop.. no more.."

Goshiki perked up and found himself curious, but decided to leave it alone. Maybe it was just a quick nightmare; he knew (M/N) was prone to those. That was it. Right?

~~~

Wrong. So very wrong. 

Every night, Goshiki would hear some new cry as he got ready for bed. 

"A-Ah, Tsutomu! Right there!"

"Mhm, harder~!"

"I'm coming..!"

Goshiki was starting to find himself in harder and harder predicaments every time he got in the shower. Until finally, he snapped.   
He had just stepped out the shower, and (M/N) was moaning in his sleep. Goshiki was about to ignore it and just ask in the morning, but then he heard a shudder and a sob. That was new. He poked his head up to (M/N)'s bunk, surprised to find his boyfriend awake now. "Oh.. hi Tsutomu," he whimpered. He sat up, wiping his face clean of tears.

"Hi," Tsutomu replied. "Are you okay? You look sad.. and you've been kinda weird all week, in your sleep.."

(M/N) sniffled. "I know," he mumbled. "It's embarrassing. I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. Wanna talk about?" Goshiki asked, hoping he'd get a 'yes'. (M/N) nodded shyly, shimmying his pants and boxers off and changing while Goshiki finished getting dressed. When they were both ready, they sat on (M/N)'s bed. "So what's wrong? Why were you crying?" He asked with worry laced in his voice.

"I keep having gross dreams," (M/N) admitted, crossing his legs to try and hide his problem down there. "Every night.. it's just the same thing over and over again. And I feel dirty, because I like it, and they won't stop.."

Tsutomu blushed, scooting closer to his boyfriend. He gently wrapped his arm around him, kissing his temple. "Then.. maybe you need something to stop the dreams," he suggested. (M/N) looked up at him, the both of them blushing. 

If (M/N) had understood right, that meant a lot. It was their first time; would it be okay? Was it safe? Did he really want to do this? He gulped. "Maybe," he whispered. His eyelashes fluttered as he leaned in, lips ghosting over Goshiki's. He pulled back, gulping. "Are you sure..? Do you have stuff for it..?" 

"Uhm- I have lube, but not a condom," Goshiki mumbled. He rubbed his neck nervously, then got an idea. "One sec!" He yelped as he scrambled down to his bunk and grabbed his phone. 

Goshiki:  
Ushijima-san, can I ask  
if you have something??!!

Ushijima:  
Yes.

Goshiki:   
Do you and Tendou-san have...  
Uhm.. condoms??

Ushijima:  
Yes.   
Do you need one?

Goshiki:  
Yes..

Ushijima:  
I'll bring some over.   
Good luck. 

Goshiki looked up at (M/N) and put a thumbs up. A few minutes later, Ushijima dropped off a small box of condoms and wished them luck once again. "Where do you wanna do it..?" Goshiki nervously asked as he put the box on his desk and began undoing his shorts. 

"My bunk is too close to the ceiling, so your bed should be fine," (M/N) replied as he climbed down, opting to instead sit on the lower bed. Once Tsutomu had his shorts off, he walked over to (M/N) and connected their lips once again. This time, however, Goshiki gently pushed his boyfriend against the mattress, hands holding down his wrists. They feverishly touched each other, lips brushing against necks and cheeks and jawlines. "Mhm, Tsutomu.. you're so good at this," (M/N) breathily remarked. 

Goshiki felt a swell in his chest, as well as his pants. Did he- was he into praise? He always knew he liked being the center of attention.. but his boyfriend could say a few praises and have him riled up just like that? (M/N) seemed to noticed and blushed. But soon, he smiled. "Tsutomu~" he cooed. He leaned up and whispered, "You're the best. Do you think you can make feel good? Please~? I wouldn't want anyone else.. just my perfect, strong, beautiful ace.."

'Holy crap!' Tsutomu thought, biting his lip. 'That.. felt so good!'   
"O-Of course," he stammered. He went back to leaving kisses and hickeys on (M/N)'s chest, then eventually pulled back. He grabbed his bottle of lube and pulled (M/N)'s boxers down, then squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. "Ready?" He asked. (M/N) nodded, so he gently slipped his finger inside his boyfriend's hole. 

"A-Ah~!" (M/N) gasped, eyes shooting wide open. "That..! Oh, oh! Another one, p-please..!" He pleaded. Goshiki blinked a few times; he wanted to go that fast? Oh well. He inserted his next finger. "Right there!" 

Goshiki soon had four fingers buried in (M/N)'s hole, watching with curious and lustful eyes as his boyfriend squirmed, blushed, drooled and nearly cried from pleasure. Finally, he felt they were ready. He pulled his fingers out - to (M/N)'s dismay - and grabbed a condom, undid the wrapper, then pulled his boxers down. (M/N) squeaked with nervousness as Goshiki put the condom on. "Are you sure you're ready?" 

"Y-Yeah," (M/N) murmured. "Just.. be gentle, please."  
Goshiki nodded and positioned him beneath (M/N)'s hole, took a deep breath, then pushed in. The boy let out a groan, while (M/N) began to pant and try to relax. "It hurts, it hurts," he mumbled, hands nervously grappling the sheets of the mattress. "T-Tsutomu, p-please move.. it hurts.. please make me feel good..!"

The boy with choppy bangs grunted, one hand gently reaching up to cup his boyfriend's cheek. "R-Relax, okay?" He softly suggested. (M/N) put his hand over Goshiki's, nodding and biting his lip. When Goshiki began to slowly move in and out, he felt pure warmth and bliss. "W-Woah.. how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly.. good," (M/N) breathed back, eyelashes fluttering. He looked his boyfriend in the eye and smirked. "Well? I asked to feel good.. a-and I know you can make me feel that way, right? Like the strong boy you are? My ace~?"

Tsutomu let out a strangled whimper at the name, thrusting his hips at a bit of a faster pace. (M/N) giggled and sighed in pleasure, hands resting on Tsutomu's shoulders. They were both somewhat quiet for a few minutes, until the young 'ace' struck a particular spot. (M/N) jolted up, crying out as nails suddenly flew across Goshiki's skin. "Ow," Tsutomu whispered, teeth gritting. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes.. well, no-!" (M/N) moaned as Tsutomu struck that spot again. The spot in question? His ever so sensitive prostrate. "God, 'Tomu! There!" He yelled. 

Tsutomu caught on and nodded excitedly, grinning as he began to pick up the pace. He felt (M/N) tightening around him, groaning and tilting his head back a bit. He looked down at his boyfriend's cock, which was still red and dripping pre-cum from his dreams earlier. Oh, and of course, all this fun and activity must've made it simply worse. While one hand kept him steady above his lover, his other one trailed down his stomach, rubbing it comfortingly. Finally, it reached the member and began to gently move up and down it. 

"Tsutomu, please tell me you're close~!" (M/N) gasped, one of his hands moving to push Goshiki's bangs back. 

"I am, just calm down, o-okay?!" Goshiki replied. He saw tears rolling down (M/N)'s cheeks and pouted. "Don't cry, please! Please don't cry!" He pleaded, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend's lips. When he pulled away, he instead kissed away his tears, peppering pecks and kissed across the skin of his cheeks. 

(M/N) began to pant, his back arching. "I'm close.." he whispered. Goshiki's hand let go of his cock, and after he messily wiped it on his leg, he grabbed (M/N)'s hand. "Please.. come with me.. Tsutomu..!"

"I'm here," Goshiki murmured, smiling warmly. Their eyes met, and suddenly, all the pain writhing through (M/N)'s body evaporated. He pushed his (H/C) hair out the way, shakily smiling back. "Crap, I'm coming.. you ready?"

"Yes, yes!" (M/N) laughed breathlessly, nodding. A few moments later, and that warming feeling in his belly he had felt developing was ready to burst. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightly squeezed Goshiki's hand as white painted their stomachs. He felt warmth press against the walls of his inside, but nothing filled him. He was disappointed by that, if he were being honest. 

They stayed there for a few moments, collecting themselves and their breath. They looked at each other and grinned, laughing happily. "We just did that!" (M/N) beamed, sitting up and tightly hugging Goshiki. He yelped as he suddenly remembered that the volleyball player was inside him, member pressing against his prostrate inside him. "Ow, ow, ow-" he whispered, letting go and laying back down. "Can you.. pull out please?" He awkwardly chuckled. 

"Right! Sorry!" Tsutomu blushed and laughed. He slowly eased himself out, taking the condom off, tying it up and tossing it in the trash. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and wiped them both clean, then got them some clothes. After helping his boyfriend dressed, he got himself dressed as well and laid down next to (M/N). "So.. yeah.. we did do that," he awkwardly commented, smiling a little. 

"Mhm! And it was incredible!" (M/N) giggled, pulling himself up and resting his head on Goshiki's chest. "I love you Tsutomu~" he hummed, tilting his head up and gently pressing a kiss to the boy's lips. 

"I love you too," Goshiki smiled. He turned off the lamp next to him and pulled the covers over them. "But we should probably get to bed, so good night (M/N)!"

"Night Tsutomu!"

~~~

The next morning, Goshiki woke up and groaned. He looked down, smiling when he recognized that (M/N) was still sleeping - and drooling - on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his bangs, smiling a little. (M/N) groaned and slowly woke up, looking up at his lover. "Good morning," Goshiki yawned. "Any weird dreams this time?" 

"Nope," (M/N) answered, rubbing his eyes. "All thanks to you.."

"Good! Does- does that mean we can do it again soon..?" 

"No! My butt hurts, meanie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the shortest thing I've ever written and im sad :((( 
> 
> next up: nishinoya x shy! male reader


	32. Nishinoya x Shy! Male Reader

"(M/N), hurry up! Mom's gonna kill us if we're late!" 

"Yeah, you two dorks better hurry up!"

"H-Hey, don't call me that!"

(M/N) sighed and pulled his hoodie up, trying to avoid being associated with his loud sister and brother. Saeko and Ryunosuke were great, don't get him wrong, but they were definitely too loud for his taste. He and Ryuu, after he caught up, walked to school together. "Do you have practice again today?" (M/N) quietly asked. "I wanna go home and eat.. maybe play some board games.."

"Ah, I'm sorry bud!" Ryuu groaned, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Our tournament's coming soon, so I've gotta go to practice again today! Maybe this weekend?"   
(M/N) pouted and nodded. Even if he didn't like being seen with his brother outside the house, he did like spending time with him. Their personalities nicely clashed. Ryuu seemed to notice how down he was and grinned. "How about you come watch practice?! I can teach you the ropes, and you won't even have to talk to anyone after introductions!"

"But you're a wing spiker.." (M/N) mumbled, rubbing his neck bashfully. "I don't have the skills for that.."

"That's fine! You can do basic receives too, or setting! I can still make sure we get some time in together!" 

(M/N) sighed and gave in. "Fine.. as long as I don't have to talk to anyone.." 

~~~

School had just ended, and (M/N) was walking to the gym to find his brother. He gulped as he slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside. So far so good-

"(M/N), watch out!"

(M/N) heard his brother's voice, but it was too late. Something had crashed into his legs that caused him to topple over, and whatever knocked him over went with him. He groaned as he flew down the steps of the gym, landing on his back. "Shit, I'm sorry dude!" A voice apologized loudly. He looked around, only to realize the source was on top of him. 

And oh my god, was the source of that voice a sight to behold. 

(M/N) blushed as he met with brown eyes staring into his. The boy's blonde strands of hair flopped in front of his forehead, standing out against his brown hair. "A-Ah, it's okay!" (M/N) squeaked, pulling away from the short boy. He stood up, then shakily helped him up. "I-I d-didn't see y-you-!"

"Damn Noya, you made my brother short-circuit!" Ryuu laughed as he jogged outside with the rest of the team to check on the two. "So guys, this (M/N), my brother! (M/N), this is the team!" 

Everyone introduced themselves, ending on the boy that had crashed into (M/N) in the first place. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu! I'm still sorry about rolling into you- I was just practicing a receiving move!" 

"I thought r-receiving was just ducking with your hips and keeping your arms stretched out to hit the ball," (M/N) murmured, clutching onto his brother's sleeve tightly. "Since when was rolling involved?"

Nishinoya gaped for a few seconds, cheeks dusting red as he looked up at the male. For someone so quiet and seemingly timid, that sass.. was incredibly hot to Noya. He was snapped out of reality when he heard Tsukishima and Sugawara snickering. "I-It's my special move!" He defensively exclaimed. His volume startled (M/N), who retracted further behind Ryuunosuke. "I'm one of the best liberos in the prefecture! And that's my special move, the Rolling Thunder!"

"Oh.. that's cool, I guess," (M/N) mumbled. He looked at his brother. "Can we go inside now? Or can I just leave.. I don't wanna do this anymore.."

Ryuunosuke laughed and slapped his brother's back. "No way dude! C'mon, let's head inside and get to work!"

(M/N) sighed and nodded, following the group inside. Nishinoya glanced at him from time to time, studying his behavior. He was definitely the opposite of Ryuu; he was quiet, shy, a bit more sassy, and cuter than his brother. Don't get Noya wrong - Ryuu was his best friend, and was attractive. But that was no homo. (M/N), to Noya, on the other hand? Oh, he felt very, very homo for him.   
They all got back to practicing, and after (M/N) had changed, he joined Ryuu in spiking practice. (M/N) didn't play volleyball, but he did help his brother practice at home a lot. (M/N) was about to work with Ryuu on receives, but their spikes were soon received by a certain libero. 

"Woo! (M/N), you've got a strong spike!" Noya praised, standing up and rubbing his arms. "You should join the team! I bet you could even take Ryuu's spot as the next ace!" 

"Hey, I don't think so you lil punk!" Ryuu growled, causing (M/N) to roll his eyes and walk away. But Ryuu noticed how hard his best friend was trying to get his brother's attention, and decided to help out. "Hey (M/N), I'm gonna help.. uh, Hinata! You should practice those receives with Noya!" 

"Wait, no, don't leave me-!" (M/N) whispered in a panicked squeaked, but Ryuu had already run off. He turned to Noya and sighed. "Fine.. let's do this, I-I guess.." 

Noya grinned and got into position. With each of (M/N)'s spikes, he effortlessly received it. Even when the Tanaka sibling tried different techniques, Noya was able to receive it. (M/N) would be lying if he were to say he wasn't pumped up. But he'd never let that show - he would just nod and embarrassedly praise the libero. Nothing more.   
Soon, practice ended. Ryuu was picking up some stray volleyballs, and as he tossed them in a basket, he saw Noya. But Noya didn't see him, no no. Nishinoya was staring at (M/N) from afar, who was quietly talking with Ennoshita. Ryuu smirked. 'So, Noya's keeping an eye on my brother, eh? Then it's my duty as best friend and as best brother to help 'em out!' 

The next day, (M/N) and Ryuu were walking to school again. "You know, we have a game coming up soon," the wing spiker said with a small smirk. "You think you can come?" 

"To your game..?" (M/N) murmured. He rubbed his neck nervously. "But that's s-so many people.. and your team will see me.. sounds embarrassing.." 

"Please?! Pleaseeeee?! PLEASEEEEEE-!" 

"Okay okay, just quiet down!" (M/N) yelped, slapping a hand over his brother's lips. "Jeez.. why are you so loud?"

"Great!" Ryuu laughed. They began to walk in silence, until he decided to speak again. "So.. anybody you liked from the team yesterday~?"

"Uh, I guess Ennoshita was cool.."

"Okay.. and what about Noya?"

(M/N) thought back to the short libero of the team and found himself growing flustered. "W-What about him?" He mumbled, nervously fidgeting with his sleeves. "He was c-cool. And his receives were really f-fast.. and he's c-cu- wait, what am I saying?!" He yelled, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Haha! I knew it!" Ryuu yelled. As they walked through the gates of the school, he slung his arm around his brother's shoulders. "You guys hit it off! You should've seen how he was looking at you after practice yesterday!" 

"B-But from what I-I saw yesterday, he's w-way more e-energetic than I am!" (M/N) whined. "He's loud, and c-cool, and rambunctious- everything I'm not!" 

"Maybe that's why he likes you bro," Ryuunosuke pointed out. (M/N) raised a wary and curious eyebrow. "Noya and I are huge simps for Kiyoko, right? Well, she's the opposite of us, so maybe he's into that!" 

"Shimizu-san is also really pretty.. I'm a boy, and I'm not.."

"EXSQUEEZE ME?!" Ryuunosuke shouted as he dug the heels of his feet into the dirt. He dragged his brother to the side of the gates to move out the way, then shook him. "Are you crazy?! Don't say that about yourself dude! You're a good looking dude, no incest and no homo! So stop that, you hear me?!"

"Y-Yes sir!" (M/N) gulped. He forgot how scary Ryuu could be sometimes. "Can we go now? Y-You're scaring p-people.." 

Ryuu laughed and nodded, so the two continued to walk inside. The day passed quickly, and soon, it was lunch time. (M/N) sat at a lunch table and sighed, slumped against the palm of his hand. 

"Hey, (M/N)!" 

He perked up, eyes widening with panic as he saw Nishinoya sit down in front of him. "Oh, hey N-Nishinoya. What are y-you doing here?" (M/N) asked cautiously, glancing around. Was his brother trying to set them up or something?

"Well, you seemed lonely! Can't leave you alone, can I?" Noya beamed, taking out a bento box. "So, Ryuu tells me you're gonna come to our game this week. Can I count on you to be my number one fan~?" He flirted, winking to go along. 

(M/N) felt his face flush red and blinked a few times. "O-Oh, u-uH-!" He squeaked, trying to come up with a response. "I-I mean, I have to c-cheer for Ryuu, but I-I can cheer for you too!" 

"Sounds perfect babe!" Noya grinned. (M/N) nearly passed out with the use of the nickname, but his companion simply bit into his food. He kept striking up conversations, to which (M/N) would just shyly reply. Finally, just as lunch was about to end, Noya said, "Say, why are you so shy (M/N)?"

(M/N) replied, "O-Oh, uhm.. I don't know.. I used to be more like Ryuu, back when we were kids..."  
Then he shyly put a hand on his neck, his awkward smile fading away. "But we used to get made fun of for it. Ryuu never cared, and that's why he still is so loud. But I was weak, so I just got more and more quiet and shy. It's p-pretty d-dumb-"

"No it's not!" Noya argued, tossing their trash out. He and (M/N) began to walk together. "I think those people were the dumb ones! You were probably amazing to be around - you still are!" 

(M/N) blushed and smiled. "Thanks Nishinoya," he softly thanked him. They made it to his classroom. He turned with a fond expression, hand resting on the door. "I'll see you at the game."

"Yeah! I'll see you there!" Noya beamed. (M/N) bit his lip, wanting to make a move, but the libero beat him to it. He kissed the boy's (S/C) cheek, grinning. "Bye bye!"

(M/N) stood frozen in place. Finally, after a few seconds, what had happened registered in his head.   
'He kissed me?! HOLY ASAHI-!' 

~~~

(M/N) stood nervously in the door of the gymnasium with Saeko, hands fiddling awkwardly. "What's got you so nervous lil bro?!" Saeko asked, smirking and cocking an eyebrow. "Does Noya really have you so whipped for him?!" 

"S-Shut up! Maybe h-he does!" (M/N) stuttered as the Karasuno bus pulled up. The team got off the bus and approached the Tanaka's. "H-Hey guys.. g-good luck today!"

"Thank you (M/N)-senpai!" Hinata beamed. The rest of the team thanked him as well as they walked past, including Ryuunosuke, who tried to avoid Saeko and her embarrassing cheers.   
Nishinoya matched up to (M/N), smirking. "So, ready to watch me win babe?" He asked, taking his jacket off. 

"Stop c-calling me that!" (M/N) hissed, hiding his face in his hands. Noya laughed, and two (E/C) eyes poked up from beneath fingertips. "But y-yes.. you better win! F-For me!" 

Nishinoya stopped laughing and looked at (M/N), a blush now spreading across his own cheeks. "I will!" He declared with pride. He pulled (M/N)'s hands off his face, then kissed the skin right beside the boy's lips. "And if I win, please promise to kiss me!" 

(M/N) nearly collapsed from embarrassment, but managed to reply with, "O-Okay, p-promise!" 

Noya beamed and handed him his jacket, then ran after his team. Saeko giggled and slapped her brother's back. "Look at you getting dick!" She exclaimed. (M/N) yelped and tried to argue, but she ignored it. "Let's go get our seats!"

The two made their way up to the stands and greeted Shimada and Takinoue. They watched as Karasuno warmed up, Ryuunosuke and Yuu helping each other out with spiking and receiving. At some point, Noya looked up at (M/N) and winked. (M/N) was confused at first, but watched as Noya grabbed a marker from Kiyoko, wrote on a volleyball, then handed it to Ryuu. Ryuunosuke tossed the ball to Noya, who received it with a Rolling Thunder and sent it towards the stands. 

(M/N) yelped in fear and caught the ball, blushing. Noya laughed and waved, just as the match started. He looked down at the volleyball, sweat smearing some of the fresh marker. 

'In addition to that kiss you promised, I'd like a date as well! Here's my number!  
\- your favorite libero, yuu !! <3' 

(M/N) giggled and smiled. He and Noya may have different personalities, but he knew one thing for sure. He was falling for the shortie's flirty ways.


	33. Ushijima x Feminine! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a spy AU btw  
> contains: cross dressing, eating out, sERIOUS exhibitionism (Y'ALL THIS ONE KINDA RISKY NGL LMAO)   
> presented by: this absolute daddy dear god

Ushijima sighed as he fixed the tie of his suit, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked at his co-worker. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Tendou grinned, stepping forward and rubbing his best friend's back. "You were invited to the Aoba Johsai yearly ball. We're taking it as an opportunity to infiltrate and see what information you can get on their next operation. Our sources say it's a big one, but we need extra details. Think you can handle it?" 

"Of course," Ushijima replied. He fixed his hair and watch, then slid his shoes on. "Wish me luck. I'll be going now."   
Ushijima Wakatoshi, leader and one of the best spies in the Shiratorizawa gang. They were the top of the top, best of the best. Right beneath them was Aoba Johsai; but the two were sworn enemies. Oikawa, the leader of the opposing team, was always trying to attack and take down Shiratorizawa.   
The olive-haired man got in his car and drove to the venue, parking and getting out. He got in the line to go inside, then noticed something. 

Other gang leaders were attending as well. 

He knew that Aoba Johsai and Karasuno had a truce of some sorts. So he wasn't too surprised to see Sawamura Daichi and his husband Koushi in line, the two waving to Wakatoshi. The leaders of Fukurodani, Bokuto and Akaashi, were here as well. There were a few others he didn't recognize, but that wasn't his concern. At least he knew he wasn't the only gang leader invited. He had surely thought it was some sort of plot to take him down. Maybe Iwaizumi, Oikawa's co-leader and fiancé, had asked him to create a truce night?

He was finally able to go inside, but since he didn't really know anybody there, he just stood idly by the drink table. "You in?" Tendou spoke in his earpiece. 

"Yes, but I haven't heard much from my position," Ushijima mumbled beneath his breath. "I'm going to walk around." He began to traverse the large ballroom, occasionally holding up conversations with guests. So far, he had gotten no details about this apparent operation Aoba Johsai was conducting. 

About an hour in, he was walking around, and felt someone bump into him. He looked down. A smaller being was beneath him, rubbing their nose. The beautiful, extravagant ballgown they wore suggested they were a woman, but something about them said otherwise. "I-I'm sorry," They apologized as they looked up, (E/C) eyes meeting with his olive brown ones. 

"It's alright," Ushijima replied. He was about to walk away, but he felt a grip on his arm. "Hm?"

"You're Ushijima-san, the Shiratorizawa leader," The 'woman' whispered with a small smile. "I'm honored to meet you.. May we have a drink?" 

Ushijima sighed. Maybe she'll know something. "Yes, we may," he replied. They went to the drink and food table, each taking a glass of wine. "What's your name?" He decided to ask. 

"O-Oh, I'm (insert fake name)," She replied, taking a nervous sip of her wine. Ushijima took the opportunity to examine her. Her chest was flatter than most women, and her jawline and shoulders strong and sharp. There were women with these types of features, but something seemed to be off about her. 

"So, who are you here with?" Ushijima proceeded, trying to see what information he could get. 

"I'm with Kuroo Tetsurou, from Nekoma," She replied. Then, she followed with a small smirk. "But he's my best friend, not my date.." 

Ushijima nodded. "I see," he simply said. Slow dance music began to play, so he turned to her and bowed. "Would you like to dance?"

(Fake name) blushed, biting her rosy lips. "S-Sure," she stuttered. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, then rested his hands on her waist. Her hands found his shoulders, and he glanced at them. They were dainty.. but still, something seemed off. 

'She said she was from Nekoma,' He thought. He tapped his earpiece two times; a signal to Tendou. 

"You're asking who she is, right? I knew I wasn't the only one that thought she was weird!" Tendou's voice played in his ear. "I did some diggin' in Nekoma's database. They don't have many female members; in fact, there's only two! Yamamoto Akane, their weapons designer and outfitter, and Haiba Alisa, one of their assassins! Wakatoshi, I don't know who you're dancing with!" 

"I have a feeling," Wakatoshi whispered. (Fake name) raised an eyebrow. "Can you come with me?"   
He dragged the 'woman' out the ballroom and into an empty hallway, then pinned her up against the wall. 

"H-Huh?! Excuse me-" 

"You're not (fake name)," Ushijima plainly stated, cocking an unimpressed eyebrow. "You're (L/N) (M/N), one of Nekoma's best spies. We've met before, right?" 

(M/N) sighed. His facade dropped, nodding. "Yeah, that's me," he mumbled. "We met last year.."

"Mhm. When you broke into my base to steal something of your's back," Ushijima remembered. "I still apologize for the fact that Yamagata stole that.. but that doesn't excuse what you did. And now, you've snuck in as a woman. What's next?"

"Yes yes, I haven't done the best things," (M/N) murmured, fixing the straps of the dress he wore. "So what are you going to do? March in there and expose me? Kidnap me? Whatever it is.. get it over with.. not like I asked to be here." 

Ushijima noticed that the boy's behavior had become much shyer, quieter. He shrugged. "I could," he said. (M/N) sighed. "But I won't. It seems like you don't want me to," he added. He put his hands on hands on both sides of (M/N)'s head, caging the shorter male in. "So, shall we settle this some other way?"

(M/N) blushed, gulping. "I suppose we shall," he mumbled. And with that, their lips soon met, hands gripping fabrics. They moved to a nearby janitor's closet, (M/N)'s back getting pressed up against a shelving unit. "T-Take out that e-earpiece.. now, please.." he whispered, cheeks turning a dark shade of red. 

"Tendou, keep an eye on the security cameras. I'll be back in about ten minutes," Ushijima spoke into his earpiece, then ripped it off. He put on the shelf next to (M/N)'s head, kissing him soon after. He used his strong, sturdy hands to dip beneath the skirt of (M/N)'s gown and grab his thighs. He hoisted the male up, the two of them now at eye-level. "Let's make this quick. I'm still here on business."

"Right, so am I," (M/N) quietly replied. He leaned forward and kissed Ushijima once again, arms wrapping around the man's shoulders and neck. Wakatoshi moved the straps of his (F/C) dress, leaving kisses and hickeys along the skin. He made sure they would be covered by the straps when they were pulled back on. (M/N)'s hands snaked down and pulled the fabric of his dress skirt back so his petite legs and hard member were exposed. "Mhm, Ushijima-kun.." he murmured, head tilting back. 

Ushijima looked up and met with his (E/C) eyes, glazed with lust, then the red/pink/whatever lipstick that smeared from (M/N)'s lip to his chin and cheek. "You know, I've heard rumors about you," he whispered huskily as he slid (M/N)'s panties down. "You dress like a woman.. play with your targets.. then kill them without mercy. Was that your plan when you saw me?" He asked. "Because darling, it'd be quite difficult to do that.."

"N-No, that wasn't my plan at a-all- ah!" (M/N) whimpered as Ushijima's hand wrapped around his cock. "I j-just wanted to talk to y-you! I was getting kinda bored of Kuroo.." 

Something about the male uttering another man's name during such an intimate moment infuriated Wakatoshi. A small smirk slipped onto his usually stoic face. "Well then, I suppose we must make you forget about him."

(M/N) was about to ask what he meant, but soon realized when Ushijima sat him down on the shelf and inserted himself between his legs. He went down and put his lips around (M/N)'s cock, who let out a breathy cry. "A-Ah, U-Ushijima!" He whimpered. His hands gripped the man's hair, looking away with shame. 

Ushijima hummed back, glancing up to see the other male's face. Just as he was about to pull back and say something, there was a yell from outside. "(M/N)! Where'd you go?!"   
(M/N) gasped and pushed Ushijima down and off, then threw his dress over his legs. He grabbed a bucket and stuck two fingers down his throat, causing him to gag. Just as the door opened, some of the wine he had drank earlier came up. "Hey- woah, you okay?" Kuroo asked as he peeked inside. "You look like shit."

"Ah, t-the wine just made feel a lil woozy, but I couldn't find the bathrooms," (M/N) lied. He thanked whatever upper being there was in the sky for the darkness in the closet, because he felt himself blush as Ushijima slightly shifted beneath his skirt and continued to suck him off. "Have you found anything yet..?" 

"Ah, yeah," Kuroo sighed. "But we'll have to wait 'till we get back to the base to talk about it. I don't want anyone to know what's going on. Now c'mon, there's supposed to be some big dance and a toast to the engagement between two of the Aoba Johsai members."

"O-Okay, I'll be there in a second," (M/N) nearly moaned as he put his head in the bucket again, blushing and biting his lip to hold back. As soon as Kuroo left, (M/N) moved the bucket and hoisted his skirt back up. There Ushijima was, still sucking his dick. Only difference now was that Ushijima's pants were undone, hand jerking himself off. "What i-is wrong with you?!" He hissed, weakly bucking his hips as he chased after release. "We need to hurry up..!"

Ushijima pulled up and wiped his lips, narrowing his eyes. He slammed his hands down on (M/N)'s thighs. "Don't tell me what to do," he growled. He grabbed the short boy's cock once again and finished him off, then did the same for himself. They cleaned themselves off, then he spoke again. "You didn't seem too bothered, and didn't make much effort, in regards to me still giving you head while Kuroo came in."

(M/N) blushed and mumbled something. The Shiratorizawa spy asked him to repeat himself. "Because I don't really care," he whispered. "I.. I'm an exhibitionist.." 

Ushijima blinked a few times while he registered this information, then nodded. "I see," he said simply. He helped (M/N) fix himself, then put his hand on the small of the male's back. "Let's enjoy ourselves in the ballroom then."

"Huh?"

~~~

"To the new couple! Congratulations Kyoutani and Yahaba!" 

(M/N) smiled shakily and held up a glass of wine in a toast, leaning against a wall. Kuroo stood next to him with a smile, but was still concerned for his companion. "Hey, you look weird. Something up?" He whispered. 

"I'm fine," (M/N) murmured. "Just tired."

Kuroo nodded and left. But little did he know what (M/N) was really hiding. 

The (H/C) haired male took a deep breath in as he tightly gripped his skirt, fixing his posture. "Damn," he whispered lowly. He tapped the back of his skirt, and felt something bump against it. Beneath that skirt was Ushijima. He had one hand tightly gripping (M/N)'s thigh, the other going up and down his cock. His tongue was going to work in the man's hole, swirling around and pressing against the walls. "Hurry please, the dance starts soon," (M/N) whimpered as quietly as he could. 

Ushijima softly groaned, causing (M/N)'s legs to tremble. He tried to distract himself by chugging as much wine as possible, but even his hands were trembling. He soon felt his high approaching, and blushed with embarrassment as he felt himself release just as Ushijima removed his hand. "Fuck.. this is certainly more erotic than I expected," Wakatoshi remarked, more to himself than to (M/N). 

(M/N) saw the lights dimming for the slow dance and slipped a napkin under his skirt. He kicked Ushijima, but remained calm and quiet on the outside. When Ushijima was done, he waited for the signal - three taps of (M/N)'s heel - to sneak out from under his skirt. "That was enjoyable," Ushijima said with a small smile.

"Mhm."

"Hey (M/N)-," Kuroo began to greet as he walked back over. When he saw Ushijima, he froze. "I-I mean (fake name), the dance is about to start. Care to tango~?" He flirted shamelessly. 

(M/N) shook his head and put a hand on Ushijima's arm. "No thank you Tetsurou. Ushijima-san and I were just going to dance," he said, tugging Ushijima away. Ushijima smirked at Kuroo, who smirked back. The snarky Nekoma leader tapped their shoulders. "What?"

"Ushijima-kun, you've got a little something on your lip~"

(M/N)'s eyes shot open as his head whipped up to look at Ushijima. Ushijima licked his lip clean and made sure he was fine, then dragged (M/N) away. "Are you kidding me? I gave you a napkin for a reason," (M/N) whispered with a bashful blush. 

Ushijima chuckled. "You took too long. Besides, thought it'd add to the charm. Perhaps we should do it again sometime?" He suggested as he placed one of his now clean hands on (M/N)'s waist, then used the other to hold (M/N)'s hand. 

As slow music played in the background and they effortlessly danced, (M/N) smiled and looked away. "That doesn't sound terrible," he shyly admitted. Ushijima chuckled and kissed his forehead.


	34. Tsukishima x Short Blocker! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao tbh i know for a FACT that tsukishima and I wouldn't get along/would be sarcastic fuckers together- so im gonna have fun with this :)  
> presented by: this smug and pretty fucker

“Remind me, how tall are you again?" 

"Oh fuck you Tsukishima!" 

"Well geez, take me out first."

"I would, with a goddamn sniper!"

"OH MY GOD, WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" 

(M/N) and Tsukishima glared at each other, silently arguing as Tanaka shoved them apart. (M/N) had just arrived to practice, but he was late. This was because he had just come back from the doctor's office, where he had been finishing his last session of physical therapy after breaking his leg. He turned to Daichi and Coach Ukai. "I'm ready to play," He said confidently. 

"That's great kid," Ukai replied. "Wanna play today's practice match?" 

"Yes please!" 

Ukai nodded and let him run off to get ready. Yamaguchi walked over to Tsukishima. "Do you think he's really ready to play again?" He asked with worry. "Playing on a recovering leg probably isn't that smart.."

"He doesn't seem to be the smart type," Tsukishima scoffed, rolling his eyes as (M/N) jogged back into the gym after changing. The blonde glared at the (H) blocker, wondering if he was any good. "I mean, it's not like anyone can be a good blocker with his height. I mean, look at Hinata. He's only any good because of his stupidly high jump."

"Oh shut up Shittyshima!" Both Hinata and (M/N) seethed. The team split into two teams of three - Hinata, Kageyama, and (M/N), against Tsukishima, Asahi and Sugawara. (M/N) and Tsukki glared at each other through the net. "Ready to go down, blondie?" The shorter boy asked with a bitter smile. 

"Nah, you're the one with the crippled leg. You'll be the first to fall, shortie," Tsukishima returned. (M/N) grit his teeth and was about to retort, but Kageyama pat his back before he could.   
(M/N), Hinata, and Kageyama were friends, and close ones at that. (M/N) had gone to middle school with Hinata - and was the only good player on that team - but was kind to Kageyama when the three reunited at Karasuno. Something about that friendship, however, ticked Tsukishima off. 

The match began, and soon, the ball was in Asahi's spike range. Suga set the ball, and (M/N) and Hinata ran to block his path. They jumped at the right moment, but (M/N) winced as a bit of pain crept up his leg. The ball hit his arms and the force caused him to fall backward and land on his bottom. 

"Oh? Seems the almighty blocker has fallen. How surprising. Oh wait," Tsukishima taunted as Hinata helped (M/N) up. "No it's not."

"Leave him alone Tsukishima!" Hinata yelled, holding his friend close. "He's just getting used to playing again!"

"Shouyou, it's fine," (M/N) sighed, rubbing his lower back and ass. Tsukishima's hands curled into fists at the use of the ginger's first name. "Let's keep going!"   
The match continued for a set, where (M/N) kept missing the ball, falling, hitting himself with it, and so on. He was getting fed up. "Work, damnit!" He muttered to himself. 

"Talking to yourself now? Wow. And I thought you couldn't get any less pathetic."

(M/N) whipped his head up, frowning. Tsukishima stood above him with a smirk. "Shut the fuck up. I'm not pathetic," he growled. He grabbed the ball near him and tossed it to Kageyama. "Your serve. I'll block Azumane this time." 

"You better," Kageyama said with a smirk, ruffling the boy's (H/C) hair. Then, he looked at Kei. "Get to your side of the court." 

Tsukishima glanced between the two, then sighed. "Whatever you say, your majesty," he scoffed. He walked back to his side of the net, getting ready to block whenever needed. 

As Kageyama served the ball, Yamaguchi watched his best friend with a confused gaze. "Everything okay Yamaguchi?" Daichi asked, crossing his arms. 

"Tsukki's acting kinda weird," Yamaguchi commented. "It's like every time Kageyama and Hinata talk to (M/N), he gets agitated. But most of the time, he'd just make fun of them, maybe joke that the three of them are dating." 

"So..?"

Yamaguchi didn't say anything as he watched Sugawara set the ball once again. Asahi jumped and spiked it, but Hinata was on the other side of the court. Tsukishima was smirking. But that smirk soon fell and was replaced with a gaze of shock.   
(M/N) had jumped, eyes shut tight as he held his arms up above him. The ball hit his arms, and he forced them forward. The ball slammed against the court floor and ricocheted, hitting the wall behind Asahi. The ace shrieked and moved, the ball rolling into the spot he once stood in. 

(M/N)'s eyes widened and a grin slid on to his lips. He turned to Tsukishima. "I told you, you shitty ass french fry looking headass!" He cackled with pride. He turned to Hinata and Kageyama. "Let's goooo!"

"Yeahhhh!" 

"About time, boke." 

Yamaguchi chuckled, then looked at Tsukishima. That's when it dawned on him. "Sawamura?" 

"Yeah?" 

Yamaguchi smiled at the subtle, barely noticeable blush on Tsukishima's cheeks, and the awe in his honey brown eyes. "I think Tsukki I know what's wrong with Tsukki." 

~~~

Practice ended for the night, so everyone went to Ukai's store to buy snacks, as usual. (M/N) greedily bought a few bags of (F/F), opening one up and biting into the food. "Jesus, can't you have some manners?" Tsukishima scoffed as he ate a strawberry from a small pack of the red fruits. 

"No, I don't think I can," (M/N) mocked as he rolled his eyes. They reached the corner where the group usually parted ways, then turned to Kageyama and Hinata. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Shouyou, get home safe!" He said with a cheery smile. 

"See ya," Kageyama said as he ruffled (M/N)'s hair once again, then walked away. 

"Aah, I'm so happy you're back to playing volleyball (M/N)!" Hinata cheered. "This weekend we should have a sleepover at my house! We can practice there!" He added. (M/N) chuckled and agreed to that. "Well, bye! See you tomorrow!" 

He gave (M/N) a quick hug, then got on his bike and biked away. "Bye Sho! Night!" The short blocker yelled. Then, he turned to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The three lived near each other, so they usually walked together, as ironic as it sounds. "You guys ready to go?"

"We would have been gone already if you and the shrimp weren't being so lovey dovey," Tsukishima said with a snippy tone. He put his headphones on, then began to walk away. Yamaguchi and (M/N) sighed and followed behind him. 

"Hey Yamaguchi," (M/N) whispered. Tadashi perked up. "What stick is up Tsukishima's ass lately? He's been acting bitchier than usual." 

Tadashi rubbed his neck sheepishly. He couldn't say anything about the conclusion he had drawn earlier. He didn't even know if it was true! "O-Oh, I'm not sure," he stuttered. (M/N) hummed and nodded. "Say.. (L/N), do you like anyone..?"

"Eh?" (M/N) grunted. "Not that I can think of, no. Why?"

"Ah, no reason!" 

"Oh, alright," (M/N) shrugged. They reached his street. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He said before leaving. Yamaguchi caught up to Tsukishima. 

The freckled teen tapped his friend's shoulder. The blonde took his headphones off, sighing. As he popped another strawberry into his mouth, he said, "He's so annoying-"

"Tsukki, do you like (L/N)?" 

The blonde choked on the strawberry, looking at Tadashi with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?" He asked once he caught his breath. "Me? And that gremlin? Tadashi, please."

"Your face during your practice match said otherwise," Yamaguchi mumbled. Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow. "I-I'm just saying. When he blocked the ball for the first time.. you looked like you were in this, like, shock. Like you admired him. Not to mention, your face was kinda red.." 

Tsukishima bit his tongue, thinking about it. They reached his street. "Whatever," he muttered. "Bye Tadashi." He walked away and went inside his house, then went straight to his room. As soon as his bedroom door was locked, he groaned into his hands. "Do I like that brat?!" He whispered to himself. He put his stuff down, then threw himself on to his bed. "There's no way.. surely I have standards.." He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Think about this. If Tadashi was one to mention it, then maybe it's true. He's the only idiot I can stand and that gets me. So maybe,' he thought to himself. 'Why would I like (M/N)..'   
He began creating a list. 'He's.. good-looking. Even I can admit that. His hair seems fluffy.. and his eyes are pretty. Then there's his height, hah. He's short. But is that bad? It's kind of- kind of cute? If you think about it?' Kei sat up, putting a hand over his mouth as his eyebrows furrowed. 'God I called him cute. And good-looking. Am I really me? Did I turn into Tanaka or something? Is this simping?! Gross!' 

As he sat there and went over everything in his head, he reached one last point. "Him, Kageyama and Hinata.. it's so annoying when they're together," He mumbled. "When they call each other by first names, or hug like some stupid family. I hate that. Hell, (M/N)'s sleeping at that shrimp's house this weekend! God!" He groaned as he fell back on his bed. "I guess I do like (M/N).. so what do I do about that?" 

Kei contemplated this question the whole night, and even in the morning as he, Yamaguchi, and (M/N) walked to school. This time, he walked behind the two, watching (M/N) closely. But this time around, he felt himself sweating, heart beating fast. "Is your leg better today (L/N)?" 

"Yeah, the aching went away! I think I'm in top shape now!" (M/N) laughed happily. He looked up at Tsukishima and smirked. "Say, Saltyshima, wanna have another rematch today? Maybe I'll let you win this time."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I don't see why not. Maybe I can squash you under my foot," he replied. He may feel different now, but that wouldn't hinder his personality. "Or are you too small for me to even do that?" He teased as he smacked the top of (M/N)'s head a few times. 'It is soft..' 

"Hey, don't do thaaaat!" (M/N) whined as he pushed the blonde's hand away. "I'll be sure to crush you today!" 

"Right, sure you will."

~~~

'Damn me and my big mouth! He's destroying me!' 

Tsukishima glared at (M/N) from across the net once again as the (H/C) haired male laughed victoriously. Tsukishima thought he had seen pure power yesterday, oh no, no, no. That was nothing. (M/N), for his height, easily had the strength of a Date Tech blocker. "Whatever, this is stupid," Tsukishima muttered. "I'm done."

He walked away and snatched his water bottle from the ground, starting to drink from it. Hinata walked over. "Are you gonna say anything? He looks seriously angry, like one of those mean cats by my house," the ginger whispered. 

(M/N) replied, "Yeah, I probably should." He walked over to Tsukishima and sat down next to him. "Hey, you okay? You seem pissier than usual."

"I'm fine."

(M/N) cocked an eyebrow and put his cheek in his palm. "Tsukishima, I'm short, not blind," he sassed. Tsukki snorted and shook his head. "What's the deal with you?" 

Tsukishima's smirk fell. "You're a better blocker," he admitted. "I talked shit and I was wrong. So, there. You got the upper hand."

(M/N) blinked a few times, then smiled. "About time," he chuckled. He stood up, then gestured for Tsukishima to follow him. "C'mon. Let me help you out."

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow and got up, following the shorter boy. They stood in front of the net, and (M/N) took Tsukki's pale arms and held them in his hands. "You're tall, but you're really skinny. Your form needs to be tighter to make up for the lack of muscle," he said as he held Kei's arms above his head. "Strain your arms so that your muscles stiffen up." 

Kei tried to hide his blush as (M/N)'s hands continuously touched his arms and hands. Finally, when he pulled away, Kei muttered, "Stupid gremlin. Making me feel all weird and shit."

(M/N) turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?" 

Tsukishima dropped his arms, making sure nobody could hear him before he could continue. "I think- keyword, think, that I like you," he said. (M/N)'s eyes shot open. "I hate seeing you around the stupid king and the shrimp. I don't like how stupidly short and c-cute you are. So it's just very ridiculous if you ask me."

(M/N) reached under the net and rested his hand on Kei's arm. "You know, for being a stupid fucking dinosaur, you sure know how to make a boy fall for ya," he chuckled. "Stop being an asshole and we can go out on a date, 'kay?" 

Tsukishima regained his usual confidence and snickered. "In your dreams. I'll stop making fun of your height, but you're not disregarding my sarcasm."

"Would never dream of it~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say this was my laziest writing ever- I'm so sorryyyy,,,   
> the next request is supposed to be a tsukishima one too, and im like chest deep in kyoutani simp hell right now so uh- imma use him as a break between the Tsukishima ones 💕✨
> 
> next up: kyoutani x male reader


	35. Kyotani x Rocker! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are welcome to join my Kyotani simp nation  
> I have a playlist for him on my spotify now so ✨   
> note: song used is I See Red by Everybody Loves an Outlaw !! the vibe literally makes me h̸o̸r̸n̸y̸ and fucking weak in the knees-   
> contains: voice kink, bondage, master kink, collars/leashes   
> presented by: MY MAN'S JAWLINE HOLY SHIT-

“You know you look like someone pissed in your coffee, right?"

"Oh shut it," Kyotani growled as he fixed his volleyball jacket. "I still don't see why we have to go to this thing."

Yahaba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because we're the volleyball team, one of the biggest representatives of the school. Oikawa said the principal expected all of us to be there," he answered. "Besides, it's a talent show. How bad can it be?"

"Really terrible," Kyotani snorted as they walked into the auditorium. "Have you heard some of these girls that think they can sing? It's like a dying parrot or some shit. Even the dogs at the animal shelter I volunteer at sing better." 

Yahaba laughed. They found their seats beside the rest of the volleyball team in the front row, and the talent show began soon after. Makki, Mattsun, Kunimi, and Kyotani were making fun of some of the acts, for which they were quickly scolded for by Iwaizumi. After a few more acts, the next one came on stage. Iwaizumi then left. 

Kyotani cocked an eyebrow as a male with messy (H/C) hair stood in front of the microphone. He wore a (F/C) t-shirt, ripped black jeans, a bomber jacket, and some piercings. He began tuning his guitar. "Oh God, this should be good," Makki snickered as he and Mattsun began recording. They'd been recording and posting the videos on social media for memes. 

After a bit more setting up, the band was ready. There was the (H/C) haired boy as the guitarist and singer, as well as a drummer. A very familiar drummer. "I'd like to thank my friend Iwaizumi for acting as my drummer," the mystery male said, flashing a small smile to the boy walking on to the stage. 

"Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa yelled in surprise as Iwaizumi tossed his jacket to the captain, revealing his strong arms with a smirk. "Oh~! Iwa-chan's jacket~!" 

Kentaro snorted. The lights dimmed, and the singer began to strum his guitar's strings. Kyo could tell the song was more of a rock song than some of the other ones performed. "Did you really think I'd just forgive and forget? No.. After catching you with her?" The handsome boy sang, eyes scanning the crowd. "Your blood should run cold, so cold. You, you two-timing, cheap lying, wannabe! You're a fool if you thought that I'd just let this go..." 

He took a deep breath, and struck his hand down across the strings and created the most beautiful, yet powerful and terrifying sound Kyotani had ever felt like he had heard. "I see red! Red, oh red!" The boy sang as the lights turned into a hypnotic shade of crimson. Kyo looked around, a bit shocked. "A gun to your head! Head, to your head! Now all I see is red, red, red!" 

"Holy crap!" Mattsun yelped, eyes widening. "That was hot!" 

Yahaba looked over at Kyotani and smirked. "Sure was, don't you think?" He teased.

"Shut up and keep watching," Kentaro hissed as he looked back at the guy that was singing. "Who even is that?" 

"(L/N) (M/N). He's the president for the music club," Yahaba answered. "He's also a representative of the Gay Straight Alliance club." 

Kyotani nodded, then looked at (M/N). But this time around, amber eyes locked with (E/C) ones. (M/N) chuckled lowly and winked, then turned to look at another section of the audience. Kyotani felt himself melt into his chair. "You don't say," he whispered to Yahaba, who snickered. 

(M/N) continued to sing, but now, most of them, he'd make direct eye contact with Kyotani. "A gun to your head, head, to your head, oh! Executioner style, and there won't be no trial! Don't you know that you better off dead?!" (M/N) sang with a smug grin, showing off sharp teeth and a wicked tongue piercing. "All I see is red, red, oh red! Now all I see is..!" 

He strut across the stage, hands strumming and plucking a guitar solo. He stopped right in front of Kyotani and kneeled on the wooden stage, smirking. Kyo leaned forward with a smirk of equal cockiness and eagerness. (M/N) laughed and stood back up, head tilting back as he played. Every movement of his was hypnotic and sensual, one way or another. 

"Run, hide, oh, you're so done," he sang as he walked back to the mic. "Oh, better sleep with one eye open toniiight!" His voice growled, causing girls to scream and cheer. "I see red, red, oh red! Oh, a gun to your head! Head, to your head, oh!"   
Iwaizumi's drumming grew louder, and so did (M/N)'s guitar-playing as the song began to end. "Executioner style, and there won't be no trial! Don't you know that you're better off dead?! All I see is red! Red, oh red!"

And to end the performance, (M/N) grabbed the microphone stand and ran a hand through his hair, showing off his wild (E/C) eyes. "Now all I see is red, red!" He drawled his voice, then struck one final riff on the guitar. The crowd began to scream, cheer, and clap while (M/N) ran to Iwaizumi and gave the ace a high-five. (if you have tanaka kinda hair im sorry just ignore the hair thing ;w;) 

As they walked off the stage, Kyotani and (M/N) made eye contact one last time. (M/N) waved and tossed the bleach-blonde his guitar pick. A piece of paper was wrapped around it. He took it off and read it, breath catching in his throat. 

'Meet me at the school gates at 8. I look forward to getting your name, blondie. - (M/N), the dude that was lowkey eye-fucking you. Sorry.' 

Kyotani chuckled. He thought to himself, 'I was totally eye-fucking him too.' 

The talent show ended at 7:30, so after the rest of the volleyball team left, Kyotani stuck around the school gates. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, then remembered that he was wearing eyeliner. "Oh fuck me," he groaned as he fished in his bag for his travel make-up case. 

"I would, but our relationship's not at that stage yet, blondie."

Kyotani whirled around and nearly dropped his case, surprised. (M/N) stood behind him with a smile. The blonde recollected himself. "How disappointing," he snorted, looking back down at his make-up case. He pulled out a cotton pad and his mini bottle of micellar water, using them to take off the smudged eyeliner. "I was looking forward to at least getting head." 

"Aw, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I fucked you senseless on the day we met," (M/N) laughed. Kyotani laughed as well. When they calmed down, the (H/C) haired boy said, "But seriously. I'm (L/N) (M/N), nice to meet you. You are?" 

"Kyotani Kentaro," Kyo answered, re-doing his eyeliner. He put his stuff away, then handed (M/N) his guitar pick. "By the way, you sure you don't wanna have sex? Because that note of yours said otherwise."

He began to walk away cockily, (M/N) following behind. "Did I say eye-fucking in that note? Because I meant that I was admiring how simply stunning you are. Love the hair," he chuckled, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Kentaro hummed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm serious!"

"Sure you are," Kyo sassed. (M/N) pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm kidding. Anyways, I should probably say this now - but your performance back there was fucking incredible. It felt like it was an actual concert."

"Why thank you~ I tried my best," (M/N) smiled with earnest. "But honestly, I have to thank Iwaizumi more. His drumming is surprisingly good- I thought he was just some Godzilla nerd, pfft."

"Iwaizumi-san likes Godzilla? No way."

"You know him?" 

"Yeah, we play volleyball together."

(M/N) nodded. "Bet that means you're ripped under that jacket~" he flirted with a slick smile. Kyotani glared at him. "Ooh, scary. Anyways, yeah, Iwa's a huge nerd when it comes to Godzilla." 

"So like Oikawa's obsessed with aliens?"

"Oh? Please, go on, blondie~"

They began to spill random facts about themselves and their friends, causing them to occasionally laugh so hard they couldn't breathe. They got to Kyotani's house, where they then exchanged numbers. "See you around, Casanova," the bleach-blonde said before heading inside. (M/N) laughed and walked away, and once Kyotani was sure he was gone, he hid his face in his hands. "What the fuck was all that?! How can he be so hot?! I swear to fucking God, I thought I was hard just from his voice! This is bullshit!" He grumbled as he stormed off to his room. "Fuckin' bullshit!"

~~~

A few weeks later, and (M/N) and Kyotani had become close friends. (M/N) would sometimes go to Kyo's volleyball practice or Kyo would stop by (M/N)'s music club meetings. It was Monday, so Kyo didn't have to practice, and (M/N)'s band couldn't make it to their club. For that, Kyo was heading to (M/N)'s house to hang out. "Ma, I'm heading to (M/N)'s place!" He shouted, heading out the front door before she could say anything else. 

He caught a bus to (M/N)'s street, then walked the rest of the way there. When he knocked on (M/N)'s door and it opened, he was shocked to find his friend shirtless. (M/N)'s eyes went wide. "Shit, I forgot you were coming! I thought you were another bible thumper trying to get me to join their church!" The boy cursed, face flushing red. 

"W-Whatever, fuckin' idiot! Go put a shirt on!" Kyotani snapped, shutting his eyes and pushing his way past (M/N). They went to his room, where (M/N) tugged on a (F/C) shirt. They sat down on his bed, where the boy's guitar laid. "So, whatcha got so far?"

"Eh, not much. Just some chords and a strumming pattern so far," (M/N) shrugged, flopping backward on his bed. Kyotani snorted and rolled his eyes. "My bandmates say I'm lacking a muse."

"Oh God, what are you? Leonardo DaVinci?" Kyotani laughed as he stood up and walked around the room. (M/N) shrugged again. "I dunno how to help dude. Maybe look at the stuff around you or something..?" He trailed off as he stopped at (M/N)'s dresser. There was a box of jewelry, and buried under some necklaces was a spiky black collar. He pulled it out, blushing at what could be done with the accessory. "You're into this type of crap?" He tried to play it cool. 

"Nah. My aunt got it for me as a birthday gift, but I'm not a collar person," (M/N) casually replied as he straightened up. Kyotani nodded and ran his fingers over some of the spikes and studs. "Why? Are you?"  
Kyotani couldn't form a reply. He was about to set the collar down, but two large hands soon planted themselves on his hips. "Kyotani?" (M/N) whispered into his ear. "Is this okay?"

"You sly fucker, of course it is," Kyotani mumbled as he turned around and dropped his hands to his sides. (M/N) smiled. "You gonna kiss me and slap this collar on me or what?" 

(M/N) nodded and cupped the blonde's face, pulling him into a kiss. They moved to the bed, where they pulled apart with some drool slipping down their chins. "I've been wanting to do this for so long," (M/N) remarked with a giggle as he buckled the collar around Kyotani's neck. "Holy shit.. you look even hotter with this on," he mumbled. 

"Gee, thanks," Kyotani snickered. He and (M/N) kissed a few more times, shirts and pants soon discarded. "Mhm.. (M/N)~" the blonde panted. 

(M/N)'s hand on Kyotani's abdomen gently grappled with the tan skin. "Call me master, blondie," he growled. Kyotani blushed and nodded. "Such a good boy. I think I have another toy you'd like," he praised before standing up and walking to his dresser. He returned with two sets of handcuffs and a leash. "Hm?"

"Go ahead. I'm all yours," Kyotani said with a sly smirk. (M/N) blinked a few times before some sort of predatory look filled his gaze. He didn't hesitate to leap forward and handcuffed Kentaro's wrists to each bedpost. "What, is this another birthday gift?" He joked. 

"Nope. Bought these a few weeks ago."

Kyotani blushed, biting his lip. "You really have been wanting to do this for a while, huh? Master?" He added the name with a sultry tone. 

"Mhm. Now, let's just get down to business, hm?" (M/N) asked. Kyotani nodded and laid out on the bed, spreading his legs a bit. "Oh, you're so desperate you're just opening up for me? How cute! What a good boy."   
He pulled Kyotani's boxers down and discarded them, then grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table. He put some lube on his fingers and slid them in one by one, you know how this goes. Once Kyotani was stretched - which had been filled with growling and soft muttering of (M/N)'s title - (M/N) slid the condom on. He slowly entered Kyotani, who began to hiss and strain his restrained arms. 

"F-Fuck, Master~" Kyotani groaned, feet squirming and legs wrapping around (M/N)'s hips. Just then, (M/N)'s eyes widened and he licked his lips. He undid Kyotani's handcuffs and picked him up, repositioning them. "Wh-?"

"Ride me, bitch boy," (M/N) ordered as he sat against his headboard, putting Kyo's arms behind his back and cuffing them once again. Then, he grabbed the hook on Kyo's collar and tugged him forward. "Got it?" He growled, buckling the leash on. 

"Y-Yes Master," Kyotani replied quickly. He looked down at (M/N)'s cock and gulped, then raised himself on his knees. He slowly slid down, eyes fluttering at the new angle and feel. "A-Ah.. shit.." 

"Well? Get moving," (M/N) demanded, tugging the leash. Kentaro found himself melting from the rough, scratchy tones in (M/N)'s voice and nodded. He began to move up and down, his thighs getting used to the new strain. "You're so obedient~ any reason why?" He taunted. Kyotani didn't answer. "Oi. I'm talking to you," (M/N) snapped. He saw Kyotani shiver and bite his lip and chuckled. "Oh.. you have a voice kink, don't you baby?" 

"Yes M-Master," Kyotani responded, chest heaving as he felt a warm sensation pooling in his lower abdomen. "I'm c-close.."

"Good baby, that's alright. I'll be nice on you this time," (M/N) reassured him, hands gingerly fiddling with Kyotani's leash. "You know, we should do this more often.. experiment more? Would you like that, dear?" 

"Yes, yes please- ah, shit!" Kyotani whimpered as his back arched, eyes rolling back. "Right there, right there!" He grunted. "Master, please, I-I can't-!"

"Aw, poor thing," his partner cooed. He pulled Kyotani's leash and pulled the handle over a bedpost, then leaned towards the bleach-blonde. "You're lucky I love you," he rasped into Kyo's ear. The bleach-blonde could only form a moan in reply, his hands brushing against his sensitive hole. With that, (M/N) cradled Kyotani in his arms and began thrusting into him. 

"Fuck, (M/N)-!" Kyotani yelled, then felt something warm paint his toned stomach. A few moments later, he felt (M/N)'s condom fill and brush against his walls. "That was.. so fuckin' good.."

"Such vulgarity, baby," (M/N) laughed as he pulled out. He undid Kyotani's leash, collar, and handcuffs, putting them on his bedside table. "You alright?" He asked. Kyotani shook his head. "Aw, wait here." 

He got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a damp and warm washcloth. As he cleaned them off, he softly asked, "So.. does this mean we can, like, date? Because I've liked you for a while.."

"Of course we can," Kentaro mumbled, eyes growing tired. "I've liked you too... since that stupid talent show.." he yawned before laying his head down on (M/N)'s shoulder. 

(M/N) chuckled and carried the boy to his pillows, then laid down with him. After tugging the covers over them, he kissed Kyotani's forehead. "Guess I've found my muse," he murmured. "Sweet dreams Kyo. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE THIS ONE- MAYBE THAT'S MY KYOTANI BIAS BUT THE FLAVORRRR- IMMACULATE 
> 
> next up: tsukishima x taller! male reader


	36. Tsukishima x Tall! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a magic/fantasy au!!   
> btw: the vibe of this is inspired by electric love from børns! it seems fitting-   
> presented by: this salty motherfucker

"Yamaguchi, I swear, if you point out how small I am one more time-!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Tsukki!"

Tsukishima huffed and crossed his arms, staring out at the river in front of them. He looked at his best friend and sighed. "I don't get it. How is that the smallest, bitchiest giant and the nicest elf end up as friends?" He cursed. 

Tadashi laughed and rubbed his neck. "I don't know Tsukki. Honestly, Terushima thinks it's weird too.. but I like spending time with you!" He exclaimed. 

Tsukishima stood up, his elf friend following behind him. Tsukishima was taller than Yamaguchi, of course, but there was a catch. Tsukishima, as tall as he was, was considered small. Why? Because of the rest of his species. He was a giant, and yet was only 6 feet tall. Most other giants were around 8 feet or more. His best friend, Tadashi, was considered to be the nicest elf to live. Elves were typically rude and nasty - not Tadashi.   
The two began to walk back to their village, when they heard commotion and a loud boom. They looked at each other with worried eyes, then ran to catch up to the crowd that was forming. "What's going on?" Tsukishima asked one of his neighbors. 

"A pixie crash landed! They're saying he's badly injured!" 

Tsukishima nodded and began to push through the crowd. "Move it, idiots. You're probably suffocating the tiny-" he began to say, but when he reached the center of the crowd, he stopped. By no means was this pixie tiny. He was tall, and very handsome. Oh, and unconscious. 'That's a pixie? I thought they were supposed to be about 2 feet tall..' 

"Move out the way!" Koushi Sawamura, the village healer, ordered as he and his husband came through the crowd. "Tsukishima, help Daichi carry this poor boy! The rest of you, go home! We'll figure this out when the pixie's safe and okay!" 

Tsukishima nodded and said goodbye to Tadashi, then walked over and stiffly helped pick up the injured pixie. They carried him to Koushi and Daichi's home. "Tsukishima, can you stay here with him? I need to go get some things from my office." 

"Sure," Tsukishima dryly answered. He sat next to the limp male, sighing. "How did I get dragged into this..?"

"Hm.. monkey feathers, that hurt.."

Tsukishima's head whipped to look to the side, where the pixie had started to wake up. "Uh.. just lay down. Sawamura-san is getting the supplies to help heal you," he awkwardly spoke. 

The pixie perked up, and Tsukishima swore he had the most innocent, magical eyes he had ever seen. "Oh.. okay," he said and laid his head back down. "So.. who are you? Where am I?" 

"You're in the village of Karasuno. I'm Tsukishima Kei."

The pixie smiled a little. "It's nice to meet you Tsukishima. I'm (L/N) (M/N), from Aoba Johsai village." 

Tsukishima eyed (M/N). "You know, for being a pixie, you're awfully tall," he commented, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

(M/N) sighed sadly and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah.. it sucks. The village kinda thinks I'm weird - well, except for the Iwaizumi's. They've always been kind to anyone," he said. Tsukishima nodded. "And you? You're probably a wizard or something, right? You seem like the type."

"Actually-"

"Oh, he's awake!" Koushi exclaimed as he returned with a bag of healing potions and some equipment. As he began to help aid and heal (M/N), he also asked some questions. "Why are you here (M/N)?" 

"Ah, I'm a messenger pixie. I'm supposed to deliver a message to Shiratorizawa, but the winds blew me off course," (M/N) explained, cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Being a tall pixie really sucks."

"I see. Can you show me your wings? Your body seems fine, but from the position we found you in, they may be damaged," Koushi politely asked the pixie.   
(M/N) nodded and sat up. From his back sprouted a pair of delicate, glass-like (F/C) wings. Tsukishima gazed at them in slight awe; there weren't many pixies around here. The only one he knew were Hinata and Nishinoya. But those two were balls of energy, with sporadic and twitching wings. (M/N)'s were graceful and beautiful. 

However, (M/N) winced and bit his lip. Koushi checked the wings, and found the source of the apparent pain. In one of the wings, there was a gaping tear. "Aw, you poor thing. You won't be able to fly for days.." the healer sighed. "I'll get you fixed up, but you'll have to stay in town for at least a week."

"Can someone send my message then? Tooru said it was urgent!" 

"We can probably get one of our pixies to send it," Daichi said. He was one of the top ranking officials of the town, almost like an officer. Well, except he wasn't a disrespectful asshole that killed people of different species and abused his power. No, people like that don't exist in this world. If they did, he'd kick their ass. 

Koushi's hands began to glow as he held them above (M/N)'s wing. Slowly, the tear began to close. Meanwhile, the healer looked at Tsukishima. "Tsukishima, do you think (M/N) could stay with you? Or could you find somewhere for him to stay? I'd keep him here, but the children are coming home from school soon and-"

"That's fine."

(M/N) perked up and looked at Tsukishima with a wide grin. "Thank you Tsukishima," he said gratefully. Koushi finished healing him, gave him some medicine, then sent the two on their way. As they walked to Tsukishima's house, (M/N) commented, "Oh, you didn't get to tell me if you're a wizard or not. May I ask if i was right?"

"You were wrong," Tsukishima stiffly replied. He glanced up at (M/N) and gave him an unimpressed look. "I'm a giant."

(M/N) blinked a few times, then gasped happily. "You're like me!" He pointed out. Tsukishima shrugged and led the way to his house. "We're both tall.. it's just different 'cause of our species! That's so cool!" 

"Sure, whatever you say," Tsukishima scoffed as he walked into his house. He led the pixie upstairs, past the kitchen where his mother was cooking dinner. He opened the door to a room. "You can stay here. My brother doesn't live here anymore, so it's just the guest bedroom."

"Thank you," (M/N) said with a smile. He turned to the blonde. "How can I repay you?"

"Oh, I'll come up with a punishment for sure," Tsukishima snickered, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "But for now, you can just leave me alone and get some rest, dumbass."

"You got it!" (M/N) beamed. "Tomorrow, I promise I'll figure something out to repay you!" 

The next morning, Tsukishima heard a loud crash from downstairs and jolted up. "Damnit, what was that?!" He muttered as he sleepily stood from his bed. He jogged down the stairs. "Mom, are you okay-?"

"Ah, good morning Tsukishima!"   
Tsukishima blinked when he realized what was happening. Instead of his mom, (M/N) stood in the kitchen. "Your mother asked me to make sure you eat your breakfast, so I made you something!" The pixie exclaimed. He set down plates of creature-shaped bits of food. "My Ma used to make them! They have a name, but I'm not the best at speaking Pixie, so I just call 'em nuggets!"

"Uh, thanks," Tsukishima mumbled. They sat down at the table and began to eat. Tsukishima couldn't help but smile when he recognized a dinosaur shaped piece. When he bit into it, his eyes widened. "That's.. really good. Wow."

(M/N) blushed and swallowed, then grinned. "Thank you! Consider it part of my repayment!" He exclaimed. "I'd like to get to know you better as well! Have you given any thought what you'd like me to do in addition to this?" 

Tsukishima sweat-dropped. "Uh.. I mean, if you could help me with my chores, that'd be great. But honestly, I don't see why you're so eager to literally act as a servant for someone that's letting you stay in their home."

(M/N) continued to eat and said, "It's how I was raised! We pixies are supposed to be humble and kind!" Soon after he spoke, his smile dropped. "Plus.. Ma said we're considered the lower class. We owe and serve our lives to people above us, like you giants."

Tsukishima hummed and shrugged. "I don't see why you follow that mindset. It's old," he said as he finished eating and stood up. (M/N) perked up, surprised the 'giant' didn't tease him. "Now let's go. Help me with my chores." 

(M/N) smiled and nodded, slowly standing. He gently grew his wings, wincing as he leaned over to check on his torn wing. The tear seemed to be slightly smaller and had faded, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fly any time soon. So, he just followed Tsukishima outside after cleaning his plate. "So, what do you have to do?" He asked. 

"Clean off the fairy circle," Tsukishima answered. (M/N) raised an eyebrow. "My family has some fairies in there, like some of my cousins. So they have easier teleportation routes, we have a fairy circle in the backyard. They're supposed to come visit soon, but we have to clean it off so they.. well, you know, teleport."   
The boys went around the back of the house, where a large stone circle stood in the ground. Tsukishima went to the tool shed and returned with some brooms. "Let's get the leaves off first."

(M/N) nodded and took a broom, then began to help Tsukishima brush the leaves off. But within the stone were deep crevices, nooks, and crannies. They formed beautiful carvings. But those cracks and crevices has leaves stuck in there. "Hmm," The pixie hummed. He stood up and made sure Tsukishima wasn't standing on the circle, then took in a deep breath. He drew his arms around in a circle, then jumped and pointed them downwards. A large gust of wind blew through, pushing all the leaves and dirt out the cracks. 

Tsukishima's eyes widened as he backed up and watched the wind swirl and carry the debris away. "What was that?" He asked, trying to hide his shock. 

"Oh, some pixies can control elements," (M/N) casually answered. "Fairies control the seasons, but we control the elements. My family is one of the strongest air pixie families in the land."

"Oh.. cool," Tsukishima mumbled. "Just warn me next time."  
He continued to rake the leaves, but (M/N) noticed the small smile on the blonde's lips. He grinned and waved his hand, causing a breeze to brush past Tsukishima. The blonde ignored it at first, but after a few more breezes hit him, he glared at the pixie. "Could yoU NOT OH MY GOD-!"

Why was he screaming?

(M/N) was using the wind to carry him. 

"(M/N) put me down!" Tsukishima shouted, thrashing. Leaves and branches floated around him, spiraling in an entrancing manner. "C'mon! Put me down! It isn't funny!" 

"It kinda is~" (M/N) giggled as he twirled his finger, causing Kei to twirl as well. He admired the giant's tussled blonde hair and beautiful eyes, and the way his cheeks were flushed. "You're very handsome, Tsukishima~"

"That's great! Can you tell me that when you put me the fuck down?!" Kei screeched as he tried to swim down to the ground. "I hate heights! Put me down, damnit!"

"You do?! I'm sorry!" (M/N) yelped. He started to slowly set Tsukki down, but a rustle in a nearby bush startled him. "Ack!" 

"(M/N)!" 

The pixie whirled around. Tsukishima was falling. 

'OH SHIT, TSUKISHIMA IS FALLING!' 

(M/N) could've easily manipulated the air once again to catch Tsukishima. But no, what did he do? He launched forward and spread his wings, managing to fly up and catch the blonde mid-air. "I've got you, I've got you," (M/N) mumbled as he kept them afloat with the help of the wind. "I'm sorry Tsukishima, I'm sorry.."

Kei panted and tightly wrapped his arms around the pixie's neck. He looked up, trying to calm down. But when he saw the pitiful expression (M/N) wore, he felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh shut up, you moron," he muttered, looking away with a blush. Then, realization hit him. "(M/N), your wings-"

And it was as if, as soon as he said that, (M/N) let out a pained whimper and lowered them to the ground. He let go of Tsukishima and looked at his wing. "Son of a-," he muttered. He looked down at Tsukki and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." 

The blonde blinked a few times, then rubbed his neck. "It's.. fine," he mumbled. He took the pixie's hand and dragged him inside. "You need to rest that wing though, moron."

(M/N) perked up and smiled. "You're so cute when you're trying to hide that you care," he commented. 

"I will leave you outside to sleep for the night."

"Wait, no-!" 

~~~

And finally, after a week, (M/N)'s wing was fully healed. Today was his last day in Karasuno village. He and Tsukishima had become much closer. Even though the giant would never admit it, he loved being with the pixie.   
When he woke up, he smelled something from the kitchen and went downstairs. (M/N) stood with Kei's mom, chatting and smiling happily. "Tsukishima! Good morning!" He greeted happily. "I made the nuggets again! Like I did when I got here! I saw how much you liked them!" 

"Thank you," Tsukishima mumbled with a smile. (M/N) grinned and ruffled his hair. "When are you leaving?" The blonde asked with a heavy heart. 

(M/N)'s smile didn't drop as he set the other plates down on the table. "At dusk. But we're gonna have fun today! And I already asked your mother to excuse you from your chores," he answered happily. He turned to the woman. "Thank you for that."

"Of course!" She cheerily replied. "You boys better make the best of today! It'll be a while before you can see each other - Aoba Johsai and Karasuno are quite far from each other!" 

Tsukishima nodded, hiding his sadness. 'I know. I don't wanna think about it,' he thought as he ate. Breakfast ended, and (M/N) and Tsukishima headed out to spend the day together. "Where are we going?" The blonde asked as the pixie led him through the forest nearby. They had been walking and chatting for an hour or two now. 

"The other day, while you were at the market, I came to this place. It's really cool," (M/N) chuckled as he pushed some bushes aside. They stopped in the middle of a circle of stones. "It's a pixie ring."

"Is it like a fairy ring?"

"Nope! Fairy rings are for transportation," (M/N) shook his head. He sat down in the grass, Tsukki sitting next to him. "Pixie rings.. well, just watch."

He crossed his legs and put his fists together. Almost instantly, wind began to blow through the ring, and the stones lit up a vibrant (F/C) hue. Tsukishima looked around with wide eyes. The (F/C) lights slipped out of the stones and into the air, swirling around and creating mesmerizing shapes. (M/N)'s eyes opened, and he smiled warmly. "We use pixie rings to maximize our powers, but the effects on the environment is a sight to behold." 

"This is.. amazing," Tsukishima admitted quietly. He looked down at the grass, picking at some of the fronds. "It must be nice to be a pixie. You can fly, control elements. Giants can't do any of that. And I'm not even a proper giant."

(M/N) looked at Tsukishima and frowned. He took the boy's hands and held them close to his chest. "Don't say that about yourself, please," he said softly. He noted how the (F/C) lights above cast the prettiest shadows over Tsukishima's face and brought out his features. "You're incredible Tsu- Kei. You act all crude and.. well, salty. But I know you can be soft, cute and funny. So please," he chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kei's hands. "Don't say that."

Kei blushed and looked away. "Fine. Only if you stop with that sappy crap." 

(M/N) laughed and nodded. Tsukishima smiled a little and scooted closer to him, leaning his head on (M/N)'s shoulder. The pixie wrapped an arm around the giant's waist, and they watched the lights above for hours. Finally, the light show ended, and (M/N) stood up and helped Tsukishima up. "I know you don't like heights.. but can you trust me?" He asked shyly. 

Tsukishima sighed and nodded wearily. "I could try," he responded. (M/N) cheered and spread his wings, then opened his arms for Tsukishima. Kei wrapped his arms around (M/N)'s neck, shutting his eyes and wrapping his legs around the pixie's hips as he felt his feet leave the ground. 

After a few minutes, (M/N) whispered, "Open your eyes." 

Tsukishima opened his eyes and gasped. In front of them, they could see the entire Karasuno village and surrounding forests. You could even see the city of Shiratorizawa if you squinted. "You get to see this every time you fly?!" He whispered. (M/N) laughed and nodded. "It's.. incredible." 

"I wanted to show you this, because I think it's beautiful," (M/N) said as he flew them close to a cliff, setting the blonde down on the edge. "Like you."

"What?"

(M/N) blushed and looked down. "Tsukishima.. I don't know if I've made it obvious enough, but I love you," he stated. Kei blushed. "In this last week.. it's been absolutely wonderful. I've loved every second of it! So..."  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out two earrings, shaped like flowers. "These are the traditional pixie courtship earrings. You get one, I get one. If you accept, of course."

"Accept what?"

(M/N) smiled. "Tsukishima Kei, I'd like to court you, if that's alright," he asked. Tsukishima covered his mouth in shock. "I asked your mom for permission, but if you don't want to-"

"Yes, you moron!" Kei shouted. He launched forward, into (M/N)'s air. Luckily, the pixie only flew back a few feet and kept them in the air. 

"Really?!" (M/N) gasped. Kei nodded, trying not to smile. "Oh! O-Okay!" He laughed. "Alright! Woo!" He cheered and spun them happily. Kei laughed and held on tightly. (M/N) gave Kei one earring, then put the other one on. "I love you! So much!"

"Prove it then, you simpleton!" Kei taunted, smirking proudly.   
He didn't expect (M/N) to actually go through with it. 

(M/N) pressed his lips to Kei's gently, grinning like a child. Kei gasped, but melted into it and smiled. 

An abnormally tall pixie and a little giant? They made it work, surprisingly. And they wouldn't want anybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THIS ONE- MY PRIDE AND JOY TBH IM REALLY PROUD OF IT  
> I'VE NEVER DONE MANY AU'S BUT THIS WAS FUNNNN 
> 
> next up: heartbroken! hinata x male reader


	37. Heartbroken! Hinata x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is gonna hurt-  
> presented by: pretty bby

"Stupid Kageyama! You're always yelling at me; I'm so tired of it!" Hinata yelled as he and Kageyama stood in the gym after practice. "I always thought it was a joke, but you're being really mean now!"

"Well maybe if you listened to me, I wouldn't yell!" Kageyama argued, crossing his arms. "But you're hard headed, boke!"

"If I'm so hard headed, why do you like me then?!"

"At this rate, I don't think I do anymore!"

Hinata stared at Kageyama and grit his teeth. "Fine! B-Baka! We're over then!" He shouted and grabbed his stuff. "I don't wanna date a bully!" 

"Fine!"

And with that, Hinata ran out the gym. As he mounted his bike and began to go home, tears poured down his cheeks. 'I really thought me and Bakayama would last! But he's still a stupid, self-centered King!' He thought. 'I know.. I'll go to (M/N)! He always makes me feel better!' 

(M/N) was Hinata's long time best friend, since they were in elementary school. (M/N) had always said, 'My door's open for you at any hour, Sho.' 

So, there, at around 11 PM at night, Shouyou was knocking at (M/N)'s door. (M/N)'s mother opened it. "Oh, hello Shouy- oh my God, get inside!" She worried, shuffling the boy inside. "You look terrible dear! What happened?! You're going to catch a cold!" 

"I just had a rough day," Shouyou mumbled, trying to wipe his tears. For once, (M/N)'s mother was witnessing his usual sunshine-like energy diminishing. She gently hugged him. "Is.. is (M/N) awake?" He whimpered. 

"No, but you can wake him up."

He nodded and pulled away, sniffling. Hinata's throat was tight, aching and burning. He headed to (M/N)'s room, texting his mother along the way that he wouldn't be coming home. He went into the bedroom and quietly sat next to (M/N). "(M/N)," he whispered. The boy didn't stir. Hinata let out a choked sob. "(M-M/N), p..please wake up," he pleaded. 

(M/N) groaned and rolled on to his side, facing Shouyou. When he realized the ginger was next to him, he sat up. "Hey Sho.. what's up?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"(M-M/N).."

(M/N) heard the cracks in his best friend's voice and looked at him in shock. He crawled to his bedside table and turned on the lamp; that's when he saw Shouyou's face. Red, puffy, tear-stained, trembling lips, watery eyes, everything. "Oh my God, Shouyou," he whispered, pulling the ginger into his lap and hugging him tightly. "Let it all out sunshine.." 

Those simple words were like a switch for Hinata. The dams in his eyes shattered, and he began to wail and sob into (M/N)'s shoulder. "We.. we broke- broke up! Stupid Kageyama! Stupid, s-stupid, s...stu... I'm stupid!" He cried, tightly hugging his best friend. "I'm so so so so stupid! W-Why m-me?!" 

"Shh, stop that Shouyou. You're not stupid," (M/N) whispered, rubbing the ginger's back. "It happens sometimes. We don't always get who we want. That's just life. I'm sorry you learned that so soon," he spoke, eyes watering. He hated seeing his best friend in such agony. He didn't want him to feel what he had always felt.   
For years, (M/N) had loved Shouyou. He had realized that back in the middle of their middle school years. But he knew he had no chance once Shouyou and Kageyama got to know each other; they just had that natural spark. But now - now, maybe he had a chance? 

'No, I can't think that way. That's selfish,' (M/N) thought. He looked at Shouyou and began to clean his tears away. "Hey, Shouyou, listen to me. You deserve better, okay? Don't cry, hun. You're too precious to cry," he whispered in a gentle voice. 

Hinata nodded and hid his face in (M/N)'s shirt. "I wish I could have someone like you," he mumbled, following his words with a sniffle. 

(M/N) perked up. "O-Oh.. well.. you could always rely on me!" He stammered. Hinata looked up with a curious gaze. "You could use me, as a... fill-in boyfriend, only if you'd want!" 

"Why?" Hinata asked with a soft cough. 

"W-Well," (M/N) scratched his cheek. He couldn't tell Shouyou the truth, that he had been in love with him for years; that'd probably ruin the ginger even more. "I'm your best friend, r-right? I'd do anything for you to be happy.." 

Hinata blinked a few times, then nodded. "That'd.. be nice. T-Thanks (nickname)," he mumbled. He yawned and rubbed his eyes again. "Can we go to bed? I'm sleepy.."

"Of course," (M/N) replied. Hinata got up and changed into his spare clothes he left at (M/N)'s house, then laid back down. (M/N) gently eased him into a hug, the two of them curling up with each other. After a few minutes, Hinata fell asleep. "Good night Sho. I love you," (M/N) whispered as he kissed the boy's forehead. 

A few days later, (M/N) walked Hinata to volleyball practice. Hinata looked at (M/N) and grinned. "I'll see you later!" He cheerily exclaimed as he jumped up to kiss (M/N)'s cheek. 

"Yeah, see ya Shouyou," (M/N) chuckled. He kissed Hinata's forehead, then turned around and walked away to go home. But as Hinata went inside and (M/N) walked, he bumped into Tsukishima. "Oh, hey Tsukishima."

"Hey," Tsukishima returned dryly. He then smirked. "So, you made a move on Hinata, huh? How cruel. Right after his break-up? I get that you're into him, but that's just low." 

"I didn't make a move," (M/N) responded, crossing his arms. "I'm just being a good friend to Shouyou. That's all."

"Sure, sure," Tsukishima scoffed. He started to head inside. "But I'm just going to tell you.. that this may not be the smartest idea you've ever come up with. Don't cry when your heart gets broken."

(M/N) replied, "I won't. I'm doing this just for Hinata. I know I probably won't.. I probably won't get him. But it's the most I can do for him right now. Goodbye." 

He walked away, sighing softly. Tsukishima sighed as well and went into the gym, where the tension was thick. Hinata and Kageyama glared at each other from across the room, causing everyone else to feel awkward and tense. "You dumbasses. Stop trying to murder each other with your eyes and start practicing," Tsukishima coldly spoke up.   
As everyone began to scurry around to practice, he looked at Hinata. "Good luck with (L/N)," is all he said before walking away to Yamaguchi. 

"What does he mean by that?" 

Hinata turned around, where Kageyama stood behind him. The shorter boy pouted and crossed his arms. "None of your business! I'm just hanging out with (M/N) more!" He exclaimed. With that, he turned on his heel and left. 

Meanwhile, (M/N) sighed as he stopped at a familiar park. He had called up two old friends to meet with, and was surprised to find them on a bench already. "Izumi! Koji!" He called out to his and Hinata's old friends. 

"Hey, it's been a hot minute (M/N)!" Koji grinned, standing up and catching (M/N) in a hug. Izumi giggled and joined in on the hug. When the trio pulled apart, Koji asked, "So what's up? Why'd you call us here?" 

(M/N) blushed and awkwardly rubbed his neck. He sighed and said, "I.. I may have messed up," he admitted. Izumi and Koji looked at each other, and the three sat on the bench. "Shouyou.. he broke up with his setter. Kageyama. A-And.. I.."

Izumi frowned. "It's okay," he reassured his friend. "Take your time."

(M/N)'s lips trembled. "I suggested that I could fill in the hole in his heart," he whispered. Koji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just.. I just wanted a chance.." 

"So you take advantage of him? And make yourself feel horrible in the process?" Koji spoke. (M/N) cringed. "(M/N).. we know you've always loved Shouyou, and you know we've always supported that. But.. hurting the two of you by doing this is isn't okay either."

"Even though Koji sounds a bit rough," Izumi piped up, shooting Koji a glare. "He's right. Think about it, (M/N). Sho's going to find out you're in love with him, then is going to feel guilty for leading you on. And you.. you're going to be heartbroken."

(M/N)'s eyes teared up, and he looked between the two friends. "Yeah, you guys are right," he whispered. "I.. I need to fix it, huh?" 

"Yeah," Koji nodded. He put an arm around (M/N)'s shoulders. "What do you say we go with you whenever you're ready? We'll wait for you, hide somewhere. When you and Sho are done, you can come to us. We'll be there for you buddy."

Izumi nodded, and (M/N) softly laughed. The three hugged. "Thanks guys. That'd mean a lot to me," he murmured. 

~~~

A few more days passed. (M/N) decided he'd do it today. He'd tell Shouyou the truth. He waited until Izumi and Koji were done with their club practices at their school, then the trio went to Karasuno. The sun had almost finished setting. "We'll wait here," Izumi said as he and Koji stood at the gates of Karasuno. 

"Thanks guys," (M/N) weakly smiled. He walked to the gym, gently cracking the door open. "Uhm, excuse me," he quietly greeted the coach. "May I borrow Hinata for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Ukai shrugged. "Oi, ginger! You got a visitor!"

Hinata looked over and grinned. He ran over. "(M/N)! What's up?!" He exclaimed. 

"Can we talk?" 

Hinata didn't like the tone in (M/N)'s voice. He just nodded. 

The two walked outside, then stood face to face. "So uhm.. I haven't been very honest with you," (M/N) murmured. "I want to say sorry, first of all."

"Huh? For what?" Shouyou asked, tilting his head like a puppy. "And what weren't you honest about?"

(M/N) took a deep breath. "Shouyou, I-"

"He's in love with you, idiot."

(M/N) froze. 'No. No no. This isn't how this is supposed to go,' he thought as he looked at the door of the gym. Kageyama stood there, arms crossed as he flashed an unimpressed look. "I-I-"

"What? No way!" Hinata argued. "(M/N)'s my best friend! He told me he was doing this to help me, you jerk!" He explained. Then, he looked at (M/N). "Right (M/N)?!" 

(M/N) gulped and began to shake. Kageyama scoffed. "Look at him, you idiot. It's obvious. And you've just been using him to try and replace me."

"That's not true-!"

"S-SHUT UP!"

The volleyball players looked at (M/N), who was now nearing tears. "He's r-right, Shouyou," he whimpered. Hinata's hands dropped to his sides. "I've.. I've liked you for a long time. And I took advantage of you to make myself happy; I was selfish. I-I'm sorry," he blurted out. 

Hinata looked between the both of them. Confused noises escaped his lips, but he couldn't form words. Why would (M/N) lie? Why would Kageyama expose him like that? How did Kageyama even find out? And had he been leading (M/N) on this whole time. "Y-You.. you both..!" He tried to yell. But more angry squeaks and grunts were all that flew out. "I don't wanna talk to either of you!" He managed to shout before shoving past Kageyama and going back into the gym. 

"I hope you're happy," Kageyama said. Then, a pale hand grabbed him from inside the gym. "Huh-?!" He yelled as he was tossed inside.

Tsukishima poked his head out the doors and met with (M/N)'s eyes. He actually looked like he felt bad for the (E/C) eyed male. "I'm sorry. For both of those dumbasses," he muttered. (M/N) sniffles and shrugged. The blonde bit his lip. "Uhm.. take care of yourself. And.. let me know if you need something, or whatever."

(M/N) dryly chuckled and nodded. Tsukishima gave him one last small smile and nod before going into the gym again. (M/N) took a deep breath and began to leave. When he turned the corner, he saw Izumi and Koji anxiously waiting for him. Koji perked up. "Well?" He asked softly. 

(M/N) smiled weakly as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "I.. I did it," he said with a cracking voice. "And now.. I think Shouyou hates me. But t-that's okay," he added as he walked over to his friends and hugged them tightly. "B..Because.. because at least now, I'm not l-lying..!"

Izumi and Koji looked at each other and shook their heads with sadness, hugging their poor friend. He didn't deserve this. Neither did Shouyou. But (M/N) had spun himself into a mess he wanted to turn into a perfect fantasy. 

And that, unlike in the fairy-tales, did not work in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha IM SO SORRY THIS WAS SUCH A BAD ATTEMPT AT ANGST- IM GOING TO SCREAM  
> i just 👉👈 don't know how to write it- like idk this was weird- and I didn't know how to keep it going so I feel like it's very cluttered and messy  
> but !! i did try to note some tsukishima bits in there- perhaps a part 2, if i don't lose my mind by then?
> 
> next up: tsukishima x chubby! male reader


	38. Tsukishima x Chubby! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsiemsskwjns y'all keep requesting this salty motherfucker and im kinda simping 😡😡😡  
> jkjk- my best friend loves him so ive always had a soft spot for him 🥰   
> btw, reference to the haikyuu beach official art for this one-shot !!   
> presented by: this squinty ass bitch

Tsukishima sighed as he looked at (M/N) and crossed his arms. "It's literally scalding hot out here. Can you hurry up and take your shirt off so we can go with the others?" He scoffed, shading his eyes with his hand. "It's bad enough we're here. Might as well try to rush it."  
The two were at the beach with the rest of the volleyball team. Yes, (M/N) was a player; a back-up libero. Most people didn't take him seriously, seeing as he wasn't exactly as slim as the rest of his teammates. He had thick thighs, rolls that sometimes formed through the fabric of his jersey, and chubby cheeks that angrily puffed up when he missed a ball. 

"A-Ah, it's fine!" (M/N) refuted as he pulled off his jacket, but kept on a black t-shirt and baggy jeans. "I'm sure I'll be fine!" 

"Didn't you pack shorts before we left your house?" Tsukishima asked as they stepped out from under their umbrella and walked to the net. "I doubt you're going to be comfortable wearing that crap in the sun."

"I'll be fine Kei, don't sweat it~" (M/N) cooed as he kissed Tsukishima's cheek. "Now let's go so we can start playing some volleyball!" 

"Even on our off days, you still wanna play.." 

"Alright everyone!" Daichi yelled as he and Sugawara joined the rest of the team in front of the net. "We're gonna split this like we usually do in practice! But since it's also a free day, you guys can leave whenever you want. Got it?!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do this then!"

The teams split up as such; Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and (M/N) on one side. On the other, there was Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi, and Nishinoya on the other. They'd do rotations so everyone could play, unless they didn't want to. "Kageyama!" (M/N) yelled as he dove down in the sand and dug up the ball. "Oh gross, sand in my mouth-!"

The others laughed as Kageyama set the ball for Hinata, who then smacked it down behind Daichi. (M/N) got to his knees and whooped, brushing sand off his face. Tsukishima shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend. "Idiot. Don't inhale the sand," he scolded. 

(M/N) laughed. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied as he held on to Kei's shirt to pull himself to his feet. Kei tipped over a bit at first, then soon steadied himself. "Now let's keep going-!" He yelled before he stumbled. 

"Are you that clumsy?" Kei teased. But when he saw the distant look in (M/N)'s eyes, he bit his tongue. "Oh? Getting tired?" 

"You wish," (M/N) smirked. He straightened up and dusted himself off, then walked towards his spot. "Let's go, pretty boy!" 

Kei rolled his eyes and nodded, but decided to keep an eye on his boyfriend. He had a bad feeling creeping up in his stomach. They began to play more volleyball, and every time (M/N) would receive a ball and fall forward or backward, he'd take longer times to get back up.   
Tsukishima, when he wasn't in the game and had subbed out for Narita, watched with narrowed eyes. "Yamaguchi," he called out his best friend's name. The boy in question perked up. "Does something seem odd about (M/N) today?"

Yamaguchi looked at their friend, who was squatting and trying to catch his breath. "Well, why's he wearing those clothes? Jeans aren't exactly comfortable to play volleyball in," he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Also, he looks sad."

"Sad?" Tsukishima repeated. He looked at (M/N) and realized he hadn't even noticed the frown on his boyfriend's lips. It wasn't like him; he was always smiling. "Ah. You're right."

Yamaguchi put a hand on Kei's shoulder and smiled. "Just check on him after this set. I'm sure he's okay.. for the most part."

Tsukishima nodded, so the two went back to watching the match. After a few more receives and digs, there was a moment where (M/N) seemed frozen. 'My throat.. my throat is closing up,' he thought. He looked around. Everyone else seemed fine. His skin was turning pale, sweat was rolling down his face, and he felt his legs growing weak in the knees. 'I feel.. dizzy.. what's going on?' He asked himself, looking at Tsukishima. The blonde looked at him and his eyes widened. "K-K..."

And with that, (M/N) collapsed into the sand. 

"(M/N)!" Everyone yelled. Tsukishima was the first one to run over, kneeling down next to the libero. "Get him some water!" Sugawara shouted as they all surrounded him. Noya and Tanaka ran off to get the cooler and returned with a few bottles of cool water. Sugawara helped (M/N) drink the first bottle, then looked at Tsukishima. "Help me carry him." 

"I can't," Tsukishima replied. Everyone glared at him. "Listen, I wouldn't mind, but (M/N) hates when I try to carry him! He says he feels like he's gonna break me!" 

Sugawara sighed and nodded. "Daichi, Asahi, one of you get him!" He ordered. Asahi gently picked - and looked at Tsukki to make sure the blonde didn't try to kill him - then carried (M/N) to the umbrella he and Tsukishima had brought. They laid him down. After Sugawara elevated (M/N)'s legs with a rolled up towel and laid some damp towels from the cooler on the boy's skin, he turned to Tsukki. "Keep an eye on him. If he doesn't wake up in at least 30 minutes, we're calling the hospital."

"Okay.." Tsukishima mumbled. He sat next to (M/N) and sighed as the others left. "Dumbass.. I told you to wear those shorts," he whispered, hand gently rubbing against (M/N)'s arm. 

About ten minutes passed, and that's when Tsukishima felt (M/N) stir. "God.. my head," (M/N) mumbled, eyes slowly opening. "Oh, hi Kei.. what happened?" 

"You passed out, dumbass," Tsukishima scoffed as he grabbed another water bottle and handed it to (M/N). The boy took it and slowly drank it, then relaxed and sighed. "Sugawara said it was because of the heat."

"Oh, that makes sense," (M/N) mumbled as he slowly sat up. He leaned against Tsukishima and weakly smiled. "Well, I'm fine now. Let's get back to playing!"

"No way," Tsukishima grabbed (M/N)'s wrist and stopped him from walking away. "You need to change. You're wearing a thick black t-shirt and thick jeans - it's no wonder you passed out. Get changed," he spoke calmly, though he was just a little bit agitated. Why was his boyfriend acting so weird? 

(M/N) awkwardly fidgeted and rubbed his neck. "I-I'd rather not, Kei," he said. "Can we just go back to playing?" 

"No," Kei snapped. He stood up and crossed his arms. "What's up with you? Don't you see that you're going to pass out again? And this time, I might actually have to call the ambulance!"

(M/N) frowned and let out a small huff. He sat back down under the umbrella and pulled his knees up to his chin. "I don't wanna change here," he mumbled. "I don't look like you. It's embarrassing for you and the others if I change here. You know why." 

Tsukishima sat back down next to (M/N) and rested a hand on the boy's back. "And you think I care?" He said. (M/N) looked up with sad eyes. "(M/N), none of us care. So what if you don't look like me? I'm not exactly the best body type either," he said, pulling his unbuttoned shirt to the side. You could see a light indentation from his ribs. "I'm dating you, so it really doesn't matter to me what you look like, or what people think of you. If the others are bothered, we'll leave. But stop with this. Got it?" 

(M/N) looked up at Tsukishima, and smiled softly. "Okay, fine," he gave in. Kei smirked and ruffled his hair. "But you have to help me put sunscreen on! You know I burn easily!" He whined as he took his shirt off. 

"An excuse to touch you? Well, who am I to turn that down?"

(M/N) blushed and smacked Kei's arm. "Tsukishima Kei!" He hissed. Kei snickered and kissed (M/N)'s cheek, then went to the bag to get his shorts and sunscreen. (M/N) left to get changed, then returned and sat down. He pouted and tried to suck in his tummy, but Kei shot him a look that made him release and sigh. "Now don't try to make any moves, ya hear me?" (M/N) said. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tsukishima chuckled. He rubbed the sunscreen over (M/N)'s back, but would occasionally dance over to the sides of his stomach. (M/N) would always giggle and swat his hand away; Kei liked hearing his giggles. "Stand up." 

(M/N) got up and dusted sand off himself. Kei kneeled down and put sunscreen on his boyfriend's legs, making sure to touch all his ticklish places once again. When he reached his thighs, he said, "I don't see why you're self-conscious. You have a nice body, since you're an athlete. And not just an athlete."  
He stood up and smirked, gently kissing (M/N)'s nose. "One of the best athletes I know," he added. (M/N) squeaked and hid his face in his hands. "Now let's go. Sawamura said we can play a few more sets if we want."

(M/N) looked down at himself and bit his lip. "K-Kei?" He whispered. Tsukishima turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "Can we.. can we just go swimming instead?" 

Kei was going to question it, but he knew better. He chuckled and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He said. He tossed off his undone button-up shirt, then took (M/N)'s hand in his. "If you really feel uncomfortable, we can leave. Don't force yourself, that's just plain stupid."

"I can't tell if you're being overly soft or just a usual jerk right now," (M/N) teased. Tsukishima blushed and made a small "tch" sound. "Regardless, I'm flattered Kei. Thank you. I'm fine, I promise," he giggled, pressing a small kiss to Tsukishima's cheek. 

"Good. Now let's go, the sun is setting, so we'll have to go back soon," Tsukki said. They walked to the edge of the water, then slowly started wading in. "Damn, it's cold- hey!" He yelped as (M/N) laughed and splashed some water at him. "D-Don't do that!" 

"Don't be such a downer! It gets warmer when you get in!" (M/N) laughed. They heard some murmurs and turned their heads, and saw some people walking by and whispering. "A-Ah.. maybe this wasn't a gOOD IDEA- KEI PUT ME DOWN!" 

"No. This is what you get for being such a brat and a downer on yourself," Kei said with a snippy tone. He held (M/N) in his arms, pale hands gently digging into plush thighs and a toned back. He walked them further into the water, then dropped (M/N) with no warning. "Now, nobody can say shit. We're just two dumbasses swimming."

"Yeah, one that's incredibly hot and tall and skinny, and the other that's ugly and fat!" (M/N) snapped, pulling himself out the water. Kei paused and furrowed his brows, suddenly kneeling in the water and looking (M/N) dead in the eye. "Wh-?" (M/N)'s breath caught in his throat with fear. Tsukishima looked terrifying. "K-Kei-?"

Tsukishima grabbed the libero by the shoulders and kissed him harshly, teeth grazing lips and tongues crashing. (M/N) gasped and blushed heavily. After a bit of a heavy make-out for a good minute, they pulled apart. "Don't ever say that about yourself, you moron," Kei growled. He took (M/N)'s hands in his. "You are fucking amazingly good-looking. I told you, even if you're not skinny, fuck society's standards. You don't need to be. I love you this way, got it? Stop that."

(M/N)'s eyes welled up as he weakly smiled. "F-Fine. But only because y-you're way too hot when you're trying to be nice and enforce some self love in me," he stammered. Kei snorted and shook his head, gently hugging his boyfriend. When they pulled apart, (M/N) whispered, "Wanna kiss under the water like those cliche romance movies?"

"Does it mean I get to touch you without you getting embarrassed?" 

(M/N) giggled and nodded. Kei smirked and pressed their lips together once again, then dragged him down underwater. Their legs kicked so they could stay afloat, but otherwise, the world seemed still. Kei's hands gently rested on (M/N)'s waist, thumbs rubbing against the bottom of his soft tummy. Meanwhile, (M/N)'s hands cupped Kei's cheeks, tilting his head a bit. 

And so, for a good minute, they kissed under the water. And to them, it couldn't have been any more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: kenma x seme! heartthrob! male reader


	39. Kenma x Top! Heartthrob! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: sadism/masochism, dirty talk, impact play (spanking)   
> presented by: annoyed gamer gremlin

Kenma watched from afar. Nobody really ever noticed, but he was always watching. Especially when it came to his boyfriend; he was practically almost always keeping tabs on him.   
Now, don't think this is weird - Kenma has every reason to be this way. After all, it's the only way he can pick up information. And his boyfriend was someone that just needed that those constant watchful eyes. Not just front Kenma, but from everyone. (M/N) was the popular boy, like the Oikawa of Nekoma High. But sometimes, that seemed to get the better of him. 

"Kenma?" Yamamoto called as he and Fukunaga walked out their classroom. There, at the door, waited Kenma. "What's up, is something wrong dude?" 

"No.. just waiting for someone," Kenma mumbled. Then, they heard a commotion further down the hall. "Huh?" The three said in unison. They walked down the hallway and turned a corner, and were a bit worried with the scene they saw. 

"Ladies, ladies, please!" (M/N) awkwardly laughed. Girls swarmed him like honey bees around flowers. "I have things to do! I'd love to chat, but I have someone to meet with! Please!"   
But despite his cries, the girls continued to talk and crowd him. And after a few more minutes, (M/N) gave in and began to return their affection. 

Yamamoto sighed. "Poor dude. But he's so lucky he gets all the hot chicks!" He exclaimed. Fukunaga shrugged. They looked at Kenma. "Woah, Kenma, you okay?" 

Kenma grit his teeth and nodded his head. He couldn't tell his teammates the truth. Would they even believe him if he said he was dating (M/N), the most popular guy in the school? Probably not. Kenma didn't seem like the type! They'd think he was crazy! "Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered. "Let's go to practice." 

The other two second-years nodded and followed him down the hallways. (M/N) saw his boyfriend retreating and his eyes grew wide. "Kenma!" He mumbled. "Excuse me, please let me through!" He yelled at the girls. He pushed through them and ran down the halls, catching Kenma and the others at the door. "K-!" He was about to yell, but Kenma looked up with a glare. The pudding head shook his head and walked out the doors. "Oh damnit.."

That night, after practice, Kenma and Kuroo has started to walk home. "See you guys tomorrow!" Kuroo yelled as he and Kenma left. "You seemed quieter than usual. What's up?" He turned his attention to Kenma. 

"It's nothing. Just tired," Kenma muttered. When they got to the corner they usually split up at, he recognized a certain figure standing by the light post. "Ugh. I'll see you tomorrow Kuro," he said before walking away. Kuroo nodded and headed home. 

"Kenma!" (M/N) called out, straightening up and following his boyfriend. "Hey! I saw you earlier, but then you were with your teammates, so I wanted to catch up now!" He tried to start a conversation, hands in his pockets. Kenma didn't reply and simply kept walking. "Kenma? Is this because of the girls today? Look, I'm sorry.. I was trying to get them off, but they were so persistent! I swear, I wasn't trying to entertain or deal with them!"

Kenma still didn't reply. "Kenma, please, talk to me," (M/N) said with soft tone. They reached his doorstep, and Kenma's hand hovered above the door knob. "I'm sorry, okay, I really am. Please.. I'll do anything." 

"No you won't. You say you aren't trying to deal with those girls, and yet, you made no effort to get away from them," Kenma coldly said. He glared at (M/N). "I was waiting at the door. I almost told Yamamoto and Fukunaga by accident. But would they believe me? No. Because I'm the quiet gamer kid, and you're (L/N) (M/N), Mr. Popular! And I was watching you with those girls, (M/N)! Yeah, you tried to get away from there for a few minutes, then you just.. let them take up your time."  
(M/N) listened and frowned. "The only reason knows we're dating is because I wanted to protect your reputation. You're (sexuality); that's not the norm. But I'm starting to worry it wasn't worth it. You say you'll do anything. I won't believe you until I see evidence," Kenma added with a sigh. "Good night (M/N)." 

"I-I love you." 

"Yeah. You too." 

~~~

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouted as he found his best friend at lunch. "Were you not going to tell me?!"

"Tell you what..?" 

"That you're dating (L/N) (M/N)!"

Kenma paused what he was doing. '(M/N) told people?' He asked himself. His eyes grew wide as he heard screaming outside the lunchroom. "What's going on..?"

(M/N) busted into the lunchroom, slamming the doors closed behind him. He panted, fixing his tie and messy uniform. "You'd think.. coming out.. would get them to leave me alone!" He spoke in between breaths. 

"You told people?" Kenma asked quietly, and (M/N) grinned and nodded happily. "I didn't think you actually would.." 

"Of course I would. I care about you way more I do than my reputation," (M/N) answered. They heard some banging at the doors of the lunchroom, so he looked back at Kenma. He leaned down and whispered into the setter's ear, "Come to my house after practice, alright? Love you, kitten." 

And with that, he took off. Kenma blushed and sighed softly. He knew that Kuroo's persistent questioning wasn't the only punishment he'd face today.   
That night, after practice, he walked to (M/N)'s house. 'No cars in the driveway. His parents must be out. Typical of him to plan this this way,' he thought to himself as he walked to the door and gingerly knocked against its wood. 

(M/N) opened the door, smiling sweetly. It was a fake smile, Kenma could tell. "Hey Kenma!" He greeted. "Come in!" He said. Kenma nodded and walked inside, where the door was then slammed behind him. "Now, do you have anything to say?" (M/N) chuckled in a sinisterly sweet voice. 

"Thank you for doing what you did today," Kenma mumbled, biting his lip. "And I'm sorry for last night.. I know you care. I was just jealous.."

"Of what, kitten?" 

A chill ran up Kenma's spine and he looked up nervously. (M/N) stood there with his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips. "I was jealous of all those girls. They had your attention; they have it almost everyday," he mumbled, closing his eyes. He felt (M/N)'s warm hips grab his hips, pulling him close. "(M/N)..?" 

"You have no reason to be jealous," (M/N) whispered in Kenma's ear, voice raspy. "I'm only yours, Kenma. And you're mine. Is that clear? Or do I need to show you how much I care about you?" 

"P-Please do," Kenma stammered, cheeks turning pink. (M/N) grinned and picked him up, kissing him with a new fervor. As (M/N) moved them upstairs, to his bedroom, his lips trailed down to Kenma's and bit down harshly. "A-Ah! (M/N)!" He gasped. 

(M/N) chuckled and closed the door to his bedroom, then tossed his boyfriend down on his bed. "Strip for me, brat," (M/N) ordered as he began to take off his clothes. Kenma followed, practically trembling with excitement. "For you to think I care more about my ridiculous reputation or fangirls than you.. I'm hurt, baby boy. I think you need to punished for it."

"I'm sorry (M/N)," Kenma whispered, laying against the pillows. He spread his legs, biting his lips. "Please punish me.. I deserve it.." 

"Hell yeah you do," (M/N) growled. He crawled over to Kenma and grabbed him, pulling him to splay over his lap. "Count for each spank. After ten, I'm going to fuck you senseless, like the slut you are. Understood?" 

Kenma nodded, preparing himself ahead of time. He knew that when (M/N) was angry, the spanks were worse than usual. Not that he minded; he loved the pain. There was a swift clap! and Kenma let out a sudden gasp. "One!" He yelped. Another clap. "Two!" 

He continued to count down, tears dripping down his cheeks and ass turning redder and redder by the second. "T-Ten," he whimpered, nails digging into his palms. 

"You know what comes now, right?" (M/N) cooed as he hoisted Kenma up, laying him back down on the bed. 

"Y-You're going to f-fuck me until I see stars," Kenma replied, voice cracking. "Because I'm a b..brat.. please, punish me.." 

"What a willing boy. You're just a whore for me, aren't you?" (M/N) said as he grabbed the lube. (M/N) covered his fingers in lube, then slipped all of them into Kenma's entrance. 

Kenma's eyes fluttered and his back arched. "Mhm, (M/N)~! So good~!" He moaned out, eyes shifting and watching how his boyfriend's muscles flexed as he pumped his fingers in and out his tight ass. 

"Such a good boy," (M/N) smirked. He finally pulled his fingers out after a few minutes, then slid into Kenma without hesitation. "You're just such a lil whore for my cock, right?" 

"Yes-"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you~!"

Kenma cried out as another slap was laid to his sensitive ass. "Yes~! Yes, call me whore! Slut! Brat, anything you want! You.. Y-You're so big (M/N)..! Ah, ah!" 

"Who do you belong to?"

Mhm~! You, (M/N)! You're so good to me!" Kenma cried out, tears of pleasure falling down his cheeks. "Oh my~! Oh, oh, oh~!" 

"And who do I belong to?"

"Me!" The pudding head boy yelled. "I'm sorry! I won't ever doubt you a-again!"

(M/N) smiled and kissed Kenma's cheeks. "Good baby. Even if you're a brat, I love you to death," he whispered. He began to thrust into him harder and faster, causing the boy to scream and throw his head back. "Was today enough to show you where our relationship lies?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes," Kenma whimpered, and (M/N) nodded. "O-Oh..~!" He meant to cry softly but the pleasure his body was experiencing had other ideas. "Please, please, can I cum?! Please!" 

"I suppose," (M/N) groaned, starting to reach his climax. He began leaving rough hickeys and bite marks on the boy's shoulders, even slapping his ass a few more times. It was so red it seemed like it'd bleed at any moment. "But just know.. I'm gonna come inside you and fill you up, and it's going to stay in there. That's your last punishment," he growled as he trailed his lips up to Kenma's neck. 

"T-That's fine- ah~!" Kenma cut himself off as he felt (M/N)'s cum spill inside him. A few moments later, he felt himself release as well. 

(M/N) slowly pulled out, yawning and stretching. "Do you need anything?" He asked as he grabbed a wash cloth from his bathroom. 

Kenma sighed and gently sat up. "Some heat pads please. My ass really hurts," he mumbled as (M/N) wiped him down. (M/N) nodded and left, returned with heat pads, then helped his boyfriend dress and set the heat pads on his reddened skin. "Hey, (M/N)," he said softly, watching (M/N) get dressed. "I really am sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten so jealous.. it was kinda pathetic.."

(M/N) looked at Kenma and warmly smiled. "Oh Kenma, Kenma, Kenma, you poor baby," he said in a sing-song tone. He crawled into the bed beside Kenma, then gently pulled him into a cuddle. "I understand why you were jealous. But I promise, I love you so much - I'd never let some image of mine ruin what we have. What did I say earlier?"

Kenma smiled a little and looked up (M/N). "I am yours, and you are mine," he whispered. (M/N) giggled and nodded happily, peppering Kenma's cheeks with kisses. "Now can we just cuddle.. and then I can play on my PSP..?" 

"No. You need to sleep."

"But (M/N)-"

"Kenma Kozume, baby, brat, boy that I love very much - I said no."

"F-Fine.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> irsijendosksnkzsjd im sorry if this wasn't that great 👉👈😔💕✨
> 
> next up: bokuto x FTM trans! male reader


	40. Bokuto x FTM Trans! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but I've been really excited to write this one- there's not enough trans reader one-shots if you ask me- but I hope I got all this information right! please let me know if anything's wrong/needs changing!  
> ALSO THERE'S A SMALL BIT OF ANGST DON'T HURT ME—  
> warning: misgendering/transphobia  
> presented by: THIS MAN'S THIGH HIGH KNEE PADS- WOO BOY-

"Alright everyone, practice is over! Let's get changed and head home!"

Everyone cheered after their coach announced the end of practice and began to head to the locker rooms. Bokuto bounced over to his long time crush, (M/N) (L/N). "Say (M/N), did you see my super cool cut shot today?!" He asked excitedly. 

"Yes Bokuto, it was as amazing as usual," (M/N) chuckled. Bokuto grinned and cheered. He always loved receiving praise from (M/N). The team took their showers and went to the locker rooms to pack up and leave. However, (M/N) didn't shower and change. He said he'd do it at home. And right after, he noticed something missing from his bag. "Hey Bokuto, watch my locker, okay? I have to go grab my knee pads from the gym."

"Okie dokie!" Bokuto chirped as he finished changing. He opened his locker - which was next to (M/N)'s - and was putting something away when he noticed the door to (M/N)'s locker sway open. "Ah, must've opened from the impact of my locker! I'll just close this up-!" He mumbled to himself as he moved to close it, but froze when he saw what was inside. "Huh?"  
On the shelf of (M/N)'s locker were small bottles and a case of alcohol pads, bandages, and syringe barrels. Bokuto grabbed one of the bottles and quickly read the labels. 'Testosterone?' He thought to himself. He heard footsteps approaching and quickly put the bottle back, shut the locker, then went back to his. 

"Thanks Bokuto!" said (M/N), who tossed his kneepads in his bag and zipped it up. "I'll see you around, okay?" He smiled warmly before leaving. 

Bokuto blinked a few times, but uneasily smiled back and waved. "Bokuto-san, we should go," Akaashi spoke up as he walked in from the gym. Bokuto nodded and grabbed his stuff, biting his lip. "Is something wrong Bokuto-san?" 

"I don't think so, but," Bokuto paused and pouted. "I think I need to talk to (M/N) tomorrow."

"Are you finally going to confess?" 

Bokuto's face turned red and he looked at his setter in shock. "W-What?! Me?! Like (M/N)?! Agasheee, don't make jokes like t-that!" He tried to laugh it off, turning away. 

"Bokuto-san, all of us know. You're not exactly the most secretive about these things," Akaashi chuckled, shaking his head. "But if it's not confessing, then what is it?" 

Bokuto calmed down and sighed. "I.. Oh, it's nothing! I was just going to ask something!" He cheerfully played it off, grinning widely. Akaashi nodded and continued to walk with him. 'I just hope I don't get a bad answer. There's no way though, right? This is (M/N) I'm talking about!' Bokuto thought. 

~~~

The next day, the tale seemed to repeat itself. Bokuto and (M/N) stood alone in the locker room, and while Bokuto was tugging on a new shirt, (M/N) was packing up his bag. Bokuto glanced at his locker door and sighed. "Hey (M/N)! We've known each other for a while, right?" He piped up, smiling a little. 

"Hm? Yeah! Since first year," (M/N) replied. "Why?" 

"Well.. you know you can trust me, right?" Bokuto tried to not be too straightforward; he wasn't sure how (M/N) was going to respond to the fact that he had snooped in his locker, even if it was by accident. 

"Of course, I know that Bokuto," (M/N) said. He raised an eyebrow and stood up straight. "What's up with all these questions?" 

"W-Well, uh.." Bokuto trailed off. He took a deep breath in and then blurted everything out. "Your locker door opened on its own yesterday so I went to close it and I accidentally looked inside and saw a bunch of bottles and a case inside! And I read the bottles and they said testosterone and I got worried; are you okay?! Are you getting addicted to steroids or something?! I was just really worried, but I didn't wanna ruin our friendship because you're really important to me, but your health is even more important! And if coach finds out, you could get kicked from the team! And all your scholarships could go away! And I just want the best for you, and don't even get me started on how much I-!"

"Koutarou, would you calm down and shut up?" 

Bokuto looked back at (M/N) with a blush, eyes wide. (M/N) seemed a bit hurt, but there was also a small, sad smile on his lips. "No, I'm not getting addicted to steroids. And coach already knows. Uhm.. I've wanted to tell you for years b-but I-I know your f-family isn't the most supportive of people like m-me.."

"Like you?" Bokuto repeated. 

(M/N) sighed and sat down on the bench behind him. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Beneath it was a (F/C) sports bra. Bokuto could see breasts, and whatever was in Bokuto's hand fell to the floor. (M/N) turned away and grabbed something from his bag, took off his sports bra, then changed into the other item. When he looked at Bokuto again, his chest was basically completely flat. (M/N) let out a shaky breath. "Bokuto, I'm transgender," he said softly. 

"Y-You're.. you're a girl..?" 

(M/N)'s heart shattered. He looked back up at Bokuto, who's eyes were wide and his skin pale. "No.. I'm a boy," he murmured. He tugged his shirt back on and grabbed his bag. "I was just b-born in the wrong body. And.. and if you can't handle that, then.. I'm sorry, but I suppose this won't.. this friendship can't continue. Good night Bokuto," he spoke. His voice cracked towards the end, and he left in a hurry. 

Akaashi walked in a few minutes later and found Bokuto sitting on the bench, head in his hands. "Did the confession not work out?" Akaashi worried, sitting down next to his older friend. 

"Did you know?"

"Know what, Bokuto-san?"

"That.." Bokuto's voice was soft and quiet for once. This is Bokuto we're talking about; he's never soft and quiet. He's loud and boisterous. But in that moment, it felt as if all that cheeriness had left his body. "That (M/N) was a.. a girl..?"

Akaashi took a deep breath and sighed. "I.. always had an idea that he was trans.. but it's not my business to know that," he replied quietly. He stood back up and grabbed Bokuto's stuff. "Let's go."

They walked out the gym and school campus together, Bokuto being oddly quiet the whole time. Suddenly, he sat down on a bench on the sidewalk. Akaashi sighed and joined him. "It's w-wrong, at least that's what my parents always say.. so why do I still like him- her? Them?" Bokuto groaned. 

"Bokuto-san, even if you don't understand it, you must call (M/N) by his pronouns and name," Akaashi said like a scolding mother. "It doesn't matter what your family believes. Personally, I think you need to reflect on this on your own, and not with their mindset. I hope you figure it out, because you are the captain of the team, and (M/N) is basically your right hand man, aside from me. Now let's go."

'Akaashi sounds protective,' Bokuto noted as he stood up and followed Akaashi. They got on their usual train and reached their station, where they then separated after Akaashi gave Bokuto his bag. Koutarou went home and sighed as he closed his front door. 

Now, you're probably thinking, 'Wow, Bokuto is really out of character! He'd probably be really accepting!' but that simply isn't the case. Bokuto was accepting; he was accepting of his own sexuality, of other people's sexualities, and he was even accepting of all sorts of body types - he thought everyone was beautiful. That was how he was raised. But his parents had also raised him with the ideal that transgender people weren't right. That trying to change the gender God gave you is wrong. 

He knew this. So why did he feel so guilty? 

"Koutarou, hi! How was school?" His mother greeted with a sweet smile from the kitchen. He walked in and sat down at the table, seeming exhausted. "Oh, is everything alright?" 

"Mom, is it wrong for me to like someone different?" 

His mom paused her cooking and looked at her son. He certainly wasn't the Koutarou she was used to. She set down his dinner plate and sat next to him. "What do you mean honey?" She asked. "Do you mean you like a girl? Not a boy? That you're bisexual?" 

"No but.." Koutarou groaned and laid his head down on the table. "Why is this so hard?!" He whined, his emo Bokuto mood starting to come into play. 

"C'mon Kou, just tell me."

Koutarou held his head up and started to eat. "Well.. you remember (M/N)? That guy I really like?" He began to say, and his mother nodded with a smile. She liked (M/N), he and her got along wonderfully. "Well, he told me today that h-he's.. transgender," his voice broke into something softer. 

His mother blinked a few times. "Really?" She said. But to his surprise, she didn't sound mad. Just surprised. "Well.. how do you feel about that?"

"Confused! And scared! And kinda mad?!" His energy began to return as he continued to eat. "Like- you and dad said being transgender is wrong! But I really really really like (M/N)- heck, can I say love?! Maybe?! And then, there's the problem that he didn't even tell me! AHSINEKSIWDJDDOS MAMA I'M LOSTTTT!" He cried out like a child, tears pricking in his eyes. 

His mother chuckled and pat his head. "Calm down Koutarou," she said. He looked at her and pouted. "Listen.. just because your father and I don't accept those people doesn't mean you can't. I think you need to really think about this, okay? You're old enough now to form your own thoughts."

"But how..?"

"Do research or something, I don't know," She laughed as she stood up. "And tomorrow, you better take (M/N) his favorite snacks and some flowers to apologize."

"How did you know-?!"

"You're my son," she snorted. "I know everything baby."  
She headed to the living room, leaving Koutarou to his own thoughts. He finished his dinner and got up, then headed to his room. He started looking up articles, blog posts, speeches, and more about being transgender and transgender people. He even read fanfiction of his favorite characters to help himself grow more comfortable. 

By the end of the night, he said to himself, 'It doesn't matter if (M/N)'s trans.. he's a boy! And he's the boy I love!' 

~~~

The next day, Bokuto walked into school with a bouquet of (favorite flowers) and some (favorite snack). He walked to (M/N)'s classroom and gulped, poking his head in. (M/N) was nowhere in sight. He rushed in, put the flowers and snack down on his desk, then quickly left. 

That afternoon, Bokuto watched as (M/N) walked into the gym with a smile on his lips. He held his gifts in his arms, taking them to the locker room and putting them somewhere safe. When he walked back into the gym, his eyes met with Koutarou's and his smile fell. "Agashee, he hates me now!" Bokuto whispered to his setter, facepalming. "I'm an idiot!"

"Yes, yes you are," Akaashi sighed. "Just talk to him in the locker rooms. Apologize. I don't know if it's the best time to tell him how you feel, but I doubt you'll listen to me. Good luck."

Bokuto nodded. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he did know he was going to make this right. 

When practice was over, Bokuto and (M/N) stood next to each other as they packed up. "So uh.. did you like the flowers?" He asked, cracking a small and weak smile. 

"Yes," (M/N) responded quietly, glancing around to make sure nobody was around before taking his shirt off. He changed into his binder. "Whoever sent them was very nice." 

"I-I'm glad you like them," Koutarou mumbled. "Because uhm.. t-they were from me. As an apology."  
(M/N) cocked an eyebrow and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was just thinking like an old man," he chuckled dryly. "But.. I went home and looked some stuff up. And I don't know your uh.. circumstances? Is that the word? I don't know what those were for you, but I saw what transgender people have to do! And that stuff- I could never do that!"

(M/N) shut his locker and looked at Bokuto, eyes a little wide. "What do you mean?" He mumbled. "You're Bokuto Koutarou.. you can do anything."

Bokuto grinned and shook his head, then took (M/N)'s hands in his. He looked into the boy's (E/C) eyes and laughed. "No way! Do you know how brave you have to be to do all that stuff?! Telling your parents, changing your name and pronouns, and giving yourself injections?! Dude, I would've passed out trying to give myself a shot! I'm a wimp with needles!" He said cheerily.  
(M/N)'s cheeks flushed a bit pink. "And of course, you being brave enough to wear a sports bra and binder.. those must suck! And by the way, you better be taking care of yourself! I had no idea that binders could make breathing harder!"

(M/N) laughed and nodded, tears developing in his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like the weight of the world is on my chest," he whispered. 

Bokuto smiled and squeezed his friend and crush's hands. "It's your world, and I'm lucky to be in it," he said softly. (M/N)'s eyes widened as tears began to slip down his cheeks, a smile gracing his perfect lips. "I don't expect you to forgive me right now. But.. I just wanted to say that I think you're the manliest man I know, and I love you for that-!"

They both froze. 

"Did you say you..?"

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" Bokuto squawked, covering his mouth. "I ruined this! Damnit! I'm the worst friend and captain ever, ughhhh!" He whined, hitting his head against the locker next to him. 

"Koutarou, you m-moron!"

Koutarou looked at his best friend, who was now sobbing and smiling widely. Were those.. happy tears? Bokuto got a little worried. "You absolute m-moron! I l-love you too!" He laughed weakly, trying to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. 

"(M-M/N)?" 

(M/N) jumped at Koutarou, who quickly caught him in his strong arms. "I wanted to tell you for so long, and when you said that stuff yesterday.. I got so scared I'd lose you..!" He sobbed, broken heart trying to reassemble itself. "I thought.. I thought you'd hate me! B-But you- you really looked up all that?! For me?!" 

"Of course I did!" Bokuto exclaimed, pulling (M/N) out of his chest and looking into his eyes once again. "I'd do anything for you! And what kind of best friend am I going to be if I don't know what you go through, or how to help you?" 

"Best friend?" (M/N) chuckled. He wiped his tears away and raised an eyebrow. "That's all we are? After you just said you love me?" 

Bokuto blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I-I mean I f-figured that you wouldn't want to date the idiot that was a complete a-asshole to you yesterday.. plus, I had gone through your stuff before that, when I saw the bottles.."

(M/N) giggled and kissed Bokuto's cheek. "I've liked you since last year, Kou. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about myself. I guess we both messed up, huh?" He said. Koutarou smiled bashfully and nodded. (M/N) smiled and grabbed his bag and flowers. "Now, let's get Akaashi and get you guys to the train station, okay?" 

Bokuto nodded and closed their lockers, then grabbed his bag. But before (M/N) could leave, he yelled, "Wait!" 

(M/N) turned around, then felt something brush against his nose and lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds were bliss.

"I'm so happy (M/N)!" Bokuto exclaimed as he hooked his arm around (M/N)'s shoulder. "Do you know if you're ever gonna have the top surgery? I'd be happy to help you pay for it! Ooh, and bottom surgery, whenever you need that! Not that you need it, but I just wanna know whatever's comfortable for you!"

(M/N) giggled and leaned his head into Koutarou's chest, feeling the muscles beneath. "It's okay Koutarou. Baby steps, Kou, baby steps. I'm just happy you've accepted me," he said softly. 

Koutarou relaxed and warmly smiled. He kissed (M/N)'s head. "Of course. You're the boy I love, (M/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: kuroo/tsukki x insecure! male reader


	41. Kuroo/Tsukki x Insecure! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in the time skip !!   
> contains: thigh riding, praise kink   
> presented by: these two bitches

(M/N) gulped as he stepped into the living room. Kuroo sat on the couch, Tsukishima in the kitchen making tea. "Hey babe," Kuroo greeted. "What's up?"

"I want to have sex."

Tsukishima nearly dropped the mug in his hand, some of the tea spilling on to his hand. Kuroo's cheeks turned a faint pink. (M/N) looked down at his feet sheepishly; he was always scared of having sex with his boyfriends, and was always insecure towards the subject. "Are you sure?" Kei asked as he put the mugs down on the counter. "You don't have the rush yourself-"

"Do you not want to?" (M/N) whispered, looking at Tsukishima with shy eyes. Kei shut up and shook his head, walking over and tightly hugging (M/N). "N-Nevermind, I w-won't be any good anyway.." 

Kuroo got up and walked over, gently prying (M/N) from Kei's arms. He cupped his chin and smiled. "That's not true baby. You'll be fine, okay? Kei and I will take great care of you, right?" He spoke soothingly. Kei nodded. "You still wanna do it?" 

(M/N) nodded. The other two boyfriends looked at each other and nodded, and the three of them went into their shared bedroom. "Can you guys.. lead..?" (M/N) whispered as he watched them take off their clothes. 

"Of course," Kei mumbled. He placed a soft kiss on (M/N)'s temple as his hands gripped the hem of his shirt. He pulled the shirt up, over his head. "You look really gorgeous (M/N), okay?" 

"O-Okay," (M/N) stammered. He looked at Kuroo, who had just finished taking off his shorts. His breath hitched as he looked at his boyfriend's thighs, his face turning red as he looked away. "K-Kei.. what's that thing you said you did with Tetsurou once..?"

Kei blinked, trying to think of what his boyfriend meant. He looked at Kuroo, then it clicked. "Oh, thigh riding?" He said plainly. (M/N) blushed and nodded. 

"Oh? You wanna do that hun?" Tetsurou asked. (M/N) gulped and nodded. "You sure? You don't seem too sure. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I d-do.. I'm just nervous. What if I don't do it right?"

Kuroo smiled and held a finger up. He grabbed his boyfriends' hands and tugged them on to the bed. He leaned against the headboard, then laid his legs flat. "Listen to me, okay?" He said. They nodded. "(M/N), baby, you're going to sit on my thigh. I'll guide you through it. Kei, you're gonna take him from behind, so grab the lube. Got it?" 

"Yeah," Kei answered, and (M/N) only nodded. (M/N) sat on Kuroo's thigh, and Kei grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. "Tell me when you're ready, okay?" He said to (M/N), laying gentle kisses on his neck and shoulders. 

"Okay," (M/N) whispered. He looked at Kuroo. "And now what..?"

"Now," Kuroo said with a small smirk. "I want you to pull down your boxers, and just sit on my thigh. When you're ready, start moving yourself back and forward. You're going to do just fine, okay?" 

(M/N) nodded and took a deep breath. He pulled his boxers off, then gently sat on Kuroo's thigh. Immediately, he felt a chill run from his cock and up his spine. "A-Ah.." he softly moaned. Kuroo's hands gently gripped his hips, rubbing comforting circles into the (S/C) flesh. "Kei.. I'm ready.. and now what, Tetsu..?" 

"Move, like I said baby," Kuroo chuckled. "But let me just make this clear," he added as he leaned next to (M/N)'s ear. He whispered, "I want you to ride me until you come, and I want you to enjoy every second of it. Okay? I have no doubt you'll look beautiful doing it." 

(M/N) gaped and nodded. He began to move, leaning forward a little so Kei had more access to his hole. He began to gently roll and rock his hips, and soon felt another chill run up his back. "O-Oh..! That feels.. so good~!" He breathed out, eyes wide. Just then, Kei slipped two of his fingers into (M/N)'s ass. "Ah! K-Kei~!" 

"You're doing great," Kei murmured, kissing (M/N)'s back. (M/N) nodded and gulped, continuing to ride Tetsurou's thigh. Kei slipped in finger after finger, until he was sure his boyfriend was stretched out enough. He jerked his hand up and down his cock for a few seconds, letting the pre-cum run down. "Fuck.. I'm going in, okay?" He whispered. (M/N) could only whimper in response. 

Kei slowly slid his dick in, and (M/N) gasped and dug his nails into Kuroo's thigh. "K-Kei~!" He cried out. Tetsurou watched his boyfriends in silence, a small smirk on his face. "Mhm~! Tetsu..!" 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Am I doing o-okay?!"

Tetsurou chuckled and grabbed (M/N) by the chin. "You're doing wonderfully, baby boy," he praised. One hand slipped down and held on to (M/N)'s ass, while the other reached down and began to touch himself. "You look so pretty like this. Do you like it? Riding my thigh like this? Because I think it's absolutely beautiful."

(M/N) smiled weakly and tried to crack a joke. "Well I think I'm just lucky you have nice thighs," he mumbled. Both Kei and Tetsurou laughed. "I'm serious!" He giggled. 

"We know, that's what's kinda funny," Kei mused. "Now, I'm gonna move a bit more. You ready?" 

"Mhm!" (M/N) smiled. All his insecurities were starting to evaporate. As Kei began to slowly thrust into (M/N)'s ass, the man hummed with pleasure. "Tetsu.. kiss me please," he pleaded softly.

"Sure thing kitten," Kuroo hummed. He cupped both his boyfriend's cheeks, pulling him into a rough kiss. Meanwhile, Kei groaned and thrust into (M/N) repeatedly, while also leaning forward and peppering his back and shoulders with kisses. When (M/N) and Tetsurou pulled apart, the latter of the two addressed Tsukishima. "Aw, do you need some attention to~?"

"I'd rather get it from (M/N), thanks," Kei sassed. Kuroo pouted and stuck his tongue out, while (M/N) giggled and turned his head. "I am the one pounding his ass after all."

"Ah, I'm sorry Kei. C'mere," (M/N) cooed. He leaned back, resting his back against Kei's chest and craning his neck. Their lips met, while (M/N)'s kept up with riding Kuroo's thigh. Just from leaning back, his dick received a bit less friction, but the pressure of Kei's cock against his prostrate grew. He felt his chest heaving, his thighs and knees growing weak, his mind getting fuzzy; he was in absolute lustful heaven. "Mhm~!" 

"Shit.. I'm close," Kei groaned, resting his chin on (M/N)'s shoulder. "Do you want me to come inside or not?" He asked the man, following up by gently biting his shoulder. 

"Inside.. I wanna feel all of you," (M/N) replied. Even in such a predicament, he was still their shy, sweet, and soft baby boy. Kei smiled at that thought and nodded. They kissed once again, but this time around, (M/N) felt something warm fill his hole. "Mhm~! I-It's so w-warm.. ah~!" He groaned into the kiss, hands tightly holding onto Kuroo's thigh. 

"That's great," Kuroo sighed. "And as much as I love watching you to fuck right in front of me, I am still right here. So Tsukki, be a doll and come suck my cock, 'kay?" He said. It was more of an order than a question. 

"Jealous much~?" Kei teased. Kuroo cocked an eyebrow. He didn't seem very impressed, and that made Kei fall victim to his order. "Y-Yes sir," he muttered. He gently pulled out of (M/N), leaving a few more bite marks and hickeys on the (S/C) skin before crawling over to Tetsurou. 

Tsukishima laid on the bed and took Kuroo's length into his mouth without hesitation. The both of them silently thanked the heavens he didn't have a gag reflex. "Mhm.. good boys.." Kuroo sighed, leaning against the pillows and smiling calmly. "This is nice, ain't it? We should do it more often." 

"Yeah.. it doesn't seem too bad," (M/N) chuckled softly. Kuroo and Tsukishima's eyes both widened. He was okay with this now? They both looked at him, mouths gaping. "W-What? I was just scared before.. but now, it's actually pretty nice.." 

Kuroo grinned and laughed. He shoved Kei's head back down on his cock - much to the blonde's dismay - before he jolted forward and kissed (M/N) roughly. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, babe," He murmured. "Are you close? 'Cause I think I am.."

"Mhm.. if you mean that warm feeling in my stomach, then y-yeah," (M/N) stammered. He looked like he was growing more and more desperate by the second. "Ah.. I think I'm coming.. ah! Is it supposed to feel so.. harsh..?!" 

Kuroo groaned and glanced at Kei, who was still sucking away. "Since it's your first time, yeah.. come closer, okay?" He advised. (M/N) moaned and scooted further up his thigh, some of Kei's cum spilling out his ass. "Mhm.. fuck, Tsukki, I'm coming.."

"M-Me too!" (M/N) gasped. His arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck, thighs and ass bouncing as he chased his high. Kei felt Kuroo come in his mouth and swallowed, pulling away and wiping his lips off. Then, he slid behind (M/N) and gently kneaded his ass cheeks, while Kuroo rubbed circles into his back. "T-Tetsurou, Kei..! A-AH~!"

And with that, (M/N) felt something warm run down his aching dick. He looked down and felt grossed out, but oddly satisfied. Cum was spilling down his lap and Kuroo's thigh and hip. "That's.. it?" 

"Did you expect confetti and fireworks?" Kei joked as he stood up and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the warm water, then walked in and scooped (M/N) up into his arms. "Let's get you dorks clean." 

"Aww, how sweet Kei," Kuroo snorted as he followed them. Their tub was huge, like a jacuzzi. (M/N) nestled between his boyfriends, scrubbing himself clean. "You had fun, baby?"

"Yeah!" (M/N) cheerfully replied. He kissed his boyfriends' cheeks. "Thank you guys for taking care of me!"

"Aww, it's a pleasure kitten."

"Cute.."

"Kei, speak up more!"

"Ugh, whatever. I said you were cute." 

"Aw!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉👈😳 no comment
> 
> next up: atsumu x dominant! reader


	42. Atsumu x Top! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go ya horny fucks.  
> contains: angry/rough sex, marking, degrading, choking, recorded sex   
> note: it was edited lol  
> presented by: a somehow intimidating/really hot setter?

"Bye Tobio-kun~!" Atsumu sang as he left the Tokyo training camp. He heard someone car horn honk and turned around, recognizing a familiar car in the distance. He grinned and pat Kageyama's back, then walked toward the car. 

When he got in, he recognized his charming boyfriend (M/N) in the driver's seat. "Hey babe," (M/N) greeted, leaning over and kissing Atsumu's temple. "How was the camp?" 

"Hey," Atsumu returned, kissing his cheek in return. Then, he kicked his feet up on the dashboard. "And it was really fun. Got to meet some interesting new people - including this one goody-two-shoes kid. Actually, it was the one I was just with."

(M/N) snorted. "The blueberry looking one?" He said. Atsumu chuckled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad you had fun. Wanna come hang out at my apartment for the day? My parents are out of town~"

"Sure," Atsumu replied with a smirk. Usually, when his boyfriend's parents were gone, there was always some type of 'fun.'   
They drove to (M/N)'s house and went inside, eating lunch and starting to watch TV together. However, Atsumu remembered a piece of important information and grabbed his phone. 

Atsumu:   
Tobio-kun~

[Random Number]:  
Uh. Hi.   
Who is this. 

Atsumu:  
well nice to text you too, mr goody two shoes

[Atsumu changed Random Number's name to Tobio-kun]

Tobio-kun:   
Oh. Hi Atsumu-san. 

Atsumu began to text and spam Kageyama, while a certain (E/C) eyed male kept his gaze on his boyfriend. He narrowed his eyes, cocked an eyebrow, and frowned. "Who ya texting?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

"The setter I was telling you about, Tobio!" 

(M/N) froze. He looked at Atsumu with a surprised - and slightly pissed off - gaze. "Tobio? A first name?" He repeated and asked. He clicked his tongue. "Didn't know your guys had gotten so close."

"Well, we're both setters, and it's fun to make fun of him and tease him."

"And does he know what a whore you are?"

"Wh-?" Atsumu was about to blush and look at his boyfriend, but suddenly his phone was taken out his hand. After that, he was pinned down to the couch. "Oh? Someone jealous~?"

"No fucking shit Sherlock," (M/N) growled. He glared down at Atsumu. "Are you flirting with him?"

"Of course not, moron."

"Then why are you so desperate to text him?" (M/N) pushed. His furrowed eyebrows relaxed, but only a little. "You were with him all week. You come back to my place to spend some together, and you just sit here texting him the whole time. What, did something happen between you two?"

"What? No!" Atsumu grew defensive. He pushed (M/N) off and sat up. "You're being a real dick, you know. I'm allowed to text other people. You sound like one of those possessive assholes.."

(M/N) stared at him and blinked a few times. Then, he sighed and got up. "Sorry then," he muttered. "You can leave when you want. Have fun texting whoever you want."

He walked upstairs to his room, fury building in his chest. Atsumu watched, and when (M/N) was gone, he groaned and facepalmed. "I'm an idiot," he mumbled. He waited a few minutes, so (M/N) could calm down, then grabbed his phone and went upstairs as well, walking into the room. (M/N) sat on his bed, reading something. "Can I sit..?"   
(M/N) glanced at him and shrugged. Atsumu walked over and got on the bed, crawling into his boyfriend's side. He laid his head on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry." 

"I am too," (M/N) replied, putting his book to the side. He wrapped an arm around Atsumu and sighed. "You can text whoever you want. I was just.. jealous, for stupid reasons. I didn't mean to be possessive."

Atsumu looked at him and kissed his cheek. When he laid his head back down, he said, "It's okay. Most of the time, when you're possessive, it's hot. Like when you protect me from those girls at school that try to get my number.. God, it's really hot."  
(M/N) laughed and nodded. Atsumu then went on. "But just because I'm texting someone doesn't mean anything happened, okay? I'm sorry too for earlier, texting To- Kageyama." 

"Thank you," (M/N) smiled. He kissed the top of Atsumu's head. "You can go back to texting him if you want. Just stay here." 

Atsumu shook his head and got on his knees. He crawled to his boyfriend's lap and sat on his hips, straddling him. (M/N)'s eyes widened and his hands instinctively flew to grip Atsumu's hips. The blonde leaned down and whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "I'd rather do something else."

(M/N) grinned wickedly and flipped them over, knees trapping Atsumu beneath him. "You think you deserve to be fucked? After all that?" He chuckled darkly. Atsumu blushed and nodded. "You're just a little whore, aren't you?"

"Only for you~"

"You bet your damn ass it's only for me," (M/N) smirked. He sat up and took off his shirt and pants, which revealed his hardening cock within his boxers. "I'm gonna warn you now, it's not gonna be gentle."

"Oh I know," Atsumu grinned. "It's always more fun when it's not."

(M/N) stripped the blonde of his clothes, then swooped in and captured his lips in a rough kiss. He made sure to bite and suck on Atsumu's lips, resulting in swelling that made him look oh so helpless. He heard something slip off his bed and looked, seeing that Atsumu's shorts had fallen. Further, out of the pocket of the shorts, his phone had slipped. He smirked and grabbed the device. "I have an idea," he said with a teasing voice. Atsumu's eyes grew a bit wide. "What if we record this, hm? Keep a video of your punishment, for being such a dirty lil slut?" 

"N-No, let's n-not-!"

Too late. (M/N) had set the phone up against the lamp on his bedside table, turning the camera to face them. He started recording, then hoisted Atsumu up, making him sit on his lap. He slipped Atsumu's cock out his boxers, fingertips just barely grazing over the tip. "Oh? So hard already? We haven't even done much.. you're just that much of a fucking horny bastard.." 

Atsumu grunted and nodded, tilting his head back. "Please.. please fuck me," he groaned out, biting his lip. "P-Please.."

"You're even begging!" (M/N) snickered. He took Atsumu's boxers, then forced him down on his hands and knees. "You're stretched out.. what the fuck? 'Tsumu, what's the meaning of this?" He growled angrily. 

"I-I kept thinking of you a-at camp!" Atsumu moaned. He had honestly forgotten about that, but now, the anger in his boyfriend's voice was causing him to fall apart. "In the b-bathrooms.."

"Ooh.. wow, babe," (M/N) grinned and leaned down, inspecting his boyfriend's stretched hole. "I knew you were a whore for me, but to do this to yourself? And at a camp, with other people? You're just asking to be my fucking cum-dump.." 

"Oh please, make me your cum-dump," Atsumu breathed out, biting his lip. "Please, please, please.."

"Sounds good to me," (M/N) smirked. He grabbed his lube and spread some on his cock, then grabbed Atsumu by the hips and lined himself up with his hole. 

Without hesitation, (M/N) slid in and started to thrust in and out. Atsumu gasped and arched his back, breath escaping his lungs. "M-Mhm-!" He was about to speak, but the sudden rushing of his boyfriend's cock inside him made his head spin, heart pound, and words seemed to evaporate from his tongue. 

"You can't even speak, huh?" (M/N) taunted, leaning over Atsumu's body and biting down on the blonde's shoulder. Atsumu moaned, biting on the sheets beneath him. "Look at you.. I'm fucking you senseless, and you don't even mind it. You're enjoying it. And to add, you're on camera! Oh baby, you're dying here, aren't you? You like the fact that I'm gonna fuckin' wreck your pretty ass.." 

"P-Please-! Ah! C..Call me n-names!" Atsumu managed to finally whimper out, hands buckling. He gave out, arms laying at his sides. His ass raised higher in the air, causing (M/N) to smirk and roughly grope the soft flesh. "Hngh~!"

(M/N) looked at the camera and let out a low chuckle. He grabbed Atsumu by the throat - knowing his boyfriend was into choking - and pulled him back. Atsumu looked at the camera and moaned, sporadically bucking his hips. "You little slut," (M/N) groaned, hand tightening on Atsumu's throat. He leaned down and started sucking on the boy's skin, leaving dark hickeys that were sure to last for at least a week. "Tell me what you want, now."

"Fuckin'- I want you to fuckin' rip me to shreds!" Atsumu tried to scream, but his voice was growing weak from how intense the session seemed to be. "I'm c.. I'm c..coming..!" 

"Mhm, good boy, because I am too," (M/N) smirked. And just as Atsumu came all over his stomach and thighs, (M/N) pulled out. 

"W-Wh-?" Atsumu tried to speak as he was tossed back down on the mattress. "(M/N)?" 

(M/N) loomed over him, laughing and cracking his knuckles and slightly aching back. Then, he put his hands on either side of Atsumu's head. "You didn't think it was over, did you?" He murmured. 

Atsumu felt himself growing hard once again, chest heaving as he panted and tried to catch his breath. "Damnit. Oh fuck me," he groaned, wiping his saliva off his chin. 

"Oh, that's the plan, my sweet whore. You better call Kita; you're not going to practice tomorrow."

~~~

"(M/N)! OH FUCK- THERE! RIGHT THERE! FUCK~!"

"Atsumu, lower your voice, right now."

"THAT'S KINDA HARD-!" Atsumu shouted as he gripped on to the headboard of the bed. "WHEN THIS IS OUR FOURTH ROUND! DAMNIT~!"

(M/N) laughed and shook his head. Their bodies were covered in sweat and cum, and Atsumu's body even had a few blood drops from (M/N) biting too hard. "I think you've learned your lesson, right?" He asked, rubbing Atsumu's poor shoulders and neck, which were littered with hickeys and handprints. 

"Yes, oh God, please~! I'll never do this again! Promise, promise! Please!" Atsumu begged. 

"Good baby," (M/N) cooed. He gently kissed Atsumu's shoulders, coming a few moments later. Atsumu followed shortly after, and his knees gave out right after. "Hey, hey, I've got you," the (E/C) eyed boy whispered.   
Atsumu let out short, choppy breaths, absolutely exhausted. "I'm sorry, alright? Let's get you into a nice, warm bath," (M/N) said with a soothing voice. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"..Obviously.. moron.." Atsumu muttered. (M/N) smiled and kissed his forehead, then picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. "Not gonna lie, that was the best sex I think we've had in a long time. I stand corrected - you're very hot when you're being protective.. veeerrryyy hot," he giggled sleepily. 

(M/N) sat him down in the bathtub and started the warm water, then climbed in behind him. "Well, I'm glad you think I'm hot 'Tsumu," he said. Then, he moved Atsumu's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "But I'm sorry I was so rough and angry."

"It's fineeee.. next time, let's make it only two rounds, alright? And so harsh?"

"Promise," (M/N) smiled. He wrapped his arms around Atsumu and gently hugged him. "I love you~"

"Love you too... now clean me, peasant. I can barely sit down, so scrubbing myself is not an option."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack- was this too much? lmao, sorry- 
> 
> next up: terushima x skater! male reader (part 2!)


	43. Terushima x Skater! Male Reader - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I don't play roller derby !! all my knowledge is from the movie Whip It, so if I mess anything up, please let me know !!  
> presented by: this cutie

"Guys, hurry! The match starts soon!" Terushima squealed as he ran towards the skating arena, his friends following behind. They reached the arena, but a long line formed outside the door. "Huh?"

"It's a queue, Terushima," Akaashi explained. He sighed and dropped his shoulders. "We're late. We're not gonna make it in.."

"Do you guys really think I'm gonna leave you in this line?"

They all looked up. (M/N) stood at the entrance, girls screaming his name. "(M/N)!" Terushima screamed, running forward and pushing past the girls. "Move it ladies, I'm his date coming through!" 

(M/N) laughed as Terushima jumped towards him, his arms flying out to catch the blonde. They hugged tightly, then pulled apart and shared a quick kiss. The fans around them screamed. "Head inside with Kyotani, okay? He'll take you to the locker room."  
Terushima nodded excitedly and walked in, where Kyotani waved and led him away. (M/N) looked at the rest of the group with a smile. "Did you guys think I'd leave you all out here? Come in!"

Ennoshita, Futakuchi, Yahaba, Akaashi, Yamamoto, and Shirabu grinned and followed the skater into the arena, then to the locker rooms. "Agaasheeee!" Bokuto screamed, running forward and picking up the scrawny teenager in his arms. 

"Hi Bokuto-san," Akaashi shyly chuckled, blushing and hugging him tightly.   
Everyone laughed, then started to meet up and chat. Tanaka basically started making out with Ennoshita - to (M/N)'s dismayed scolding -, Futakuchi was helping Aone with his skate laces, Shirabu was teasing Goshiki, Yamamoto was hyping Fukunaga up, and Yahaba was helping Kyotani put eyeliner on. 

Terushima was chatting with (M/N) as the captain stretched and got ready. Then, (M/N) stood up. "I've got a surprise for you," he said with a smile. He reached into his locker and pulled out a jersey. It was black and white, had the team logo, and on the back, had the number 1 and '(L/N)' written. "I ordered another copy of my jersey. For you to wear."

Terushima blushed and grinned. "Thanks (M/N)! I was gonna buy a shirt from the lobby, so it w-wasn't necessary," he laughed, shyly taking the jersey. 

"Nonsense," (M/N) smirked. He cupped Terushima's cheek and pulled him into a sweet, passionate kiss. Then he pulled back. "It wouldn't mean as much to me if it were just some crappy quality shirt. That's the real deal right there."  
Terushima squealed and changed into it, grinning at how the jersey draped off his frame. (M/N) turned to his team and grinned. "Alright boys, let's do this! Miyagi Massacre, let's win this!"

"Hell yeah!" All the boys shouted as they got up and started skating out. 

(M/N) looked at Terushima and smiled, kissing him one more time. "That was for good luck," he whispered. 

Terushima smirked and crossed his arms. "You don't need luck babe. You guys are gonna be great."

(M/N)'s eyes lit up as he grinned and nodded. "Captain, let's go!" Kyotani barked as he stood at the entrance, holding the door open. "Match's about to start!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," (M/N) chuckled as he skated over to Kyotani. The two bumped fists, then skated out there together. 

Terushima looked at his friends. "Let's get to the stands, c'mon! (M/N) gave me tickets to a specific section to sit in - he said it was the best seat in the house!"   
He and the rest of the group headed to the rink and found their seating section, which was a perfect view of where the skaters were. He watched as (M/N) helped the boys run through the plays one last time. And soon, it was time for the match to start. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's the time you've been waiting for!" An announcer's voice boomed through the studio. "In the black and white, we have Team Miyagi Massacre! And in the green, we have The Jawbreakers! Now let's meet our skaters!"   
(M/N)'s team lined up. "First up, Number 4, the Brawler, Bokuto Koutarou!" The announcer started listing the member's names off, while Bokuto skated around cheering and waving to his fans. He saw Akaashi and blew him a kiss, causing the setter to gasp and look away. 

"Next, Number 5, the knucklehead, the Rampant Thunder, Tanaka Ryunosuke!" Tanaka started skating around the rink, waving to the audience. When he saw Ennoshita, he winked and flexed his arms, causing the brunette to blush and hide his face in Terushima's arm. 

"Number 6, Switchfoot, Fukunaga Shouhei!" Unlike his name, Fukunaga skated with a sweet, simple smile and graceful movements. Yamamoto screamed and cheered. 

"Number 7, The Iron Wall, Aone Takanobu!" Aone skated around quietly, not receiving much cheering. His appearance wasn't exactly the most friendly or competitive. 

Futakuchi growled and stood up. "You've got this Aone! Kick some ass!" He screamed. Aone looked up with wide eyes, then smiled a little and nodded. He held a fist up silently, and the crowd started to cheer. 

"Number 8, The Ace, Goshiki Tsutomu!" Goshiki skated around and waved, like those before him. Nothing special from him. 

"Next up, number 16, you know him as Kick-Ass Killjoy, Kyotani Kentaro!" The announcer yelled next as Kyotani held up a middle finger and started skating around the rink. When he passed the opposing team, he stuck out his tongue. 

"And their captain, Number 1, the Hit and Run (or something else if you want), (L/N) (M/N)!" The announcer finished off. (M/N) began his lap, grinning and waving to the crowd. He bent his knees to pick up speed as he went around, but slowed when he reached Terushima's section. He waved and blew kisses. 

Terushima stood up and waved back happily. "You'll do great!" He screamed. "I love you!" 

(M/N)'s jaw nearly dropped, but he had to keep himself composed. He mouthed, 'Love you too!' back, then skated over to his team. The first jam began, with Tanaka as jammer, Bokuto, Aone, Kyotani as blockers, and (M/N) as the pivot. Goshiki and Fukunaga cheered for their team from the bench. 

The first whistle blew and the blockers started skating, (M/N) leading. A few moments later, the next whistle blew, and the jammers took off. Tanaka was significantly faster, ducking beneath some of the blockers and making his way to the front of the pack. (M/N) grabbed his hand and pushed him forward, allowing Tanaka to fly ahead. "And with a whip in the very first jam, Miyagi Massacre takes the first four point!" 

"That's what I'm talking about bitches!" Tanaka screamed as he placed his hands on hips and the whistle blew four times. He and the others met at the bench. "Let's wipe these fuckers out!"

"I'm on the same page with baldie," Kyotani grunted, fixing his mouth guard. He looked at (M/N). "We should run play five soon. It's the newest one; we can take 'em by surprise, get at least 12 points before they realize the strategy." 

(M/N) nodded, holding his finger up. "We'll play it if we start to lose. You're right about the points, but we might need those 12 if we're in danger. Who's next for jamming?" 

"I'm staying in! Hurry, 30 seconds are almost up!" Tanaka shouted as they all skated back to the track. 

The next jam began, and Terushima and his friends watched anxiously from the stands. As the second whistle blew, the opposing team's jammer knocked Tanaka down and started skating. "Ryu, get up! You've got this!" Ennoshita screamed, hands cupped over his lips. Terushima and Yahaba screamed with support as well. 

Tanaka got to his feet and saluted, then started skating as fast as he could go. He growled and used his hip to knock one of the heftier blocker's down, then skated through with ease. "Another four points for Miyagi Massacre, thanks to the Rampant Thunder!" The announcer said, causing Tanaka to wave his fist around and howl with laughter. 

The match continued with a few more sets of jams, but the other team soon started to catch up. When the teams were almost neck and neck, (M/N) and Tanaka decided to switch positions. (M/N) looked at the jammer next to him and smirked. "Sorry if you break something!" He snickered. 

"Excuse me?"

The second whistle blew for the jammers to start, and the jammers started to skate. However, as they skated, (M/N) took a deep breath and roughly shoved the other jammer into the rink wall. The crowds screamed as the skater slammed against it. Terushima winced, but relaxed when he saw (M/N) skate ahead and pass all the blockers. "Go (M/N)! You're doing great babe!" He cheered, waving happily. (M/N) laughed and waved back as he put his hands on his hips and the whistle blew four times to end the jam. He handed the star cap for jammers back to Tanaka. 

A few jams passed, and it was time for the last one of the game. (M/N) panted as he and Bokuto sat on the bench. "(M/N), are you okay?" The blocker asked his friend, hand on his back. 

"I'm f-fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me in that last jam," (M/N) panted. "I'll be fine." 

Meanwhile, Kyotani and Tanaka were chugging their water and getting ready for the last jam. But when Tanaka tried to get up, he felt pain in his ankle. "Fuck," he muttered. 

"What happened?" Kyotani asked.

"I think I fucked up my ankle," Tanaka replied. "Let's get this over with- damnit!" He cursed as he fell forward. Luckily, Aone was there to catch him. 

"You moron," Kyotani scoffed. He looked at his teammates. "Oi, Goshiki, get this idiot's ankle checked out!"

"Got it!" Goshiki yelled as he rushed over and helped Tanaka to the bench. (M/N) and Bokuto looked over in surprise. The youngest player looked at them. "He can't skate, I think he messed his ankle up pretty bad."

"Damnit, okay," (M/N) groaned. "Goshiki, you're the back-up jammer, but you're busy.. Fukunaga!" He yelled, glancing at the clock. Fifteen seconds left. "You're in as pivot, I'll be jammer! Let's get this done!"

"Okay," Fukunaga mumbled. He took (M/N)'s stripe cap and took Tanaka's, handing it to the captain. "Good luck."

"I'm sorry cap!" Tanaka apologized, wincing as Goshiki helped him wrap up the ankle. 

(M/N) smirked and pat his friend's back. "Don't sweat it. We've got you. Now let's get out there and kick ass!"

"Yeah!"

The team got on to the track in the last second before the jam started, and soon, the first whistle blew. The pack stayed close together, glaring at each other and occasionally nudging opposing players.   
The whistle for the jammers was blown, and only seconds into the skating, and the other jammer shoved (M/N) into the wall. The captain collapsed on the track. 

"(M/N)!" Terushima screamed. He ran down the steps and to the wall, leaning over. "(M/N), are you okay?!"

"Sir, please back up," the referee said as he stopped the jam and kneeled down next to (M/N). "Kid, you okay?" 

(M/N) groaned and slowly peered up, nose slightly bloody. "I'll kill that bitch," he growled. 

Terushima let out a breath of relief, smiling. (M/N) slowly got up and the crowds began to cheer. The captain looked at Terushima and smiled. "Get back up there. You can come down here to kiss me when we win," he cockily ordered. 

Terushima blushed and smirked back. "You bet your fine ass I'm gonna do just that," he replied smoothly. "But you better clean that bloody nose up first."

(M/N) grinned and nodded, holding up a thumbs up. The referees helped him clean up, called a penalty on the opposing jammer, then started the jam over. (M/N) looked at the new jammer. "Your friend back there was an asshole," he said. "I'll make sure to pummel you guys into the ground for that stunt." 

The new jammer gulped and shakily nodded, looking ahead and trying to block out (M/N)'s angry glare. The jam began again, and when the second whistle blew, (M/N) sped right ahead. 

"And the captain for the Miyagi Massacre is moving like a rocket! What's this?!" The announcer yelled as the blockers for (M/N)'s team formed a wall. "A block?!"   
As the opposing team's blockers tried to get past the wall, (M/N) skated past them and crouched down. He skated right between the gap between Kyotani and Fukunaga, the former screaming his name. "Ooh, and the captain squeezes right past all the blockers! It's four points for the Miyagi Massacre, and that's the end of the match! We have our winners!"

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Tanaka and Bokuto screamed, the two of them skating to tackle (M/N) in a hug. The others laughed and skated over, trying to help their captain out of the mess. 

"HELL YEAH!" Terushima and his friends screamed as confetti rained down. 

After the team finished celebrating, they met with the group back in the locker rooms. "How'd you managed to get hurt?! I was so worried!" Ennoshita yelled as he ran to Tanaka and tightly hugged him. 

Kyotani watched and chuckled, then felt two arms wrap around one of his own arms. He looked up at Yahaba and smirked. "What, you gonna hug me too?" He snickered. 

"Oh don't be an asshole, I was gonna say congrats!" 

The rest of the team met with their respective friends/boyfriends. (M/N) was the last one into the locker room, looking around for Terushima. But two hands grabbed his jersey and tugged him back into the hallway of the arena. "Huh-?"

He looked down, surprised to see Terushima tightly hugging his waist. "I was so worried back there!" The blonde whined, looking up at (M/N) with wide eyes. "You looked like Carrie with all that blood on your face! And when you started pushing past all the blockers and got ready to go between Kyotani and Fukunaga, I was worried you were going to fall or-!"

His rambling was cut off as (M/N) picked him up and roughly kissed him. Terushima was a bit surprised at first, but quickly melted into the kiss as he was pressed against a wall. (M/N)'s mouth formed a smile as it moved and left gentle kisses on Terushima's jawline. "A-Ah, not here! (M/N)!" Terushima giggled as his face and body grew hot. 

"Wanna know why I wasn't too worried or scared?" (M/N) whispered as his hands tightly gripped Terushima's thighs. The blonde hummed. "Because all I could imagine was this moment.. with you, looking so fuckin' adorable in my jersey.. and when you said I love you?" He chuckled, pulling back. Terushima could see tears of happiness in the captain's eyes. "God Yuji, my heart almost jumped out my chest. I love you so damn much.."

Terushima brightly smiled and kissed (M/N) one more time. When they pulled apart, he said, "I love you too.. captain~"

"I can't tell if that was supposed to be serious or a joke about having a captain kink."

"Heh, that's for me to know, and you to find out." 

"You're so childish! Yuujjjjiiiii!" 

"Okay, okay! Seriously, I love you too!"

(M/N) laughed and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I love you even more," he whispered. "Thank you for coming to the match today."

Terushima softened and hugged back. "Anything for you. I'll be your number one fan, always!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsdkkskznsjAjwnsks I love these two so much I don't know why 🥺 
> 
> next up: shirabu x male reader   
> (someone suggested it once so why not?)


	44. Shirabu x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keeping it simple and cute for this one 💕✨ I love this bitch boy-  
> presented by: said bitch boy

"Shira, maybe you shouldn't keep trying to piss off Semi?" 

"Why not? It's kinda fun, don't you think?"

(M/N) rolled his eyes and smiled as he elbowed his friend in the side. "This is why he doesn't like you," he said as they looked back at the movies in front of them. They were at the store, trying to pick out a DVD and snacks for the movie night the volleyball team had every Saturday night. He grabbed a DVD case. "Maybe this?"

"No, Semi loves that one," Shirabu muttered, tapping his chin. "He hates horror, so maybe this one?" He held up the DVD for A Quiet Place. 

"Uh.. Shirabu, I don't like horror either.." (M/N) mumbled, rubbing his neck. "You know I can't stand watching them."

Shirabu pouted and put his hands together. "Pleaseeeee? Just to scare off Semi?" He pleaded. (M/N) frowned. "We can watch something in our dorm, alone! Your favorite!" He offered as he looked around and grabbed the DVD for (favorite movie). 

"Fine.. but you're paying for my snacks," (M/N) whined. They left the DVD aisle then went to the snack section. They grabbed everyone's favorite snacks, then headed to the register and paid. "Who's dorm are we meeting in today?" 

"Ushijima and Tendou's, since they have one of the bigger ones," Shirabu answered as they walked back to Shiratorizawa. They walked to the third years' dorm, knocking at the door. "We got the movie and snacks dorks."

"What movie did you get?" Reon asked as he turned the TV on. Shirabu held up the DVD. Reon sighed, "You're asking for Semi to kill you."

"Perhaps," Shirabu purred as he dragged (M/N) to the bottom bunk, where they usually sat. Ushijima sat on the opposite side of it, silently nodding and greeting them. Tendou sat in his lap. 

Semi walked in and sat down with Reon and Yamagata. "What movie's on?" He asked as the movie started playing. 

"A Quiet Place," Ushijima answered. 

Semi gulped and looked at the captain. "Who picked this?" He asked. 

"Shirabu and (M/N)-"

"No no, it was Shira! I h-hate these movies!" (M/N) tried to defend himself. He reached into his bag and tossed Semi his favorite snack. "I got you these though.. sorry.." 

"Ah, it's fine kid," Semi sighed. Shirabu glared at him, muttering beneath his breath and leaning against (M/N). "Oh, and Shirabu? Fuck you."

"Gross, no way. Take me out for dinner first."

The group all laughed at that, even Semi. The only one that didn't laugh was (M/N). He pouted and looked at Shirabu, who was smirking and sticking his tongue out at Semi. (M/N) looked at his hands and softly sighed. 'I've liked him since last year, yet he always just talks about pissing off Semi and Goshiki, or how great the team is..' he thought sadly. 

Shirabu noticed his frown and whispered, "You okay?" 

(M/N) nodded. "I'm fine," he lied. 

Shirabu bought that lie. 

The movie played, and occasionally, (M/N) would bury his head in his hands. Shirabu noticed and gingerly put his arm around his best friend's shoulders, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "You're okay," he whispered. "We're all right here." 

(M/N) mumbled something and nodded. He heard a twig snap in the film and winced, trying to get closer to Shirabu. Eventually, he shifted and tightly hugged his friend, trying to ignore the movie.   
Eventually, he heard someone scream and jolted. The movie was paused, so he glanced up. Ushijima was looking at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"F-Fine," (M/N) whispered. He looked at the rest of the group. "Just keep watching.." 

"Hey, (M/N), if you want us to change it, we can," Semi offered. He seemed rattled, but not as bad as (M/N). "Or you and I could head to the cafeteria and grab desserts before it closes." 

(M/N) glanced at Shirabu and gulped. The setter was glaring at the older boy, and his grip on (M/N) had tightened. (M/N) looked at Semi. "It's okay.. thank you though," he whispered. Semi gave him a sympathetic look and nodded, looking at the TV again. 

The movie started again, but now, with every scream, roar, or sudden noise, (M/N) felt his stomach lurch. Finally, he had to get out of there. He crawled out of Shirabu's arms and grabbed his snack. "(M/N), where are you going?" The setter whispered.

"Uh.. bathroom," (M/N) answered, smiling shakily. "I'll be back soon." 

Shirabu nodded and watched as his friend left. (M/N) went to the bathroom in the hallway, heading into one of the stalls and sighing. He pulled the toilet cover down, then sat on top of it and began to eat his snacks. He began to think about his friendship with Shirabu; was he blind? Was his best friend really in love with Semi, and was just one of those cliché tsunderes? He sighed and sadly crammed another piece of (snack) into his mouth. 

After about ten minutes, Ushijima paused the movie again. "(L/N) has been gone for a while now," he bluntly stated the obvious. 

Semi glared at Shirabu. "Jeez, I wonder why," he growled. "Maybe if someone didn't buy a horror movie to try and scare the crap outta me, he wouldn't be gone."

"It was supposed to be a joke!" Shirabu seethed, crossing his arms childishly. "I told him that if he got scared, we could just go to our room and watch his favorite movie!"

"This is (M/N)-chan we're talking about," Tendou reminded. "He's not exactly one to state his opinions very boldly, ya know~?"

Ushijima nodded and looked at Shirabu. "Go find him. You're the reason he's hiding."

Shirabu was about to argue, but he silently knew his captain was right. He grumbled and nodded, getting up and stumbling over the third years on the floor. He left the room and went to the bathroom, looking around. "(M/N)?" He called out. He heard something crinkle. "I know you're in here.. you okay?" 

"I'm fine Shira, go back to watching the movie," (M/N) replied quietly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I-I just don't feel very good. Quite sick, actually."

Shirabu grew worried and walked to (M/N)'s stall. "Did the movie make you sick? That, and those snacks.. for fucks sake, why didn't you say something?" He groaned, laying his head against the door. 

"You were watching the movie," (M/N) mumbled, glancing at his friend's shoes from beneath the door. "Plus, you seemed to get a kick out of Semi and I's fear.." 

Shirabu groaned once again. He grabbed the door handle. "You know I wouldn't laugh at you. Just at Semi," he snorted. (M/N)'s lips were graced with a smile for a second before falling into a frown again. "C'mon, let's the ditch the guys. We can go watch the movie you picked out today," he offered. 

(M/N) perked up. 'Alone time with Shirabu? That doesn't sound too bad,' he thought happily. "Okay," he said. He unlocked the door and put his snacks in his pockets, then stood up. The door swung open, and just in time too; from sitting in one position for too long, (M/N)'s legs had fallen asleep, so when he stood up, they gave out. And of course, he happened to fall right into Shirabu's arms. "O-Oh! Sorry!" He squeaked an apology. 

"It's fine," Shirabu chuckled. They straightened up and left the bathrooms together, then went to their dorm room. He put (M/N)'s favorite movie on his laptop, then the two of them sat together on his bunk. (M/N) was happy; alone time with his best friend/crush? Fun. 

But as they watched the movie, he kept seeing Shirabu glance at his phone and text someone. Finally, he got annoyed and peeked over his shoulder. 

Shirabu:  
send vids of semi being scared dude 👁👄👁

Kawanishi:  
my guy you have issues

"Yeah, for real," (M/N) mumbled. His eyes shot wide open as Shirabu looked at him. "D-Did I say that out loud-?"

"Yes!" Shirabu hissed. He clutched his phone to his chest. "You were reading my texts?!" 

"Just that one!" (M/N) responded with a yelp. "I'm sorry that you're the one texting the whole time! I'm trying to watch a movie with you, and you're on the phone the whole time!"

"So?! It's just a text!"

"No, Shirabu, it's not!" (M/N) snapped. He paused the movie and looked his best friend in the eye. "Do you like Semi?!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You heard me! You have this, like, obsession with him!" (M/N) burst. "'Piss Semi off' this, 'Annoy Semi that'! Are you a tsundere, crushing on him like a little kid?! Or am I missing something here?!"  
Shirabu stared at his roommate, who's eyes were full of panic, anger, and sadness. Like, tears were literally welling up. "Do you know what it is to see your best friend trying to piss someone off so much, and think he likes him?! Because that's how it is with you!"

"And why is that such a bad thing?!"

"Because I've liked you since last year, moron!" (M/N) finally yelled. His chest heaved as he and Shirabu stared at each other. "Forget it. I'm going to bed," he muttered. He shut the laptop, then got off the bed and climbed up to his bunk. He didn't even bother changing. 

There was silence for a while. Shirabu stared at his closed laptop in shock. He started to register what had been said. 'I don't like Semi. But (M/N) likes me? I mean.. I've always considered him closer than everyone else.. and we are always pretty close. And when he hugged me today because he was scared, it the cutest thing I think I've ever seen,' he thought. His cheeks turned red as he remembered how (M/N)'s hands had grabbed his shirt. 'Damnit.. I'm a moron.'  
He got up, climbing the ladder to (M/N)'s bed. "(M/N)? Can we talk?" He asked. (M/N) grumbled. Shirabu smiled a little and crawled over to his best friend. (M/N) pulled his head out his pillow, showing watery eyes. "Don't cry, dumbass. I should be the one crying and begging you to forgive me," he chuckled. He blushed and looked at his hands. "I'm sorry for making it seem like I'm obsessed or in love with Semi.. I promise, I'm not. And.. I think I like you. I was happy when you hugged me earlier. I'm not sure but.. the idea of being with you sounds nice. I'm sorry for disregarding you today." 

Shirabu didn't get a response for a few seconds. He sighed and started to crawl towards the edge, but stopped when two arms wrapped around his torso. "You're forgiven. Just lay down and go to bed. You're tired, so that's probably why you're being so sappy," (M/N) whispered, smiling a little. Shirabu grinned and nodded, laying down next to (M/N). "And Shira?"

"Yeah?" 

"No more trying to scare Semi."

Shirabu sighed, then smiled. "You got it," he mumbled. He hid his face in (M/N)'s hair. "Night (M/N). I.. I like you."

"I like you too, Shira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: nishinoya x shy! male reader (part 2!)


	45. Nishinoya x Shy! Male Reader - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> presented by: bby boy bby boy bby boy

"YEAHHHH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Saeko screamed after Hinata spiked down a volleyball, winning the last point for Karasuno. 

(M/N) smiled at his older sister and giggled, then looked at the court. Ryunosuke looked up at his brother. "DID YA SEE THAT?! WE WON!" He screamed. 

"Yeah, good job!" (M/N) shakily laughed. He felt someone staring at him and looked at Nishinoya, who was grinning widely. "Y-You too, Noya!" 

"Woooo!" Noya cheered, bouncing up and down. "I'll be waiting outside for that kiss~!" 

(M/N) giggled. Then, as the volleyball team started to leave, realization hit him. "Saeko? Saeko!" He whispered anxiously. 

"What's up lil bro?" Saeko asked. She glanced at him. "Oh crap, you don't look so good! What's wrong?!"

"I've never kissed anyone! I-I don't know what I'm doing!" (M/N) panicked. His sister facepalmed, and he began to make awkward, confused noises. "What am I gonna do?! Oh my god, he's gonna try and kiss me, and I'm gonna make it horrible! He'll hate me! Never want to talk to me again! He-!"

"He'll understand," Saeko laughed as she pat her younger brother's back. "Just get out there and get your new boyfriend! You've got this!" She encouraged as they walked down the stairs and to the lobby of the gymnasium. They saw the volleyball team in the distance. "Ryuuuu, Noyaaaa! Congratssss!" She screamed. 

"Jeez, thanks Big Sis!" Noya laughed, snickering as Ryunosuke was pulled into a tight hug. Then, he looked at (M/N). "Soooo, how about that kiss, huh~?" He sang playfully, winking. 

"Uhm.. N-Nishinoya, can we go somewhere else for this?" (M/N) whispered. Noya gave him a confused look, and he shakily looked around. "There's a l-lot of people.. and uh, I have to tell you something."

Noya blinked a few times, then smiled brightly. "Sure!" He exclaimed. He looked at the team. "Guys, we'll be right back, okay?!" He yelled, and they all nodded. He led (M/N) away, and when the (E/C) eyed male looked back, he saw his siblings mouthing, 'Good luck!'   
When they reached an empty corridor, Noya let go of (M/N)'s hand. "So, what's up? You okay, you ready?" He asked with a cheery smile. 

"Uh.. quite honestly, no," (M/N) whispered. Noya's shoulders dropped. "I.. I've never kissed someone. I'm scared! What if I mess up- and you hate me?! And what if my breath stinks?! And what if I'm a terrible kisser?! And-!"

His rambling was cut off by a pair of lips, and he swore he was going to ascend to Heaven and greet Asahi up above. Noya pulled away and smiled sweetly. "Jeez, it's not like we were gonna make out or anything!" He laughed. He put his hand on (M/N)'s shoulder. "We have to go on a date anyway! We'll figure out the kissing stuff there, okay?!"

"O-Okay!"

~~~

(M/N) stared at his closet and sighed sadly. "I'm gonna cancel this date," he mumbled. "I have nothing to wear.. Noya probably looks super hot and I'm gonna look.. angsty."  
Just as he was about to text Noya to cancel the date they had planned, he heard the doorbell ring. "D-Damnit! I took too long!" He cursed himself. "I got it!" He shouted as he dashed down the stairs, then opened the door. "Hey- oh my god you look so hot I'm such a dumbass-!" 

Nishinoya laughed, rubbing his neck. He wore a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, but he managed to pull off such simple clothes perfectly. "Thanks!" He said. Then, he looked at (M/N). "Hey, how come you're not dressed? You're gonna go like that? I mean, I'd love to watch you walk around in boxers, but that should be saved just for me y'know~"

(M/N) blushed and looked down at himself. Noya was right; he was wearing only a big t-shirt and his boxers. "I think we should cancel," he squeaked out with embarrassment. "I-I have nothing to wear, and you look so c-cool! I can't compare!" 

"Oh shut upppp! You're too cute to be so down on yourself babe!" Noya groaned as he pat (M/N)'s head. "Let's go see what's in that closet of yours, huh? I'll pick something out for you myself!" He cheered. He tugged (M/N) along and they went into his room. "Oh, I like this one- but this one's way cuter! Ooh, and these jeans- maybe with this belt? Yeah, yeah! These look good!" He mumbled to himself. He tossed (M/N) some clothes. "Put these on!" 

(M/N) gulped, nodded, then headed to his bathroom. Once he was changed, he walked back out. He was wearing a (F/C) crop-top and high-waisted jeans with a cute white belt. "I-I don't know Noya.. isn't this a bit.. much?" He stammered. 

"Nonsense! You look so good in it!" Nishinoya replied as he shook his head. "Now let's go! I got us tickets to a movie that just came out!"   
(M/N) followed him out the house and locked the door, then the two began to walk together. Noya took (M/N)'s hand in his, then started talking about stuff - volleyball, his grandparents, how he liked to fish, his favorite popsicles, everything. (M/N) couldn't lie, he found the short male's rambling adorable. 

They got to the movie theater and walked in, heading for the food stand. "What would you like?" Noya asked, looking at the menu. "I'm gonna get soda and sour gummies! Maybe popcorn, though I hate how it gets stuck in my teeth.."

"Well, we could s-share the popcorn," (M/N) suggested, smiling weakly. "I'll just get the popcorn and (favorite candy).. oh, and if it's o-okay, (favorite drink)." 

"Of course it's okay!" Yuu laughed, squeezing (M/N)'s hand. "I love how shy you are, but you don't have to be scared to ask for stuff. Promise!" He said happily. They moved up in the line. "Hello! I'll have a medium popcorn, soda, (favorite drink), sour gummies, and (favorite candy) please!" 

"Kid, you have to order with a parent," the person at the register scoffed. "Move out the line."

(M/N) furrowed his brows and tightly squeezed Noya's hand. "Excuse me," he softly spoke up. The cashier looked at him with an unimpressed look, and he gulped. "He's not a k-kid. He's 16. Just because he's s-short doesn't mean he's a kid - in fact, he's ordered a lot. He's giving you money. So p-please respect him and a-apologize."

Both Noya and the cashier stared at him in surprise. The cashier sighed. "Fine. Sorry dude. I'll get that stuff for you," he said before walking away. 

Noya looked at (M/N), who was now awkwardly staring at his feet and blushing with embarrassment. "(M/N), thank you for that!" Noya beamed, his cheeks dusted with blush as well. 

"A-Ah, you're welcome!" (M/N) replied uneasily. "That was actually really scary to do.. but for you, it was easier.."

Noya's blush increased tenfold, but he could only grin and hum happily. Words seemed to escape him for once. They got their food and paid, then headed to their theater. They sat next to each other and began to quietly talk while the commercials before the trailers played. Noya heard just phone vibrate and glanced at it. 

Bro!!!:  
so how's the date going?!??!!?  
you better not hurt my brother noya,  
or it'll be on sight (ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง

Bro!!:  
it's going good so far dude, chill  
i didn't know your brother could be so protective!!

Bro!!!:   
what????  
you're on a date with (M/N), right?  
he hasn't acted like that with someone in forever!!  
DAMN DUDE, he must really like you!!!

Noya looked at (M/N), who was happily sipping from his (drink) and watching the commercial playing. He smiled. 

Bro!!:   
good, cuz I really like him too!!   
oh gtg, trailers r starting!!

The trailers began to play, and Noya and (M/N) had to playfully argue about not eating all the popcorn at once. Once the movie started, they quieted down and started to watch. They were quiet for the most part, aside from (M/N)'s occasional mumbling about how dumb a character was, or how annoying another was. Noya thought it was cute.   
Somewhere along the line, he decided to pull a classic move. He pretended to yawn and covered his mouth, and as he moved his arm back, he gently laid it across (M/N)'s shoulders. (M/N) blushed and glanced at his hand, then shakily smiled. 

'It's like those cliche romance movies!' He thought. He gently leaned his head against Noya's hand, feeling his blush grow hotter. Soon, he felt Noya's fingers gently petting his cheek. 'How am I this lucky?!' 

Nishinoya looked at (M/N) and chuckled. He leaned over and whispered, "You are so freaking cute," before sitting up again and continuing to stroke (M/N)'s cheek. (M/N) giggled and leaned into his touch. 

The movie ended after about an hour and a half, and (M/N) was crying afterward. "I-It was so sweet! The girl..! I'm so saaad!" He wailed as he wiped his crocodile tears away with his shirt. 

Nishinoya laughed and gently pat (M/N)'s back. "Aw, don't cry babe!" He said. "You're too pretty to cry! Now c'mon, let's get out of here! We're gonna go for a walk!"   
(M/N) nodded and slowly got up, taking Noya's hand. They grabbed their trash and tossed it out, then started to leave the theater. But on their way out, they saw some dispenser machines. "Ooh! Look at this one - it has cool rings! We should get some!" Noya pointed out. 

"S-Sure," (M/N) giggled. He decided to use his own coins for this, since Noya had paid for everything so far. Two little plastic containers were dispensed, and they each took one. "Mine's a butterfly.. what's yours?"

"A lightning bolt! Cool!" Nishinoya cheered. (M/N) smiled and slid his on, ignoring the cheap metallic scent. "We're matching, sorta! Now seriously, let's goooo!" He tugged (M/N) out the theater and down a few streets. They reached a park. "Hm, hm? What do you think?"

"It looks nice, Noya," (M/N) chuckled. "What are we here for?"

"Just to walk around! Besides, I like to watch the sunset from the top of those slides!" Yuu answered, pointing to a playground at the edge of the park. "Now, let's see, what can we talk about.. ooh, how about your favorite food?"

"Well.."

With that, the two delved into a conversation about everything they loved. Food, movies and tv shows, even what side of Tik Tok they were on. Eventually, the sun started to set. "Oh crap! C'mon (M/N), you've gotta see this!" Noya yelled. He dragged (M/N) to the playground and the duo scrambled to the top. 

They looked out over the park, the wind blowing the leaves of the trees and their hair in all directions. Then, just over those trees, the sun began to set. (M/N) softly gasped as the sky turned beautiful shades of orange, purple, and yellow. Noya looked at (M/N) and smiled gently. "You know, I really like you (M/N)," he said suddenly. (M/N) blushed and looked at him. "I know that's kinda obvious.. but it's true. You're so sweet, and nice! And don't get me started on how beautiful you are! Even in a crop-top and jeans, you're more beautiful than anybody else!"

"Y-Yuu! You can't just say that!" (M/N) squeaked, covering his lower face with his hands. "And besides, I'm not that beautiful.. there's still Kiyoko, she's gorgeous. And-"

"I don't want Kiyoko!" Nishinoya yelled. He turned to (M/N) and grabbed both his hands. "I want you! Be my boyfriend, please (M/N)!" 

"But.. are you sure?" (M/N) whispered. He looked down. "I'm shy and quiet, but you're loud and bold. A-And I've never been in a relationship before! And not to mention I don't know how to kiss-!" 

He was cut off, just like at the volleyball match, with a kiss. But this time, it was longer; Nishinoya held one of (M/N)'s hands, and his other hand cupped the boy's (S/C) cheek. (M/N) whimpered and wrapped his arms around Noya's neck, hands gently curling at the bottom of the libero's hair. After almost half a minute, they pulled apart, small pants escaping their lips. 

"I never.. said you had to be a good kisser," Nishinoya panted with a small smile. "Just that.. you had to give me a kiss. Leave it to me to teach you, okay?" 

"O-Okay.." (M/N) whispered. He hid his blushing face in Noya's shoulder. "And Noya.. I'll be your boyfriend.."

"WOO! THANK YOU ASAHI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: kyotani x male reader (a discord server request!)


	46. Kyotani x Sweet! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request from a discord server, but the plot sounded a lot like a chapter from my kyotani book, so I'm just gonna do another prompt ;w;  
> mentions: bullying   
> presented by: this badass bitch

Being Yahaba Shigeru's younger brother was not easy. (M/N) hated it, if he were being honest. His older brother was a pain in the ass, had a superiority complex, and was ridiculously shallow. He, on the other hand, was sweet and quiet. Nobody messed with (M/N); there was no reason to. He was just too kind to mess with. 

So when (M/N) tumbled to the ground after bumping into someone, he was surprised when they didn't apologize. And he was further surprised when his brother yelled, "Watch it Kyotani!" 

"Shigeru, stop yelling," (M/N) mumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at the boy that his brother was yelling at and felt his face flush. This boy - Yahaba's friend, apparently - was gorgeous, in an odd way. His amber eyes were framed with messy eyeliner, but it just made those eyes stand out. His hair was a sight to behold, but it was those eyes that made (M/N)'s heart skip a beat. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"Uh, yeah. It's fine," Kyotani grunted. He looked at Shigeru. "Who's this?"

"My little brother. Now move so I can get him to class," Shigeru frowned. Kyotani glared back. The two were friends and some days, rivals on others. Apparently, they had recently argued about something, so they hated each other at the moment. But knowing them, this fight would be over by the end of the week. 

Kyotani shrugged and looked at (M/N). "See ya around," he muttered before patting the younger boy's shoulder. With that, he walked away. 

Shigeru made sure he was gone before looking at (M/N). "I know that look! Don't even think about it!" He scolded quietly as he and (M/N) started to walk again. 

"Why not?" (M/N) pouted, crossing his arms childishly. "He seems nice.."

"Nice? Nice?!" Shigeru repeated and scoffed. "That dude is the definition of a punk asshole! Don't go around him, okay?"

"Shigeru.. you've literally told me that you guys are friends.. don't be so petty.." (M/N) murmured as they reached his classroom. "I'll see you later."

He walked into his class and sighed softly, sitting at his desk. Kunimi, the boy in the desk next to him, looked at him. "What happened?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"My brother's being an ass again.."

Kunimi snorted. "Yahaba's like that a lot. Why is he like that this time around?"

(M/N) leaned his head on his arm and sighed happily. "I met a boy today.. his name's Kyotani.." he murmured. "He bumped into me, and his eyes.. oh Kunimi, they were so pretty-! Hey, why are you looking at me like that?!" 

Kunimi had an absolutely disgusted expression on his face. He leaned over and put a hand on (M/N)'s shoulder. "I'm gonna warn you.. Kyotani-san is scary. And he hates people. And he can be an asshole. And-"

"He sounds like you," (M/N) smiled kindly. "And we're friends, aren't we? I think he needs a chance."

Kunimi's cheeks turned pink and he frowned. He looked at his desk and used the collar of his jacket to hide his face. "W-Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, during all his classes, (M/N) would gently ask questions about the mysterious boy he had become entranced with. Everyone warned him about the temperamental blonde known as 'Mad Dog' but he wouldn't listen. For once, he was being stubborn. Lunch rolled around, and he went to search for the second year. After walking around for a while, he found Kyotani sitting at an empty staircase, eating alone and with earbuds in. Kyotani looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Uh.. can I help you..?" He mumbled. "If you're looking for your brother, I don't-"

"God no," (M/N) giggled, shaking his head. His (H/C) hair bounced as he hopped up the steps, humming to himself. He stopped and kneeled down in front of Kyotani. "I'm looking for you!" He said sweetly. 

Kyotani's eyes widened a bit and his gaze softened. "Me? Why..?" He trailed off. (M/N) sat down next to him and pulled out a lunchbox with cute designs on it. 'Cute,' Kyotani thought with a small smile. 

(M/N) took a bite of his food and swallowed. Then, he said, "Well, when I saw you this morning, I thought your eyes were very pretty. I told my brother and my friend Kunimi, and they warned me to not go around you. Everyone I spoke to did."  
Kyotani looked down at his shoes shamefully. Of course people would say that. This kid was probably just here to make fun of him. Or so he thought. "But I decided, 'Hey, I'll meet him myself! Then I'll see if they're right!' and came here. And well.. hi!" (M/N) said cheerfully. 

Kyotani raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "So.. you wanna hang out with me..?" He slowly questioned. (M/N) nodded. "Is someone putting you up to this? Don't fuckin' play with me-" 

"I'm not," (M/N) stopped him. He gave him a close-eyed, rosy-cheeked grin. "I think you could be a really cool friend Kyotani! So please, let me be your friend!" He giggled. 

Kyotani blushed and looked down at his shoes again. He sighed and stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth. "Fine. You can stick around," he murmured. (M/N) cheered and scooted closer to the volleyball player, who smiled a little and glanced at him. 'How can someone like this exist..? He seems so.. innocent? And kind? It's so weird.. but cute..?' 

He found himself asking those questions a lot as the days went on. Everyday, (M/N) would join Kyotani for lunch, walk him to volleyball practice, and would occasionally walk home with him if he could escape his brother. Shigeru, by the way, had no idea the two were friends. 

Or the fact that the two were falling for each other. 

One day, however, was different from the other days. Kyotani waited for (M/N) at lunch, but he never appeared. The blonde searched for him in nearby corridors and classrooms, but to no avail. He sighed and sat back down on the staircase. "Maybe he's doing something for class..? I'll just see him at practice," he mumbled to himself.   
But after school, the younger Yahaba brother was nowhere to be found once again. Kyotani waited by his classroom, but after ten minutes, (M/N) never appeared to pick him up. He grabbed his phone. 

Kyotani ✨:  
where are you.

He waited a few minutes, but he never got a response. He ended up storming off to practice and was extremely late, but he couldn't care less. He looked at Shigeru and glared. "Where's your brother?" He growled. 

"What? Why?" Shigeru replied. 

Kyotani froze. He wasn't supposed to tell the setter about his friendship with (M/N); Shigeru would lose his shit. "He.. wasn't around today. I usually see him at lunch," he grumbled as he walked by. 

"He said he didn't feel well today," Shigeru sighed as he took a sip from his water bottle. "Thinking about it, he was in a rush home last night."

Kyotani remembered that. (M/N) wanted to walk with Kyotani, but Shigeru popped up, so (M/N) hid his face and ran. Kyotani was worried, but wouldn't let it show. 

The next day, it was the same story at lunch. He looked around and groaned, about to head back to his staircase. But as he walked, he heard something coming from the bathroom. Running water and- was that crying? He poked his head in. It wouldn't hurt to look, right?

Oh, he was wrong. 

(M/N) leaned against one of the bathroom sinks, sobbing and trying to hide his face. Kyotani's eyes widened and he walked in. "(M/N)," he grunted. (M/N) looked up with a soft gasp. "What happened?" 

"N-Nothing! Don't worry about it K-Kyo-kun!" (M/N) stammered, wiping the tears away. He gave his usual cheery smile, turning off the water. "I just.. had a stressful day, that's all! Let's go eat lunch!"

He began to leave, but Kyotani put an arm out in front of him to stop him. "Even on your most stressful days, you're always smiling. I've never seen you cry," he stated. He bit his lip and slowly put his hand on (M/N)'s shoulder. "So what really happened?"

(M/N)'s smile fell and his lip began to tremble. He shook his head and pulled back, nervously wringing his hands. "K-Kyotani.. am I a pushover?" He whispered sadly. "I try to be nice to everyone, but.."

"But people have been abusing that?" Kyotani finished for him. (M/N) nodded and whimpered, trying to hold back his tears. "God.. I mean.. maybe you are nice and kind, or whatever, and maybe you're a bit of a pushover. But that doesn't mean people get to do that to you," he sighed as he stepped closer to (M/N). "Who said that?"

"A kid from my class," (M/N) whispered. He rolled up his sleeve, showing off bruises and red hand marks. "He wanted me to give him the homework answers for our next period, but I didn't wanna, so I offered to help him instead. But he got mad and.."

Kyotani frowned as (M/N)'s breath hitched and tears slid down his cheeks. "Are there any more? Is this why you didn't show up yesterday?" He asked quietly, fists clenching at his sides. (M/N) nodded. "So are there more marks?"

(M/N) nodded again and walked to the sink. He grabbed a napkin and wet it, then wiped the sides of his face. There, are his jawline, were bruises in the shapes of fingers. Whoever this guy was had grabbed (M/N) by the jaw. Kyotani grit his teeth and gently traced the bruises with his calloused fingers. "I'm sorry for ditching yesterday. I just.. thought you'd be upset-"

"I am," Kyotani cut him off, pulling back. He crossed his arms. "Nobody gets to fuckin' touch you like that, or walk all over you. The next time you see that guy, tell him to fuck off."

"I-I can't do that!" (M/N) gasped. "One, that's a mean word. Two.. won't I just get beat up again?" He pointed out as he awkwardly fiddled with his fingers. 

"Not if I'm there with you," Kyotani said. (M/N)'s eyes widened and he grinned widely. "Now stop smiling, put a bad bitch face on, and let's go-"  
He was cut off as (M/N) gave him a tight hug, giggling softly. He smiled a little and placed a hand on the younger boy's back. "I wonder how you and your brother are related," he mumbled. 

(M/N) laughed and pulled away from Kyotani. "No clue!" He beamed. He took the blonde's hand in his. "Now let's go!"   
They headed down the halls and went into (M/N)'s classroom. Kyotani waited at the door and watched as (M/N) marched up to some smug looking dude. "H-Hey! You!" (M/N)'s shaky voice yelled. The guy looked at him. "I'm not gonna keep letting you copy my work! I-It's not very n..nice!"

The student smirked and crossed his arms. "But Yahaba-kun, do you want me to fail?" He said softly, as if he were being sincere. (M/N)'s fists fell to his side and his frown relaxed. "I need your help to pass! And I don't have much time on my hands because of basketball club! That's why I needed your homework-"

"If I can make time from volleyball, you can make time to study."  
(M/N) jumped and looked behind him. Kyotani was behind him, glaring at the other student. "Don't make excuses to try and persuade (M/N) into giving you his work," the bleach-blonde growled. 

The student cocked an eyebrow and straightened up. He was slightly taller than Kyotani, but Kyotani was more intimidating. "Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Mad Dog?" The boy taunted. Kyotani grew agitated; he hated that name. "What, is he your boyfriend? I thought you were fucking his older brother. So what are you gonna do? Huh? What-?"

A fist was swung right into the student's jaw. (M/N) squeaked and jumped back. Kyotani squatted in front of the boy and smirked. "I'm gonna do that, asshole," he snarled. The student glared back and launched forward, tackling Kyotani. "(M/N), get outta here!" Kyotani barked as the two began to wrestle and fight. 

"O-Okay! Please be careful!" (M/N) yelled as he ran out. He saw his brother walking down a hallway with Watari and screamed, "SHIGERU! GET IWAIZUMI-SAN!" 

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED, WHY ARE YOU SHAKING?!" Shigeru yelled back. 

"KYOTANI'S IN A FIGHT!"

Just with those words, the second year volleyball players looked at each other, then ran off. (M/N) ran back into the classroom, and was shocked. In a matter of only moments, Kyotani's uniform jacket had been shed, his tie was around the other's guy neck, and both their faces and fists were bloodied. "K-Kyotani, please stop!" (M/N) tried to reason as he watched from the door. 

"Oi, Kyotani!" Iwaizumi shouted as he ran in, Shigeru trailing behind. The two grabbed Kyotani by the shoulders and started to pull him back, causing the blonde to thrash and try to return to the fight. "Quit-!"

"Get back here, asshole! Bitch! Dickwad!" Kyotani spat as he tried to kick the other student. "If I see you around (M/N) again, I'll whoop your ass! You'll be a dead son of a bitch, I'll tell you that!" 

Shigeru looked at his teammate in shock, then looked at his little brother. Kunimi had come into the classroom and was doing his best to get the younger Yahaba to calm down. Shigeru looked at Kyotani. "When we get you out of this mess, we need to have a chat," he sighed. He looked at (M/N). "You too."

~~~

"Two weeks suspension?!" (M/N) repeated as he, Kyotani and Shigeru sat in the nurse's office. He looked at Kyotani and then began to bow repeatedly. "I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get in trouble! I'm sorry-!"

"Relax," Kyotani grumbled as the nurse bandaged up his knuckles. "It's not my first, and it's not my last."

"Can I ask why this fight even broke out?" Shigeru spoke up from another chair, arms crossed angrily. "And how you two know each other?" 

Kyotani and (M/N) looked at each other and blushed, then looked away. "I've been hanging out with Kyotani for a few weeks now.. he's actually really nice, Shigeru," (M/N) admitted shyly. Both of the second years in the room looked at him with surprise. "And uhm.. the guy he was fighting was someone that's been picking on me for homework. I went to confront him to stop, but I'm.." he trailed off and looked down at his hands. "I'm a weak pushover. So Kyotani had to step in."

Shigeru's eyes were still wide as he looked at Kyotani. Kyo was now blushing and looking at his knuckles with slight guilt in his eyes. "You were protecting him? Why?" Shigeru asked. 

Kyotani stiffened up. He looked at the nurse. "Could you go please?" He bluntly asked. She smiled and nodded, wishing him luck before leaving the room. He looked at Shigeru and swallowed his annoyance. "Your brother, unlike you, is actually pretty chill. He's.. cute, I guess. And when the rest of you were telling him not to come around me, he sat with me at lunch anyway. Pretty bold and ballsy if you ask me. So I guess I just.. got attached," he spoke calmly. The Yahaba's both stared in shock. "Basically, I like your brother."

Shigeru looked between the two of them. (M/N)'s eyes were teary, his cheeks were pink, and he wore a smile on his lips. He looked genuinely happy. Shigeru sighed and hung his head. "You know, if you hurt him, you're dead," he scoffed. Both of them look at him. "But.. if you really care that much for him, then who am I to say no?" 

"Really?!" (M/N) squealed. He jumped on to his brother and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you Shigeru!" 

"Yeah, thanks," Kyotani said with a smile. Shigeru chuckled and hugged his brother, then decided to give the two some time alone. Kyotani looked at (M/N). "I'm.. sorry that you had to see that back there," he mumbled. "I didn't really want you to find out I liked you this way, but-"

"Don't apologize," (M/N) giggled. "I mean, I was terrified of what was going to happen to you during that fight. But on the other hand.. you protected me and stood up for me. So, thank you," he explained. 

Kyotani smiled a little and leaned against the pillow of the nurse's office bed. "Wanna know how you can thank me?" He asked. (M/N) raised a curious eyebrow, then watched as Kyotani took his hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the boy's (S/C) knuckles. "Go on a date with me?" He suggested, then planted a small kiss on (M/N)'s knuckle. 

"S-Sure! I'd love to!" (M/N) squeaked, hiding his face. Kyotani laughed, then felt a kiss against his cheek. "And there! 'Cause I saw you get punched there!" 

"Cute.."


	47. Iwaoi x Sub! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: impact play, sensation play, orgasm control, BDSM, blindfolding   
> EDIT: HOW TF DO Y'ALL LISTEN TO YAGAMI YATO OH MY GOD- I JUST HEARD THE ONE OF PEGGING TAMAKI AND I- WHAT?  
> presented by: my need to be stepped on by iwaizumi and to peg oikawa

The bad boy of Aoba Johsai. That's what (M/N) (L/N) was known as. He had piercings, hair that was dyed (F/C), and he was always dressed as if he has woken up from a good night of sex and came straight to school. His uniform was just that messy. Girls and gays all over the school fawned over him, often conversing about how they wished he would pound them until their legs broke. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were two of those gays. 

No no, just kidding. Those two idiots were dating, but they did often make jokes about their fellow third year. "(M/N)-kun~ Mind giving me a good fuck after school today? I need an excuse to not go to volleyball practice," Matsukawa cooed as he leaned against his classmate. 

"In your dreams Issei," (M/N) scoffed with a smirk. "And for that, I'm telling Hajime and Tooru to give you an extra ten laps." 

"Hey hey hey, no need to tattle! Don't do that!" Makki piped up, his and Mattsun's eyes wide with worry. "C'mon! From one gay to another gay, don't tell your boyfriends!"

Yeah, you heard him right. (M/N) was dating both Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Makki and Mattsun's teammates. Most people weren't surprised; Oikawa could usually be caught staring at both Iwaizumi and (M/N) often, and the three never shut up about each other to their friend groups. 

"C'mon (M/N)! Don't tell Oikawa and Iwaizumi!" Matsukawa groaned. 

"Then stop asking me to fuck you two," (M/N) snorted as he leaned against his locker. Makki whined childishly and punched his shoulder, causing the (F/C) haired boy to jolt. "And don't punch me, asshole."

"Aw, why? Sensitive~?" Makki teased and did it again. (M/N) glared at him and grabbed him by his pink hair. "H-Hey!"

"Oh, got a hair tugging kink?" Mattsun snickered. (M/N) turned to glare at him next, then grabbed his hair. "Ah shit-!" He yelled as (M/N) hit Makki and Mattsun's heads together. 

"Owwww! (M/N), that hurt, you cocksucker!" Hanamaki wailed, rubbing his forehead. (M/N) snickered and began to walk away, blowing fake kisses to his best friends. Makki looked at his boyfriend. "Can we tell on him?!"

"Obviously we're going to, dumbass!"

That day, at practice, MatsuHana marched up to their captain and vice captain. "Oh God, what did you two do now?" Iwaizumi sighed as he looked at the duo. 

"We'd like to file a complaint about your boyfriend!" Makki exclaimed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi perked up and raised their eyebrows. The pink-haired teen crossed his arms, pouted, and said, "We were playing around with (M/N) today and he grabbed us by the hair and smashed our heads together!"

"It hurt like a bitch," Matsukawa piped up dryly. "So please, get him a leash or something. Like how you guys have Kyotani."

"Excuse me, the fuck did you say bIT-?!" 

Iwaizumi shot Kyotani a look to shut up, then looked at the other third years. "We'll talk to him. Thanks for letting us know," he sighed. The duo nodded and left to tease Kyotani and Yahaba, allowing the vice captain to turn to Oikawa. "Well?"

"We'll handle him tomorrow at lunch!" Oikawa chirped happily as he grabbed another volleyball. But in his eyes, for only Iwaizumi to notice, there was an agitated and passive aggressive glare. The ace smirked when Oikawa said, "Bring the supplies tomorrow." 

"You got it."

~~~

The next day at lunch, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked up to (M/N), who was sitting with Kyotani and arguing about something. "Hey babes," (M/N) greeted casually, taking a sip of his drink. "What's up?" 

"We need to talk," Iwaizumi spoke sternly. (M/N)'s eyes widened a bit and he felt his body tense up; his boyfriend was never like this unless (M/N) did something to really piss him off. "Let's go."

"Mhm! C'mon (M/N)-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed as he began to walk away. Iwaizumi stood in his spot, arms crossed and eyes glaring at (M/N). 

(M/N) gulped and tried to stay calm as he grabbed his bag. He looked at Kyotani, who was watching like a confused puppy. "Pray for me, dude," (M/N) mumbled. 

"I pray for you and your ass," Kyotani mumbled back, nodding gravely. 

Yeah, do you remember how I said people dreamed of (M/N) banging them until their legs gave out? Yeah, that just wouldn't happen. Why? It was because (M/N) wasn't a top; in fact, he was the biggest bottom you could probably meet. And the only people that knew that were Iwaizumi, Oikawa - his boyfriends - and Kyotani, his close friend. 

(M/N) got up and looked at Iwaizumi, who nodded and began to walk away. (M/N) followed behind, trying to maintain a calm facade for the other students in the lunchroom to see. When he and Iwaizumi joined Oikawa in the hallway, he sighed. "What are you two being so scary for?!" He whisper-yelled. 

"We know what you did to Makki and Mattsun," Iwaizumi answered. (M/N) blinked a few times, then rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Any explanation for yourself?" 

"Uhm.. they pissed me off?" 

Oikawa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That doesn't give you an excuse! You could've seriously hurt them!" He scolded. (M/N) pouted and looked at his feet. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other and nodded. "So, you know what this means, don't you?"

"No..?"

"It means you're getting punished," Iwaizumi bluntly stated. Both (M/N) and Oikawa felt chills run up their backs, even if Oikawa was in on this plan. He was a switch, and even if he was going to be dominant for today, Iwaizumi's presence in the bed was something even the strongest switches would fail to rival. "Let's go," Iwaizumi ordered, slinging his bag over his shoulder and starting to walk away. The three of them walked to the boy's locker room, which wasn't to be used until the after school clubs. Iwaizumi dropped the bag on a bench, then turned to (M/N) and Oikawa. "Both of you, strip," he ordered as he locked the door. 

Oikawa smirked and looked at (M/N), who was now blushing and awkwardly fidgeting with the buttons of his uniform shirt. When the two of them were undressed and in just their boxers, Oikawa said, "I'm not bottoming today, right? I wanna punish (M/N)-chan too!" 

"No Shittykawa, you can be on top today," Iwaizumi chuckled. He looked at (M/N). "Right?"

"Y-Yes sir," (M/N) mumbled. Iwaizumi nodded and looked down at himself, and the boy scrambled over and began to undo Iwaizumi's blazer. Oikawa came over and slipped his hand into Iwa's duffle bag, pulling out a cock ring. "Tooru what are you-?! Ah!" (M/N) gasped as Oikawa's cold hands slipped beneath his boxers and slid the ring onto (M/N)'s slowly hardening cock. "Oh no.. n-not this again.."

"We told you to keep your hands to yourself," Iwaizumi growled as he forced to boy's attention back to him. "But you can't listen, huh? What if we told everybody the truth about you?"

"Yeah, that you're our lil bottom boy," Oikawa joined in, grabbing a black strip of fabric from the bag. "That instead of you, fucking everyone's brains out, like they think.. it's us that tears you up, that makes sure you can't walk the next day. Oh dear, I think people would be shocked!" He giggled. 

"I'm s-sorry, I'm so- sorry," (M/N) tried to beg and apologize as he slipped Hajime's uniform off and dropped it on the floor. "Please-"

"You're not getting out of this, (M/N)," Iwaizumi cut him off. "Oikawa, the blindfold." 

Oikawa tied a blindfold around (M/N)'s eyes and made sure it was secure in the back. (M/N) felt his body grow more sensitive and vulnerable; dear heavens he was in for a rough one. Especially considering the fact they had to get this done before lunch ended. 

(M/N) was soon forced to turn around, ass pressing up against Iwaizumi's clothed crotch. Above him, Oikawa grabbed a handful of his hair and gently pulled it. "Iwa-chan's gonna take you from the back, and you're gonna keep your mouth on my cock, okay (M/N)-chan?" Oikawa cooed into (M/N)'s ear. The feeling of his breath against the sensitive ridges of (M/N)'s ear had him weak, his own breath hitching and dick aching. Oikawa pulled his boxers down, and (M/N) suddenly felt Oikawa's member in his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi pulled (M/N)'s boxers off and bent him forward. His ass was display, and now, Oikawa's dick slipped further down his throat. The (F/C) haired boy moaned and felt his eyes roll back. "Now (M/N), remember this is punishment. Oikawa, count to fifteen for me," Iwaizumi calmly stated as he raised his hand. 

"One!" Oikawa chirped as Iwaizumi's hand swung down and met with (M/N)'s bottom. (M/N) cried out and squirmed against Iwaizumi's crotch. "Two! Three!" 

With each slap, (M/N) would buck his hips, whine, or try to beg for mercy. Oikawa would simply force his head back onto his cock and keep counting. After each slap, Iwaizumi would gently rub the red skin, as if that would somehow help. This is Iwaizumi, the ace of Seijoh, we're talking about - gentle rubs did nothing. Finally, after fifteen slaps, Iwaizumi was done. He grabbed the lube from the duffle bag and put some on his fingers, then gently prodded at the rim of (M/N)'s hole. 

(M/N) pulled away from Oikawa's cock and leaned back, head on Iwa's shoulder. "I-Iwa, please! P-Please put it in- I can't do this-!" (M/N) moaned out, wishing he could look his boyfriend in the eyes and beg. However, he cried out as he felt someone grab him by the hair and forced him to suck Oikawa off again. "Hmph!"

"I don't see why you're so desperate~" Oikawa hummed as he began to thrust his hips. "You have a cock ring, remember? You're not coming anytime soon~" he teased. (M/N) groaned and felt tears pricking in his eyes. 

Iwaizumi stayed quiet as he finally slid two fingers inside of (M/N), smirking at how (M/N) moaned and trembled. Hajime's other hand gently traced shapes on (M/N)'s skin with a feather-like touch, causing the boy to moan again. "You like this, don't you?" Iwaizumi whispered. "Us, having to punish you, because you can't listen? Is that why you hit Makki and Mattsun? Because you wanted us to fuck you up?" 

(M/N)'s mind plagued with thoughts. He knew if he accepted the claim, he would probably get punished even further. So what did he do? Nod his head. Iwaizumi lowly chuckled and pulled his fingers out, instead lining his dick up with (M/N)'s hole. In a matter of seconds, he was in, and (M/N) was gasping for air.

"Now now, (M/N)-chan, you haven't given me much attention," Oikawa pouted. His hand gently stroked (M/N)'s cheek. "Pleaseeee, can you give me more attention? Iwa-chan's not the only one here you know."

(M/N) felt a small pant of guilt and nodded, leaning forward and taking as much of Oikawa in as he could. He kept moving his tongue, right into all the places he knew made the setter melt. "Ah- ah.. god, (M/N)-chan, what a good boy you are," Tooru groaned. "We should do this more, hm?" He giggled. 

"I'd be fine with that, but he needs to stop beating up our teammates," Iwaizumi growled, teeth gently biting into (M/N)'s shoulder. Each bite, lick, and suckle was causing the 'bad boy' to turn into putty in his boyfriend's hands. "We need them to play volleyball, and we need (M/N) to not get in trouble. Understood?" 

Oikawa allowed (M/N) to pull back and speak. "Y-Yes sir," (M/N) whimpered. "Please.. just please let me come.."

"Why? Are you close?" Tooru asked. He looked down at (M/N)'s dick and his eyes widened. "Oh you poor baby - we've been overstimulating you this whole time, huh?" 

"Mhm!" (M/N) whined as he felt Iwaizumi pound into him. "Please, please, p-please!" 

"What do you have to say for yourself then?" Iwaizumi murmured into his ear. (M/N) licked his lips and wiggled his ass against Iwaizumi's crotch again. "Speak, I don't speak ass shaking." 

"I'm s-sorry- ah! I'm sorry~! Please, please, please Hajime, pound into me and let me come! I'll give Tooru as many blowjobs as he wants, just please-!" (M/N) sobbed, tears finally falling down his cheeks. "Please let me come~!"

"Good boy. You learned your lesson, you get your reward," Oikawa chuckled with a warm smile. He looked at Iwaizumi and raised an eyebrow, and Iwaizumi nodded. The brunette reached down and pulled off (M/N)'s cock ring, forcing the boy to let out a small breath of relief. Then, he took Oikawa's dick back in his mouth. "I'm close.. can you swallow it?" Oikawa asked, rubbing his thumb on (M/N)'s cheek. (M/N) hummed back and nodded his head. 

Iwaizumi watched as he continued to fuck (M/N) and leave marks all over his back, neck, and shoulders, feeling his high approaching. He heard Tooru begin to pant and soon felt (M/N) jolt. When Oikawa took a step back, Iwaizumi saw cum drip down (M/N)'s chin. "You guys are a mess," he chuckled. (M/N) giggled and leaned against the ace, humming. "Shit, I'm close.."

"Then please c-come, c-come inside," (M/N) whispered, his voice raspy and hoarse. Iwa nodded and moved his hands, tightly gripping onto (M/N)'s thighs. "M-Mhm~! Hajime!" 

(M/N) came across his stomach, back arched. Iwaizumi soon followed, quietly groaning into (M/N)'s shoulder. They soon heard a clap. "Now, if we're done, let's hurry and clean!" Tooru exclaimed. He looked at Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, take poor (M/N) to the showers and get him cleaned - you too! I'll pick up out here!" 

"Alright," Iwaizumi replied as he hoisted (M/N) up and got up from the bench. He gave Oikawa a quick kiss. "Thanks Shittykawa. (M/N), anything to say for yourself?"

(M/N) looked up with sleepy, dazed eyes and smirked a little. "Thank you Tooru.. and I'm sorry, both of you," he mumbled. "But.. that was kinda hot.."

"Oh don't test my patience, dumbass," Iwaizumi snorted as he carried (M/N) to the showers. 

Oikawa watched them leave and laughed, shaking his head. He yelled, "Love you guys! Don't have too much fun without me!"

"No promises!"

"HUH?!"


	48. Tsukishima x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO TO HEARTBROKEN! HINATA  
> sorry but tsukki > hinata KSKXKSKZJSNZAJ ❤️  
> warning: contains a panic attack scene  
> presented by: tsukki headpats

(M/N) and Hinata began to drift apart after the incident with Kageyama. (M/N) instead began to hang out with Koji and Izumi as much as he could, but they still went to a different school. He had to face facts; his best friend didn't want to speak to him, which meant he needed to find someone new in the meantime. 

Luckily for him, he had the perfect idea of who to go to.

One day, (M/N) walked to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's class. He poked his head in and immediately felt a few eyes on him. The news about him and Hinata had spread like wildfire, so it was something he was getting used to. But aside from all the random people staring him, he caught the glance of a certain blonde. 

"(L/N)-kun," Tsukishima addressed the student. He glanced around, then looked at (M/N). "Why are you here?" 

"You said that if I ever needed something, to let you know," (M/N) quietly replied. He walked over to Tsukishima's desk, where Tsukki and Yamaguchi sat. "So.. I'm asking for you to be my friend- or friends? Please..?" He whispered. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other in surprise. Yamaguchi was about to say yes, but his best friend beat him to it. "Sure," Tsukishima mumbled. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up for (M/N). "Sit." 

(M/N) grinned and took a seat. Yamaguchi glanced between the two, then smiled a little and shrugged. The trio began to chat about school and other things, things that managed to make (M/N) smile and quietly giggle. He hadn't done that in a while. 

Meanwhile, outside walked Hinata and Yachi. The two heard some laughter and Hinata poked his head inside the classroom. His eyes widened a bit when he saw (M/N) laughing at something Tsukishima said, while the blonde wore a small smirk on his lips. "Hinata, we should g-go," Yachi whispered, trying to not bring attention on to them. 

"He's just.. friends with Tsukishima now?" Hinata whispered. He pulled back and put his hands in his pockets, walking away with his friend and manager. "That's.. weird! It's not like they used to talk before!"

"Well maybe (L/N)'s just trying to make new friends," Yachi shrugged. She covered her mouth afterwards. "N-Not that there's anything with his old friends- like you! Y-You guys will w-work this out eventually, right?!"

"I don't know Yachi! I don't know..."

A few days later, and (M/N) was once again with Tsukishim. But this time, he was alone with him. "Hey Tsukishima! Do you mind helping me with these?" The boy panted as he caught up to the blonde. He held a stack of books in his arms. 

"I guess," Tsukishima replied dryly. He took a few from (M/N)'s stack and the two began to walk. "Are you, uh.. okay?" He suddenly asked after a few minutes of walking. 

(M/N) tensed up a little, but smiled and shrugged. "Define 'okay'," he chuckled, and Tsukishima gave him a small glare. The (H/C)-haired boy sighed, "I guess.. I'm just trying to get over what happened, get used to the stares people give me.."

"To be quite frank, it's none of their business. You shouldn't have to worry about them," Tsukishima scoffed. "And I told you already, what happened was just a mess that people need to move past. All parties messed up - you, Shrimpy, and the King. But it's in the past."

"Easy for you to say," (M/N) whispered with a sad smile. "You didn't lose your best friend."

Tsukishima glared at him and smacked the back of his head. "No, but I have to deal with those two idiots and you, who, quite frankly, I prefer over them," he sneered. Then he put both hands back on the books. "And aside from that, even if it were Yamaguchi and I - which it never will be - I'd just suck it up and move past it. No use dwelling on it. And Yamaguchi is the same way, I think."

(M/N) looked up at Tsukishima and smiled. "Yeah.. you're right! Sorry about that Tsukishima," he chuckled. They reached the door of the classroom they had to drop the books off to. "When did you get so wise, huh?" The student teased before slipping inside the room. 

"When I realized you were hurt," Tsukishima whispered to himself, glancing down at the books in his hands. The blonde had found himself always being concerned about (M/N); when they passed Hinata or Kageyama in the hall, Tsukishima would walk between them and (M/N) to protect him from any sudden looks thrown his way. At lunch, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would sometimes find (M/N) and sit with him. There were more examples I could explain, but that'd take some time. 

He joined (M/N) inside the classroom and the two dropped off the books, then began to walk back down the halls. There was silence for a bit, until Tsukishima heard arguing down a hallway. He immediately recognized the voices - Hinata and Kageyama. 

"Boke, I'm telling you, (L/N) still-!" 

"I don't careeeee! We're not friends anymore, so just leave it alone Bakayama! And if you're going to say he still likes me, then you're wrong! He's friends with Stingyshima, meaning he probably likes him too!" 

Tsukishima glared at the staircase that the voices seemed to come from and got ready to march up there, but stopped himself when he heard soft sniffling. He turned around and saw tears falling down (M/N)'s soft (S/C) cheeks, (E/C) eyes filled with haze. "(L/N), don't listen to them," Tsukishima whispered. "They're morons, you know that."

"I-I.." (M/N) tried to speak, but his throat felt like it was closing up. He looked at Tsukishima with wide eyes and shook his head, then looked down at his hands. "T-Tsu.. T-Tsukki.." 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and tried to think of what to do. He knew it was a panic attack, seeing as he had them - rarely - after incredibly stressful days. But to help someone was a different story. He thought about what Yamaguchi did when he had them. He looked at (M/N) and held his hands up. "(L/N), is it okay for me to touch you? And to take you somewhere safe?" He asked calmly.

(M/N) slowly nodded, body trembling as Tsukishima gingerly took a hold of his arm. The two slowly walked into an empty classroom, and Tsukishima made sure to close the door behind them. He then sat (M/N) down. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," (M/N) whimpered weakly. "I'm sorry- I promise, I-I don't like you, not like that..! I'm s-sorry!" 

Tsukishima's heart ached a bit, but he shook his head. "Don't apologize," he mumbled. He pulled up a chair in front of his friend. "Listen to me. Count 10 with me and breathe."   
He began to count while (M/N) started to try and steady his breath. After a bit, he was able to breathe normally, but he was still shaking. "Do you need anything?" Tsukishima asked. 

(M/N) looked at the blonde and gulped. "I- I... just tell me you don't think I like you," he whispered weakly. "Please, Tsukishima, I don't want you to think that-"

"Is it true?" Tsukishima quietly asked. "I wouldn't be mad if it were."

(M/N) looked down at his hands and gulped. He didn't know what he felt towards the blonde; he knew he liked him. Whether as a friend or as something more, he wasn't sure. He shrugged and sniffled. He saw Tsukishima shift, then felt a gentle touch on his head. He looked up and saw the blonde staring down at him with a blank expression - but in his eyes, (M/N) could see sadness. "Don't let those idiots get to you," the blonde whispered. "I don't care if you like me or not."

"Why? 'Cause you're gonna reject me and be fine?" (M/N) whispered back. He looked at the ceiling with a sad smirk. "Yeah. Right. Like I'm letting that happen again.."

Tsukishima frowned and moved his hand from (M/N)'s to his cheek. The two looked at each other, (M/N)'s eyes wide. "I would- I wouldn't do that," Tsukishima mumbled. "You idiot, why would I ever do that?" 

(M/N)'s eyes watered a bit as the trembling in his body began to subside. "B-Because I'm your teammate's weird ex-best friend that fell in love with him?" He awkwardly laughed, trying not to cry again. 

Tsukishima snickered and shook his head. "You really are an idiot," he said. He pulled his hands back and instead resting his cheek against one. "Now tell me why I wouldn't do that. Why I would be alright with the fact that you could possibly like me?" 

(M/N)'s hands gently settled on his lap and gripped his uniform pants. He slowly nodded and looked up at Tsukki. "Because.. you like me?" He whispered almost inaudibly. 

Tsukishima nodded and stood up. He noticed that the room was a bit cold, that (M/N) didn't have his jacket, and that the boy was still shaking. He took off his jacket and handed it to (M/N). "Get warmed up and stop shaking," he mumbled, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "I'll see you around."

He left the room without another word, leaving (M/N) to watch a small smile. The student looked down at the jacket and giggled, then shrugged it on. 'Maybe I can like someone again..' he thought to himself. 

That afternoon, when school ended, he was walking Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. (M/N) and Tsukishima didn't speak much, just shared occasional glances. "So (L/N), do you think you could come pick us up tonight after practice?" Yamaguchi asked. "You owe me for helping you with math the other day.. might as well pay me back now with some fries~"

"Ugh, I guess!" (M/N) groaned, playfully shoving the freckled teen. He looked at Tsukishima and smiled. "Will you be coming with us?" He asked. 

Tsukishima glanced between the two, then looked at the jacket (M/N) wore. His jacket. He smirked, though it was meant to be a fond smile. "Sure. Might as well keep you two from getting hit by a car or something," he teased. 

(M/N) dropped his friends off at practice, and just as he turned around to leave, his eyes met with those of the person behind him. They were brown, wide, and radiated the sweetest energy. But when they met with (M/N)'s eyes, they filled with bitterness and hurt. "Hinata," (M/N) whispered. 

"(L/N)," Hinata said back, blinking with those wide eyes of his. "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off Yamaguchi and T-Tsukishima," (M/N) stammered. He thought back to what had happened earlier in the day and gulped. "I'll just.. be going now."

"Do you like Tsukishima?" Hinata asked. (M/N) paused mid-step. "I've seen you guys - it's like how you used to look at me.."

"What does it matter to you?" (M/N) sadly laughed. He looked at the sky. "Like you said.. we're not friends anymore. And Tsukishima.. he told me to move on. We all messed up - Kageyama, me, heck, maybe even you. It was a messed up situation for all of us, mostly you, but the consequences have hit me too. So please, just.. leave it alone."

With that, he started to walk away again. Hinata watched him leave and felt his chest tighten, and he bit his lip. No, he hadn't suddenly caught feelings for his ex-best friend; he just missed having him around. He sighed and went inside, ignoring the glare he received from a certain blonde. 

~~~

A few weeks later, Tsukishima and (M/N) were walking together to find Yamaguchi for lunch. After accepting that the two liked each other, they began to get closer, but Tsukishima didn't want to hurt (M/N) in any way mentally. But he decided that today, he could finally ask (M/N) out.

"(L/N), are you busy after school today?" Tsukishima awkwardly asked, fiddling with his fingers. He had picked the habit up from a certain friend of his from Tokyo. 

"Hm? No, why?" 

"Would you.. like to go out? There's a nice café near by." 

"Sure!"

'That was easy enough.' 

The day passed for the two, until finally, volleyball practice ended later that day. When Tsukishima left the gym, he saw (M/N) standing at the gates. He smiled a little and walked over. "You came. Kinda surprised," he remarked. 

"Of course I did! I'm excited for this!" (M/N) replied as he straightened up. He grinned and held his hand out, which Tsukishima hesitantly took. "Now, where is this cafe-?"

"(M/N)!" 

The two turned around, both a bit shocked when Hinata came running over. He stopped in front of them and turned to (M/N), bowing. "I'm sorry for acting like such a meanie these last few weeks!" He yelled suddenly. (M/N) winced and squeezed Tsukki's hand, but stared at his old friend regardless. "And I'm sorry for what happened that day that you tried to tell me the truth!" 

Tsukishima took a step forward to snap at Hinata, but he felt a tug on his jacket and looked down. (M/N) was weakly smiling. "Thank you Hinata," he whispered. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry for what I did t-too."

Hinata perked up and stood up straight. "So.. can we be friends again...?"

"I'd love to," (M/N) chuckled. Then, he looked up at Tsukishima. "But let's talk about this another day. I have a date to go on."

"Oh! Okay!" Hinata replied. He glared at Tsukishima. "Don't hurt him, or I'll beat you up!" 

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, brat," Tsukishima hissed back. He looked at (M/N) and frowned. "Lets go." The two walked away and started to head to the cafe, but Tsukishima felt the urge to ask something. "How can you let him back into your heart so easily?" He asked. "He hurt you.. you were having panic attacks because of him! What if he likes you now-?"

(M/N) looked up at Tsukishima and stopped walking. "Don't be silly Tsukki," he softly chucked. "I forgave him because.. well, I do miss him as my friend. I'm willing to give him a chance. But I doubt he likes me again," he answered. Then, he squeezed Tsukki's hand. "And if he does, it sucks to be him. Because I already like somebody new."

Tsukishima blushed and was about to make fun of how cheesy (M/N) sounded, but was stopped when he felt soft lips touch his own lips. Tsukishima's eyes widened as (M/N) started to walk again and he stopped him. The blonde tugged the (H/C)-haired boy into another kiss, hands shakily cupping his cheeks. When it seemed like the oxygen was about to escape their lungs entirely, they pulled apart. 

(M/N) smiled and rested his head on Tsukishima's chest. The blonde smiled a little and wrapped his arms around him. "Well then.. that's good," Tsukki whispered. "Because I'm not letting you go, or letting you get hurt, ever again."


	49. Nishinoya x Depressed! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I listened to Mary by Big Thief and Butterfly's Repose by Zabawa while writing this, so just;;; listen to that (it's really sad but good)  
> WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT   
> presented by: pouty noya

Nishinoya Yuu was an energetic enigma. At least, that's what (M/N) (L/N) thought.   
Nishinoya was always loud, happy, energetic, and excitable around his teammates and friends. Around (M/N), he was nearly the same - nearly. Around (M/N), Noya was a bit more open about his feelings, his real feelings. He was more sensitive and tender. The two had been friends since middle school, and for the life of him, (M/N) could not figure out why Noya acted different around him. 

And while Nishinoya was this energetic enigma, (M/N) was an open book to anyone that bothered to look at him. The dark circles under his bloodshot (E/C) eyes showed evidence of his sleepless nights, his long sleeves hinted at something hidden beneath, and the occasional tear tracks and puffiness of his cheeks showed the days that he just couldn't stop crying. 

Lately, things in (M/N)'s life were just becoming worse than usual. Around Nishinoya and his friends, he always felt like the odd one out. He always felt less than the rest of them; like he was inferior. He didn't play volleyball, he didn't have any special ability or talent, and he had average grades. He was completely ordinary compared to the rest of them. He always felt like he didn't need to be there.   
So, his life went in a downward spiral. His grades dropped, his sleep schedule grew worse, and his friends all began to disappear. 

All except Nishinoya Yuu. 

"(M/NNNN)!" Nishinoya yelled as he ran into his friend's classroom. The tired boy looked up from his papers, a bit surprised. He was the only one inside in the class, so he wasn't expecting Noya. "Why are you all alone?! And where's your lunch?!"

"I wasn't gonna eat today.. and I have no one to hang out with," (M/N) mumbled in response. 

"Don't say that! I'm right here!" Nishinoya pouted. He grabbed (M/N) by the shoulders and began to hop into the air. "C'mon! Let's go eat!"

(M/N) got up and sighed, following his friend out the door. As they walked, Noya kept talking about something, but it sounded like nothing to the (H/C) haired boy. You know in Charlie Brown, how the adults sound when they speak? That's how Noya sounded to (M/N). They reached the lunchroom and bought lunch together, then sat down and started to eat. 

"So (M/N), how have you been lately?" Noya asked, tilting his head curiously. (M/N) shrugged. "Oh c'mon mannnn! It's been a while! You don't tell me anything anymore, and I haven't been able to tell you anything!" He whined. 

"Then just tell me," (M/N) mumbled, looking up from his food. Noya frowned a little. "It's okay Noya I'm fine," he said with a small, fake smile. 

"Okay.." Nishinoya sighed. He inhaled, then slammed his hands on the table. "I'm sooooo boreddddd nowadays! The only fun thing is volleyball now, and sometimes I'm too sleepy to play!" 

"Maybe you need to get some more rest," (M/N) suggested, eating bits and pieces of his food. It was his favorite lunchroom food, but it was cold. Just like everything else in his life. He looked at Noya. "Or maybe you need to do something new.. get back into your interests."

Noya tapped his chin and hummed. "Hm.. I do like fishing! And those soda popsicles from Ukai's store - I learned how to make them!"

"Then do those things," (M/N) softly chuckled. He warmly smiled and looked back down at his food. "Do them while you can." 

Noya noticed his friend's tone and smiled a little, reaching over and putting his hand on (M/N)'s shoulder. "Come do them with me!" He exclaimed. (M/N)'s cheeks flushed and he nodded a little. "Cool! Now, how are you feeling-?"

"NOYAAAA!"

(M/N) and Nishinoya looked up and saw Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita walking over. (M/N)'s heart dropped and he gulped as Ennoshita scolded the shaved-headed boy. The other second years sat down with (M/N) and Noya, much to the latter's excitement. "Hey guys!" Noya greeted happily. "You know (M/N) right?" 

"Yeah, you're (L/N), right?" Kinoshita said with a smile. (M/N) slowly nodded. "I'm Kinoshita! Nice to meet you."

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you t-"

"Dude, Noya, what are we doing this weekend?! Studying at Chikara's again?!" Tanaka asked Nishinoya loudly. 

"Dude dude dude, maybe!" Noya replied. 

"Absolutely not," Ennoshita deadpanned. "You guys nearly blew up my microwave last time."

"Aww Enno, no fun~"

"No."

As the other second years began to chatter and discuss plans, (M/N) felt his world closing in. He gulped, nervously digging his nails into his palms. He glanced at the other boys; Ennoshita was polite and good-looking. Kinoshita was sweet and pretty cute. Narita was pretty quiet, but also friendly. And of course, Tanaka's energy was on par with Nishinoya's. 'I'm nothing compared to these four,' (M/N) thought to himself. He gulped and averted his eyes. 'Why am I even here? I might as well leave.. get out and leave them alone. I'm not needed anymore.'   
He got up and picked up his bowl/plate. "Hey Noya," he whispered. Nishinoya looked up. "I'll see you around, okay? Have fun," he said with a small smile. He looked at the others and awkwardly nodded, said, "Goodbye," then left the lunchroom. When he was out the doors, (M/N) let out a heavy sigh. He bit his lip to try and hold back tears, his body a bit shaky. "Of course," he mumbled. "I'm nothing like them. Noya deserves them, not me." He walked away and held on to himself, passing by people in the halls. To him, it seemed as if they were all staring at him. 

To (M/N), it seemed like he really was an open book. The depressed second year, best friend of Nishinoya Yuu, always tossed to the side for a team of wonderful people. 

Meanwhile, back in the lunchroom, Ennoshita glanced at the doors (M/N) had just walked through. He looked back at Noya and said, "Is your friend alright? Did you finally do it? Did you ask him out?"

"I was trying! I was going to!" Nishinoya groaned as he flopped against the table. "I asked him to make popsicles and go fishing with me, and I was going to ask if he was good or not! Then you guys showed up! Sekoskwkzowsksk-!"

Nishinoya Yuu had a crush on the open book that was (M/N) (L/N). He thought his friend, as awkward, sad, quiet, and anxious as he was, was a beautiful person. Not just physically, obviously. He always found himself admiring the small, soft smiles (M/N) wore, or the quiet moments of truth they shared. He was in love with (M/N). 

"Stop keyboard smashing verbally and get over it," Kinoshita chuckled. "Just ask him later. And make sure you plan to do those things with him - I think it'd make his day." 

"Yeah, you're probably right.."

~~~

School ended for the day, and as soon as that bell rang, (M/N) was out the door. He didn't want to stick around longer than he had to. As he walked home, he passed Ukai's store. 'Didn't Noya said he liked the popsicles from there?' He asked himself. He smiled a little and went inside, purchasing one with his leftover lunch money. As he left the store, he decided to text Noya. 

(M/N)! ❤️:  
i found those popsicles you like :)  
we should make them, like you said  
maybe this weekend?

(M/N) paused after he clicked send. He looked at his popsicle and sighed. "Right," he whispered. He unwrapped the popsicle and began to eat it, kicking pebbles as he started walking again. "He's going to Ennoshita's house to study."  
When he got home, he finished his popsicle and tossed it in the trash. (M/N) sighed as he sat on the couch, awaiting a reply. 

Then he remembered. 'Noya has volleyball practice.' 

Because of those simple words, (M/N)'s eyes burst with tears. He brought his knees to his chin and hid his face in them. "Stupid, stupid! You forgot he has better friends than you?!" He scolded himself harshly in between hiccups. "Stupid, stupid!" He repeated, hitting his head with his balled up fists. He began to sob and heave, his throat closing up. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't have anybody there for him. "DAMNIT!" 

(M/N)'s father came through the door and saw the fit, eyes widening. "(M/N), stop!" He yelled as he dropped his bag and ran over, pulling his son's hands down from his head. But instead, (M/N) began to try and scratch himself. "I'm here (M/N), I'm here," he said. He pulled the (S/C) boy into a tight hug, restraining his arms. 

"D-Dad.. D-Daddy.. I'm so tired!" (M/N) wailed, trying to wiggle his way out of his father's grip. "I'm so.. so t-tired! Why doesn't anybody want me?! Why is everyone s-so much better t-than me?! All my friends are gone..!" His words finally failed him as his throat closed up and his mouth was instead filled with choking sounds and coughs. 

"Listen to me (M/N)," his father whispered, petting his head. "I know you're tired, I know. But don't hit yourself, or scratch yourself, please. Please, please, please don't do that. I want to help.. do you need a therapist? M-Medication? What can I do?" He begged, gently pushing his son back and looking him in his (E/C) eyes. 

(M/N)'s heart broke. He didn't want to stress his father, who was already so stressed trying to get better at his job and make more money. He shook his head and smiled weakly. He said, "It's fine dad. I'll talk to the school counselor. Don't worry."  
Without another word, (M/N) grabbed his things and went to his bedroom. He set everything down and sat on his bed, sighing deeply. "I won't wait anymore," he whispered to himself. "It's my time."

He grabbed his phone and texted someone. 

(M/N)! ❤️:  
hey noya.   
it was nice knowing you, okay?  
have fun making those popsicles,   
and going fishing!  
thank you for all these years.   
goodbye!^^

Now, the time on (M/N)'s clock began to run out. And with that, so did the time to save him. 

While he began to clean his room and make it look good - easier for his dad to handle once he was gone - the volleyball club was just starting to take one of their breaks during practice. Nishinoya went to grab his water bottle from his bag, laughing at something Tanaka said, when he saw that his phone screen was lit up. "One sec!" He yelled, setting his water bottle to the side. He grabbed the phone, smiling. 

Nishinoya's smile fell when he read the texts. 

(M/N)! ❤️:  
i found those popsicles you like :)  
we should make them, like you said  
maybe this weekend?

(M/N)! ❤️:  
hey noya.   
it was nice knowing you, okay?  
have fun making those popsicles,   
and going fishing!  
thank you for all these years.   
goodbye!^^

"Goodbye?" Nishinoya repeated aloud. "Nice knowing you.. oh god," he whispered. He looked at his team with wide eyes. "I need to go! Now!" He screamed, tumbling to his full height and trying to scramble and grab his things. 

"What?! Why?!" Ukai yelled as he watched the libero pack up and change. "Kid-!"

"I THINK MY BEST FRIEND AND CRUSH IS ABOUT TO KILL HIMSELF!" Nishinoya burst, eyes full of wild panic. His voice broke as he finally grabbed his bag. "I can't let him! Please!"

Ukai was about to order him to leave, but the captain and vice-captain beat him to it. "Go! Run Noya, save him!" They yelled. He looked at everyone else, and they all nodded. Even Tsukishima did. 

So, Noya took off running. He ran and ran as fast his legs could carry him, chest heaving as he recognized (M/N)'s house nearby. When he reached the front door, he starting rapidly knocking on its wood. (M/N)'s father opened the door. "Nishinoya? What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"Is (M/N) okay?" Noya asked, trying to catch his breath. 

"Uhm, not really?" His father answered. "He was crying earlier- oh, that's your or my business... but he went to his room earlier."

Nishinoya's eyes widened and he shook his head. He said, "I need to go in there! I-I think- I think (M/N)'s going to hurt himself!"

(M/N)'s father's eyes widened as well and he quickly moved to the side. "Please go; you're the only one he'll listen to! He doesn't wanna worry me.."

Nishinoya patted the man's shoulder and nodded. "I'll save him," he whispered. He ran into the house and slipped his shoes off, then dashed to his best friend's room. He had been in there hundreds of times, always cuddling up with his friend or trying to hold on to him as much as possible.   
Noya burst into the room and looked around, and (M/N)'s room was impeccably clean. It was like it was in a real estate display. He heard something come from the personal bathroom and walked to the door. Locked. "(M/N)? (M/N), is that you?!" 

"Go away," (M/N) replied. "I'm busy.. I have to finish this."

"No no no, please don't!" Nishinoya begged. "It's me, (M/N)! It's me, it's Yuu! Please open the door! Let's talk this through!" 

There was silence for a few moments. Then, (M/N) slowly opened the door. Noya immediately saw the pill bottle in (M/N)'s hand, filled to the brim with a cocktail of pills. "Please put the pulls down," he begged. "Please."

"I'm sorry," (M/N) said. "I'm just so tired."

"Let's talk about that then, okay?"

"I.. Okay." 

They both went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. (M/N) held onto the bottle with a iron grip and kept his close to his chest while he sat on the closed toilet seat, Noya sitting in front of him on the floor. "Uhm... Have you taken any already?" Noya asked. 

"I took three painkillers to try and make it go away.."

"Make what go away, (M/N)?"

"My pain," the sad boy replied. He looked up at Noya and weakly smiled, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Not my physical pain.. the emotional pain. I'm always sad and hurting.. I want to stop it."

"Why are you always sad and hurting?"

"N-Nobody wants me," (M/N) softly chuckled. He wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I'm just an extra.. I'm not needed. All my friends left me; you'll be next. You have such wonderful friends! Ennoshita's so polite, and Kinoshita's so sweet! Narita's really friendly, and Tanaka- Tanaka's everything I'm not! He's what you need in a best friend, n-not me! And I'm not handsome or beautiful, I'm pretty ugly! A-And my grades suck, I stress my father out, and-!"

"And there's nobody else I want. I don't want anyone else!" Nishinoya cut him off, eyes tearing up. (M/N) stared at him with wide eyes. "(M/N) I.. I like you! Hell, I love you! Please don't do this.. I don't care what you think about yourself. I know you're an amazing guy, that you are incredibly handsome, and that you, as sad as you may be, are always trying to smile for other people. And I'm not the only one that thinks you're amazing! The guys all wanted to get to know you!"

"E-Even Tanaka..?"

"Yeah, especially Tanaka!" Nishinoya weakly laughed. "He said that if I really love you, he needs to meet you!" 

(M/N) looked down at his pill bottle, then looked back up at Noya. "You really love me?" He whispered. Nishinoya nodded rapidly. (M/N)'s hand began to shake as he let out some held back breaths, then said, "P-Please take it."

As soon as (M/N) said that, Nishinoya sprinted forward and took the bottle. (M/N) began to softly weep and say thank you as Noya put the cap on the bottle and tossed it to the side. "Thank you, (M/N), thank you. Please don't cry," Nishi said, pulling the boy into a tight hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you, thank you so much for staying with me.."

"I-I love you too," (M/N) whimpered. "Please help me.. I wanna get better.." 

"I'll make sure you get better then. And so will your dad, and your new friends. We'll make sure of it," Noya reassured him, hugging him tightly and cradling him like a baby. He even pressed gentle kisses to the top of (M/N)'s head. "I love you.. thank you for staying around.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: hinata/nishinoya x bottom! male reader


	50. Tsukishima x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know I said noya and hinata were next but I saw this tik tok that made me smile and i kept doing some weird lil happy hand flappy thingy and making weird noises and i don't understand why but anyway- this is inspired by that ✨  
> presented by: ooc soft tsukki

"Hey, where's Tsukishima?" Hinata asked as he and Kageyama set up the net for volleyball practice. 

"Oh, he said he had something important to do, so he couldn't come today," Yamaguchi answered. "I think he said it was a family matter?" 

Yeah, that was bullshit. Yamaguchi knew it. But he had to save his best friend's ass. Tsukishima had abruptly disappeared after school, only saying one word to Yamaguchi as he walked away. 

"(M/N)."

Tsukishima Kei, unlike how people perceived him, could be weak and soft from time to time. But only one person made him that way; (M/N) (L/N), his boyfriend. Around Tsukki's teammates, he was sarcastic and cold. Around (M/N), his sarcasm remained, but his coldness was replaced by warm chuckles and fond smiles. (M/N) didn't attend Karasuno, unfortunately, but instead attended the wonderful school known as Aoba Johsai. 

The blonde walked into a small cafe, looking around with a small frown. "Kei!" He heard someone call his name. He looked to the side, where (M/N) sat. Tsukishima smiled a little and walked over. "Thank you so much for coming! I'm sorry I made you miss volleyball practice!" 

"It's alright," Tsukishima murmured, pressing a soft kiss to (M/N)'s forehead. He sat down in front of his boyfriend, putting his bag down. "What did you need help with anyway?"

(M/N) sighed and leaned his head on his arms. "My coach says if I don't pass my next (worst subject) test and get my grade up, I can't go to the next training camp," he answered, pouting childishly. "So could you please help me out? Pleaseeeee?"

"Sure," Tsukishima replied with a shrug. As he began to fetch his notebook and pencils, he said, "I thought you didn't care about training camps. What's different about this one?"

"Well, Karasuno is supposed to come!" (M/N) exclaimed happily. "Now, Oikawa won't be happy to meet and see my boyfriend, but I still wanna try and spend time with you!" 

Tsukishima blushed and glanced down at his lap, clicking his tongue. "You're an idiot, you know," he whispered. (M/N) giggled and leaned over, kissing Tsukishima's cheek. "Well, let's get started."  
He took his glasses off to clean them, and his action were watched with gentle, secretly admiring eyes. He pushed them back on, then glanced at (M/N) - the boy looked away. Tsukishima grabbed his pencil and began to write while speaking, guiding (M/N) on what to do for certain problems. 

As time passed and they got more work done, Tsukishima felt lingering eyes crawl over his features. He glanced up once again, but this time, he caught the gaze of two (E/C) eyes. (M/N) smiled sweetly and winked, putting his pencil down. Tsukishima smiled a little, then sighed and shook his head. "I love your endearing looks, but you said we'd be studying," he said with a snippy tone. 

"We are! We've gotten lots of work done! I just can't help.." (M/N) giggled, but his voice softened and toned down as he scanned Kei's features again. "I just can't help staring at my beautiful boyfriend." 

Kei blinked a few times, then felt a small smile crawl on to his lips. "Dork," he whispered. He pushed his glasses up again, trying to cover the blush on his face. 

"Aww, you're so cute Kei!" (M/N) beamed. They began to work again, but after a bit more time, (M/N) began to grow cold and shiver. He got up from his seat and walked around to Tsukishima's seat, hugging him from behind. "You're so warm.." 

"Stop that or I'll drag you home and hug you," Tsukishima mumbled. He felt warmth spread in his chest as he turned his head and looked up at his boyfriend. "Do you want my jacket?" 

(M/N)'s eyes lit up and he grinned happily. "Yes please!" He replied. Tsukishima sighed and slid his Karasuno jacket off, handing it to his boyfriend. "Thank you Kei~" the boy hummed. He looked at the cafe counter. "Want some strawberry shortcake? It'll be on me~"

"You really do know the way to my heart," Tsukishima snorted, nodding. (M/N) grinned and grabbed some money from his bag, running to the counter. In the mean time, Tsukishima put his notebooks away. When (M/N) returned with strawberry shortcake and (F/F), he raised an eyebrow. "Let's face the truth, (M/N). You called me to have a date, didn't you?" 

(M/N) blushed and bashfully shrugged. "Kinda. I do need to study, but being with you sounded much more pleasing," he admitted shyly as he set the plates of treats down on the table. "I'm sorry.."

Tsukishima sighed, but picked up a fork and dug into the cake regardlessly. "It's alright. But when we finish this food, we're going to your house," he stated. (M/N)'s cheeks darkened and he began to nervously fidget and Tsukishima chuckled. "We're not going to do whatever you were thinking of; your face said it all. We're going to cuddle and talk about this training camp, then actually study. Got it?" 

(M/N) relaxed and nodded, smiling once again. "That sounds great!" He exclaimed. 

They began to talk about school while they ate - apparently, (M/N)'s job as manager for the Aoba Johsai volleyball team had become more difficult, with Oikawa's persistent flirting, Iwaizumi's scolding, Kyotani's anger issues, and Kunimi's lack of motivation. Tsukishima loved listening to his boyfriend's woes - it reminded him that there was more to life than just the small bubble he lived in. When they finished their food, they cleaned up, tossed their trash, then left. "Say, Kei, do any of your teammates know about us?" (M/N) asked softly. 

"No, not yet. I plan to tell Yamaguchi though," Tsukishima replied. "I mean, they'd think I were crazy if I said, 'Hey, I'm dating Seijoh's crazy hot manager.'"

"Y-You- You flirt!" (M/N) squeaked, hiding his face in his boyfriend's arm. Kei chuckled and pat his head. 

They got to (M/N)'s house and headed up to his room, where Kei immediately grabbed the smaller boy and dragged him to the bed. They both laid down, facing each other. "Do you think your coach would let you sneak over to Karasuno and become our new manager?" Kei whispered, cupping (M/N)'s cheek. 

"Probably not," (M/N) giggled. He pressed a finger to the bridge of Tsukki's glasses, pushing them up the blonde's nose. "I think he and Oikawa would have a heart attack."

"Oh the Grand King can go fuck himself, and his ace," Tsukki snorted. (M/N) did as well, but elbowed his friend; they were his friends after all. Tsukishima smiled and wrapped his arms around (M/N). "I love you," he whispered." 

(M/N)'s chest grew warm as his heart skipped a beat. He smiled and craned his neck, laying a soft kiss on Tsukki's cheek. "I love you too," he replied. They laid like that for a while, cuddling and murmuring small bits of humor to each other. Finally, the (H/C) haired boy sat up. "C'mon, this studying won't get done on its own!" 

"Why the sudden motivation?"

(M/N) turned his head and looked at Tsukishima, then grinned. "I wanna show my amazing boyfriend off, duh! I need to be at that training camp to do that!" 

Tsukishima swore like he felt on cloud nine in that very moment. 

~~~

"KEIIIIIII!" 

A week had passed, and it was time for the training camp between Aoba Johsai, Karasuno, and some other schools. (M/N) had passed his test, and Tsukishima had told Yamaguchi about his relationship with the Seijoh manager. 

It was time for everyone else to find out as well. 

"Huh? Who's that?" Hinata asked as (M/N) ran over. "Hey, who are you?!"

"Hi! I'm (L/N) (M/N), Aoba Johsai's manager!" (M/N) introduced himself. He looked around for Tsukishima, a pout falling onto his lips. "Aww, where's Kei?"

"Kei?" Everyone repeated. 

"Could you guys not lock me inside the bus next time-?" Tsukishima snarled as he finally walked inside, cleaning his glasses with his shirt. He looked up and put his glasses back on and nearly went pale. "Oh God."

"Kei!" (M/N) squealed, running over with open arms. Tsukishima slung his bag to the side, opening his arms to catch the smaller boy. "Hi hi hi! I'm so excited to watch you play and help you practice!"

"Uh.. who's that?" Everyone asked. 

"Idiots, this is (M/N), my-"

"(M/N)-chan! What are you doing over here, hugging Karasuno's blondie middle blocker?!" Oikawa gasped as he ran over. 

Kei and (M/N) looked at each other, sharing the same deadpan look. They both turned to their respective teammates. "He's my boyfriend," they said in unison. 

"...WHAT?"

(M/N) smiled and looked up at Kei, kissing his lips quickly. Tsukishima blushed and muttered curses, pushing the shorter boy away and marching off as Noya and Tanaka began to holler in surprise. 

'I really do love him..' both (M/N) and Tsukishima thought, the two of them both smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol idk what that ending was but uhhhh this was short and uhhhhhh im kinda really tired with life and wanna evaporate and uhhhh yeah  
> next up: hinata/nishinoya x sub! male reader


	51. Kuroken x FTM Trans! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a special one-shot for my friend's bday  
> I SWEAR NOYA AND HINATA ARE NEXT THE DRAFT IS ALMOST DONE EJSKWMSK  
> presented by: kuroo and kenma being gay as fuck, idk

"Yamamoto, put that down!" 

"But Yaku-san, it looks so coolllll!"

"No!"

(M/N) giggled as he followed the Nekoma team through the mall, holding Kuroo's hand in one hand and the hem of Kenma's hoodie in the other. "Tetsurou, what are we here for again?" (M/N) asked, swinging his and Kuroo's hands. 

"To buy stuff, dork," Kuroo replied, looking around with slightly wide eyes. "I saw some cool shirts online the other day, plus a cool chemistry set at one of the toy stores. Plus I need to buy some gifts."

"Gifts?" (M/N) perked up. His birthday was coming soon; was Kuroo really going to let him see his presents early? 

"Yeah, for my cousin's birthday, it's coming up this week."

'Damnit!' (M/N) thought with a small pout. He nodded and looked at Kenma, who was typing away on his phone. "What about you Kenma?" 

"I'm going to Game Stop. I want new games for my Switch," Kenma mumbled, furrowing his brow as he furiously typed something. (M/N) raised an eyebrow - was he upset? "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go before the line gets too long," Kenma quietly whined. He walked away, and as he got further away, (M/N) could've sworn that he saw him answer a phone call. 

"Is Kenma okay?" (M/N) asked Kuroo. 

"I'm sure he's fine, you know how he is," Kuroo chuckled. He looked around again and saw a store, then grinned. "C'mon! That's the toy store!" 

"Okay okay, slow down!"

So, one chemistry set later, Kuroo and (M/N) were leaving the toy store. Kuroo saw Fukunaga and Yamamoto walking around and whistled to catch their attention. He then looked at (M/N). "I'm gonna run around to get some stuff. Mind staying with them kitten~?" He purred, gently ruffling (M/N)'s hair. 

"Sure! Have fun!" (M/N) beamed. Kuroo chuckled and left a quick kiss on the boy's lips, leaving him with red cheeks as he walked away. Fukunaga and Yamamoto joined him. "Hey guys! What have you guys gotten so far?"

Fukunaga held up a bag full of shirts, jewelry, and anime merchandise, while Yamamoto showed off a new jacket he had just bought. "Don't we look great?!" Yamamoto boasted with pride. 

(a/n: can you tell I have a bias for these two as friends) 

"Yeah, you guys look great! C'mon, I wanna buy stuff!" (M/N) exclaimed. The three began to walk together, chatting about random stuff. They even stopped to laugh and record as Yaku dragged Lev away from a fountain, where he was tossing all his coins for luck. Yamamoto was about to drag (M/N) and Fukunaga into an athletic's store, when (M/N) saw it. "Woah, guys, what's that?"

The other second years turned to look at what (M/N) was pointing at. "A new jewelry store," Fukunaga answered. "Looks kind of high end." 

"Woah, look!" (M/N) gasped, tugging on their sleeves. He pointed to one of the store windows, where you could see an employee piercing someone's ears. "Guys guys guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?!"

"Oh no," Fukunaga whispered.

Yamamoto perked up and looked at (M/N) with wide eyes. "BRO! DO YOU WANNA-?!" 

"HECK YEAH!" 

A little while later, Kuroo and Kenma walked out the mall together, meeting up with the rest of the team. They looked around and were surprised that they couldn't find their boyfriend anywhere. "Where's (M/N)?" Kuroo asked. 

"And Yamamoto?" Kenma piped up. 

"They did something stupid, according to Fukunaga, and their parents had to pick them up," Yaku sighed as he set his bags down on a bench. He crossed his arms and looked at everyone. "But we all stuck to the plan, right?" 

"Yep!" 

"Good. Everything is in motion then!" 

~~~

(M/N) grinned widely as he skipped into school a few weeks later, seemingly more excited and happy than usual. He saw Kuroo and Kenma at their lockers and joined them. "Morning guys!" He greeted happily. 

"Morning kitten," Kuroo chuckled. (M/N) giggled, and Kuroo asked, "What's got you so excited?" 

(M/N) paused for a second. 'No.. he didn't forget, did he?' He asked himself. His smile faltered, but he quickly cheered back up. "Well hello, silly! You know what today is!" He chuckled, reaching into his locker for his school shoes. 

"It's the day where Kuro has a reading test he's bound to fail because he didn't study," Kenma muttered, finally looking up from his PSP. "Good morning (M/N)," he added. 

(M/N)'s heart dropped a little, but he hid it with a fake smile. "Ah, hi Kenma," he replied quietly. He got his shoes on, then looked at his boyfriends. "So.. what do you guys have planned today? Anything after practice tonight?"

"Nah, I'm gonna be dead tired and sore," Kuroo groaned as the three of them began to walk. "Speaking of sore, you're being safer with the binding, right? Kenma says you had it on for more than you're supposed to yesterday, dummy." 

"Oh y-yeah! I made sure to wash it as soon as I got home, and I've only been wearing it for," (M/N) spoke, then checked his watch. "Thirty minutes."

"Good," Kenma mumbled. They reached (M/N)'s classroom, and the trio stopped at the door. "Bye (M/N). See you at practice."

"Bye Kenma, bye Kuroo," (M/N) said, quickly kissing each boy before heading inside. When he was gone, Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other and smirked, then headed to their classes. 

Classes went by fast that day, and (M/N) quickly noticed that none of his teammates wished him happy birthday; the coaches didn't either! He sighed as he changed - making sure to check the time so he wouldn't wear his binder for too long - and got ready for practice. "Hey (M/N), what's up?" Yamamoto asked his fellow second-year, hanging his jacket up in his locker. 

"Oh, it's nothing Tora," (M/N) sighed sadly. "Just.. doesn't today seem off to you today? Like something's supposed to happen?" He mumbled. 

Yamamoto noticed his friend's sadness and sighed, patting his shoulder. "Nah man, I'm sure today will be fine!" He tried to play off his guilt. "Now c'mon, we got practice!" 

(M/N) nodded and sadly followed, hanging his head. But as practice went on, he noticed odd things going on; the coaches were whispering and bustling around a lot, Kenma and Kuroo were keeping their distance from their boyfriend, and the team was constantly asking (M/N) to do things he usually wouldn't have to do. Go fill the water bottles, grab the towels, do this, do that. Half way into practice, (M/N) finally got frustrated. "This is just sad," he mumbled to himself, plopping down on a bench. 

Kuroo and Kenma noticed this and looked at each other, nodding. They walked over and sat down on each side of him. "What's wrong kitten?" Kuroo asked. 

"I-I'm sad," (M/N) stammered, curling up into a ball. "You guys.. you guys forgot.. and now I feel like I did something wrong, or like I'm not good enough, because you guys couldn't even remember one day.." 

Kenma sighed and put a hand on (M/N)'s. "Don't say that.. we're sorry," he murmured. He stood up, pulling the other boy to his feet. "Come with me. Kuroo, you too."

Kuroo nodded, and the three of them left the gym. They walked around, silence thick between the three of them. Finally, Kuroo broke, groaning loudly. "Alright, I give! I can't let you be sad today!" He exclaimed. He reached into his gym short pockets and held up a small bag. "Happy birthday kitten. I'm really sorry - I promise, it wasn't to hurt you."

Kenma sighed and nodded in agreement, pulling out a bag as well. "Yaku's going to kill us for this, but you deserve it," he murmured. He smiled a little and handed the bag to (M/N). "Happy birthday, puddin'." 

(M/N)'s eyes softened as he took the bags, hands a bit shaky. He opened the bag from Kuroo, surprised to see a choker inside. It had some metal clasps and lots of shiny adornments, something that made the second-year very happy. "Shiny!" He whispered happily, looking up at Kuroo. "Thank you Tetsu!" He beamed. 

"You're welcome," Kuroo laughed, wrapping his arms around the second year's waist. As he buried his hair in the boy's (H/L) (H/C) hair, he said, "Open Kenma's gift." 

(M/N) opened the bag and squealed when he saw what was inside. A freshly bought Animal Crossing game was inside, along with a small cat figure. "One time when I visited Miyagi to hang out with Shouyou, I saw this old lady's shop that sold these.. this one reminded me of you. I had Sho ship it over," Kenma explained bashfully, awkwardly twiddling his fingers. 

(M/N) blinked a few times, then grinned happily. He began to let out happy squeaks, blinking rapidly and bouncing on the heels of his shoes. "Thank you!" He squealed, jumping forward and hugging his boyfriends. "Thank you, thank you!" 

"You're welcome!" Kuroo laughed and Kenma chuckled. When the trio pulled apart, Kuroo and Kenma watched as (M/N) made happy noises and squirmed with excitement, putting his new choker on. "Now, ready to head back inside?" 

"Ooh, sure!" (M/N) cheered, putting the bag from Kenma in his pocket. The three linked hands and started walking back, but (M/N) remembered something as they walked up to the gym doors. "Hey Kenma, what did you mean when you said Yaku would kill you guys-?" He asked as the doors swung open. 

"SURPRISE!" 

(M/N) squeaked and jumped, looking ahead. The Nekoma volleyball team were gathered around a small table, balloons and confetti decorating it. A cake laid in the center, and gifts sat on the floor. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" They all sang while (M/N), Kuroo, and Kenma stepped over to the table. "Happy birthday dear (M/N)! Happy birthday to you! WOO!" 

"CHA CHA CHA!" Lev added, causing everyone to laugh. 

"You guys all.. did this for me..?" (M/N) whispered. Everyone nodded, even the coaches. He looked at the candles and grinned widely. "Aww.. guys! Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, eyes tearing up from excitement. 

"Well what are you waiting for kitten? Blow the candles out!" Kuroo laughed, rubbing (M/N)'s back. Kenma nodded, holding his hand beneath the table. 

(M/N) closed his eyes for a few seconds, then drew a deep breath and blew out all the candles on the cake. When he pulled back, Yamamoto piped up. "Oh dude, did your stuff heal?!" He asked. 

"Huh? Oh yeah!"

"Stuff?" Kuroo and Kenma said in unison and (M/N) grinned and nodded. Yamamoto handed him a gift box and (M/N) turned around. 

When he turned back around and looked at Kuroo and Kenma, he had a septum piercing in his nose. To top it off, he stuck his tongue out, showing off a metal ball on his tongue. 

Kuroo grinned devilishly and gently kissed (M/N), making sure to get a feel for that new piercing of his. When they pulled apart, (M/N) was left blushing, but that didn't stop Kenma from following behind. 

"...That's hot."

"SNZOWMZKA KUROO-!"

"GET A ROOM YOU THREE, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" Yaku and Nekomata scolded. "Now let's eat cake!"

As everyone began to chatter and rush forward to get some (favorite flavor) cake, (M/N) fondly smiled and chuckled. "Thank you guys for this. I love you all so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS PROBABLY SO BAD BUT EISOWKZOAKZOSKZOS MY EYES HURT AND THERES SOME TWITTER RP TEA GOING DOWN OKAY FR NOYA AND HINATA WILL POP UP EVENTUALLY
> 
> next up (FOR REAL THIS TIME): hinata/nishinoya x sub! male reader


	52. Hinata/Nishinoya x Sub! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: dressing up, bondage, name-calling, face fucking  
> presented by: these two dorks

"SHOUYOUUUUU! (M/NNNNN)!" 

The two third years turned around, surprised to see their older boyfriend, Nishinoya Yuu, running into the gym. "Yuu!" (M/N) gasped, grinning widely and dropping the volleyball in his hands. He sprinted forward, toppling the former libero over in a hug. Hinata soon joined the hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to visit my grandparents and thought I might as well visit you two~" Nishinoya hummed, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. He led the two of them outside, since they were on a break anyway. "What do you say we spend the night together, in my hotel room?" 

"That sounds fun! And tomorrow's Saturday, so we don't have to worry about school!" Hinata cheerily replied, towering over Nishinoya - who was about 5'4 now, while Hinata was 5'8. 

"Mhm, of course," Noya chuckled. He looked at (M/N), who was blushing and smiling sweetly. "Hey bunny~ why so quiet?" He teased. 

"Because staying overnight with you, leading into a weekend.. usually means that stuff is gonna happen," (M/N) shyly said, hiding his face in Hinata's chest. Hinata was confused for a moment before he burst into giggles. "S-Sho! Hush!" 

"Hehe, you saw right through my plans, cutie," Noya said with a smirk. He pulled away, running a hand through his hair. "Meet me at my hotel - I'll send the address. Be ready babes~!" 

Noya walked away, leaving Hinata and (M/N) to stand there in shy silence. Finally, Hinata said, "Bring his favorite outfit," with a chuckle. (M/N) squeaked and nodded obediently, happy when he felt a pat on his head. "Now c'mon! Let's get back to practice!" 

"O-Okay! But it's my turn to serve!"

"What?! No fair!"

~~~

"(Nickname), you look constipated!"

"Shut up Shouyou! I'm n-nervous!" (M/N) whined as they walked up to Noya's hotel room. He held a small duffel bag in his hand, packed with clothes to sleep over. Hinata held a similar one. They knocked at Noya's door and were greeted by the short male. "H-Hey Yuu-"

"Hi guys! Come in, come in!" Nishinoya exclaimed happily, stepping to the side and allowing them inside. Immediately, as (M/N) walked in and set his bag down on the bed, Hinata and Noya began to whisper to each other. When they finished, Noya walked over to (M/N), who was standing at the room window, admiring the lights outside. "Shouyou tells me you brought a gift~?" He cooed playfully. 

"O-Oh, y-yes!" (M/N) squeaked, shuffling towards his bag while glaring at Hinata. He picked it up and went to the bathroom, changing inside. When he returned, Noya and Hinata both smirked and sat back on the bed. "I-I hope it's okay.."

(M/N) wore a soft pastel (F/C) top with frills along some of the seams, his nipples pressing through the thin fabric against his chest. A matching collar adorned his neck, pressing against his flustered skin. Finally, in his hands were a pair of handcuffs.   
Noya smirked and leaned back on his hands. "It's perfect, bunny," he said with a sweet smile.

"You look really pretty!" Hinata chirped, clapping his hands. He pat his lap, encouraging his boyfriend to sit down. But when (M/N) did sit, Noya was quick to snatch him. "Heyyy, no fair!"

"C'mon Shouyou, you always get time with (M/N)!" Noya argued, pouting childishly. Then, he looked at (M/N). "Isn't that right (M/N)?" 

"Yes.."

"Yes what?"

(M/N) gulped and looked at Noya, biting his lip. "Yes senpai," he mumbled bashfully. Noya hummed and let his hands creep towards his boyfriend's ass, kneading the plush skin. "O-Oh~"  
Hinata pouted and tapped Noya's shoulder a few times. When the older male looked at the ginger, Hinata made a sign with his hand and Noya laughed and nodded. "Huh?" (M/N) murmured as he was dropped on to the floor. "Wh-?!"

"Shhh, keep quiet for Senpai," Noya cooed as he stood up from the bed and got behind (M/N). Hinata moved and sat in front of the (H/C) haired male instead, the bulge beneath his shorts catching (M/N)'s eye. "You know what to do, right bunny?" 

(M/N) quickly caught on to their plan and nodded shyly. "Yes senpai," he said. Noya smirked and lifted up the hem of (M/N)'s flowy outfit with one hand, lifting the other hand in the air. Shouyou tossed him a bottle of lube and he swiftly caught it, popping the cap open. He squirted some on his fingers, then gently slid them into (M/N)'s hole. "A-Ah~!"

Meanwhile, Shouyou gently rested his hand on the back of (M/N)'s head. "Can I?" He asked gently. (M/N) whimpered a reply and nodded. Shouyou grinned and lifted himself off the bed, sliding his shorts and boxers down his legs. His member sprung up in front of (M/N)'s eyes, causing the boy to blush and whimper Hinata's name. Hinata gently forced (M/N)'s mouth on to his cock, the boy's lips stopping at the member's base. "Mhm, (M/N).." Hinata breathily said as he began to slowly rock his hips. 

Nishinoya finished stretching (M/N) out and quickly took off his shorts and boxers, lining himself up with (M/N)'s hole. "Ready?" He asked, gently sucking and biting on the (S/C) skin of (M/N)'s shoulder. The boy moaned in reply and nodded his head as best as he could with Hinata bobbing his head up and down. 

As soon as Noya slid himself in, (M/N) cried out, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. Hinata tried to calm him down, letting out small coos and groans as he wiped (M/N)'s tears away. The two males began to thrust in and out of (M/N)'s two holes, making the male cry out from stimulation. 

After a while, Noya felt a pool of heat in his stomach. He smirked and ran his hands up beneath (M/N)'s lingerie. "Bunny~ I'm coming," he groaned, nipping at his boyfriend's tender skin. 

(M/N) moaned and pulled back from Hinata's cock. "Mhm.. please come inside me, Senpai," he pleaded, tilting his head back and showing Nishinoya his glossy eyes. However, Hinata quickly grabbed (M/N)'s head and forced him back down. "Mhm~!"

"(M/NNNN), I'm close too! Don't leave me~!" Hinata whined childishly, leaning back and covering his face with his free hand. "Ah, I'm coming~!"

Both boys came inside their boyfriend, who let out a sultry moan afterwards as his own cum leaked down on to his thighs. As Hinata hoisted the male on to his lap, Noya left to get a washcloth from the bathroom. "Mhm.." (M/N) mumbled, eyes growing hazy. "Did I do good..?"

"You were wonderful," Hinata said with a happy grin, tightly cradling the male in his arms. 

"Yep! Bunny, that was great!" Noya exclaimed as he walked back inside with a washcloth. He began to wipe the three of them down, leaving kisses on (M/N)'s and Hinata's chests. (M/N) warmly smiled, closing his eyes to rest. "Oh, no sleeping yet!"

"Huh? Why..?"

"We're not done! That was just round one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: tsukkiyama x chubby! male reader


	53. Tsukkiyama x Chubby! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☁️  
> god I wish y'all knew how much I love these two- yamaguchi was the reason I got into haikyuu and tsukki's just- skzkwmzksmzka✨  
> involves: bullying (don't worry, y'all a bad bitch in this one)   
> presented by: these dorks-

(M/N) hummed happily as he pressed his coins through the slot of the vending machine, balancing on the balls of his heels. He began to press different buttons, clicking his tongue in rhythm with the sounds of the snacks hitting the bottom of the vending machine. He bent down and began to collect his snacks as they finished falling. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi rounded the corner, in the middle of chatting, when they saw (M/N). Tsukishima saw the boy piling all the snacks into his arms and scoffed. "Jeez, raiding the vending machine? Why not buy actual food?" He said, crossing his arms. Yamaguchi glanced at the chubby boy, and wasn't taken aback by the snacks in his arms; rather, he was taken aback by his good looks and beautiful appearance. 

"Because cafeteria food sucks," (M/N) retorted, opening his bag and starting to put the snacks inside. 

"Don't tell me that's all for you," Tsukishima chuckled dryly as he walked over to the vending machine. He glanced the male up and down, eyes stopping for a second on the boy's rounded cheeks and soft lips. "You-"

"I am perfectly fine, thank you," (M/N) cut him off, crossing his arms with a smirk. "And yes, all the snacks are for me. A boy's gotta eat, right?" He sassed before starting to walk away. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were a bit surprised - nobody had ever been so calm about Tsukishima's teasing. They watched the (H/C) haired male walk away, faces flushing when they saw certain assets. The friends then looked at each other. 

"Who even is that?" Tsukishima mumbled as he averted his gaze back to the vending machine. 

Yamaguchi looked at (M/N) again, trying to remember where he had seen him. "I think that's (L/N) (M/N)," he said. "I remember hearing someone say.."

"What?"

Yamaguchi smiled a little and rubbed his neck. "He's the guy that got suspended for beating up someone. I think it was because the guy made fun of his, well, weight."

Tsukishima blinked a few times, then smirked. "Well, what do you know," he snorted. As he grabbed his snack and moved to the side, he felt his cheeks grow hot once again. 'He's got some confidence, unlike half the other people here..'

(M/N) grumbled as he walked away, bitter words replaying in his head as his mouth angrily bit into one of his snacks.

"Oi, tubby! You sure you should be eating that?"

"Another cookie? Dude, maybe take a break from those."

"Your uniform's looking a lil tight there, (M/N)."

(M/N) hissed and tried to forget those words. He could honestly care less about what people said - so why did they continue to bother him? If he were being honest, he thought he was cute with some extra fluff; his chubby cheeks made him seem more child-like and friendly, his plush thighs were great for resting things on top of, and his soft belly was apparently a great pillow, according to any of his friends that dared asked to lay their head on it. If he was happy with himself, then why did it matter to anyone else? 

A few days later, he was back at the vending machine. He looked a bit agitated, tugging his school sweater over his button-up shirt hastily. "Morons, telling me I need to cover up," he muttered. "Not like I'm a nudist or something-!"  
He started to get his usual snacks - well, not as many, since he left some of his money home - when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima returned. When Yamaguchi saw (M/N), his eyes widened as he tugged Tsukishima's sleeve. The blonde nodded, then cleared his throat. (M/N) looked up, then sighed. "Oh, it's you two. Give me one sec," he said with a small smile. 

"Yeah, okay," Tsukishima mumbled. He wanted to say something, but as he looked at the other male, his words failed him. 

"U-Uhm, hello!" 

(M/N) looked up, surprised to see Yamaguchi's blushing cheeks. "Uh, hello," he chuckled. He grabbed his last snack, stepping to the side. "Who are you two?" 

"I-I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi," Yamaguchi quickly replied, then looked at Tsukishima. Tsukki was distracted retrieving his money, however. "And that's Tsukishima Kei. It's nice to meet you."

"Ooh, you two are from the volleyball club, right?" (M/N) hummed as he opened his snack. "The middle blocker and the pinch server."

"Yeah. How'd you hear that?" Tsukishima said as he kept his eyes on the machine. 

"I heard Shimada and Ukai-san talking about you guys when I went to go pick up something from Ukai's store," (M/N) answered. "I'm (L/N) (M/N)."

"Nice to meet you, properly," Yamaguchi said with a small smile as Tsukishima handed him his usual snack. 

"Same for you two," he chuckled. "I've seen some of your plays - you guys are pretty good."

"Really? Do you play?" 

(M/N) clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I used to, back in middle school," he chuckled. "But my parents wanted me to stop and focus on my studies. Didn't work out in my favor," he joked, poking his cheek. 

"That's not necessarily true. I think you look.. fine," Tsukishima mumbled as he ate his own snack. (M/N) looked at the blonde and blushed a little, surprised by the sneaky compliment. "Oh don't be so flattered-"

Yamaguchi and (M/N) both began to laugh as Tsukishima tried to argue, growing more and more flustered as his words continued. Eventually, the three calmed down. "Tsukki's right though - I don't think you quitting volleyball did anything bad," Yamaguchi said. "I think you're.. good-looking."

(M/N) wasn't used to this - two compliments in one day? 'Woah,' he thought to himself. He bashfully smiled and rubbed his neck. "T-Thank you both. You two as well," he said shyly, looking down at his feet. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other. Yamaguchi smiled, while Tsukki simply mumbled something and went back to snacking. 

The three would continue to meet up at the vending machine whenever they could, which was almost everyday. Sometimes, they wouldn't even get snacks; they'd just sit and talk. One day, Yamaguchi was rambling about how everyone kept receiving his servers in practice the day before. "Why not use tactics to throw them off guard?" (M/N) suggested. "There was this one pinch server I played against - he was a jerk, but the way he used to deceive the opponents with his eyes and body language.. it was a real gift." 

"Yeah, one I don't have," Yamaguchi pouted. 

(M/N) tapped his chin, then hummed. "I could help you, if that's okay," he offered, bringing his knees to his chin. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other and their eyes both lit up. "Sure," Tsukishima murmured. "When should we.. meet up?"

(M/N) tapped his chin, then grinned. "Tomorrow, during lunch?" He suggested. The other two nodded. "Perfect! See ya tomorrow then babes!" He casually said before standing up and leaving. 

"Yeah, see ya-!"

"Did he just call us babes?" Tsukishima whispered, eyes a bit wide. Yamaguchi froze, then burst into a surprised, flustered squeaking fit. "Oh wow.."

~~~

The next day, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi swore for God their hearts were going to explode. For several reasons.

Yamaguchi was going to explode from pure excitement. He wanted to see (M/N)'s skill as a volleyball player, as well as just spend more time with him. Tsukishima, while sharing those same feelings, was also excited about watching (M/N). He had come to realize that despite the two of them having completely different bodies, he adored (M/N)'s plush figure. It may seem like they haven't spoken much, but honestly, it was just because Tsukishima was nervous he'd fuck up his words around the boy. 

Yeah, he had a feeling that would definitely happen today. 

(M/N) was practicing receives in the courtyard, bouncing ball against his arms as he walked around. He wore black gym shorts and a black t-shirt, and dear lord, did those clothes accentuate his curves. Tsukishima gulped as he walked over, setting his bag down beside Yamaguchi's. "Alright, what do you guys wanna do first?" (M/N) asked as he confidently put a hand on his hip. 

"T-Tsukki needs help with blocking!" 

"What?!" Tsukishima whispered beneath his breath, glaring at Yamaguchi. He looked at (M/N) and shook his head. "I really don't-"

"BLOCK!" (M/N) suddenly shouted, tossing the ball up and running up to serve it. Tsukishima tried not to focus on (M/N)'s soft thighs as he jumped and instead raised his arms, jumping up when necessary to block the ball. The ball barely grazed his fingers and landed behind him. (M/N) snickered and crossed his arms. "Distracted, Tsukishima?" He teased. 

"No," Tsukishima hissed, glaring at the boy. But those (E/C) eyes and flushed (S/C) cheeks made it hard to stay mad. "Let's just keep going."

(M/N) nodded, then continued to spike and serve volleyballs for Tsukishima to block and Yamaguchi to receive. Tsukishima would go back and forth in witty banter with (M/N), while (M/N) occasionally flirt with Yamaguchi. Altogether, the trio seemed to get along wonderfully.   
(M/N) giggled as he watched Yamaguchi collapse to his knees, panting and laughing. "C'mon Yamaguchi, get back up-!"

"Oi, is that (L/N)? Doing physical activity?" 

(M/N) stiffened up, smile falling. Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow and looked at another trio of students walking over. "What do you want?" (M/N) sighed, holding the volleyball between his arm and his side. 

"Just walking by and was surprised to see you actually- well, not eating for once," the 'leader' sneered, scanning (M/N) up and down. "Good thing you're doing exercise. Maybe you'll actually lose weight."

"Hey, leave him alone-!" Yamaguchi began to interrupt, him and Tsukishima standing behind (M/N). (M/N) raised his hand, giving Yamaguchi a small smile. The freckled teen sighed and backed off.

(M/N) looked at the student and sweetly smiled. "Thank you for being concerned for my well-being, but I assure you, I'm just fine," he emphasized the last word, hand clenching into a fist. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"How can you be fine looking like that?" The other student taunted, a look of disgust crossing his face. "Nobody wants a fat ass as a friend. I'm surprised you've met these two," he said while pointing to Tsukki and Yamaguchi. "What, did he bribe you two with food?" 

"No, he didn't," Tsukishima dryly replied, glaring at the student. "What, did you bribe those two to come with you? Why would anybody want to be friends with someone with as crappy as you?" He scoffed. "You're utterly lame if you speak like this."

"You spoke like that when we first met," (M/N) murmured with a small smile. 

Tsukishima glanced at him and smirked. "And I take it back."

"Oh God, this is just gross," The bully groaned, cringing in revolt. "First, you choose to live like this," he gestured to (M/N). "And now you're settling with not one, but two, of these-!"

Before he could even finish his sentence, (M/N)'s fist had collided with his mouth. 

"(M/N)!" Yamaguchi explained, instinctively stepping behind Tsukishima. The blonde held an arm out in front of the freckled teen, watching with shock. He had heard that (M/N) could throw a punch, but he had never seen it up close. 

(M/N) let out a scoff and grabbed the student by his collar, holding him tightly. "Listen - I've told you, I'm fine with my body, asshole. I don't care what you say, and I never have. But don't even think of saying anything bad about them!" He snapped, raising his arm again. "I will personally pummel your face in-!" 

Tsukishima quickly intervened, grabbing the boy's fist and pulling him back. "Stop, stop that, idiot," he muttered. Yamaguchi grabbed their bags and the three got ready to leave, but Tsukishima stopped and stared at the bullies. "Keep your pathetic mouths shut. Tch."   
(M/N) watched the blonde with surprised eyes, then felt a hand on his arm. He turned and was met with Yamaguchi's sympathetic eyes. Then, there was an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go," Tsukishima mumbled. The three walked away, ignoring the glares from the other group of students. 

When they were in the clear, back by the vending machine, (M/N) groaned and slumped against the cold metal. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that," he apologized, rubbing his face. "I shouldn't have punched him, not so fast. He's right, I'm gross-"

"Stop that," Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said in unison. They both sat on either side of him. "You're not gross, so please don't say that," Yamaguchi softly pleaded, taking (M/N)'s hand in his. 

"While yes, you shouldn't have punched him," Tsukishima mumbled. "He did deserve it. You're not gross. In fact, I.. we think you're great," he whispered, eyes casting to the side. 

"You do?" (M/N) asked, eyes a little wide. He rubbed his neck. "But I'm.. you know," he said, poking his stomach. "I mean, I like myself this way, but you guys-" 

"We love it!" Yamaguchi blurted out. He blushed as he quieted down, then rubbed his own neck. "I-I know I do.. I think it makes you really special, and c-cute," he stammered, averting his gaze. "R-Right Tsukki?" 

Tsukishima nodded, leaning against (M/N). "I wouldn't say cute. I'd say.. hot," he admitted, hand grazing to (M/N)'s knee and moving just a little bit up, instead gently rubbing his thigh. "And Yamaguchi's right. We.. well, I wouldn't say love. It's too early for that. But I'd say.. like. We like you." 

"O-Oh," (M/N) stuttered. He began to blush and mumble quietly, obviously quite flustered from the praise. 

Tsukishima smirked and leaned closer to the boy's face. "Oh? So you're incredibly confident, and yet the minute we praise you, you grow as flustered and red as a tomato? How cute," he snickered. Yamaguchi giggled, playfully shoving his best friend. 

"S-Shut up," (M/N) whined, hiding his face behind his hands. "Not cute.."

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other, then shared a smirk. They removed one of (M/N)'s hands, then they each planted a kiss on one of his cheeks. 

"Very cute," Yamaguchi said with a kind smile. 

"Mhm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: either sugawara x dom! male reader (a request) or kyotani x male reader (something I should probably write for comfort-)


	54. Sugawara x Dom! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one- THIS ONE- IMMACULATE  
> contains: daddy kink, choking, collar, bondage, role-playing, orgasm denial/orgasm control, deep throat/gagging, impact play, toys.   
> presented by: an angel that probably isn't so holy

'I did not come to volleyball practice to get horny!' (M/N) yelled to himself in his mind, watching in horror as Noya and Tanaka slapped a cat headband on Sugawara. 

"W-What-? What's with all this guys?" Sugawara laughed light-heartedly, glancing at the headband on his head. 

"Noya and I thought it'd be funny to make fun of Nekoma with these," Tanaka snickered, holding up his phone. "It's revenge against Yamamoto and the rest of Nekoma for dressing up as crows and mocking us!" He cackled. "Grab your headbands and tails boys!"

Now, some of the boys did participate in the little prank - the only ones that refused were Daichi, Kageyama, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and (M/N). Daichi's reasoning was that they should try to practice instead of fooling around; everyone argued by saying they were technically on break.   
Everyone else was cackling with wheezing laughter as Noya jumped on to Asahi to put a head band on him, Tanaka wrestled with Kinoshita to snap a tail on to the back of his shorts, and as Hinata and Yamaguchi just pointed at each other and kept giggling like children. 

Sugawara slid a pair of fingerless kitten paw gloves on, smiling and holding up his fists. "(M/N)!" He called his boyfriend's name. (M/N) looked at him and blushed, raising an eyebrow. Suga bent his wrists, held up his fists, and winked. "How do I look?" 

(M/N)'s blush grew tenfold as he looked over Suga, who was sitting on his knees. With the way his thighs pressed against his shorts, his tail poking out behind him, his fake cat ears standing at attention, and the cute pose and expression he wore, (M/N) was in heaven. Well, horny fuck heaven at least. "Y-You look great," he stammered, looking away with a blush. 

While Suga grinned and went to tease Asahi about his ears and tail, Tsukishima glanced at (M/N). He smirked when he noticed the third-year's blush and the tent in his pants. "Well someone certainly doesn't know how to control himself," he teased with a small snicker. 

(M/N) glared at Tsukishima and stuck his tongue out. "Oh go suck a dick Tsukki," he hissed. The two had a friendship, but it mostly consisted of constant insults and teasing. 

"Nah, I'll leave that to Sugawara-san," Tsukishima whispered, causing (M/N)'s blush to worsen. 

(M/N) glanced at Suga and made a reminder to himself. When the gray-haired setter looked at him, and he looked away again and went to talk to Tanaka about something. 

~~~

When practice was over, everyone packed up and said their goodbyes. Suga was walking with (M/N) to (M/N)'s house, since the setter apparently wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. (M/N) knew Suga meant this innocently, but he wasn't exactly going to let it be a night of cuddles and movie-watching. When they got to the house and went inside, they shut the door behind them. 

As Suga toed his shoes off, (M/N) put his hands on the setter's hips. "Baby~" (M/N) softly said, pressing his chest to Suga's back. 

Suga turned around and smiled, wrapping his arms around (M/N)'s neck. "Well hi hun," he greeted, tilting his head. "What's up?" 

"You looked so good today," (M/N) commented, leaning closer to Suga's face. "So.. so good," he whispered before connecting their lips. Sugawara was caught off guard, but he quickly returned the kiss. (M/N) picked the gray-haired boy up and carried him to the couch, sitting down and setting him down in his lap. When they parted for air, (M/N) added, "You got me really hard at practice, you know that right?"

Suga blushed and smirked a little. "Really?" He questioned, and (M/N) nodded. "What, with the cat stuff? I didn't know you were into that~" he giggled. (M/N) blushed and shrugged, biting his lip. Suga leaned forward and whispered into (M/N)'s ear, "Then I guess I should help you out with that, right daddy?" 

(M/N) grinned wickedly and nodded, quickly standing up and putting Suga to the side. "Strip," he ordered as he walked away. He went back to his gym bag and pulled out the cat ears and the fingerless gloves, then ran up to his room. He returned with a butt plug cat tail, matching collar, handcuffs, and a cockring. 

"T-That's a little much, isn't it Daddy?" Suga said as he eyed the different toys, feeling himself grow hard as he finished stripping, simply left in his boxers. 

"Maybe. Why, you don't think you can handle it sugar?" (M/N) taunted. Sugawara shook his head and sat on his knees, straight at attention. (M/N) slid the accessories on to his boyfriend, then stepped back to admire his work. Suga blushed and smiled a little, leaning back on the couch so (M/N) could get a better look at him. (M/N) smirked and nodded, sitting down on the couch. "C'mon hun, be a good kitten for Daddy and come suck his cock." 

Sugawara happily nodded his head and got off the couch, instead getting on his knees between (M/N)'s legs. (M/N) spread his legs and pulled his shorts and boxers down, his hard on popping in front of Suga. Suga didn't hesitate to lean forward and attach his lips to the tip, causing (M/N) to quietly gasp. "F-Fuck Kitten, take more," he muttered as he gripped Suga's hair and forced him to slowly go further down. He was satisfied when he heard Suga gag and watched as his hands flailed to grab (M/N)'s knees. "Good kitten~"

"Mhm-!" Suga moaned around (M/N)'s cock, sending vibrations up (M/N)'s body. He began to bob his head and lick the member, eyes rolling back a bit. He tried to scream out 'Daddy!' from the pressure on his member, his climax begging for release, but he was silenced by (M/N)'s face-fucking. 

"F-Fuck, baby-!" (M/N) grunted, tightly gripping Suga's hair and squeezing his thighs against the side of the setter's head. "Fuck, I'm cumming- can you take it?" He asked with a daring tone. Suga's eyes widened a little and he tried to look up at his master. "Yes, you, you fucking whore. I asked you, can you fucking take it?" He repeated. "Can you take daddy's cum, like the good cum dump you are?" 

Suga inhaled and wanted to release just from the deep tone in (M/N)'s voice and his dirty words. He shakily nodded, tears of pleasure pouring down his face. A few seconds later, he felt hot seed fill his mouth and swallowed as much as he could. (M/N) finally released his grasp on Suga's hair, but Suga stayed attached, trying to swallow everything. After a few minutes of sucking (M/N) dry and listening to his moans, Suga pulled away, batting his eyelashes. "D-Daddy, I wanna ride you," he weakly asked. 

(M/N) blushed and felt his heart skip a beat at Sugawara's form. His knees slid apart, his cock red and aching, (M/N)'s cum sliding down his chin and onto his neck and chest; it was all so fucking hot. "Then get up off your knees and sit on my cock, baby," he ordered, leaning back against the couch. Sugawara obeyed and quickly stood up, straddling (M/N) instead. (M/N) reached around and pulled the cat-tail butt plug out of Suga, then reached to the side and grabbed the lube. He lubed up his fingers and plunged them into Suga, his free hand tightly grasping Suga's ass. 

"D-Daddy~!" Suga moaned, hiding his face in (M/N)'s shoulder. "D-Daddy, not so r-rough-!" He begged weakly, though he secretly loved the thrill of being treated so harshly. 

"Your dirty mouth says one thing, but the way your pathetic cock is leaking tells me something else," (M/N) grunted, gesturing to the way Suga's member was dripping; even with a cockring. "Are you lying to me, bitch?" 

"N-No Daddy!" Suga cried out, but smirking to himself. 

(M/N) growled and let go of Suga's ass, only to bring his hand back down and slap it. Suga let out a shrill scream, tearing up once again. "Safe word?" (M/N) whispered as he raised his hand once again. Suga glanced at the hand and smirked a little, sniffling and wiping his tears on (M/N)'s shoulder. 

"Green."

(M/N) grinned and nodded, then brought his hand down on Suga's ass again. As he continued to spank Sugawara, he added the rest of his fingers to the teen's hole. Eventually, he stopped stretching him out and spanking him and pulled his hands away. Instead, he grabbed him by the hips and slid him down on to his cock. "O-Oh, it's so b-big!" Suga moaned, so he could feed (M/N)'s ego. God, when he did that, he was always promised a good fuck. "Please rail me- please!" 

(M/N) chuckled and grabbed Sugawara by the chin. "Say that again, kitten," he ordered as he gripped Suga's hips with a bruising hold. 

Suga smirked back and began to bounce in his hold. "Please rail me Daddy," he repeated with a bold tone. (M/N) laughed darkly and nodded, using his hands to help Suga bounce. 

"Fuck kitten, you're so tight around me," (M/N) whispered. Suga whimpered and tilted his head back, but not for long; (M/N) grabbed the hook of his collar and forced his head back forward. "I want those pretty eyes on me, darling~" 

"Can I b-beg?" Suga whimpered. "If I beg, w-will you let me c-come?" He asked. (M/N) nodded, biting his lip and focusing on the rhythm of his thrusts. "Daddy, please please please let me come. I'll do anything - I'll wear this outfit around the house, I'll ride you until I can't come anymore, I'll let you destroy me! Just please, PLEASE DADDY, let me come~!" He moaned, his words a little choked up from (M/N)'s tight grip on his collar. 

"Since you asked so nicely, fine," (M/N) gave in as he reached down and pulled Suga's cockring off. "But you bet your fine ass I'm holding you up to that offer of destroying you. Watch, this weekend, you won't be able to walk," he whispered into Suga's ear. 

"Y-Yes please!" Suga weakly laughed, his climax finally rushing once again. "A-Ah, ah, daddy! I'm c-coming-!" He screamed into (M/N)'s shoulder. White quickly covered his and (M/N)'s stomachs, and with the sheer force and lust from the pounding in his ass, he came once again. "O-Oh~"

"I can't wait to fuck you full of my cum, kitten," (M/N) muttered as he felt his own climax approaching. "Would you like that? Huh?" 

"Y-Yes, please!"

(M/N) nodded and let out a low, shaky groan as he finally came inside of Suga, some of cum dripping out of the teen's hole and on to (M/N)'s thighs. "Now that's a sight," he chuckled. Sugawara blushed and smirked, tilting his head back so his neck was on display. "Ah, you have some skid marks from the collar- sorry about that," (M/N) apologized, suddenly realizing he may have been a little rough with his boyfriend. 

"Aww, it's okay hun," Suga chuckled, waiting for (M/N) to undo his handcuffs. When he did, Suga looped his arms around (M/N)'s neck. "I still really liked it~"

"I know but- what if I seriously hurt you-?" (M/N) worried as he scooped Suga up and carried him to the bathroom. "I'm sorry-"

Suga cut him off with a kiss. "Oh shut up you hot motherfucker," he giggled when he pulled back. "Now, get me all cleaned up- daddy~" he teasingly cooed, tilting his head innocently. 

"Fuck me, you're hot.."

"It's the other way around, babe~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: oikawa x playboy! male reader


	55. Oikawa x Playboy! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh oikawa needs a lil heartbreak too <3  
> presented by: #ripoikawaplushies and #stopoikawaplushieabuse (also this low key hot pic of oikawa-)

"Oikawa, I know you like me, but maybe close your mouth when you stare. You wouldn't want flies getting in there~"

Oikawa blushed and quickly shut his mouth. "S-Shut up (M/N)-chan!" He whined. (M/N) laughed and took off his uniform blazer, swapping it out for a casual leather jacket. "What's with the get up?" Oikawa asked as he tightly gripped the strap of his gym bag. 

"While you, my dear friend, are at volleyball," (M/N) answered with a smile, fixing his hair. "I will be going on a date with a dear friend of mine."

Oikawa grimaced. 'Unsurprising,' he thought. He looked down at the ground. 'Will I be another one of your toys that won't work out?'   
Oikawa glanced at the boy next to him again. He had had a crush on (M/N) (L/N) since their first year, ever since the first day they met. Oikawa remembered when Iwaizumi couldn't stop laughing and teasing Oikawa about it. (M/N) knew about Oikawa's crush on him; he had found out at the end of their second year. However, (M/N) was the school playboy - he went on dates with any girl or boy that showed interest, slept with a few of them. So while he knew Oikawa was interested in him, he never addressed it. He just kept on with his ways. 

Oikawa was not a shy person, not in the slightest. But around (M/N), he felt.. vulnerable. So, that's why he openly asked, "If the date doesn't go well, mind picking me up from practice? I know a place we can go~" with his usual smooth, casual flirtatiousness. But on the inside, he was shaking with anxiety. 

(M/N) looked at Oikawa and grinned. "Sure thing, doll," he said with a chuckle. "You know how some of these girls are - she'll probably be begging to sleep with me in a hot minute."

Oikawa cringed, but kept a fake smile. "And I'm guessing you'll be saying no?" 

(M/N) shrugged and held his hands up. "Depends~" he cooed. They reached the gym, Oikawa's stop, and looked at each other. "See ya around, doll." 

"Y-Yeah, see ya," Oikawa said with a slight blush. (M/N) smiled and ruffled the brunette's hair, then turned and walked away. Oikawa sighed softly and smiled, imprinting the feeling of (M/N)'s hand on his head. 'Moron..' he thought to himself as he ignored Iwaizumi yelling at him for almost being late.

When practice ended that night, Oikawa really did hope and pray that (M/N) would be there at the front gate in his (F/C) car, music blasting through the windows. Oikawa wanted it to be like those movies, where he and (M/N) drive around on the empty streets and highways with some romantic song playing, and then they have a sweet kiss at a stop light. He just wanted time with him. 

So you can imagine the way his heart broke when he saw an empty parking lot at the Seijoh entrance.

"Hey Crappykawa, why are you just standing there?" Iwaizumi asked as he joined Oikawa at the gate. 

"I.. I thought (M/N)-chan would be here," Oikawa said with a bitter smile. "Guess I was wrong."

Iwaizumi frowned and sighed. 'Crappy (M/N), he knows Oikawa likes him, and yet leads him on this way,' he thought. He put a hand on Oikawa's back. "Let's go grab some milk bread from the store. You don't need him, dork."

"Yeah.." Oikawa mumbled. As he and Iwaizumi began to walk, the ace finally gave in and growled, elbowing his best friend. "What is it Iwa-chan?" 

"You!" Iwaizumi groaned. "You've been chasing (M/N) for three years and he's been ignoring you and chasing after every person in the school OTHER than you! It's not fair, Tooru!" He blurted out, stopping in his tracks. Oikawa did as well, eyes widening as he looked at Iwaizumi. The ace almost never, ever, used Oikawa's first name. "So just.. stop chasing. You're the one that deserves to be chased - and I don't mean by those crappy fan girls."

Oikawa chuckled and shook his head. "I guess you're right," he said softly. He looked at Iwaizumi and cocked an eyebrow. "Aw, Iwa-chan, you really do care for me after all, huh? Always smacking me with the volleyball and those vulgar nicknames - it was your tough love- OW-!" He yelped as Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head. 

"Yeah, idiot, it was my tough love," Iwaizumi admitted with a smirk. "Now c'mon, I'm not wasting my whole night buying you milk bread." 

Iwaizumi walked ahead, and Oikawa watched his retreating figure and smiled. "He's right. I shouldn't chase anymore.. not until I'm the one being chased."

~~~

"Did you see the hickeys on that girl's neck today? I heard they're from (L/N)."

"Yeah, they went on a date last night - I'm surprised they did anything though. (M/N) doesn't have sex with many people.." 

Oikawa slammed his locker shut and sighed, shaking his head. He had spent the night with Iwaizumi, eating milk bread and complaining about (M/N), and it all felt really good; but now he was here, listening to everyone gossiping about his crush. It was.. sickening. "Gross," he muttered as he walked down the hall, also avoiding his group of fan girls that had yet to notice him nearby. 

"I know right?"  
Oikawa yelped and looked to the side, where (M/N) was walking over, scratching his head and frowning. "That girl told everyone our business. Damn," he said with a scoff. "How unfortunate."

"Yeah, I guess," Oikawa replied with a shrug, walking away from (M/N) with an unimpressed look. "So, who's next on the list?" 

"Uh.. not sure..?" (M/N) said with a confused tone. He caught up to Oikawa and put his hands in his pockets. "What's up with you, doll?" He asked, putting a hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "You okay?"

Oikawa pushed (M/N)'s hand off, shaking his head. "I'm fine, (M/N)-chan," he lied, faking a smile and rolling his eyes. "You're probably on a high from last night, right? I heard the morning after sex always has that effect," he chuckled as he continued to walk. 

"Oikawa, you're acting weird," (M/N) said, tilting his head as he followed. "What's going on? Did something happen, what's wrong?" 

Oikawa stopped and glared at (M/N), clenching his fists. "I'm acting weird?" He muttered. He grabbed his friend's uniform blazer's sleeve and dragged him into an somewhat empty hallway. He then crossed his arms and angrily looked at (M/N). "Wanna know why I'm acting weird? Really? After three years?" 

"Wh-?"

"I still like you, (M/N)!" Oikawa lowly whispered, teeth grinding as he spoke. "Do you know how painful it is to know that the guy you like keeps going on dates and- and having sex with people?! And it's even worse because you know! You know I like you!" He growled, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "It hurts! You're playing with my feelings, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it!" 

"O-Oikawa-" 

"No!" Oikawa snapped, holding his hand up. "You don't understand how much it hurts! You're hurting me, (M/N)!" He finally admitted. (M/N)'s face went blank and he backed up a little. Oikawa panted and caught his breath, then regained his composure. "Iwa-chan was right.. I need to stop chasing you. Goodbye (M/N)-chan," he said with a soft, cold tone before walking away. 

(M/N) watched with lost eyes, his hands falling to his sides. He frowned and sighed. "I'm hurting him? Yeah right.. whatever. I don't need him anyway," he bitterly said. He knew this wasn't true; Oikawa was one of his best friend's. Without him, the playboy would probably walk around like a chicken without his head. "I'll be fine.."

Yeah, that was a lie. 

Later that day, at lunch, (M/N) wanted to catch Oikawa's attention and make him jealous. He didn't know why, but he was aching to have the setter's eyes on him again. So, he approached someone he knew was decently close to Oikawa - while Iwaizumi would've been the best option, he knew the ace would've decked him in the jaw if (M/N) went near him. So, he went to Matsukawa instead. 

(a/n: is this me showing y'all my love for mattsun? yes, 100%) 

"Mattsun, my love~" (M/N) playfully spoke the male's name, joining him at his lunch table. Oikawa and some of his fan girls sat a few tables away, and (M/N) made sure to make eye contact with the brunette before looking at Matsukawa again. "How have you been?" 

"I've been good. And you, my beautiful friend?" Matsukawa casually flirted back, glancing at (M/N) with a cocked eyebrow. He didn't mind flirting with his friend, since he knew it was platonic most of the time. Besides, (M/N) knew Mattsun liked Makki - the (H/C)-haired male wouldn't pull any stunts if he knew what was good for him. 

"Eh, I've been okay," (M/N) answered. He sighed and leaned his head against his arms. "I mean, considering that the girl I went out with last night put all my business out there, as well as the fact that Oikawa basically told me to fuck myself.."

Matsukawa choked on his food and looked at his friend. "Woah, wait, what?" He said in shock. (M/N) explained what happened with the setter, and Matsukawa relaxed. "Oh.. dude.. I mean.." he trailed off. (M/N) cocked an eyebrow and Mattsun sighed. "Oikawa may have a point..?"

(M/N) frowned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, that's not why I came here. I came here to get my mind off," he said with a pout. Mattsun sighed again and shrugged, taking another bite of his food. "So.. how's it going good looking?"

"You're a hoe."

"Your hoe."

"No, that's Makki." 

(M/N) and Mattsun began to flirt and joke around, but there was an odd feeling in (M/N)'s chest. He looked over at Oikawa and was surprised when he realized the setter's eyes weren't on him for once. He frowned; why did this lack of attention leave his heart hurting, and a bad flavor in his mouth? He looked at Mattsun and tried flirting again, but it only hurt him more. He looked at Oikawa's table again and felt a hole in his chest when he saw that the setter and his gang of fan girls were getting up and walking away. Oikawa cast (M/N) one last look, and at that very moment, (M/N) realized what was wrong. 

(M/N) missed Oikawa. He missed the way the brunette would laugh at his remarks, joke around and roll his eyes at (M/N)'s attempts at flirting with others, and how he'd always made sure they were somehow touching - whether it be shoulders brushing or hands holding. (M/N) missed his voice, his eyes, his hair, his hands, he missed.. him. 

He.. loved him. 

"Mattsun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a fucking idiot."

"Oh, honey, we've been knew." 

~~~

A few days later, (M/N) waited anxiously by the gates of Aoba Johsai, leaning against his car. He had been trying to flirt with other people to see if he really did miss Oikawa that much, and he was only proven correct every time.   
When he saw the volleyball team leaving, he waited for Oikawa to exit, and surprisingly, he was the last one out. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were with him, and the ace glared at the (E/C)-eyed boy. Oikawa looked at (M/N) and froze, obviously shocked. "(M/N)..?"

"Oikawa, I-"

"Leave him alone, asshole," Iwaizumi hissed as he stepped in front of his best friend. Mattsun grabbed the ace, patting his back. "Huh-? Mattsun-?"

"Let them talk, dude," Mattsun mumbled. He looked at (M/N) and nodded. "You fuck this up, and I'm totally letting Iwaizumi kick your ass."

"That's fair," (M/N) said with a small chuckle. Mattsun nodded again and looked at Iwaizumi, who growled and walked away. Makki looked at (M/N) and gave him a sympathetic look, then left with Iwaizumi and Mattsun. (M/N) looked at Oikawa, who was staring back with an unimpressed glare and posture. "Oikawa, I'm.. I'm sorry," he said. "I've been treating you like crap for the last three years and I'm so, so sorry.." 

"I am too," Oikawa said with a frown. "I'm sorry too.. for falling for you, for ever thinking I had a chance. Goodbye (M/N), have a good night," he said before turning and trying to leave. 

(M/N) bit his lip and shook his head. "Oikawa please, listen to me," he begged. Oikawa kept walking, so (M/N) began to follow. "Today- today I was watching you with those fan girls, and I think I felt what.. what you've been feeling all those years," he blurted out. Oikawa stopped walking. "It felt so.. so disappointing? And gross? To watch you with your fan girls, and I.. I missed you.." 

"Great. You know how it feels to be in my shoes then, congrats," Oikawa said with a scoff before trying to walk away again. 

(M/N)'s eyes widened and he followed again. "Oikawa please- I'm sorry! Please!" He begged. "Please don't go- I'll change, I promise- please Oikawa!" He began to grow desperate. He grabbed the brunette's shoulder and quickly hugged him from behind. "Oikawa, I-!"

"Let go of-!"

"Oikawa Tooru, I like you!" (M/N) spat out. "Shut your beautiful mouth up, stop walking away, and please listen to me!" He begged. Oikawa was frozen, his body barely trembling like a leaf in the wind. "I didn't know what it felt like, and now that I do, I'm sorry! You don't.. you didn't deserve any part of what I did to you, and I'm so sorry. Slap me, hit me, kick me, hell, send Iwaizumi after me - do what you want! I'm just.. I'm so sorry.." 

There was silence for a few moments. Then, Oikawa slowly turned around and looked at (M/N) with glassy eyes. "Do you mean it?" He whispered. The former playboy nodded, and the brunette shakily sighed and cupped (M/N)'s cheeks. "You fucking idiot. You beautiful, hoe of an idiot. You're lucky I still like you," he chuckled weakly. (M/N) smiled, and his eyes now turned glossy and brimmed with small tears. "I don't forgive you; not entirely, at least. But.. I'll be willing to give you a chance."

"Really?" (M/N) asked. Oikawa nodded, and the (H/C)-haired male loosened his grip. "Thank you.. thank you so much, doll.."

"Whatever, you big idiot. Let go of me and take me out to dinner, as part of your apology." 

"Bet!" 

And so, (M/N) and Oikawa walked back to (M/N)'s (F/C) open convertible and got inside, driving away from Aoba Johsai. As the streets dimmed and the streetlights turned on, music blasted through the air. Oikawa held his arms up, smiling as wind blew past his hands. Then, he looked at (M/N), who was singing and driving the car. 

And just like he had always hoped, Oikawa built up the courage to lean over and kiss (M/N) on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: akaashi x dom! male reader (or a yaku x male reader because i totally didn't make a deal with a certain hoe in exchange for a smut chapter 😎)


	56. Halloween Scenarios

First character: kyotani kentaro! (hehe I told y'all) 

\- y'all, i feel like kyotani would either have a boyfriend that's tiny, sweet and low-key scary, or a fucking GIANT that's all about the alt, punk shit-  
\- we're going with the tiny, sweet and low-key scary boyfriend for this scenario ❤️✨  
\- (m/n) dresses up as a femboy wizard (costume includes: all black; a short black skirt, a crop-top, thigh garter belts and knee-high fishnet stockings, and boots)  
\- kyotani refuses to dress up as a dog or bee like (m/n) suggested  
\- he managed to pull together a last minute costume for oikawa's halloween party  
\- he said he was a serial killer and oikawa would be his first victim 🥰🔪  
\- (m/n) ended up drunk halfway through the party and kyotani had to drag him out before he did something dumb  
\- they ended up cuddling at home, eating Halloween candy and binging movies   
\- kyotani preferred it that way because he got to spend more time with his love 🥺  
note: don't underage drink ffs it's for a story don't take me serious 

iwaoi for vin from my discord because ily ✨  
\- iwaizumi was a vampire, oikawa was a demon   
\- hottest mf's ever istg   
\- (m/n) was an angel and tbh it matched the three's aesthetic pretty well  
\- they were holding a party at oikawa's and oh god all hell broke loose  
\- mattsun and makki were dancing but like make it super sexual and honestly rlly hot to watch  
\- kyotani and yahaba were playing beer pong and kyotani nearly jumped into the pool with rage because yahaba is surprisingly good  
\- the first years were hiding in the corners praying for chaos to end   
\- and (m/n) was just chilling with iwaizumi and oikawa  
\- that turned into making out and just having a good time  
\- until oikawa's house got tp'ed   
\- the three went on a drive to chase the perpetrators (and left watari in charge, bless his poor soul)   
\- and they had lots of fun singing in the car and having fun and they stopped in the parking lot of some run-down building just to make out again   
\- good vibes

kunimi akira   
\- kunimi was a skeleton, (m/n) was a zombie   
\- cutest mf's somehow  
\- they were at oikawa's party watching kyotani and yahaba play beer pong   
\- kunimi got bored and dragged (m/n) away  
\- they somehow ended up in one of the bedrooms   
\- and no they didn't do nasty shit   
\- kunimi was tired and a bit anxious from all the excitement downstairs, and that only got worse after hearing oikawa's ear-bursting screams about the house getting tp'ed   
\- (m/n) ran his hands through kunimi's hair and mimi got all flustered and started to purr  
\- like I said, cutest mf's 

ennoshita chikara   
\- Karasuno decided on trick-or-treating as a group (noya said it was to build team trust and suga instantly said yes)  
\- (m/n) dressed up as a cat boy (like just regular clothes with cat ears, tail, and gloves)  
\- ennoshita? man's pulled up in a whole mf-ing BEAR COSTUME AND IT WAS SO WARM AND CUTE AND COZY  
\- (m/n) was latched on to ennoshita the whole time, which led to ennoshita getting flustered since this was literally his crush holding on to him for dear life-  
\- at some point the other second years noticed ennoshita's dilemma and decided 'yuh its time for homeboy to get dick' and got the whole team to abandon ennoshita and (m/n) at one of the houses  
\- ennoshita confessed and (m/n) literally melted, like full on hid his face in his paw gloves  
\- they started dating and shared Halloween candy   
\- their contacts are now kitten and teddy bear thank you I don't take criticism 

daichi sawamura (nsfw towards the end cuz I'm self-indulgent)   
\- maid outfit  
\- that's it that's the whole tweet  
\- so basically daichi lost a bet to suga and asahi and he had to wear a maid outfit to the group trick-or-treating  
\- (m/n) saw daichi's thighs and literally tripped and ended up with a scratched knee  
\- he was dressed as a ringmaster  
\- at the end of the night after trick-or-treating daichi was getting irritated with the lace and frilly fabric of the maid dress and since he and (m/n) were friends and (m/n)'s house was closer to their location, he asked to stop by his house and change  
\- for those of you that aren't horny bitches for daichi, he changed and the two ended up eating halloween candy and binging movies  
\- (m/n) admitted he thought daichi was really attractive in the outfit  
\- daichi said the same for him and the ringmaster outfit  
\- they had like 1 quick kiss and agreed to go on a date to see if this could work out  
\- NOW FOR MY HORNY BITCHES: daichi asked to change blah blah blah, before he could take off the dress (m/n) admitted how hot daichi looked. daichi got flustered and looked at the fake pleather crop that came with (m/n)'s costume. basically (m/n) sucked daichi's dick, got his head crushed by daichi's thighs, then got to beat daichi's ass with the crop 😀👍✨ they agreed to date and do smth like that again 😀👍✨

kageyama tobio   
\- man's dressed as a plain milk carton  
\- made (m/n) dress up as a strawberry milk carton  
\- they were the cutest shit ever wtaf they racked up the most candy because kageyama literally had stars in his eyes from being able to dress up as his favorite drink  
\- he suggested they go and tp oikawa's house  
\- obviously (m/n) agreed   
\- oikawa nearly passed out when he realized the kageyama tobio was on his lawn   
\- kageyama ran and dragged (m/n) as fast as he could   
\- they ended up making out and sharing candy in the park 

hinata shouyou   
\- a pumpkin   
\- literally  
\- they were carving pumpkins and after they hollowed one out he just   
\- he just wore a pumpkin on his head  
\- crashed into multiple things  
\- (m/n) recorded it and couldn't stop laughing  
\- hinata's pumpkin was of a volleyball, (m/n)'s was of a demon   
\- "a really cute demon!" according to Shouyou  
\- (m/n) wasn't going for cute so he just  
\- stabbed a knife through the middle of the pumpkin's eyes and called it a knife  
\- hinata was terrified 😀👍✨

kenma kozume  
\- hear me out  
\- A FUCKING SHEET GHOST  
\- NO EFFORT JUST SHEET GHOST  
\- he wasn't gonna dress up as first  
\- then (m/n) said he was dressing up as a video game character and kenma was like ❤️👄❤️  
\- but they didn't trick-or-treat or anything they just stole kuroo's halloween stash and stayed at his house to watch movies  
\- rip kuroo, third-wheel of the year  
\- jk yaku was over it was all gucci  
(yes I ship yaku and kuroo pls don't say shit or I'm eating y'all's kneecaps)

kuroo tetsurou   
\- you mf's sexualize Kuroo too much so before y'all say he'd be in some sexy hot ass mf costume no he would NOT  
\- man would be dressed as bill nye or some shit  
\- (m/n) is dressed as something normal while they trick-or-treat  
\- kuroo was literally singing the periodic table song as they walked around  
\- (m/n) the whole time looked like "I want to kill this idiot" but on the inside he was like "I want to marry this idiot"  
\- so when one of the old ladies giving out candy gave (m/n) a ring pop he got on his knee in front of kuroo and said "will you please have the honor of giving me dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin and endorphins and marry me?"  
\- this FUCKING NERD  
\- CRIED  
\- HE SOBBED  
\- "WELL WITH A PROPOSAL LIKE THAT OBVIOUSLY ILL MARRY YOU YOU DUMBASS WJIZWMZKWK"  
\- they went home and kuroo literally wept about how much he loved (m/n) while he ate candy   
\- poor kenma had to listen to this same rambling the next day

yaku morisuke   
\- yaku didn't dress up but begged (m/n) to  
\- he just loved seeing his bby in cute shit  
\- took like a million photos (mom type shit)  
\- (m/n) was begging to watch horror movies even though he's terrified of them  
\- yaku gave in  
\- half way through the first movie (m/n) was crying and hiding his face in Yaku's shirt   
\- yaku turned the tv off and cradled his boyfriend until he stopped crying  
\- afterwards they went out, bought candy for themselves and the neighborhood kids, and just gave the candy out while being dorks in love 

sakusa kiyoomi   
\- LMAO Y'ALL THINK HE GOES OUT ON HALLOWEEN? GERMS BITCHES  
\- genuinely hates the holiday because the thought of getting unsanitary candy from strangers is just bleh  
\- but (m/n) did convince him to go to the store with him to get candy for the night  
\- sakusa saw (m/n) watching the kids in the streets and felt a little bad (if possible)  
\- so he agreed that if (m/n) let him sanitize all the candy wrappers of the candy they bought, they could hand it out to trick-or-treaters   
\- (m/n) agreed and they bought two huge bags  
\- sakusa wiped each individual candy by hand with lysol wipes  
\- he also made sure to keep an arm around (m/n)'s waist ever trick-or-treaters came to the door  
\- "to keep him safe from the germs" apparently  
\- the man's a big softie on the inside ffs

miya atsumu   
\- hates kids  
\- (m/n) loves kids  
\- there's an issue  
\- so they take turns for when kids come to the door  
\- on one turn, (m/n) will give out the candy and praise the kids for their costumes and think they're the cutest things ever  
\- on atsumu's turn he'll put on a mask and scare the everloving fuck outta the kids  
\- has made kids cry before and won't hesitate to do it again  
\- (m/n) ends up pouting so atsumu promises he won't be that mean to their kids in the future  
\- it takes (m/n) a second to register and when he does, he is literally a tomato

miya osamu   
\- he actually really likes kids for some reason  
\- makes onigiri for the kids  
\- (m/n) can't help but feel his heart melt whenever osamu hands out the candy and onigiri  
\- one kid asked to marry osamu for his delicious onigiri and (m/n) went 🥰🔪  
\- osamu felt bad for turning the kid down so he said "of course, I'll make you the best onigiri in the land"  
\- as soon as that kid was gone he smothered (m/n) with love  
\- "you're the only one that gets my best onigiri and love, sugar"  
\- "I better"  
\- osamu ended up cuddling (m/n) all night and they watched their favorite movies together 

semi eita   
\- this is gonna sound hella cliche and unrealistic but shiratorizawa was holding a halloween ball   
\- like deadass a ball  
\- these rich mf's  
\- anyways yeah semi was wearing a suit with a skull mask   
\- he saw (m/n) with a cat mask (had no idea it was him duh) and holy fuck heart eyes istg   
\- he asked him to dance   
\- (m/n) played hard to get and flirted, then said no  
\- "you've gotta catch me if you can, lover boy"  
\- semi was literally like "stomp on me"  
\- the whole night was spent drinking punch and flirting  
\- eventually semi got his dance   
\- they both took their masks off and (m/n) gave semi a kiss on the cheek and asked for his number  
\- their contacts are kitty and baby skull  
\- fits their oddly cute, flirty, sexy alt relationship somehow

terushima yuuji   
\- this man is a genius  
\- a literal god among children  
\- he bought like twenty bags of candy  
\- grabbed his boyfriend (m/n) and their skateboards  
\- and they skated around for hours just throwing candy at kids and screaming "happy halloween gremlins"  
\- they were also dressed in matching outfits/costumes and looked like literal badasses   
\- when they got home they got dressed into their matching Halloween pj's, cuddled, and watched horror movies all night 

akaashi keiji   
\- he dressed as harry motherfucking potter  
\- nerd  
\- hot, but a nerd regardless  
\- (m/n) was male ginny because nerds   
\- the hottest mf-ing nerds ever  
\- literally people were begging to take photos with them   
\- they barely got any candy from taking so many photos but that's fine because bokuto felt bad and splurged his money to buy them two whole bags of candy  
\- he was like their platonic sugar daddy with no favors needed and honestly we love that   
\- (m/n) kept kissing akaashi's fake scar and it was the cutest shit ever

bokuto kotarou   
\- a ninja   
\- the thickest fucking ninja ever  
\- why?  
\- because he just wanted to say "(m/n) I'm trying to sneak around but the clap of my dummy thicc ass cheeks keeps alerting the guards"  
\- (m/n) bonked him on the head  
\- "I'll clap those cheeks if you don't stfu"  
\- "don't be shy-"  
\- "kotarou I will make sure you never see akaashi and kuroo again"  
\- "OKAYOKAY LETS GO GET THE CANDY-"  
\- they racked up hella candy because all the old ladies love Bokuto's personality and patting his hair   
\- he just loves feeling like a kid again  
\- (m/n) takes so many photos it like takes up all his phone storage and he WILL delete apps if needed to make sure he has memories of this  
\- "what are you taking a picture of babe?"  
\- "the love of my life"  
\- "huhhh?! but that's a picture of me!"  
\- "exactly."  
\- "wh- oh. oH. OH. OHHHHH. AWWW (M/NNN-)!"  
\- "dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun- I just asked for random characters on my discord server and went to town, heheh  
> next up: yaku x male reader


	57. Yaku x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☁️  
> HAHAHA THIS IS LIKE- A ONE-SHOT TRADE WITH DAVAJI BECAUSE I WANTED A SMUT OF ✨ KYOTANI AND IWAIZUMI ✨ SO WHILE I ASKED FOR THAT SHE ASKED FOR THIS HEHEH  
> edit: himari you're lucky im literally a hoe for you I changed the plot for this like 3 times to please you pls love me ffs  
> note: slight time-skip spoilers!   
> presented by: yaku in a suit 😌✨

"Mori... Mori, wake up.."

"But (M/N), it's too early.."

"No it's not, Mori," (M/N) chuckled as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. His boyfriend, Yaku, groaned into his pillow, refusing to pull his head out of it. "If you get up, I'll make you your favorite breakfast," (M/N) offered, laying down next to Yaku and running a hand through the man's short hair. 

Yaku peeped at (M/N), smile lines forming beneath his eyes. "Really?" He yawned. (M/N) nodded and smiled back, and Yaku sighed. "Fine. But in a few minutes," he mumbled as he tugged (M/N) to lay back down. Then, he cuddled up next to him. "I'm still tired from last night.."

"You make it sound like we-"

"Before you even finish that sentence, shut the hell up," Yaku muttered. 

(M/N) chuckled and continued to comb his fingers through Morisuke's hair. "What time did you even get home from practice? I didn't even hear you come through the door."

"Don't kill me.. but I got home at like, two in the morning.." 

(M/N) sighed. "Hun, that's too late. I know you're getting ready for the Olympics with the rest of the guys, but you need rest too." 

"I know but I'm getting even better than I was before! This is my peak, (M/N)!" Morisuke groaned, finally rolling on to his back and running a hand through his hair. 

(M/N) rolled his eyes and kissed the shorter man's forehead. "Well, your peak is going to lead to a really bad crash if you don't take care of yourself," he said with a motherly tone, which caused Yaku to flinch. 

He sighed and hid his face in (M/N)'s shirt. "I know," he muttered with embarrassment. (M/N) relaxed and smiled, then got up from the bed, offering his hand to Yaku after. His boyfriend took the offer and stood up, only to be scooped up into (M/N)'s arms. "Oi-!"

"Don't argue. I'm taking care of you until you have practice," (M/N) said sternly. He carried the short male downstairs and sat him down on the kitchen counter. "Eggs for breakfast?"

"Mhm," Yaku answered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he opened them again, (M/N) was glancing back at him with a small smile. "What?"

"Nothing," (M/N) chuckled as he got to work cracking eggs and whisking them. "You just look really cute when you're sleepy."

Yaku blushed and crossed his arms. "I do not," he muttered. He hopped down from the counter and instead walked up behind (M/N), wrapping his arms around his waist. He stood on his tip toes and kissed the male's cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you.." 

"Aw, babe," (M/N) cooed as he turned and quickly pecked Yaku's lips with a kiss. The two had been dating since their second year of high school, and now here they were, almost ten years later.   
When Yaku pulled apart from the soft kiss, he hid his face in (M/N)'s shirt. "Aww~"

"S-Shut up," Yaku mumbled, trying to hide his red cheeks in the mean time. His phone began to ring and he quickly grabbed it and picked up the call. "Hello? ...Really? Already? Alright.. alright, I'll be there," he spoke as he ran a hand through his hair again - one of his lil habits that (M/N) adored. He ended the call and looked at his boyfriend. "The team wants to start practice early today, so I'm gonna have to head out after we eat. I'm sorry," he explained. 

(M/N) smiled and sighed. "It's okay," he replied. Then, he turned and kissed Mori's forehead. "Just don't work too late, okay? Hell, maybe I'll stop by practice to remind you to come home!" He laughed light-heartedly. 

Yaku's ears loved the sound of his boyfriend's laughter, and his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. Before he could think twice, he smiled and said, "Dear God, I'm so in love with you."

(M/N)'s eyes widened a little, a bit caught off guard. Of course, Yaku had said that before, but when he said it like this.. (M/N) couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. He was still weak for those words, even after all these years. "I love you too," He whispered as he smiled and leaned down, kissing Morisuke's lips gently again.   
He finished cooking breakfast, and the two sat down at the table to eat. When he was done, Morisuke ran upstairs and returned a few minutes later with his gym bag packed. "Have a good day at practice, sugar," (M/N) said sweetly, kissing Yaku's cheek. "Maybe I'll stop by later~"

Yaku's eyes widened a bit before he smiled. "We'll see about that," he chuckled. He kissed (M/N) back before leaving the house. Once he was in the car, he let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his hair with his hands. "Oh God, what am I gonna do?! He can't come today- not until later! Uhm, uhm, crap!" He muttered as he turned the car on and started to drive away. Then, he got an idea. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Eh? What's up, demon-senpai~?" 

"If you don't stop using that stupid high school nickname I'm totally kicking your ass!" 

"Jeez, okay! What do you want Yakkun?"

"I need you to spend the day with (M/N), keep him distracted until tonight."

"Oh? Bet."

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. "Kuroo? What are you doing here?" (M/N) asked after he opened his front door, where Kuroo Tetsurou stood. 

"I'm here to treat my dear old friend to a day of shopping!" Kuroo beamed, leaning against the doorframe of the house. "It's been such a long time since we've last seen each other, (M/N)~"

"You literally picked Morisuke and I up from the airport a few months ago when we came back to Japan from Russia."

Kuroo waved his hand dismissively and chuckled. "Besides the point. Now, go get dressed! We're heading to the mall!"   
After (M/N) got dressed and grabbed his phone and wallet, the two got in Kuroo's car and drove to the mall. While they walked around and shopped, Kuroo asked, "Say, (M/N), how are you and Yakkun doing?" 

(M/N) grinned and fixed his sunglasses atop his (H/C) hair. "We're doing wonderfully! Though, he's working late more often now. All that training better pay off, or I'm totally kicking his ass," he chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Ah, that sounds like Yakkun. Always putting in such hard work for things," Kuroo laughed, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked at a store they passed, where wedding dresses and suits were sold. "Either of you popping the question any time soon?" 

(M/N) looked at the store as well and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I want to, but.. I'm kinda scared? What if he says no?" 

"It's Yakkun, he loves you with like, every inch of his body."

(M/N) smirked and snorted. "That's only 66 inches of height," he muttered. Kuroo choked on his breath and then soon burst into laughter, slapping (M/N)'s back. (M/N) giggled, then glanced at a suit in the shop window. "Though, getting married does sound nice. As a little boy, I always watched those wedding dress shows with my mother," he remarked.

Kuroo smirked and tossed his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Then let's get in there and try out some suits and gowns," he said as he led (M/N) inside. The duo began to browse and picked out a few suits and dresses - which, of course, garnered some unwanted attention. But eventually, they found the best ones and soon headed to the dressing rooms. 

"Okay, what about this one?"

"Makes you look too wide."

"This one?" 

"Oh god no, it looks horrible with your skin tone."

"This one?!"

"No, it doesn't look good with your body."

"Jesus Tekkun, what are you, Rupaul?!" (M/N) groaned as he hung up the last dress out of his selection. 

Kuroo smirked and leaned against his hand on his knee. "I mean, if I really wanted to, I could probably pull off some mean drag make-up," he snickered. (M/N) rolled his eyes and Kuroo glanced past him. "What about that one?" He suggested, pointing to a suit behind (M/N).

(M/N) turned and glanced at the suit, his eyes lighting up. "You're a genius," he whispered. He grabbed the suit and went back into the dressing room, and as he closed the door he yelled, "Call Rupaul and get your ass on that show!"

"I'm not a drag queen, dumbass!" 

"Not yet!"

~~~

Yaku sighed as he took a few steps back, looking at the gym with excited eyes. "It looks amazing, guys," he said as he looked up at Bokuto. "Thanks a lot."

"Of course! Anything for you Yakkun!" Bokuto beamed. "I owe you for helping me propose to Agashee!"

"Yes. It was not an issue," Ushijima said as he got down from a step-stool and blankly glanced around. "We are simply lucky the coach allowed us to do this today. Otherwise, you would've had to relocate."

"Yeah, why the court anyways?" Sakusa asked as he put some hand sanitizer in his hands and rubbed it into his skin. "It's sweaty, gross, has germs everywhere possible. It's not exactly the most romantic place to do this type of thing."

Yaku grinned and sighed happily. "Because the place I met (M/N) at was the court, after a volleyball game," he answered. "After one of Nekoma's games, when we were getting ready to leave and head back to school, I bumped into him. Like, literally! He was the manager for his school's girls' team and he was trying to rush to their game, and he crashed into me. The rest is history.."  
He looked around the gym and nearly felt his eyes tear up with joy. The lights were dimmed, there were flower petals scattered across the floor, and Hinata was handing flowers out to each of their teammates. It was simple, but he knew (M/N) would like it. Or, he at least hoped so. 

"Yakkun!" Bokuto yelled the libero's name. "Tetsurou says he and (L/N) are on the way!" 

"For real?! Crap, okay!" Yaku cursed as he made sure he looked decent. He ran a hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths, then looked at the rest of the Japan National Volleyball team. "Alright, get into positions!" He yelled with a grin. The rest of the team shot him collective thumbs-up's, then jogged to their positions. He looked down at himself, making sure his red suit looked perfectly crisp and pristine. 

After a few minutes, the sound of gym door creaking could be heard. Yaku looked up from his nervously wringing hands and his jaw nearly fell to the floor. As Kuroo held the door open, (M/N) walked in, and my God did he look gorgeous. His (H/L) (H/C) was messily but beautifully styled, and he wore the white suit Kuroo bought for him. "Mori?" he called out with a shocked, but happy expression. 

"You look.. so beautiful," Morisuke murmured with a small blush on his cheeks. Then, he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Hey, sugar."

"Hi.. what's going on?" (M/N) asked as he finally walked over to Yaku, Kuroo shutting the door and hiding. "By the way, you look great as well," he chuckled softly. 

Morisuke grinned and took (M/N)'s hands in his, gently squeezing them. "Thanks. And uhm.." he mumbled. Then, he cleared his throat and tried to speak. "(M/N), I, uh..."  
His hands grew a bit clammy and his throat clenched as he tried to remember his words. When he saw (M/N)'s worried expression, he decided to chuck his planned speech down the drain. "God, I love you so much," he blurted out. "I love you so much, (M/N). When I'm with you, things seem so peaceful and calm. I feel like I'm on top of the world, like I can do anything. And as much as I love having you by my side as my boyfriend, I think I'd love it even more if you were by my side as something else," he said with a small grin. 

A look of realization crossed (M/N)'s face. "O-Oh? Oh my god?" He whispered in shock. "Mori, are you-?"

Morisuke held a finger up and smiled. "(L/N) (M/N), you are my sun and my moon. You're the one that makes me truly happy and complete in this world. So, would you please make me the happiest man on Earth?" He asked as he stepped back and got on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket and popping it open. "And marry me?" 

(M/N) gasped and covered his mouth, slowly nodding as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Y-Yes," his broken voice stammered. "Yes, yes, yes!" He finally managed to cheer. 

"He said yes!" Kuroo shouted as Morisuke grinned and took the ring out, sliding it onto (M/N)'s finger. As the libero stood up and kissed his fiancé, Kuroo continued to yell, "HE SAID YES!" 

"Congratulations!" Hinata and the rest of the Japan National team cheered as they stepped out, all holding their flowers. (M/N) looked at them all in shock, then looked at Morisuke. 

"H-How? Why? You didn't have to do all this, Mori," he whispered as he began to shake and cry more, while the team cautiously put their flowers together into a bouquet for the newly engaged couple. 

Morisuke smiled and kissed his fiancé once again. Once the bouquet was put together, he handed it to (M/N). "Yeah, I did. Because you deserve the world (M/N), and I can't wait to give it to you."

"Oh, Mori.. you already have. You're my world, you know that."

"Then I'll make it even better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: akaashi x top male reader


	58. Semi x Musician! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I HAVE SOME NEWS  
> I have a co-writer now !!   
> Rosuzen (on wattpad) is a wonderful writer (from what I've read) and I'm so grateful she's offered to help me write my one-shots (because damn y'all I forgot how many requests I have for this book-)  
> so here's one of her one-shots from her old book!  
> presented by: my happy stims bc wAAAH new friend !!

"What did you get for Shirabu?"

Semi sighed, holding out a small box. "Just a gift card. It's not like I know what he wants," He added, shooting a glare at Taichi, who laughed.

"Cmon," Ushijima said, getting up from the couch. "We should be heading over to Shirabu's place." He then continued trying to pry off Tendou who was latched onto his back.

It was Shirabu's birthday today, and they were going over to his house this weekend to celebrate it. Truth to be told, Semi didn't want anything to do with the second-year setter, but he didn't want to appear rude to the rest of the team, so he reluctantly came.

Piling into Ushijima's car, with Semi in the passenger seat, they drove off to the given address. At one point they had to pull over because Tendou was about to leap out of the window and onto the top, but otherwise, it was a quiet ride.

When they got there, Semi wasn't surprised to see that Shirabu's house was quite big. He was the only one in the team who made it without a scholarship, so of course he had loads of money.

Goshiki, who was excited despite the fact that Shirabu had never really liked him, was the first one out of the car, Reon and Taichi following close behind.

"His house is so big! How come he chose to stay in the dorms though?" The first-year chirped, running up the steps.

Semi looked up at the house, and something caught his eye. It was a silhouette of somebody in the room, though it wasn't Shirabu, he was sure of it. Unless he grew drastically and he changed his haircut. Otherwise, no.

Reon was the one to knock on the door, and a few seconds later, the familiar setter answered it, his eyes half-closed.

"Happy Birthday!" Goshiki piped out, and everybody echoed his statement, even Semi, though he muttered it. Shirabu shot him a glare, then let everybody in.

"Please don't break anything, or my parents will kill me when they get home." He nodded over to a room. "You can set up in the living room, I'll be right back."

He ran up the stairs while the rest of the team settled down in the large room. Tendou instantly grabbed the DVD from his bag and circled around the television to see where to put it, and Ushijima started setting the presents on a chair, having to pry Goshiki's from his hands.

"-Please, don't come down there!" They all perked up at Shirabu's voice.

"Why not? They seem fun," Another, unfamiliar voice said.

"(M-" He cut off with a yelp, and footsteps were heard as somebody descended the stairs. Semi was surprised to see another male carrying the setter. He grinned and flashed a peace sign.

"So you guys are Kenjiro's teammates?" His gaze flickered over to Ushijima, and he nodded. "Nice! I'm (M/N), his brother."

Tendou spluttered. "Shirabu- You have a brother?"

When (M/N) finally set him down, he crossed his arms, retracting from his older brother's touch. "Yeah. He's an online third-year student, so he mostly stays here."

While Shirabu, the younger one, explained, Semi's eyes were still glued on (M/N).

He thought he would never think this about a Shirabu, but he couldn't help it.

This guy was hot.

Semi turned away before he could get caught, and he tried to focus on the now starting movie in front of him. Tendou chose one of Kenjiro's favorites, which happened to be the movie he hated. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Taichi and distracted himself from it.

After a few more minutes, he realized with shock that the popcorn wasn't distracting him. It was Kenjiro's older brother.

He wrinkled his nose, hugging the bowl. He just met him. Why is he so interested in (M/N)?

He is better-looking than the Shirabu I know. It wasn't his biased opinion, the guy had taste in what he wore and the hairstyle he had.

"Hey Shirabu," Reon said, his eyes still on the television. The second-year turned to him. "What does your brother do?"

"Oh, he's a songwriter," He said casually. "Right now he's collaborating with (Random Singer)."

Goshiki blinked, his eyes wide. "Really? Is he famous?"

"I guess," Kenjiro said, shrugging. "That's why he does online school, in case he has to travel."

Semi stood up, handing the popcorn bowl to Taichi. "Shirabu, where's the bathroom?"

The setter muttered under his breath, then raised his voice. "Upstairs to the left. It's next to (M/N)'s room. Don't bother him, he's either doing schoolwork or talking with somebody." He glared at Semi as if waiting for him to argue. He just sighed irritably and went upstairs, being sure to flash the finger at him. It didn't matter to him that it was Kenjiro's birthday today. He's still an asshole.

As he rounded the corner, he could hear someone speaking from a certain bedroom. Unable to hold back his curiosity, he inched towards the door, trying to catch what was going on in there.

"Right, ready?"

"Yeah, dude. Though I'm not sure if my voice is the right one for it..."

(M/N) laughed, and Semi bit his lip, ignoring the rising feeling inside of him.

"I'll take that as a no. Ok, start it."

A button was clicked, and music filled the room.

"We'll take us where we get higher,

somehow I never get tired,

you take me so many places

I'm not much less than inspired.

You take us so many places,

you'll take us where we get higher,

somehow I'm falling in place

and then somehow I'm never tired.

"We never fall behind,

wasting all each other's time,

I want to give you mine,

while wasted in the summer time.

And it's that look of yours,

that turns all of this place to gold,

my god I love this shit,

how could it ever get old?"

The sound of the other person's voice cut off, and (M/N)'s music filled Semi's ears, captivating him. This was his favorite type of music, though it was obviously a coincidence.

Or was it?

"We'll go to where we're inspired,

and baby if we get tired,

we'll just start locking our faces

until we've wasted the day and

then we can sleep in the highest

tree on this mountain we're climbing

we'll take a trip to the past,

some way we're making this last...

"We never fall behind,

wasting all each other's time,

I want to give you mine,

while wasted in the summer time.

And it's that look of yours,

that turns all of this place to gold,

my god I love this shit,

how could it ever get old?"

With a jolt, he saw (M/N) turn to him, smiling. He realized he was peeking into the room, entranced by the tune.

"I uh..." He faltered as the song came to a stop, and the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. The older Shirabu kept his smile on and turned back to his computer. "That was great! Now, see you soon."

"Wait-" he was cut off as (M/N) shut his computer.

"So, you're that third-year setter Kenjiro rants about?" He turned back to Semi, who was standing awkwardly at the door. The ash-blonde nodded slowly, not sure how to take this in.

"Hey-" He cut off as (M/N) turned his (E/C) eyes to him. He swallowed.

"Um, the guitar sounds kinda artificial, did you actually record it or make the tune on the computer?"

After every second passed in silence, Semi was regretting this more. Finally he sighed, running his finger through his hair.

"I thought so. Despite being a musicmaker, I don't know how to play the guitar." He blinked at his desk. "So much I can do I guess." He then turned back to him. "So what do you think? I wrote it for you."

Wait, what?

He chuckled at Semi's startled face. "I often go to Kenjiro's games, which are also yours. I can say that you've captured my attention. After getting several beatings and death threats, my brother told me about you."

The third-year was too startled to speak. Somebody was interested in him? A male, no less? A Shirabu?

He frowned, glad that he still had his spite. "Your brother's annoying." He said matter-of-factly.

Shit, I sounded like a 12-year-old.

(M/N) nodded, his gaze flickering back to his messy desk. "I can agree."

"Hey Semi?"

"Hm?" He ignored the butterflies in his stomach.

"Do you know how to play the guitar?"

Semi blinked, knowing where this was going. "Yeah. I still have a life when it comes to volleyball," He snorted. (M/N) snickered, then scratched his neck, slightly looking embarrassed. "Do you think you can redo the guitar part?"

He nodded slowly, surprised at the warm feeling rised at him. The older sighed in relief, shooting a grateful smile at him.

"I like you better than Kenjiro," He suddenly blurted out, and reddened in embarrassment. (M/N) laughed.

"I like you too. You're not so bad, despite my brother's description about you. Cmon, I'll show you the notes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah !!  
> we may have different writing styles but I still think it's great, and im always happy to work with others !!   
> soooo see y'all in the next one shot !!
> 
> next up: akaashi x dom! male reader (it's almost done I promise-)


	59. Akaashi x Dom! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: overstim, spanking, hair tugging, master kink, marking, dacryphilia (arousal by seeing tears)   
> presented by: akaashi just being the unfairly pretty bitch he is

"Hey hey hey, it's Agaasheee!" 

The MSBY Black Jackals volleyball team looked up, surprised to see Akaashi Keiji standing at the doors of the gym. "Bokuto-san, hello," Akaashi greeted with a small smile. "Thank you for inviting us to your practice."

"You're welcome! I've missed you guys!" Bokuto exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Akaashi. Akaashi winced a bit from his friend's pure strength, but relaxed regardless. He set Akaashi down, and while he walked over to his teammates, he said, "And where's my man (M/N)?!"

"He's-"

"Right here!"  
Bokuto turned around with a grin, surprised to see (M/N) standing at the entrance of the gym as well. "Bokuto!" He cheered. "Sorry I wasn't here for a grand entrance; I was parking the car."

"Nahhh it's fine! Hi (M/N)!" Bokuto yelled as he ran over and hugged the male. (M/N) winced, but awkwardly pat his friend's back as a sign to let go of him. When Bokuto put him down, he went back to Akaashi. "Agasheee, we should all play a match today!" He suggested happily as he excitedly held on to Akaashi's arm. 

"I don't see why not. It has been quite a while since (M/N) and I have played," Akaashi shrugged, placing a hand over Bokuto's. (M/N) glanced between the two and frowned a little, gulping. "(M/N)? You okay?" 

"Mhm," (M/N) said with a fake smile as he walked over and kissed Akaashi's cheek. "Let's just play, hm?" 

"Right."

Yeah, about halfway through the match, (M/N) wanted to scream and slam his head into a wall. Now, he usually wasn't a jealous person, ever. Plus, he knew Bokuto was just naturally affectionate, even more so with Akaashi. But today, (M/N) couldn't help but feel jealous, but he couldn't blame Bokuto. It was just his own feelings.   
His feelings that were perhaps just a bit influenced by his hormones, as if he were still a dumb teenager in high school. 

"(L/N)-san, are you okay?" Hinata asked as the match finished up. 

(M/N) glanced at Akaashi, who was praising Bokuto with a small smile. He frowned and shook his head. "No, not really," he muttered.  
The matches continued for the rest of the day, and as they progressed, (M/N) couldn't wait to be home with Keiji again. He loved being with their friends, and he was definitely having a blast playing volleyball like the old times, but he also wanted time with his partner. 

When practice for the team was over, Bokuto suggested, "Hey hey hey guys, what about we all go grab dinner?!" 

"Sounds great, but Omi-kun and I have other things planned, eh Omi?" Atsumu chuckled, slinging an arm around his black-haired boyfriend. 

"Get your arm off me before I smack you," Sakusa sneered. Atsumu quickly did so, only to hold Sakusa's hand and keep it near his hip. "But unfortunately, he's correct. Enjoy your time together though."

The couple walked away, and Bokuto turned to Akaashi, Hinata, (M/N), and the rest of their teammates. "Well, what do you guys say?!" He beamed happily. 

"Dinner sounds nice," Akaashi said with a sweet smile. The rest of the team agreed and began to walk to the nearest subway station, but (M/N) pouted and lagged behind. "(M/N)?" The ravenette called his partner's name. "Are you alright?"

(M/N) perked up and smiled at Keiji's concern. 'Even if I want him alone, he still deserves time with his best friend,' he thought. "I'm fine, doll, don't worry," he chuckled. 

Akaashi frowned, however, and looked at the others. "Go ahead, we'll catch up," he said. Bokuto happily nodded and held Hinata's hand, like father and son, as they shouted about barbecue. Keiji cupped (M/N)'s cheeks in his delicate hands. "What's really wrong?" 

(M/N) sighed and looked away shamefully. "I didn't like seeing Bokuto's hands all over you.." he mumbled. "I know Bo's touchy and that you're his best friend, but.. I don't know.." he admitted hesitantly. "I feel dumb and bad about it though, so let's just go catch up and have barbecue-!" 

Keiji cut him off with a kiss, smiling into it. (M/N) blushed and kissed back, hands finding his boyfriend's waist. Akaashi pulled apart from the kiss and looped his arms around (M/N)'s neck. "I'm only yours, (M/N)," he whispered. He kissed the male's cheek, then grinded his crotch against (M/N)'s thigh. "But if you need to be reminded of that, I wouldn't mind." 

(M/N) blushed and smirked. "Let's go tell the others that an emergency came up then, hm? I'm sure Bokuto will be fine getting barbecue another day."

"Are you kidding me? He eats barbecue at least twice a week."

"PFFT-!"

~~~

After telling the others about their "emergency" - which earned them some whistles and suspicious glances - they returned to their apartment. As soon as the door shut behind them, (M/N) pinned Akaashi up against the wall and slotted himself between the man's thighs, put his hands beside Akaashi's hips, and began to harshly kiss him. His hand slid down into Akaashi's pants and began to tease his hole, which had been stretched out from previous nights like these. 

"Mm, Master," Akaashi whispered as (M/N) pulled both their shorts' off. (M/N) plunged his fingers on one hand into Akaashi's ass, his other hand grabbing the man's locks of hair. "Oh fuck, oh fuck- M-Master, I'm all yours," He whimpered. 

(M/N) smirked, grabbing Akaashi's hips and hoisting him up. The ravenette's legs quickly locked around his waist. "No need to tell me twice," he said as he carried his boyfriend to the bedroom. He tossed him down onto the bed and quickly began to take off both of their clothes, leaving Akaashi breathless. "With of without glasses tonight, hun?" (M/N) whispered in between kisses as he undid the buttons of Akaashi's shirt. 

"With is fine, just be a bit gentle with them," Akaashi replied as he tried to catch his breath. "Let's just not break them like last time, okay?"

(M/N) laughed and nodded. He grabbed Keiji's hair and tilted his head back, leaving kisses along his neck while Keiji just softly hummed and moaned.   
"Look at you, already turned on just from me grabbing your hair. What a slut," (M/N) whispered with a smirk as Akaashi whined and bucked his hips. (M/N) tugged Akaashi's hair and forced his head to tilt again, giving him free access to his neck and shoulders. He began to mark the skin up with hickeys and bite marks as Akaashi squirmed beneath him. When he pulled his lips back, he quietly chuckled. "There. Now everyone knows you belong to." 

"N-Not yet," Akaashi whispered with a small smirk. He tilted his head back, squeezing his thighs against (M/N)'s sides. "They won't know until.. until I can't walk. With your hand marks all over me, right?" 

(M/N) grinned wildly and ran a hand through his (H/C) hair. "Well fuck, doll," he muttered. "You sure do know how to get me riled up, huh?" He added. Akaashi nodded and bounced his legs with anticipation, and (M/N) quickly pulled his shorts down. He harshly grabbed hoisted one of his legs up and tossed it over his shoulder, kissing his boyfriend roughly as he slid his fingers into him to stretch him out. 

"M-Master- m-master-!" Akaashi whimpered into the kiss, feverishly touching (M/N)'s chest. 

(M/N) stopped his hand motions and pulled away for a second, using his free hand to tug Akaashi's hair and force him to look at him. "What is it, slut?" He asked, cocking an impatient eyebrow. 

Akaashi smiled innocently - as if - and spread his legs further. "I-I was just gonna tell you to hurry up. You're being slow, Master~" he cooed, his eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously. 

(M/N)'s eyes lit up and he dryly laughed. "Don't mock me, Keiji," he muttered as he suddenly started to finger Akaashi faster and harder. The setter gasped and jolted, eyes rolling back a bit. "Ah ah, don't tell me you're getting off just with my fingers in your ass? Huh? I still have to slam into you and make you cry."

"T-Then do it," Akaashi gasped quietly as he hooked his leg around (M/N)'s waist. (M/N) nodded and quickly finished fingering the setter, pulling his fingers out and using them to instead pump his cock. When he was done, he quickly slid into Keiji. "Oh, o-oh god, Master-," He moaned softly. 

(M/N) groaned as he began to slide in and out of Akaashi, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He left bite marks and hickeys in the trail of his ghosting lips, tugging Akaashi's raven locks to move his head around for more access. His other hand reached down and began to fondle Keiji's ass, then pulled back and swung forward to slap the skin. The setter whimpered, eyes stinging with tears from the pain.  
"Who's fucking you right now, hm?" (M/N) muttered into his ear. 

"You are, sir," Akaashi whispered back as he weakly grappled with (M/N)'s shirt. (M/N) nodded and began to pound into him harder, causing the tears that had been welling up to finally spill. 

(M/N) watched the tears fall, smirking as his free hand grabbed Akaashi's face and forced the setter to look at him. "Look at that pretty face, fucked up with tears all because of me, huh?" He taunted. Keiji couldn't help but moan and nod, and (M/N) let go of his face and instead grabbed his thighs. He left hickeys and love bites all along the sensitive, soft skin, causing Keiji to gasp sharply and try to squeeze his legs closed on instinct. "Now that's not very nice, is it, doll?"

"S-Sorry Master," Keiji whined, spreading his legs once again. As he bounced on the mattress, his glasses shifted a bit, making him look a little funny. (M/N) couldn't help but chuckle as he fixed his lover's glasses. "Don't laugh, sir. Not very kind," Akaashi snorted, allowing his hands to fall idly by his head. 

"Yeah well, it's not very kind of me to call you slut either, yet you love that," (M/N) quipped, and Akaashi laughed and nodded. He felt a warming sensation in his abdomen and groaned. "Shit, Keiji, I'm close-"

"Me too, oh god," Akaashi lowly moaned as (M/N) picked up the pace. With his sloppy, harsh thrusts, Akaashi's tears hit the bedsheets as he began to cry his lover's name. "Sir-!"

"Come for me, doll," (M/N) said as he released inside Akashi, with the ravenette doing the same soon after. (M/N) slowly pulled out and stretched, softly groaning. "God that was great."

"Wasn't anything too special though," Akaashi remarked as he sat up and wiped his tears. (M/N) cocked an eyebrow at him daringly and he smiled and sighed. "It was great, (M/N). Let's save whatever you're plotting for another day; I'm exhausted."

"Bet!" (M/N) cheered as he perked up. He took Akaashi to the bathroom and cleaned them up, then carried his boyfriend back to the bedroom. They both got changed into their clothes for bed, then cuddled up together on the bed. "Psst, Keiji?"

"Hm?"

(M/N)'s eyes softened and he smiled a little. "I love you," he whispered quietly. Akaashi's face turned pink with embarrassment, but he smiled back regardless. "Thank you for today, it was really fun. Even if it did get cut short," he said with a laugh.

Akaashi giggled as his phone buzzed beside him. "You're welcome, dear. It's fine," he said. He glanced at the screen and laughed. "And don't worry, you'll be able to make it up. That was Bokuto-san inviting us to barbecue next week."

"Hell yeah, sounds good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAH ITS FINALLY DONE  
> also I typed this on my new iPad and keyboard hehe- made it way easier to write ✨  
> anyways, see y'all next chapter!
> 
> next up: either a daishou x small! male reader (courtesy of my co-writer) or suga x male reader (a request I believe!)


	60. Daishou x Small! Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter from Rosuzen 's old book!  
> presented by: this sly mf and his cute nose

"Kuroo, are you sure that's smart?"

The Nekoma captain grinned and pulled a small (S/C) boy close to him. "Of course. I want to show off our new player to those snakes."

Yaku shook his head. "He barely had any practice, let alone experience. His overall ability may not be enough."

"But we have a month to whip him into shape," Kuroo argued.

"But he's like our own Shoyo," The three jumped at the new voice, and Kenma walked over to them. "They won't expect (M/N) to be a middle blocker."

Yes, the newest recruit was related to the decoy of Karasuno, and they both shared the same crazy athletic traits. The only difference was their personality - while Shoyo was the happy extrovert...

(M/N) was the snappy, annoyed ambivert.

The smaller shoved Kuroo off of him. "Listen to Demon-Senpai for once, Rooster Top. I'm not skilled enough to be in the starting lineup."

The captain gave him a pouted lip. "Why can't you hold off the nicknames?"

Yaku nodded. "For once, I agree."

(M/N) shook his head. "Actually, do whatever you want. I have to leave early." He motioned Kenma to hand him his bag, and the second-year tossed it to him. "What time is practice tomorrow?"

"8:30. Don't be late," The libero shot him a glare, and he waved it off, going through the gym doors and out of the campus.

Kenma looked down at his PSP. "Just save him for the end of the game."

"I-"

"How come you never thought of that?!"

✽✽✽

Not looking where he was going, (M/N) accidentally bumped into somebody else while he was looking at his phone. Being the scrawny first-year he was, he collapsed onto the floor like a doll.

"Oh shit- you ok?" The guy turned around quickly and looked down on the (Hair Colored) male, who was cursing under his breath while fixing his backpack. "Sorry, dude."

(M/N) looked up at him to snap something, but stopped. The guy in front of him had eyes so narrow it was almost closed, and his dark green hair slightly covered his left side, much like Kuroo's. He still didn't say anything as the other male helped him up. From there, he caught a glimpse of the wording on his jacket.

Nohebi Academy. 

Snakes. 

"I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry," He muttered. The taller male grinned, patting his shoulder. For once, (M/N) didn't flinch away from the contact.

What the hell- 

"You remind me of a cat," He said out of the blue, and he turned to glare at him.

"You remind me of a snake," The shorter student retorted. "But I can barely see your eyes, so I guess a mole."

He laughed, and (M/N)'s heart fluttered slightly. "I like you. My name's Daishou, but call me Suguru, if you want. Doesn't really matter to me."

"(L/N)," he said. "(M/N) (L/N). So you go to Nohebi?"

Suguru looked confused for a second, then remembered his jacket. "Oh, yeah. I do." He flitted his narrow gaze to him. "You?

"Rather not say," (M/N) said through his teeth. The other guy smirked, and the first-year was unfortunately reminded of Kuroo.

"Oho, a guessing game? Well, then...

"Fukurodani?"

"Absolutely not."

"Itachiyama?"

"No."

"Shinzen?"

"Would you stop?" (M/N) gave him another glare, and he shrugged, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Like I said, rather not say."

"Mhm." Suguru pulled out his phone, checking something. "I gotta go-" He hesitated, then turned to (M/N). "You mind if I can get your contact?"

"No," He mumbled, then took out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling something on it. He then handed it to the older, and he took it without a second thought.

"See you soon, I guess," (M/N) said, then walked away.

"Hey, be polite and say it to my face!"

"Fuck you, that's why!"

✽✽✽

When he saw the team enter the gym, (M/N) visibly paled.

Why, fucking why did his almost-indefinite crush be the captain of the volleyball team?

WHY? 

After that encounter, Suguru and he had met up at the same place every day after school and just talked for a while, sometimes having an early dinner together. (M/N) still refused to tell him about his school life, and when Suguru got frustrated, he zipped his lips too.

The team hasn't figured this out, but his change of mood was definitely noticed. Kuroo almost cried when the first-year had apologized to him... for the first time.

(M/N) quickly hid behind Fukunaga, who shot him a questioning glance. He shook his head furiously, and the wing spiker turned away as if a first-year just didn't use him for refuge.

"Daisho."

"Kuroo."

He took a peek from behind Fukunaga and saw the two captains staring each other down, energy crackling between them. It was quickly erased when Yaku pulled Kuroo back and one of Suguru's teammates turned him away.

"(M/N)."

His heart rate jumped when Kenma suddenly appeared next to him but kept a straight face. The second-year held out a volleyball. "Cmon, let's practice your spikes."

He opened his mouth to argue, but there really wasn't any point in doing so. "Alright," He nodded, and the two short people walked over to one of the nets in the gym.

As soon as he stepped out of Fukunaga's shadow, he felt eyes on him. It took all of (M/N)'s willpower to not look back, and soon enough, he and Kenma got to the net.

"Why don't you practice with Lev?" (M/N) asked the setter. Kenma stiffened when he brought up the tall first-year but simply replied, "I had enough with him."

He just shrugged, then back-pedaled to the edge of the court. He tossed the ball up to Kenma, then made his way towards the net, crouching down before jumping.

Kenma set the ball right towards him, and (M/N) half-heartedly slammed it straight down, not wanting to waste his energy right on the warm-ups.

"(M/N)!" The setter called out to him with a warning tone. He turned to shoot him a confused look, but when he landed, one of his feet caught on a volleyball and he slipped backward. Kenma made a move to catch him, but somebody got their first, grabbing (M/N)'s arms and balancing him.

"Thanks-" He turned to the guy behind him, expecting it was one of his teammates, but it was Suguru. His (Eye Color) eyes widened.

The Nohebi captain removed his hands from him and grabbed the ball, shooting him a last look before going back to his team. (M/N) shook it off and jogged back to Kenma, who looked like a startled cat.

Kuroo raced over to him and cupped his large hands over his cheeks. "Did he hurt you? Do anything to you? Are you alright?"

He smacked his hands away. "I'm fine. He was just there at the right time." The whistle blew, and the two teams lined up.

At least, I thought it was... 

One and a half hours later, (M/N) was in the bathroom, splashing water onto his face. He was subbed in for the last set, and that helped Nekoma gain the win. It was nice to see the shocked looks on the other team, especially a certain one...

Suddenly arms snaked around his waist and a chin was placed on his shoulder. (M/N) looked up to see Suguru, despite being sweaty, was nuzzling his cheek against the nape of his neck. He sighed.

"Suguru, get off. You're sweaty," He tried to nudge the third-year away, but his grip tightened. (M/N) rolled his eyes.

"How come you didn't tell me that you played for Nekoma?" He asked. The shorter male turned off the faucet.

"As soon as I saw your jacket, I didn't want to tell you." He looked at him through the mirror. "Kuroo really hates you and your team, you know?"

Suguru shook his head sarcastically. "No, I didn't know." (M/N) sighed again.

"(L/N)-" A new person opened the door, and both of the males turned to see Yamamoto come into the bathroom. His eyes widened.

"Yama-"

"KUROO!" He suddenly shrieked, running out. "DAISHOU'S FUCKING (M/N)!"


End file.
